Revenge and Other Emotions
by luna4917
Summary: Can Harry survive yet another loss in his life and come out unchanged? What changes will take place and how will he handle them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this floating in my head for the last month. The plot bunnies have been having a right good time….Not sure how long it will be but if ya'll like it, I'll keep it going.**

**As always, thanx for any and all critique. Hope you like it.**

**REVENGE AND OTHER EMOTIONS**

Chapter 1

"_NOOOO!" Harry screamed as he watched his godfather, his only family, torn practically in half by Fenrir Greyback, the most brutal of the werewolves at Voldemort's beck and call. As he raced toward the scene, he heard various spells being thrown about by the dueling wizards that surrounded him._

"_Harry wait!" He heard someone yelling but couldn't figure out where it was coming from much less which of the dozens of fighters was talking. He, more importantly, didn't care. His sole focus was his Godfather's corpse and getting to it. He wasn't going to leave it here to be burned, or stomped on, or who knows what._

"_And where do you think you're going?" _

_Harry stopped. He knew that voice. That voice would be the death of him…or maybe not._

_Without a second thought, Harry whirled around yelling, "Advada Kedavra" and holding his wand steady, watched as green light flew from the tip and hit his oldest enemy square in the chest. _

_Voldemort stood stunned. His death eaters all stopped their fighting and watched as their leader fell to the ground having been finally stopped by the only person who could. Realizing they had no power any longer, they quickly fled the scene. Witches and wizards apparating; werewolves fleeing through the forest; and giants to the open countryside in an attempt to leave the area as quickly as they could._

_Harry strode to his target, looked down, and collapsed onto the ground beside Sirius. He noticed an arm missing and a leg bent in the wrong direction, but couldn't stop the urge to bend down and place his head on the bloody chest before him. Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks, falling on the sallow skin under his face as he released all of the tension the war had brought on and the accumulated grief of seeing some of his closest friends and family downed._

_Sirius by Greyback's paws, Albus by Ginny's hand when Draco had failed, Arthur Weasley by Bellatrix's wand who was intern felled by Molly, and the injured were too numerous to even think about._

_Harry felt hands on his shoulders trying to pull him away and began to fight back. He didn't want to leave his position on the ground and wouldn't release his Godfather. As the pulling increased, he felt his hands slide off their possession and he screamed._

"Sirius!" Harry was sitting bolt upright in a large, lush bed, tangled in his sheets and sweating profusely while he screamed for his Godfather over and over. It took him a moment to realise that someone was sitting on the bed next to him trying to calm him down as his whole body shook with each sob he released.

With a great effort, Harry got his emotions under control and pulled away from the body holding him, awakening to the fact that he was being held by Severus Snape, his potions professor and that his long time enemy, Draco Malfoy, was standing in the doorway to his room watching the scene with something akin to…empathy?...on his pale face.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I thought the sleeping draught I took would help," Harry stopped as an errant sob fell from his mouth. Catching his breath again he continued, "I tried dreamless sleep also and I can't stop…seeing, feeling, hearing, it all. Every night. Why?"

Severus caressed Harry's hair as he tried to soothe the boy, "Harry, we'll find the right combination, I promise. Until then, you have to try to talk about what happened that night. I know we were there, but we all saw or experienced something different. It does help."

Severus felt Harry pulling away physically and emotionally so he held his comments and just embraced Harry, slowly rocking the boy as his breathing and pulse finally settled.

Draco hadn't left the doorway and stood watching the quiet conversation. He too had been plagued by nightmares; the only difference was the scene that replayed in his sub-conscious night after night wasn't Harry's pain or victory, but his own failure and relief.

Draco's one mission in the Great War had been to drop Dumbledore and when presented with the opportune moment, he couldn't do it. He looked at the man he had come to think of as his savior and knew killing him wasn't something he could do. He hoped that his face conveyed the sorrow and regret he was feeling as he raised his shaking wand toward Albus and as he stood there, trying to will the words from his lips, Ginny had come up behind him and taken care of Albus.

He felt the spell fly by him and he saw it hit Albus. He liked to think the look he got from Albus before he fell was forgiveness but he would never really know.

He stepped forward, into Harry's room, and tentatively asked, "Can I get you anything Harry? Some tea maybe?"

Harry looked up surprised by the compassion in Draco's voice and gave a weak smile, "Thanks that would be nice."

Draco left the room and headed for the kitchen. He had vowed to himself as he watched Albus fall that he would make amends for all the evil he and his family had done and he would start with Harry.

As Draco stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, he began to think about the previous few weeks and all that had happened. Boiling water the muggle way was a great time for thinking. He hadn't realised just how far into Voldemort's world his family had strayed until the night of the Great War.

As he stood there, watching Albus fall to the ground, he knew without any hesitation, that he could no longer be a Malfoy. Not the way his parents wanted him to be. Killing for the fun of it wasn't in him. He had spent most of his life trying to be the son his parents wanted. He had been cruel, hateful and generally a shit for so long, that he couldn't remember having a single day where he could smile instead of smirk or have an honest conversation with someone that didn't have veiled meanings or innuendo in it.

As the kettle's whistle began to howl, Draco knew exactly what he needed to do. He took the boiling kettle off the stove top and placed it on a tray with three cups, charmed it to follow him upstairs and headed back for Harry's room.

He found things much as he had left them. Harry was sitting in the center of his bed with his knees pulled up under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, and Severus was now standing in front of the fireplace staring into the crackling fire.

Draco cleared his throat to announce his arrival and walked in with his tray. He placed it carefully on the table next to Severus and walked to the bed where Harry was watching him through his eyelashes. When Draco's silvery eyes met Harry's emerald ones, Draco stopped and looked down.

"Uh Harry, I wanted to say…I'm really sorry. About everything. I know that I've been a git and that I have done some pretty horrible things over the years but I hope you can believe me when I say I truly am sorry about Albus and the way I've treated you." Draco whispered his apology but knew Harry had heard him. He saw the tears in Harry's eyes when he mentioned Albus.

Not wanting to cause Harry anymore pain, he turned and looked at Severus, "Tea's on the table and I'm going back to my room."

Had Draco waited another ten seconds, he would have heard the faint, "Thank You Draco," that came from Harry's trembling lips.

Severus had heard it though and was surprised that Draco had been so forward with Harry. He knew what Draco had been through during and just after the fighting and was equally as surprised at the changes that had taken place in the boy in such a short time.

He walked over to the bed and looked at Harry. "Harry, would you like some tea now?"

"No thank you, I just want…I need sometime alone and …" Harry stopped, and now knowing how to say what he really wanted, he settled for a sigh before curling up under the down comforter that topped his bed and closing his eyes to the silent tears he couldn't stop from rolling down his cheeks.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm right across the hall." Severus quietly left and hoped that Harry would recover. If he didn't start to deal with the things he'd seen and done soon, he could end up in Saint Mungo's with Narcissa.

Draco sat in the oversized chair in front of the fireplace and thought about the changes that had taken place in the last week. It seemed like it had been so much longer since his life as he had known it had stopped and his second chance had started.

Immediately following the killing of Albus, he had run into the open area by the Black Lake where the main fighting was taking place. His intention had been to find Harry and help him stop Voldemort, but when he finally found him, he found Voldemort laying still on the ground and the remaining Death Eaters being taken under the Ministry's control. Aurors and professors alike were restraining them and placing them under arrest.

He came to a halt when he saw his mother and father being held by Mad-Eye Moody and did nothing to help them even when they pleaded. He drifted off to sleep with the image of his father struggling to break free of Moody's spell and begging Draco to help.

"_Son, you can't leave us here like this." Lucius cried. He knew they were in trouble and that Draco was their only hope of getting out of it. If he could get Draco to verify that they had had no other choice but to follow the orders they had been given, he was sure they could get out of this trouble just as they had before._

_Narcissa wasn't so sure. She was trembling next to her husband and the look in her only son's eyes did nothing to help it. It appeared to her that Draco had had the fortitude to do exactly what he wanted after all. _

_Moody turned toward Draco and asked, "Something to say boy?"_

"_N…No sir. Not about them. But, um….Albus is dead."_

_A collective gasp could be heard in the meadow from the schools staff and students in surprise that their fearless leader had fallen and from the captives that Draco had actually succeeded in his mission._

"_By who's hand?" Moody growled._

_Draco paled slightly and looked at Ron who was standing next to Harry. Staring into the bright blue eyes of the ginger headed boy he said, "Ginny Weasley."_

"_LIAR!!" Ron yelled as he drew his wand and ran toward Draco. Harry grabbed Ron's arm stopping him and said, "He's not lying Ron. Look at his face."_

_Draco had tears streaming down his pale face, which was currently two shades lighter than white and was nodding his head. "I was supposed to do it. Voldemort said it would prove my loyalty, but I just couldn't." He turned to face his parents, "I stood there looking at this man who had always been so nice to me and who cared about me more than you two ever would, and I just couldn't do it. Ginny was behind me, and when she saw that I wasn't going to do it, she did. Albus looked like he knew it was coming. He looked her straight in the eyes as she cursed him."_

_He turned toward Ron and said, "She's been working for Voldemort since the Chamber. He marked her then after she successfully lured Harry down there. That's why she always wore longer sleeves. So you all wouldn't see the mark."_

_At that moment, Ginny came running up with Neville and Hermione and breathlessly called Ron's name. She was answered by a stunning spell which hit her directly in the chest and she fell to the ground. _

_Ron spun around, wand raised, to defend his sister, saw that the spell had come from the Minister himself, and he lowered his wand. His mum was standing next to the Minister looking as though her entire world had just ended._

"_Mum, what's wrong with you?! How could you let him do that?"_

"_Because we want to know if it's true son," Molly replied slowly walking to where Ginny lay unconscious. She bent down and raised the sleeve on her limp left arm and found the dark mark boldly showing against her alabaster skin. She slowly layed her arm on the ground and walked back to the Minister's side taking Ron in her arms along the way, "Son, it's there. Draco isn't lying about that."_

"_How do we prove she did what he said," Ron questioned between sobs._

"_Veritaserum," Draco said boldly walking to them. "I'll take Veritaserum and prove I'm not lying. I have nothing to hide. You can ask me anything."_

_Narcissa screamed and fainted at hearing this. She couldn't believe her own son would betray the family this way and was so ashamed that her mind just shut down._

_Draco turned and looked at his mother lying in a heap on the ground and said, "Professor Moody, my Mum didn't have any choice about what she did. Both Voldemort and Dad were threatening her life and mine if she didn't do what they said and she didn't want me hurt. She had nothing to do with the planning of the anything. Please keep that in mind when charging her."_

_He looked at his father and said, "Father, you haven't honoured your duty as a husband or parent in many years. The power that was dangled in front of your face was more inviting than time with us so for you I have no sympathy or concern. Professor, if you would like my testimony regarding the planning of the attack and what I know, just let me know. I believe I will have to find someplace to stay now that my house will no longer be a welcome place but I can let you know where to reach me when I settle."_

"_Draco, you will be staying at Malfoy Manor," Severus said as he walked onto the scene. "Your mother changed her will before the attack to state that if you survived and one or both of them were killed or captured that the Manor and property were yours."_

"_But how can that happen when Dad's still alive?"_

"_The Manor may hold the Malfoy name, but your Mum was the property owner and the bank accounts are also in her name so they would now be yours as well. We can go there now if you wish."_

"_Severus…we?"_

"_Well, as your Godfather, I am now your legal guardian and I assume since you aren't quite seventeen yet, you will need to have me close."_

_Draco hadn't noticed the reactions of all those around him at the news unfolding in front of them. Draco was now rich, a property owner and essentially an orphan all in the span of an hour's time._

"_Son, we will require your presence at the inquiry and I believe having Severus stay with you will be a wise idea. Harry, do you have a place to stay?" Moody questioned._

"_Um…no sir I don't," Harry replied still openly staring at Draco and holding his wand at his side._

_The remaining Weasley's had already begun to leave and he didn't want to impose at the Burrow now. They needed to be together as a family to come to grips with the revelation that their only daughter was a traitor and Molly still hadn't told the kids that their father was dead._

"_I guess I'll go and take a room at the Leaky Cauldron until I find something more permanent."_

_Severus looked at Draco who simply nodded, "Minister, Mr. Potter will be staying with Draco and I at Malfoy Manor. You may contact us there with the information about the inquiry." He turned to Harry and, holding out his arm to Harry said, "Come with us now Harry. I need to get you two away from all this."_

_Minerva walked up to Harry and grabbed him in a firm embrace. "You've saved us all Harry and for that, I will always be grateful. If you need me for anything in the interim, simply call." She kissed him on the forehead and gave him and squeeze and levitated Sirius' corpse, taking him back to the school to lie in state with Albus until the funeral._

_Harry followed Severus and Draco silently as they walked to the main gate and upon exiting the grounds, they apparated to the Manor. _

_Draco went straight to his room, closed the door, crawled into his bed and fell asleep._

Four days had passed since that night and here Harry sat at the kitchen table sipping his tea and eating some toast while Draco sat opposite him reading the Prophet. Neither man had spoken when they entered the kitchen, yet neither felt compelled to break the comfortable silence right away.

As Draco finished reading an article about his father's sentencing and removal to Azkaban, he folded the paper and placed it on the table. He watched Harry for a moment before finally saying, "Harry, did you sleep at all the rest of the night?"

"Not really, mainly I just layed there thinking." Harry looked Draco in the eye and asked, "Can I ask you something Draco?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, Severus said that you took the Veritaserum and told the Ministry everything you knew but he wouldn't tell me what that was. How much _did_ you know?"

"Almost everything," Draco said sighing. He sat up straighter in his chair and began to tell Harry about his time as a Death Eater.

"My Father told me last summer that I was to be given a great honour. I, of course, assumed it had something to do with school and figured I was being named Head Boy or something. I was wrong. He and Mum took me to a small room in the basement here and introduced me to Voldemort. He told me he had plans for me and told me to sit. My parents were told to leave and when they had closed the door behind them, Voldemort told me I was to be made a Death Eater and would be the youngest one ever. It was a great honour that he placed his trust in me and I should be happy to be included. You see, I was supposed to be one of his secret weapons."

Draco took a drink of his lukewarm tea and silently cast a warming spell on it. He needed a minute to compose himself before telling Harry about Ginny. He knew they were close and this would hurt.

Not able to stall any longer, he took a deep breath and continued. "He looked past me and I heard someone coming closer. When I looked, it was Ginny and she was smiling at Voldemort as though he was her long lost love or something. Voldemort waved her forward and she sat next to him, looking at me. I was speechless and finally she told me what was happening. She said she had been working for Voldemort since being in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom and that she had been feeding him information about you all and something called the Order of the Phoenix. I didn't know what that was at the time and so she explained it before demurring to Voldemort for the rest of the explanation."

Harry flushed, realizing all the things she had been privy to and knowing that's how Voldemort had found out about The DA, his fear of the Dementors, where to find Harry over the summers, about the plan to take Harry from the Dursley's and all of it. They didn't stand a chance of winning until she had been excluded from the planning of the war by her parents.

"Harry, I think she really did have feelings for you and I don't think it was all an act. Voldemort did tell her to get close to you but I believe she had feelings that neither of them planned on. She told me once while we were in the Room of Requirement working on the Vanishing cabinet that she wondered if she would be able to kill you or not. That was her mission from him. She was to lure you into a secluded area of the castle, seduce you and then kill you when your defenses were down. Problem was you were never alone long enough for that to happen. The plan was to take you and Albus out during the school year, but since she could never get to you during the year, Voldemort decided to move his time table up and attack at the end of sixth year. He figured, without your seventh year, you wouldn't know enough magic to defeat him. He didn't know everything because Ginny didn't know everything."

Harry held his hand up and stopped Draco. He needed to absorb all of this and he was having a hard time of it. He put his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table muttering, "I knew something was off when she was so eager to be involved and kept hounding me to tell her everything but I just figured she was feeling left out." He shook his head and looked at Draco, "How did I miss it?"

"Because, she's that good. Look, she fooled her entire family into believing she was the sweet innocent daughter she had always been and that she was still over the moon for you when in reality she had been shagging Bellatrix for the past year."

Harry gaped at Draco. That Ginny was Lesbian wasn't a problem. He knew they would never be together as he wasn't in love with her and if he was really honest with himself was also gay, but Bellatrix. Now that really pissed him off.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I walked in on them one night." Draco got up and put his cup in the sink, he still couldn't believe it. He turned around to walk back to the table and saw Severus standing in the doorway. Harry hadn't noticed him yet, too lost in his own thoughts. Severus nodded and signaled for him to continue.

As he sat back down at the table, he wondered if Harry wanted to know about the trial.

"So the attack happened and you already know all about that. What else did you want to know?"

"Your Mum and Dad. What happened?"

"Well, when I refused to help them and offered to tell the Ministry everything Mum sort of had a breakdown. She collapsed and has been catatonic ever since. I've been to Saint Mungo's a number of times to see her and she doesn't even know I'm there. My dad, well, I went to his inquiry and they asked me some questions about what led up to the attack. I told them to give me the Veritaserum so there would be no doubt about what I was saying and then told them all about the planning and Ginny and everything. I told them that Voldemort had given me my mark the night I found out about Ginny and told me that as his 'secret weapon' I would be helping Ginny at the castle with the Vanishing cabinet and with other things. My primary job was to…" he looked down for a moment and his breath hitched, then he took a deep breath, looked at Harry and finished, "my primary job was to kill Albus and make sure that you didn't walk away. If Ginny couldn't do it, I was to kill you."

"My father had given him access to the Ministry archives and everything he could as Regent for the school so I didn't have to plan anything. I was to go to Albus' office and kill him. Ginny would take care of you in the Gryffindor common room and no one would know until the fighting was over. Our cover would remain intact as it would be assumed that you and Albus had been taken care of by the adults that infiltrated the castle through the cabinet."

"My father was found guilty on twelve different counts including, attempted murder for trying to kill Neville, Hermione and Minerva; conspiracy; and multiple counts of murder for killing, Mr. Lovegood, Fleur and Percy Weasley, and a couple of others. I tuned out after hearing about the Weasley's. He's in Azkaban awaiting sentencing."

Severus quietly sat next to Harry and said, "Harry, Poppy would be happy to help you if you need to speak with someone. She has been counseling a number of people who were there that night. Neville and Luna are both spending time with her."

Harry's head snapped up and he demanded, "What happened to Neville? I saw him that night and he seemed fine."

Severus put his hand over Harry's and said, "Well, his parents came back to themselves that morning when his grandmother told them what was happening and about how proud they should be of Neville's involvement in it and they were there that night. They were killed by Bellatrix before she killed Arthur."

Harry shook his head, "So much death and was any of it needed or worth it?"

Draco spoke up at that, "If Voldemort is truly dead now, it was worth it."

Harry looked at Draco's silver eyes and said very solemnly, "He's dead, I promise. I killed him myself."

Severus and Draco watched Harry as his face went from pink, to white, to grey and then green, at which point he ran to the nearest bathroom and proceeded to throw up everything he'd eaten in the last week.

"It's about time he had a normal reaction to the night," Severus muttered as he walked to the bathroom to make sure Harry was okay.

Draco got up and put the kettle back on the stove and got some crackers and seltzer water for Harry, "It's going to be a long night at this rate."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Here's a little post feast reading. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

"Harry, are you okay?" Severus asked as he entered the bathroom. Harry was lying on the floor next to the toilet and was sweaty and pale.

Harry looked up and tried to smile, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. I guess the stress is finally catching up with me. You don't have to hang out here. I'll be out in a minute I just want to rinse my mouth out."

Harry tried to get up but his legs were a little shaky so Severus stepped forward and helped him up. He noticed Harry was shaking slightly and his hair was plastered to his forehead. As Harry was rinsing his mouth, Severus got a washcloth and ran it below some warm water then wiped Harry's neck and had him wipe his face.

"Thanks Severus, I appreciate that." Harry smiled at his formerly fearsome professor and thought about how much their relationship had changed in such a short period of time. He also absently wondered if Severus and Draco had more going on than just Godfather and Godson. _"Oh well,"_ he thought, _"as long as I don't have to see or hear it, I don't care." _Seeing others happy wasn't something he was ready for at this point. It was still too soon.

Draco cleared his throat as he walked into the bathroom doorway, "Is everything okay in here?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, I believe we are on our way back out now." Harry nodded.

"Good because Harry's owl just arrived with a few letters and she's pecking the hell out of my hand because he's not there."

Harry chuckled as he walked by and didn't see the look that past between Draco and Severus. They were both worried about Harry and this latest nightmare and another sleepless night was obviously weighing on him.

Draco watched Harry walk back to the kitchen and he noticed that Harry's clothes were hanging more loosely on his frame and that his usually shiny hair seemed to have lost its luster and was just hanging around his face. Draco had always thought Harry was an attractive man, even when they didn't get along.

Harry was sitting at the table removing the cargo from Hedwig's grip and giving her some treats and praise. As he sorted through the usual advertisements and requests for interviews that he'd been getting, he saw a letter with a very familiar return address. The rest of the mail fell to the ground as he stared at the letter held in his shaking hands.

"It's from The Burrow," he said quietly as he looked up at the watching men. He held it out to Severus while shaking his head, "I can't…"

Draco took the letter, opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dearest Harry –_

_I'm sorry we left the campus without saying goodbye but it was all too much and I needed to get the boys home to tell them about Arthur. _

_I'm sure by now you've heard about what Bellatrix did. I wanted to make sure you know that you are NOT to blame for any of this and we welcome you back here anytime you would like. Family is never shut out of our home._

_We have already buried Arthur and I apologise we didn't have you out for it but it was quick and Minerva thought you might not be up to being seen yet._

_I hope you are well and that Severus and Draco are treating you well. I'm sure it's a little uncomfortable for you there so if you would like to come and stay with us, please do. I know Ron would love to spend some time with you._

_Harry, I want to thank you for doing what you did and giving us all the courage we needed to fight that night. I know the Order would have done it, but without seeing how hard you were fighting, I'm not sure we would have all been able to rally as many people as we did to fight._

_Arthur was so proud of how you rose to the occasion and took leadership of the students. He was always saying that if given the chance, you would shine._

_I love you dear._

_Molly"_

Draco finished the last with a tear in his eye and around the lump in his throat. No one had ever expressed such feeling about him. He silently folded the note and handed it back to Harry who held it to his chest while looking at the men before him.

"Um…" he was embarrassed and didn't know what to say. He didn't have to worry about it though as his stomach chose that moment to growl very loudly and everyone laughed, lightening the mood.

Severus took a deep breath, pulled Harry up and into a hug and said, "Okay, I guess we need to feed you."

Draco and Harry watched as Severus pulled together a light lunch of soup and sandwiches and they decided to sit outside at the table on the porch to take in some sun while it was out.

The men sat eating and watching the animals that cavorted in the garden. None felt the need to break the companionable silence that had settled between them, so when Draco finally spoke, the other two jump slightly.

"Harry, I was thinking maybe you would like to get your things from the castle so if you would like, I'll be happy to go with you and help."

"Thank you Draco, I appreciate that but I don't know that I'll need any help."

"Actually Harry, Dobby has already brought your things as the castle has been sealed off for the time being. Minerva made sure everything was packed and sent it along with a note. I had Dobby place it all in your room."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Harry got up and went inside to see if everything was indeed there. He didn't doubt Minerva but he also didn't think she would get it all.

He found his trunk, Hedwig's cage and a note on his bedroom floor. He took the cage and put it on top of the armoire, leaving the door open for her then sat on a chair by the window to read the note. His bedroom overlooked the garden so he could see Draco and Severus still sitting at the table. They appeared to be having an argument so he looked away. He looked back though taken with the way Draco looked in the sunlight. His blond hair glowing as he sat there in a pair of black pants and light grey jumper.

He shook his head to get his mind back to the task at hand and looked at the note he held. He was almost afraid to open it after the letter from Molly which was nestled in his pocket.

It was on official Hogwarts letterhead and straight to the point.

_Harry - Here are your things. If anything is missing please let me know._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress_

Harry blinked and realised it made sense that she now held that post. He got up and began unpacking his trunk. He found that the only things missing were his shave kit and a couple of his old shirts that had been in the laundry. He wasn't going to worry about any of that because it was all replaceable. The important stuff was accounted for.

A knock on his door interrupted his unpacking and he opened the door to find Draco standing there. He marveled again at how good Draco looked standing there fidgeting a little and rocking back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Harry, I wanted to see if there was anything you might need from town. I'm going to head into London to do a bit of shopping."

"Come in Draco," Harry said as he stepped aside and let the man in. "Um yeah there are a few things I need but I also need to talk to Severus quick. Can you wait to leave for a bit?"

Draco was a little confused. He didn't intend for Harry to come with him, he had planned on getting whatever Harry needed for him. He shrugged noncommittally and followed Harry outside to see Severus.

"Severus, I'm going to go into London with Draco so I can pick up a few things that didn't make it back here. Do you know when Albus' service is? My note from Professor McGonagall didn't say."

Severus cleared his throat and stood, "Yes Harry, his pyre will be lit at sunset on Saturday at the Black Lake on campus. If you are up to it, you both may accompany me but there won't be many students present. I believe Mr. Weasley will be there as well." He watched as Harry's face dropped a little but he continued, "Do you think it wise to go into London alone. Maybe I should accompany you?"

"No I don't think you need to," Draco said, he was hoping he and Harry could get some unchaperoned time.

"Well, you two be careful and have a nice time." Severus was a little nervous but as the escaped Death Eaters were keeping a low profile, he didn't think anything would be wrong with the boys going to a muggle city alone. _"Merlin knows they can certainly defend themselves well enough,"_ he thought.

Harry didn't question why they would go to London instead of Diagon Alley mainly because he didn't care. He just wanted to be out of the manor for a while.

Harry kept a firm grip on his wand in his pocket as the boys sat on the muggle bus and watched the building go by. They had traveled by floo to the floo station nearest the shops that Draco wanted to look through but had decided to hop on the bus and go into the city proper. It had been a long time since Harry had used the muggle transportation and Draco never had so Harry had to take the lead on which bus to take and how to pay the fare.

As the bus slowed to a stop to pick up some passengers, Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him and followed Draco's gaze to see what had caused this. Harry saw a bright red head walking up the stairs onto the bus and held his breath as he drew his wand.

Both boys released the air in their lungs in a gush as they saw the hair belonged to a lovely young girl who was with her mother. Both put their wands away and Draco quietly said, "Sorry. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Draco, we can't hide away forever. You wanted to come to London for shopping so here we are."

"How can you always be so brave? Don't you ever feel fear?"

Harry shifted in his seat so he was partially facing his blond questioner, "I'm scared out of my mind right now. But if I let that rule my life, I'll never leave my room or bed. That's no way to live. I spent too much of my childhood in a cupboard and under the rules of people who hated me and I refuse to hide away if I don't have to."

Draco shifted so his knee was touching Harry's and shivered a little when they connected, "I understand how you feel and I'm sorry that my family was part of the reason you had to hide away and live with those awful Muggles. Severus told me a little about your family one night in an attempt to get me to understand why people are so protective of you. I didn't get it then, but I do now."

Their stop had arrived and the boys began to wander down the streets looking in windows and slipping into stores to try different clothes on. Harry had never been "shopping" and was enjoying himself immensely. He didn't realise just how many choices for things to wear there really were and was having a hard time deciding on what to get. He knew he needed some clothes that fit but didn't have any idea what looked good and what didn't.

"Harry, I'll help you pick out a few things and then you can try them on. If you like them, we'll get them."

"Ok thanks."

Draco handed Harry various styles and colours of pants, button down shirts and jumpers. No jeans or flannels as they were too much of a reminder of his past.

When he was overloaded and could barely see over the pile, Draco led him to a changing room and shoved him inside. "If you need any help, let me know. I'll wait out here."

Harry walked into the room and hung the hangered clothes on the wall and layed the folded stuff on a little table by a mirror. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he touched and put them on.

Draco's mouth fell open as Harry emerged in a pair of black corduroy pants and an emerald green jumper. Harry's eyes jumped right off his face with the reflected colour of the jumper and Draco couldn't help but stare.

"Is something wrong? Did I not put the right stuff together?" Harry was nervous now, seeing how Draco was looking at him. He turned to look in the mirror and gasped. He didn't recognize himself. Looking back from the mirror was a man not "The Boy Who Lived." He looked himself up and down and found he liked the way he looked in the tightish jumper. It hugged his chest and arms nicely.

Draco finally snapped out of his daze and quickly said, "Yeah, that's nice but the pants are a little big. We should go down a size. Why don't you try the grey pants and jumper next?"

Harry went back into the room and changed into the outfit he was told to. When he emerged, he saw that Draco was talking to a woman who appeared to work in the store. He walked over to them and the woman stopped talking the minute her eyes fell on him.

Draco turned and saw the stunning man that was waiting nervously for his opinion. "Um Harry, that's quite nice." He turned to the saleswoman to hide his flushed cheeks and said, "We will be taking these and a few other things. Do you have these pants in Black?"

Harry turned and walked back to the changing room missing Draco's eyes popping out of his head as he saw Harry's arse in the pants.

Draco leaned over to the woman and added, "Well need some boxers as well. Silk and no novelty patterns."

The boys left arms laden with packages and decided they should be heading home since it was getting late and they knew Severus would be getting worried.

Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that not only did he go on his first shopping spree but that Draco had paid for everything. The pairs of cashmere pants and jumpers, the new trainers and dress shoes, even, Harry thought blushing, his new boxers. Draco had insisted and Harry didn't want to spoil the nice day they were having by arguing about it.

"I need to get one more thing. I need a new shave kit. Mine's still somewhere in the castle."

"Oh, I know a great shop in Diagon Alley where you can get a really nice one and they we can head home from there."

"Great. And thanks again for all of this."

"I'm glad to do it. I know you can afford it, but so can I and I wanted to do something nice for you."

The boys slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and out the back to the walled entrance to Diagon Alley. Draco tapped on the bricks and the wall receded granting them entrance. As they walked the street Harry noticed there weren't as many people around as he expected and was glad of that. There was much less chance of him being noticed this way.

After finding the perfect shave kit, just like Draco said he would, they walked toward the floo station to head back to the manor. They were talking and laughing and enjoying the walk when they were brought up short by a voice neither could forget.

"Well Draco, better late than never. Finally decided to see things our way?"

Harry dropped his packages, drew his wand and spun in one fluid motion to face Fenrir Greyback. He threw the first curse that came out of his mouth only to have Greyback block it and laugh at him. Draco jumped in front of him, his wand drawn and said, "Leave us be Greyback or the Ministry will descend on you and haul you away to Azkaban."

Greyback threw his head back in laughter and growled, "Cub, you have no idea how funny that is. The Ministry can't stop me and neither can you. You should join me Cub; your parents would have wanted that."

"Stop calling me 'Cub' and don't tell me what my parents wanted. My mother is in hospital and I have no father. You know nothing about me or what I'm capable of but if you keep standing here, you will."

Harry couldn't believe Draco was holding a conversation with Greyback and tried to get out from behind him to kill the werewolf. "I'm going to kill you Greyback you filthy beast!" Harry yelled.

Draco held him back and noticed that many of the shopkeepers had stepped out now to see what the commotion was about. "Greyback, I will summon the Ministry Aurors if you do not leave Harry and I alone. You are a wanted murderer and I'm sure they would be thrilled to have you in Azkaban."

Draco saw a couple of the shopkeepers duck back into their stores and hoped they would take the hint and summon the Aurors. Just then a ginger head popped up next to Greyback and a smiling Ginny stood before them.

"Hello Harry. I'm surprised to see you here and with Malfoy no less. How'd that happen?"

Harry's wand dropped slightly as he stared at the girl he'd always thought of as his little sister and suddenly felt sad, "Ginny, why did you do this? Why did you go to their side?"

Ginny laughed as did Greyback and she answered, "Why? Are you really that thick Harry? Why wouldn't I go where I'm valued? Where I'm treated as an equal? You could be so powerful if you came with us. You would want for nothing."

Harry lowered his arm as the street filled with Ministry wizards and said, "I have enough power and I don't want for anything except my little sister back. Come home Ginny. Did you even know your father was murdered? Did you cry for him or the bitch that killed him?"

Ginny looked confused for a brief moment before Greyback picked her up and took off with her as the Aurors closed in on them. Harry hoped for the sake of the Weasley's that Ginny wasn't killed.

"Harry, Draco are you boys okay?"

"Yes Madame Bones, we're fine." Draco replied. Harry was still looking in the direction Ginny had gone and seemed to not hear the question.

Draco picked up the dropped packages and nudged Harry to get him to snap out of it. Harry shook his head, "Sorry Draco, I guess I'm just surprised they were here."

Draco handed some of the bags to Harry; they could sort out whose was who's when they got back to the manor.

"Who threw the curse?" Kingsley asked as he came upon the pair.

Harry looked up and replied, "I did. But he blocked it."

"Harry, where did you learn Sectumsempra? That's very dark magic."

"Uh, it was in a book I read last year. Am I in trouble?"

Kingsley led them to the Three Broomsticks to floo home and said, "No boy you aren't. If the curse had connected, you might be though. You have to be careful with that stuff. Don't go running into trouble."

"I don't," Harry began before Draco interrupted and finished for him, "I just seems to find him."

They exited the floo in the study of the manor to be greeted by a pacing Severus, who when he saw them, grabbed them into a bear hug and didn't let go until they both began to beg for air.

"Thank Merlin you are okay." He paused and then hollered, "Have you lost your minds!? What do you mean by trying to take on Greyback in the street alone? Do you two have a death wish?" He finished, "Answer me?"

Draco laughed nervously and said, "No, he approached us and No."

Snape, who had been pacing again, stopped in mid stride, turned to face the blond and smiled, "Merlin, you are such a brat. Okay, tell me what actually happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all!! Hope New Year finds you all well. Sorry it's been a while but I have had a wicked case of writers block…hopefully it's gone now. Hope you enjoy the next chapter….Bare in mind I don't own these characters…I just like to play.**

"Hey Mum, I'm back." Draco greeted his mother the same way each time he saw her. He tried to make it seem as though everything was fine and she wasn't locked up with a bunch of nutters in St. Mungo's, but no matter how casual he tried to sound, to his own ears, it sounded hollow.

Draco sat down in the vacant chair beside Narcissa's bed and took her hand in his. He ran his thumb over the sallow skin of her hand before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on it. "I love you, Mum," he began, "and I'm glad that you made the changes that have allowed me to have all that I do, but I just don't understand why you did it. I wish you would wake up and tell me what you were thinking."

Draco ran his free hand through his hair and sat back in his chair, still holding her hand and began the babbling that was his daily update. "So let's see, what have I told you about? Well, Harry's finally reacted to what happened. Severus is worried that if he doesn't start to talk about it or at least consciously acknowledge it that he's going to have a break down. He watches Harry all the time, looking for the cracks he thinks are coming. I don't see them. I took him shopping the other day and got him some new clothes."

He stopped and looked around the room for a moment and tried to think about what else he could tell her that wouldn't upset her. He was about to start the one-sided dialogue again when a mediwitch came in to see how they were doing.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, and how are we today?" she asked as she ran her morning diagnostic spells over his mother's body.

"Fine, thank you. And you?" Draco truly didn't care about how she was but he wouldn't disappoint his mother by forgetting his manners.

"Very well, thank you. Your mother had a restful night and only one nightmare. From what I understand it wasn't a bad one either, no screaming and very little talking. She's making improvements every day."

Draco knew she was trying to give him hope but he didn't believe that his mother would ever really improve enough to truly be herself again. He would never let on that the mediwitch's kind words weren't doing a thing for him though.

"Thank you, that's so good to hear."

"I think it's wonderful that you come and visit. The talking to her is helpful. It keeps her in touch with what's going on."

"That's my hope," he replied as she walked out. "So, where was I before we were interrupted?" He could almost hear his mother's laugh as his sarcastic nature made itself known.

"Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Severus inquired as he looked up from the Prophet.

Harry sat down in the chair next to the fireplace and sighed, "Better I guess. I didn't have as many dreams and the only thing I remember about them this morning are eyes looking at me. Did I keep you guys up last night?"

"I don't believe so. Draco didn't make any indication before he left this morning that he had heard you in the night and I did not." Severus looked Harry up and down before commenting as he waved his hand up and down, "Is this something new?"

"Oh uh…yeah. It's one of the outfits Draco bought me yesterday. Does it look okay?" Harry was a little nervous about all the new clothes, having never had any before but he had to admit, they did feel good to have. He smiled as he thought about actually having to make a decision about what to wear that morning.

"Yes, it looks quite nice," Severus said as he noticed the smile on Harry's face. It was such a welcome sight that he was curious as to what brought it on, "Why are you smiling?"

Harry became self-conscious and his smile faltered a bit as he said, "I was just thinking about how strange it was to open the closet and actually have to decide if these went together. I've never exactly had a 'wardrobe' before and I didn't know if this would look good."

There was a pleasant pause in the conversation as Harry stared into the fire. He wanted to talk to Severus about his and Draco's relationship and make sure he wasn't a third wheel but he didn't know how to go about it. _'It's not like I can just say….so how long have you been shagging Draco?'_ he thought. He didn't want to get kicked out of the house as he was really enjoying being there. It felt safe and welcoming to him. He never thought in a million years he would ever say that about Malfoy Manor.

"So, did Draco go to visit his Mum this morning?" Harry asked.

Severus put the completed paper down on the table next to the couch where he was currently stretched out relaxing, "Yes he did. He should be back anytime. We'll be leaving for Hogwarts at about three o'clock and will be having dinner there with everyone before the service. I have been asked to say a few words. There will also be time for you to say something if you wish."

Harry was suddenly very nervous and stammered, "Well, I uh…I'm not….uh…"

"Harry, you don't have to speak if you don't want to," Severus said reaching for the boy's hand.

Harry allowed his hand to be captured and only pulled back when Draco came in and cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

Harry looked up and saw the smirk on the blonde's face and stuck his tongue out at him.

Draco laughed and knocking Severus' legs off the couch he was lounging on, sat down and grabbed the abandoned Prophet, "You don't suppose anyone from the paper will be at the funeral do you?"

"Yes, there will be a reporter there from the Prophet but no other press will be allowed within the castle grounds. I was just telling Harry that I have been asked to speak…"

"Oh good, there will be time for a nap," Draco said, somehow keeping a straight face.

"And there will time for others to speak if they wish," Severus continued as though Draco hadn't spoken and didn't acknowledge the stifled laughter coming from Harry.

Draco looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "Will you be speaking Harry?"

Harry flushed slightly and mumbled, "I don't know. Excuse me." He hastily left the room before either man could see the panic that was welling up in him.

They watched Harry leave before Severus asked, "Did you have a nice time with Narcissa?"

Draco's smile left his face and he tossed the paper back onto the table as he replied, "Yes, I suppose so."

"And how is she? Any change?"

"No, she's the same. I told her about my shopping trip with Harry and waited to see if she would respond. Part of me wanted her to sit up and smack me for spending time and money on Harry Potter, and the other part wanted her to tell me that she was proud of me for helping him."

Severus looked at Draco and, for the first time, saw the man he had become on that night. "Draco, you don't need her approval. You did what you thought was right and that's all she ever wanted you to do. I truly believe she knew you wouldn't kill Albus and have no doubt that she is very proud of you for standing up to Lucius the way you did."

Draco nodded his head and got up to leave, "Thanks Sev. I'm gonna go have a shower and get ready to leave."

The small group arrived at the gates of their former home minutes before dinner was to be served. Harry had been having a hard time getting ready as each time he thought about being back there and seeing Dumbledore's pyre, he would begin to have a panic attack.

Severus had tried to assure him that no one was expecting anything from him and that everyone would just be glad to see him there, but the only thing that helped was when Draco came in and sat on the bed talking to him about absolutely nothing.

"_So have you spoken to The Weasley's lately? I heard the Twins shop is doing well and they are considering opening another." Draco knew Harry wouldn't answer so he continued talking, "I also saw Longbottom today when I was at St. Mungo's. I think he was there visiting someone but I don't know who."_

_He continued to chat casually as Harry dressed and by the time they were ready to leave, Harry was breathing normally and had some colour back in his face._

As they walked through the doors of the castle, Harry stopped and refused to move. Severus and Draco had walked ahead a few steps before they realised he wasn't between them any longer.

Draco waved Severus off and quietly said, "I'll handle this. We'll be along in a minute."

Draco approached Harry and asked, "Harry, you coming? You know Ron will eat all the food if we don't get in there soon."

Harry had been looking around the entry hall and stopped at Draco's comment. He smiled and looked at the blonde who was quickly becoming a good friend and took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's get this over with."

The Great Hall had been transformed into a comfortable sitting room, complete with multiple tables for the diners and pictures lining the wall showing Albus over the years. There were pictures of his childhood, showing a smiling, gap-toothed child trying to learn to fly; Albus with his sister and brother riding atop an Elephant on a family vacation in India prior to their tragedy; Albus and his mother, Kendra, the photo of them prior to her death; Albus and his lover Gellert Grindewald before his death, and many of Albus at Hogwarts over the years.

Harry glanced at a couple of himself with Albus and felt the tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so he steered himself away from the photographic tribute and found his assigned table for dinner. He was seated with Draco at the Weasley table. "Does the universe truly hate me this much?" he mumbled as he sat.

"No one hates you Harry," Draco whispered as he took his seat, draping his arm over the back of Harry's chair, "Minerva just felt that you would like to be with family." Draco left his arm where it was and Harry began to relax a little.

Molly, Ron, Hermione and the Twins arrived shortly thereafter and she watched as Draco casually removed his arm from Harry's chair and called Harry's attention to the family.

Harry stood becoming engulfed in Molly's embrace and could no longer hold back his emotions allowing silent tears to fall. He was passed from Molly to Hermione who held on as though her life depended on it and then through the boys, one after another, and none for long, before being taken in again by Molly.

"We've missed you dear, how are you doing?" she asked as she wiped Harry's tears with Arthur's handkerchief.

"I'm okay Molly. Severus and Draco have been very gracious about letting me stay at the Manor and Draco even took me shopping the other day for some clothes." Knowing what Molly would ask next, he added, "And yes, they have been feeding me just fine." Harry smiled at his 'Mom' and pulled the chair next to him out for her.

Dinner was served and as usual, Ron dug in with both hands. Hermione chuckled as Fred observed, "Nothing will change his appetite."

Harry ate some but Draco noticed he played with his food more that eating it. He saw Molly watching this as well and they shared a nod of acknowledgement and worry.

Minerva motioned for Molly to come over to her table and Draco watched as they spoke and glanced at Harry. He tried to quietly urge Harry to eat when dessert appeared but Harry's stomach just wouldn't tolerate any thing.

Molly returned to the table and sitting, took Harry's hand in hers, holding it in her lap, and looked at the faces around the table. "Family, I believe we have someone new to welcome today and I would like to be the first to say, Welcome Draco."

Draco spit his water back into his glass as he cough around it. He placed his glass on the table and looked at Molly with wide eyes and she smiled at him.

"You have taken one of ours in and taken care of him when we couldn't and for that I will always be thankful. You are welcome in our home anytime, son."

Before Draco could respond, Minerva stood and drew everyone's attention to the front of the candlelit room. The food disappeared from the tables and was replaced by large flower centerpieces and pictures of Albus.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. I know Albus would have been touched to see you all here. While the house elves finish preparing I wanted to ask Severus Snape to say a few words."

Severus stood and took a deep breath. He looked around the room and began to speak in a tremulous voice that carried easily through the silence.

"Good Evening. I have been asked to say a few words about Albus Dumbledore, so please bare with me as I attempt to do the man justice." He took a deep breath and continued, "Albus was a man of few words and those he did speak were often cryptic," he paused to listen to the laughter that filled the room, "but I never had to decipher what he said when he talked about this school, the students and the staff he considered his family. Although there were times in the last fifty years when Albus considered retiring from his life here, his heart was never really behind it as he knew this castle was truly his home. I think many of you will agree with me when I say that Albus and Minerva were very much like an old married couple in the way they argued and behaved toward each other but I doubt many knew that Albus looked at Minerva as an equal from the day he met her. He would often talk about one of the best decisions he made as headmaster was appointing Minerva his second in command. He knew that she would remain fair, where he was biased," Severus looked toward Harry with a small smile on his face, "and would remind him to look at things logically when he was prone to flights of fancy."

Severus felt Minerva take his hand and gently squeezed to remind him to stay on track, "Sorry," he whispered to her before continuing, "Albus considered his greatest legacy to be this school and its students; I believe his greatest legacy to be his unlimited capacity for true unconditional love and unending faith in those he came into contact with. He would have been so proud to see you all here today to honour him in this way and I speak on behalf of our fallen leader when I say, thank you for everything you have done over these hard years. I hope we can continue to live up to his faith is us in the future." Severus sat down hard and unashamedly wiped the free falling tears from his face.

Minerva stood and placed her hand on his shoulder as she beckoned others who wished to speak to "please stand and pay tribute."

Harry watched as various witches and wizards stood to pay their respects to their friend, professor, headmaster and colleague. Some he recognized but most he didn't. He felt Draco lean toward him and he tipped his head toward the boy, "Harry, are you gonna say anything?"

Harry took a deep breath, slowly stood, his hands at his sides, and looked around the room before beginning, "I'm Harry Potter, for those who may not know me, and I wanted to try and say something about Albus." His voiced hitched and tears began to fall again as he took a deep breath, "Professor Dumbel…Albus, was more than just a mentor or teacher to me. From the moment I met him he was…"he paused to gain control of his emotions and felt Draco and Molly take his shaking hands into theirs. He felt a renewed strength at their presence and continued, "From the moment I met him, he was the father I lost as a baby. He showed me the way when I thought I was lost, he reminded me of who I was when I couldn't see the truth in the mirror and he gave me a family when I thought I was an orphan. He helped me see that no matter what path we choose to follow, there will always be someone who is in our corner to ground us and keep us true. I loved Albus and I will miss him for the length of my life but I will never forget that who I am is because of who he was." Harry sat and smiled at his family that surrounded his table.

Molly leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered, "That was beautiful sweetheart, Albus would be very proud of your courage."

"Thank you to everyone for sharing your memories of this great man. It's time for our goodbye to be completed now so if you will al proceed to the Black Lake, we will light the pyre and say our final goodbye."

Harry stood, inconsolable, beside the ivory sarcophagus that had sprung from the pyre, and laid his hand on the surface, rubbing it back and forth. He couldn't form words so he sent all the emotions that threatened to blow his heart apart, through his arm and hand into the smooth surface.

Draco walked up and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders saying, "We've got to go home now Harry. It's time."

Harry allowed himself to be led away from the resting place of the only father he'd ever known and didn't look back.

Severus made sure that Harry was settled into his bed with a dreamless sleep potion in his system before he allowed himself the chance to feel everything that had happened that day. He had been so proud of the boy when he stood and spoke. And to see the strength he showed when he stood by Minerva as she lit the pyre had astounded him.

He sat in the study in front of the fire watching the flames dance across the logs as he sipped a glass of **Lagavulin** whiskey, the last gift from Albus before the battle. "Three fingers, neat, my boy and you will be in heaven." he smiled remembering how Albus had insisted that the bottle only be opened in celebration, as the first sip burned down his throat.

Severus held the glass up saying, "Cheers. You will be missed." He downed the last swallow and retired to his room for the evening.

Harry woke to light coming through his bedroom window. He lay there thinking about the previous night. He didn't remember what he had said or how people had reacted but he figured it couldn't have been too bad. He got out of bed and was heading for the loo when he heard a soft knock at the door, "Come in," he said as he kept walking, "I'll be right out."

Harry walked back into his room to see who had come into his room, "Ron!" he yelled as he embraced his dearest friend, "What are you doing here mate?"

Ron returned the embrace and clapped Harry on the back, "Mum sent me."

The boys climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard as Ron explained why he was there, "Mum wanted me to come and check up on you. Make sure everything really was okay."

Harry laughed knowing Molly wouldn't believe him no matter how many times he said everything was fine.

"So, what's it really like here mate? Are you going crazy yet?"

"No, I'm doing okay here. It's actually kinda nice. Severus and Draco do their thing and pretty much leave me alone. I've been working with Severus on a sleeping potion that will keep me from having the nightmares and Draco took me shopping the other day and bought me some clothes. It's kinda weird but we had fun together until we hit Diagon Alley."

"What happened there?"

Harry went on to tell Ron what happened in Diagon Alley as he got dressed for the day. After living in the same dorm together for seven years, he didn't have to worry about changing in front of Ron - they had seen it all before.

"Wait, so you're saying Malfoy not only bought you clothes but he defended you against Greyback?"

Harry nodded and whispered, "And Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, she was there with Greyback and they apparated as the Aurors arrived." He looked up and saw the confusion and concern on Ron's face and added, "She looked okay Ron."

"Yeah, I just…well, I guess I still didn't believe it. Did she say anything?"

"Yeah, well I was trying to hex Greyback when she showed up. I asked her why and she said she went where she was treated as an equal and would be valued. She also said with them, she wants for nothing."

Ron shook his head as he watched Harry's face. He knew it hurt Harry to tell him all that but he was glad he knew. Now he had to find a way to not let his mum find out about it. It would kill her to know what Ginny had said.

"Let's go and have something for breakfast. I'm sure Draco and Severus have cleared out by now. They usually have an argument in the morning and then head off to whatever they have to do. I'm pretty sure they're shagging too."

Harry turned at the sound of gagging behind him and burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face. "Yeah, well I don't know for sure because I haven't seen anything, it's just a feeling I get."

They walked into the kitchen to find Draco and Severus still sipping tea and reading the paper. "Good morning Mr. Weasley," Severus said, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Morning sir, my Mum asked me to come and see if Harry wanted to come to the Burrow for a while."

"So she's afraid we aren't treating him right?" Draco asked.

Ron blushed but didn't answer.

"Well, I guess I can't blame her given his past," Draco said, "but as you can see, we're feeding and watering him at regular intervals and he's got clothes that fit."

Harry and Severus burst out laughing and Ron's face got redder.

Severus stopped laughing and said, "Harry, if you want to go to the Burrow, feel free. You're welcome back here anytime."

Harry smiled and sat next to Draco, stealing a sausage off his plate, "I'm good here for now but maybe I'll pop over this weekend."

"Just owl when you're ready to come by and we'll make room," Ron said and then apparated home.

Harry grabbed another sausage off Draco's plate and said, "You didn't have to say that stuff to him you know."

"Well, did they really think we would treat you badly?" Draco said offended, "I mean really, after everything his Mum said yesterday and she still sends him to check up on you."

"I don't think she did," Severus said. "I believe Ron took it upon himself to come and check on Harry.

Both boys looked at Severus like he'd grown another head saying, "What?"

"I believe Ron was concerned by how Draco seemed to take care of you yesterday and he wanted to check up on you."

"Why would that concern him? Draco was just giving me support, same as you."

"Harry, you were in no shape to see what I did yesterday. Ron was watching you two very closely. Given that Molly gave Draco an open pass to the Burrow, I'm fairly sure Ron was worried that Draco was trying to replace him in your life."

"Ron's been my best mate since our first day at Hogwarts. No one could replace him."

Draco had finally caught on to what Severus was saying, "Harry, I think Ron's concerned that you and I are…a couple. That I'm trying to steal you from him."

"What! He and I aren't a couple. We aren't dating. He loves Hermione. I'm not seeing anyone. Besides, I would never try and take someone else's boyfriend and Ron knows that."

Now it was Draco's turn to be confused, "I'm not seeing anyone either so who would you be taking me from?"

Harry blushed, "I thought you…I mean…well, Severus."

Severus and Draco were laughing so hard that Harry was beginning to get angry. He hated it when people laughed at his expense.

"It's not that funny. I mean aren't you two a couple. You sure fight like one."

Severus stopped laughing and replied, "Harry, Draco is my godson and that's all. My heart belongs to someone else entirely."

Draco hiccupped and added, "Yeah, besides that's just gross."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Not mine – But Goddess do I love playing with them…..

"So, I think I'm gonna stay the night there and then tomorrow when I come back, we can talk. If that's okay that is." Harry was suddenly nervous about dictating the situation to Severus.

"Harry, you are free to come and go as you like. You do not need my permission. But I do ask that you be careful and at least let someone know where you are headed when you go. If Greyback is going to continue to hunt for you then you have to be careful."

"Severus, I understand and I cannot say I'm sorry and more than I already have. I just wanted to get some fresh air. I really didn't plan on taking such a long walk."

"Harry, you were gone for three hours!" Severus began.

He was interrupted by Draco walking into the room, "Uncle Severus," he said in a calming voice, "We've been through this and Harry said we could talk about it tomorrow when he returns. He needs to leave or he'll be late arriving and you know how Molly will worry."

Severus looked between the boys and nodded.

Harry walked from the room and headed toward the study to floo to the Burrow. Draco followed and said, "He's just worried Harry. He doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but seriously, how many more times can I say sorry?"

Draco walked to Harry and hugged him, "Just be careful over there. I've gotten used to having you around here to bug me."

Harry chuckled, "Draco, I'm only going to be gone one day."

"Not if you don't leave now."

Draco watched as Harry threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and said, "The Burrow" as he walked into the fire and disappeared.

"Welcome home Harry," Molly said as she helped him up from the floor.

"Why can't I learn how to exit the bloody floo without falling?" Harry said as he brushed his robes off.

Molly dragged him into a rib breaking hug and laughed, "Then you wouldn't be my Harry. Now the boys are outside degnoming the garden so we can have dinner out there and Hermione is upstairs working on getting a room set up for you."

"I'll go and help but you know I can just stay with Ron."

"Not unless you like sharing with Hermione also, and that's something I don't want to know about."

"Me either," Harry said as he headed up the stairs to the first floor landing where he could hear banging and muttering. He opened the door of Bill's old room to find Hermione struggling to get a cushy arm chair to fit in the confined space that was already occupied with a king sized bed, large dresser and bedside table.

"You know I don't need the chair. The bed's fine to sit on." Harry said laughing.

Hermione jumped and turned as she banished the chair to another room and ran to Harry's side hugging him tight. "Harry, when did you get here?"

"Just now. Molly gave me the choice of degnoming or helping you. I figured since it's my room you're working on, I should help you."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were as comfortable here as at the Manor. I could shrink the bed if you want the chair?"

Harry released Hermione from the hug and smiled, "Bed's fine. So, when did you and Ron start sharing beds?"

Hermione blushed and smiled, "Just after the battle. We decided it was bloody stupid to wait any longer. Molly's been very understanding but still makes it a point to talk about birth control whenever she gets the chance."

The pair climbed onto the bed and settled in as they continued their chat.

"So, Ron said you think there's something going on between Malfoy and Snape. I guess I can see that, I mean, it's not like Snape would have many to choose from."

"Yeah, about that, I was wrong. We discovered that last night. Although they are both under the impression that Ron has a thing for me." Harry explained laughing.

"Who wouldn't mate? You're tall, built, funny, strong," Ron began as he seductively walked toward the bed, batting his eyelashes and removing his shirt to reveal his toned torso, "I mean seriously, you saved the world as we know it. Of course I want you."

Ron climbed onto the bed and crawled toward Harry, who was slowly moving backwards until he reached the edge of the bed. He was blushing furiously and looking to Hermione for help.

Hermione was trying not to laugh as she watched her boyfriend stalk across the expansive bed, "Sorry Harry, when he gets like this it's best just to let him go."

Ron reached up and caressed Harry's reddened cheek and smiled softly, "I've always wondered if your skin would be as soft as it looks."

Harry tried to back up more and fell off the bed. As he scrambled to his feet, he heard his friends laughing hysterically and saw them rolling on the bed, "That wasn't funny," he said in a huff.

Ron hiccupped through his laughter and said, "Yes it was, mate. I mean I love you but I don't _love_ you. Hermione's the only one who gets that honour. You should have seen your face. That was bloody great."

The Twins walked in, having heard the noise, and said, "Ron, where's your shirt and why does Harry look like he's gonna hex you?"

Hermione sat up and looked at Harry and then at the Twins, "Your brother decided to play a little joke on Harry and had him believing he wanted to take Harry right here in front of me."

The Twins looked at Ron's smiling face and Harry's red face and said, "Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Lunch is ready," Molly called up, saving Harry from having to fend off not one Weasley but all three.

The group tromped down the stairs and into the kitchen taking seats around the food filled table. Harry made sure to sit on the opposite side from Ron and began to regret it when the Twins took up positions on either side of him.

"Ya know Harry," Fred whispered in his ear, "Ron may not think of you that way…"

"But we couldn't agree with his assessment of you any better," George finished in his other ear.

Harry shivered between the two and blushed brighter than ever. "Um, well, thanks I guess," he answered. Then thinking quickly, he added, "But how could I choose between you two? Now if you're both offering…then we can talk later."

The Twins sat back stunned by what they had heard and realised teasing Harry wasn't going to be as easy as it had always been.

"Touché," they both said.

The afternoon flew by with Harry, Ron and Hermione working to get the garden set up for dinner and watching the Twins compete to see who can throw the gnomes the farthest.

"Fred always wins," Ron told him as they finished positioning the tables. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't resist the chance to get you."

"That's okay mate. I was just surprised." Harry looked at Ron and added, "You and Hermione, you're exclusive right?"

"Yeah mate. No interest in anyone else. Why?"

"Well, what you said…was just a little too realistic and it made me wonder if you were bi?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, I am but no worries. I'm totally happy with Hermione."

When dinner was ready, Harry didn't take any chances and sat by Ron this time. He didn't want to upset Molly by hexing the Twins at the table for inappropriate conduct.

Harry was enjoying the evening with his family and all the nonsense chattering when he noticed someone out beyond the garden in the tree line watching them. He nudged Ron under the table and tipped his head toward the watching shadow.

Ron whispered, "Can you tell who it is?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Excuse me a moment." He got up and headed through the house and out the back door. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust and noticed the shadow was still there watching. Their attention was still on the dinner gathering and not him, so he quickly ran to the tree line and, staying in the darkest shadows, made his way toward the figure.

As Harry slipped up behind the figure he realised who it was and drawing his wand asked, "Percy why are you hiding out here?"

Percy turned around and saw Harry, he put his hands out showing he was unarmed and said, "I didn't want to interrupt anything but I needed to talk to you about something."

"Percy, we have nothing to talk about. You should leave if you do not want everyone to know you're here." Harry began to walk away saying, "Besides, what could you possibly need to talk to me about? "

"Greyback."

That simple word stopped Harry in his tracks. He spun around and walked back to face the hated Weasley, "What about him?"

"I have some information about him that I thought you might want," Percy said suddenly getting cocky; "I would assume you plan on going after him to avenge Sirius' death. Or am I wrong?"

"What could you possibly know that would be helpful to anyone? It's not like he registers his movements with the Ministry."

Percy chuckled, "You have a point but I still have ways of finding out and I know where he will be in two days time."

Harry was more than curious now but knew he couldn't show too much interest, "Well, I don't have all night."

Percy handed him a slip of parchment and said, "Read this tonight when you are alone and be careful. If I hear anything else I'll get a message to you here."

"I'm only here tonight, I'm not staying here."

"Where should I reach you?"

"Just charm a parchment to come to my magical signature and it will find me. If this information is good, I may not be at home when you try to reach me again."

Percy apparated and Harry tucked the parchment into his pocket as he headed back to the house.

Ron found him as he was coming in the back door, "Who was it?"

"Percy, he wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Nothing big. Is dinner done?"

"Yeah, Mum sent me to see if you were okay. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her I was tired and went to bed. I'll talk to you and Hermione later."

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries mate." Harry walked upstairs and into his room and cast a locking charm on the door. He pulled the parchment out of his pocket and opened it. An address appeared and Harry knew that he had to take the chance and see if the information was real.

His preparation was interrupted by a knock on his door, "Yeah, just a minute." He hid the bag he'd been packing and shoved the paper into his pocket and unlocked the door.

Ron walked in and closed the door, "Hermione's down stairs with Mum. They're talking about you as a matter of fact. Mum thinks you're acting weird and that you're being sneaky."

"I am being sneaky. Listen, I'm only gonna tell you this because I promised Severus I'd let someone know where I'm going when I go somewhere on my own. Percy gave me an address where he thinks Greyback's gonna be and I'm gonna go scout the area."

"What! You can't be that stupid mate. What exactly do you think you're gonna do? Capture him? Kill him? You can't do this on your own."

"I can and I will. That's actually where I'm going right now. You go back to Hermione and I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Harry, you can't possibly think I would let you leave here alone? I'm going with you."

"Ron, I can't let you do that. I can't be responsible for something happening to you if this information is wrong or a trap. Besides, I need someone here to know where I went." Harry handed a parchment scrap to Ron and continued as he grabbed his bag and headed to the window, "That parchment has the address of where I'm going, if I'm not back by morning, floo Severus and let him know where I went and why. I'm just going to see what the neighbourhood is like. Percy said Greyback is planning something for this area in two days and if I have a chance to get him then, I want to be prepared to take it. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Harry slipped out the window before Ron could argue further.

Ron looked at the address as he walked up to his room and wondered if he should tell anyone about it now or wait like Harry wanted. He walked in to find Hermione sitting by the window reading and stopped for a moment to admire the beauty in front of him. He smiled as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, a habit she had that he had come to love; she looked up when she sensed his stare.

"Something wrong love?"

Ron hesitated briefly before handing her the parchment and casting a silencing charm on the room. He knew Hermione would explode and didn't want everyone to be awakened.

"He went here didn't he?!"

Ron's face grew red as he tried to hold his temper. He wanted to remind his wild beauty that Harry was a man and could handle protect himself very easily but he didn't want her temper targeting him. He simply replied, "He left a little while ago and said he'd be back by morning. If not, I'm to let someone know where he went. He doesn't want us tagging along as he's just looking around."

Hermione took a long deep breath and reined her temper in as she realized Ron isn't who should be feeling her wrath, "I'm sorry I yelled at you darling. I just don't understand how you could let him leave here without us."

Ron smiled and drew Hermione into his embrace, "Do you really think I would let him go without knowing where he was going? I cast a locater charm on him as he left. We can trace him on any map. I know you're worried about him, but he really can take care of himself."

Hermione wrapper her arms around Ron's waist and rested her head on his chest, "I know he can but I worry."

Ron chuckled and tipped her chin up so he could place a gentle kiss on her pouting lips, "And you know how much he appreciates that but I think he's got something on his mind that he wants to do or see about and doesn't want us involved yet. He'll bring us in when he wants to."

"You're right. Let's go to bed and hope he's back in the morning."

Ron was stunned that Hermione had given in so quickly to backing off Harry. She never relented without a fight and he doubted she was really ready to give in. While she was in the loo, he placed a locking charm on the window and door so she couldn't leave without him knowing and then left the map on the table. If she really wanted to follow Harry, she could do it on paper.

Harry slipped through the forest behind The Burrow until he cleared the wards and then apparated to the town of Little Hangleton and walked to the address he'd left with Ron. He knew the area well enough given his previous interactions with Voldemort. Thankfully, he didn't have to go anywhere near the graveyard or the Gaunt house; he wasn't quite ready to face that yet.

He stuck to the shadows and hid behind an old shed as he watched the area for Greyback to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. Greyback and two others came into the clearing behind the house and walked up to someone Harry didn't recognise. The woman didn't appear to be afraid of the wolves and seemed to know them. She handed the imposing figure a bag, then turned to leave. His companions began to retreat into the forest and as Greyback made to follow, Harry raised his wand and prepared to end the man. As he stood, however, he stepped on a tree branch, snapping it and drawing the attention of the werewolf.

Greyback spun around and looked directly where Harry was standing. Though Harry was concealed, his pulse increased and he began to sweat. He began to back away as Greyback slowly came toward him sniffing the air.

Just as Greyback got close enough for Harry to fear for his safety, a noise on the other side of the lawn drew his attention and he walked away from a very relieved boy.

Harry quickly left the area and apparated back to the Burrow. He snuck back into the house and fell into his bed. He was thrilled that Percy's information had panned out but disappointed that he had hesitated when he had the chance to take the killer out. He drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep while he thought about his next move.

Harry awoke to a very angry red face with matching hair about an inch from his own. His glasses were unceremoniously shoved on his face and he was instructed to, "Get your arse out of bed and downstairs now. Mum's made breakfast and you are required to be there. Hermione will be talking to you after breakfast so prepare yourself. I'm not covering for you again. She wouldn't leave me alone last night until I told her what was going on, so I won't do that again."

Harry sat up as Ron left the room in a huff and slammed the door. He knew he'd put his friend in a spot when he'd given him the information, but Ron was the only one likely to understand and he did think it was good that someone knew where he'd gone. He felt guilty though about making the night hard between Ron and Hermione.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find the Weasley clan crowded around the kitchen table and all talking ceased when he entered. Molly walked over and hugged him hard and welcomed him, "Good morning love. Come, tuck in and have some breakfast."

Harry sat between the Twins, not wanting to get near Hermione given the angry look on her face. George leaned over and whispered, "What did you do mate? I've not seen that look on her face since the last time I pranked Ron and he ended up with polka dots on his willy."

Harry choked briefly on his tea and laughed, "Polka dots?" he answered.

Fred leaned in, "Yep, pink, yellow, green and purple polka dots. On his willy, bum, and each nipple. It was quite funny. Took a week for them go away too. Hermione was livid because the git wouldn't tell her what was wrong but wouldn't undress in front of her either."

George added, "And let me tell you, we felt those stinging hexes for a very long time when she did find out."

Harry was not looking forward to the conversation he was going to be having as breakfast ended, but knew he couldn't avoid it. Hermione was always worried when he did something she thought was stupid and he always had to find a way to make it up to her. This would be no different.

"Harry, Draco flooed and asked that you come home. He didn't say anything was wrong but asked that I have you floo home after breakfast." Molly said as Harry handed her the last of the dishes from the table.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the reprieve he had just been given. He smiled and kissed Molly on the cheek wishing her a lovely afternoon and headed to his room to get his stuff. Hermione was waiting on his bed and smiling in a way that made him uncomfortable. "Hermione, I know you wanted to talk to me about last night but I have to head back to the Manor now, so can we just talk later?"

Hermione stood and handed Harry his fully packed overnight bag and walked out of the room saying, "Have a nice afternoon Harry." It was never good when Hermione had a smirk on her face and he didn't think this time would be any different.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Harry called as he walked through the apparently empty house. "Oi! Where is everyone?"

Harry jumped when Dobby popped up next to him, "Mister Harry Potter sir, Dobby is to be telling you to finding Mister Draco Malfoy in the Library. Mister Draco Malfoy is telling Dobby to finding you right away Mister Harry Potter sir."

Harry smiled at the bowing elf and said, "I'll head up there right now. Thank you Dobby."

"Should Dobby be taking your bag Mister Harry Potter sir?"

Harry looked at his overnight bag and thought for a moment, "Uh, yea Dobby, thanks. Just put it on my bed please."

Dobby smiled an apparated as Harry walked up the stairs to the Library. He'd only been in the Manor a little over a week and the Library was one of the few rooms he knew.

The fire was roaring as he walked in and he could see the shadow of someone sitting in the wing-backed chair in front of it. "Severus, I'm back. Molly said Draco asked me to come back right away, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Potter, why wouldn't it be?" a very un-Severus voice answered. "It's not as though you did anything seriously stupid while you were away, right? I mean it's not as though you went traipsing off in the middle of the night to who knows where, and oh I don't know, say followed a seriously psychopathic werewolf into an innocent village. It's not like you did anything that could have gotten you killed," Draco finally stood and turned to face a blushing Harry, "now did you Potter?"

"And I'm Potter now again, why?" Harry asked trying to distract Draco from the real point.

"Don't you _dare_ try to change the subject now!" Draco said seething with anger. "You have some nerve doing what you did. You promised Severus. You promised you'd be careful. And were you careful?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer the obviously rhetorical question, and closed it just as quick as Draco continued on his rant.

"No you were not careful. You took some sketchy information from an arse who's, at best, trying to get back in good with his family and at worst, working for the wrong side, and ran blindly into what very well could have been a trap." Draco wasn't yelling, but his intensity and pacing was starting to make Harry very nervous.

"Did you take a single second to think about how everyone would have felt if something had happened to you? I'll tell you…NO you didn't. You ran head long into the dark and didn't think about the consequences. You followed the Gryffindor in you instead of the Slytherin and did something so infinitely stupid that there aren't words to explain it."

Harry waited to see if Draco was really done or just catching his breath before he said, "Were you worried about me?"

"WORRIED?!" Draco finally blasted, the fire flaring with the magic that suddenly filled the room. "Why in the bloody hell would I be worried. Just because I promised Uncle Severus that you wouldn't do exactly what you did. Because I took up for you and told him there was no way you would go off and do the damn fool thing you did."

Draco walked right up to Harry and stood, barely an inch from his face and quietly said, "You're just lucky he didn't scent you or you'd be dead now and I'd be having this conversation with your tomb."

Harry didn't move until he heard Draco's door slam shut and he knew Draco was right. Scenting him was exactly what was happening when Greyback got distracted.

"Why is my Godson slamming doors Harry?"

Harry answered quietly, reverting to his intimidated student voice, "Sorry sir, we had an argument. I'll go and talk to him and apologize."

"Harry, if you need to discuss anything with me, please know I'm available day or night."

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he left the room.

Draco stood in his room in front of the floo, pacing as he tried to calm down. It wasn't that Harry had gone after Greyback that so infuriated him, he would have done the same. It was the fact that he had gone alone, without checking the information or area first.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door, "Draco, can I come in?"

Draco turned and glared at the door.

"Please Draco, let me in."

Draco flicked his wrist and the door opened. When Harry entered, Draco closed the door again and threw up a silencing and locking charm so they could finish their 'discussion' without interruption.

"Draco, I'm sorry I worried you. It wasn't my intention to worry anyone. I even told Ron where I'd gone so someone would know."

"Harry it's not about someone knowing where you'd gone. It's about the recklessness."

Harry looked at Draco in that moment and realised Draco shouldn't have even known about his little fieldtrip, "Hey wait, how in the hell did you even find out? Did Ron tell you?"

"No, the ginger git didn't. He should have but he didn't. Hermione told me. She flooed me shortly after she found out and told me what was going on. I thought about getting Severus but she convinced me to wait until morning to see if you came back. When you did, she let me know."

Harry watched as Draco calmed and finally sat in his favourite chair by the window, then he went and sat next to the boy. "Draco, I'm sorry you worried but I had no intention of anyone knowing. My plan was to check out the area and see where Greyback would be then go back when he was there and kill him."

Harry sighed and leaned forward putting his head in his hands, the adrenaline that had been fueling him since the previous night having finally left him, and the reality of the situation set in. "He showed up while I was checking out the area. He wasn't supposed to be there yet. Percy said it'd be two days before he was there but I wasn't surprised when he showed up."

"Harry, don't do it again."

"I can't promise that Draco."

"Why?"

"Because I…I just can't."

Draco took in the picture before him. Harry's eyes were surrounded in dark circles and his usually tan, glowing skin was sallow. He stood and took Harry by the arm and helped him up, "Harry, you need to get some real sleep. Go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Harry's legs didn't want to hold him up as the exhaustion finally took hold. Draco led him to the bed and tucked him in and watched as Harry's eyes fell shut the minute his head hit the pillow. He went back to his chair and curled up with a blanket for the night.

Morning found Harry flying from the unfamiliar bed, wand at the ready, and looked around the room. It took a moment to realise he was in Draco's room and another for him to remember why. He saw Draco curled up in his chair by the window and felt guilty for taking over the bed. He tried to quietly leave the room but as his hand grasped the golden door knob, he heard, "You can't sneak away. I'm a light sleeper."

Harry turned and smiled, "Thanks for letting me sleep here last night. You didn't have to sleep in the chair though. Gods know the bed's big enough for both of us."

Draco sat up and ran his fingers through his platinum hair, "I didn't want you to hex me if you woke up from one of your nightmares and found me there. I figured I was safer over here." He stood and flicked his wand at the bed where his blanket and pillow folded themselves back into the piles on the bed as it made itself. "I'm sorry for how I reacted last night but I couldn't believe you had gone off like that. It would have killed Sev if something had happened to you."

Harry smiled thinking there was more to be said, "What about you? How would you have felt?"

Draco blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, well I would have been pissed. I would have had to clean up the mess you left behind."

Harry laughed and walked straight over to Draco and hugged him.

Draco tried to push away and then finally gave in and hugged him back. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go and get some breakfast. I have a feeling I have to apologise to Sev for my behaviour last night."

Harry laughed and followed Draco out the door.

Severus was sitting in the kitchen having his morning tea and reading the Prophet when the boys entered. He didn't lower the paper or acknowledge them until Draco cleared his throat, "Uncle Sev, I'm sorry about the noise last night. I was angry and shouldn't have behaved like that."

Severus closed and folded his paper and placed it on the table. He looked at the boys and thought for a moment before saying, "Draco, you should not have behaved like that but I can understand anger getting the best of you at times. There have been many times when Harry has made me angry enough to want to blast the hell out of something."

Harry sat down as he laughed at Severus' response. "Oh and none of us students have every felt that way about you," he said dripping with sarcasm. "You have no idea how many times we wanted to hex you as you passed our desks or in the hallways."

Severus looked angry for the briefest of moments and then chuckled. "And that is the reason I always have my shield up when in the presence of students."

The men finished breakfast in companionable silence before Harry asked, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I have a meeting with the Headmistress and then I'll be home. I should be gone a couple of hours," Severus told the boys as he got up to leave. "Please do not do anything stupid while I'm away."

"We'll try Uncle Sev." Draco said smiling.

"Minerva. How are you today?" Severus inquired as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Good morning Severus. I'm as well as can be expected, and you?"

"Well, I can't say the last week hasn't been interesting. I believe I might have taken on a bit much with these boys. Though I have to admit, Harry has quite a sense of humour I didn't know existed before."

Minerva raised her eyebrow at this and Severus waved the question away. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes I did. How's Harry doing? He seemed so withdrawn at the service and I understand he has only just started to interact with the Weasley's again."

"Minerva, it's only been a week since he saw his Godfather killed and killed his arch enemy. This boy hasn't even come to the realization that he is truly alone now and that he has now become the head of two houses. He has no concept of what his life is going to be like now," Severus stood and began to pace as he continued talking, finally able to release his feeling about Harry in a safe environment, "he felt put upon before and pressured into his status. Think of what it will be like now! He felled the most powerful evil we've seen in a century and he did it with a flick of his wand. I don't know how he did it and I doubt he does. People are not just going to let him be now."

Severus stopped and looked at the portrait of the sleeping former Headmaster that now graced the wall of the office and sighed, "Minerva, I'm worried about what he'll do about all of this. I believe he is planning to go after Greyback. On his own."

Minerva looked at the man who sat down heavily on the chair and contemplated what he said. "Severus, I get the impression you have some feelings about the boys."

"I have many feelings for and about the boys. Right now, I have concern over what Harry has seen and done. Not to mention what he's planning on doing. I believe he's also trying to figure out who he is and he's discovering things about himself he's not sure how to take."

Minerva perked up and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Severus realising he had said more than he wanted to tried to back track. "I just feel as though he's discovering he's not who he thought he was. He was presented with an image of himself that everyone thought he should be and he took that on. Now he's finding that image doesn't fit who he really is. Minerva, I believe we need to watch him closely. I think he means to hunt Greyback and kill him in revenge for Sirius."

"While that maybe, Harry's a good boy and I do not believe he would do that. I don't believe he's capable of killing someone in cold blood. Now young Draco, I find myself believing that of."

"Draco is not the blood thirsty Slytherin people see him as. He's uncommonly kind and very sensitive. He and Harry seem to be getting on well enough although they did have a fight about something last night. Draco even took Harry shopping in London just the other day."

Minerva stood, rounded the desk and sat beside Severus before saying, "Severus, are you harbouring feelings for these boys that would be inappropriate?"

"No Minerva I'm not." Severus said firmly. "Harry asked something along those lines the other night about Draco and me. I understand you all are not used to seeing me 'caring' about someone or treating people as though they aren't simple an interruption in my day, but I am human and do know how to behave as such."

Minerva leaned in and kissed Severus on the cheek, surprising the potions master and said, "I have never doubted that. I never would have allowed Harry to leave the scene with you had I thought he'd be worse off." She patted him on the hand and rose beckoning him to follow as she strode to the door. "Now go home and watch over the boys. Harry will need to be at the Ministry next week to speak with the Minister about Tom's death and whatever he knows and I expect that Draco will want to be in town to spend more time with his mother. I understand there has been no change but that he's there daily."

"Yes he spends most of the morning at her side. He believes she'll recover from the shock and when she does, he wants to be by her side. He feels it's his responsibility to take care of her now."

"Well, enjoy the rest of the day and I would like the three of you to come back next Friday for dinner."

With that Severus found himself outside the office and not knowing how it happened. "She's as bad as Albus was," he mumbled as he walked back to the gates of the school so he could apparate home.

Draco could see Harry had drifted off on the couch and was very gentle as he took the Quidditch magazine off his chest and covered him with a blanket. He was so emotionally exhausted that he should have no problem with dreaming, but Draco wasn't gonna leave him alone just in case. He took the potions book he'd been reading and curled up in the chair next to the couch and sat reading while Harry snored lightly.

About an hour after he fell asleep Harry screamed so loud Draco thought his ear drums would burst. He was clawing at the air and fell off the couch. Draco tried to reach him to wake him but, when he touched Harry a burst of magic threw him across the room where he landed in a heap at Severus' feet.

Severus helped Draco up and ran to Harry's side. He cast a shield around himself and grabbed onto Harry, holding his arms next to his body and began talking to him. "Harry, wake up now. You're safe. You're at Malfoy Manor. Wake up now." When Harry refused to wake and continued to struggle, Severus changed his tactic and used his 'Professor Snape' voice and said, "Mr. Potter. You will cease this nonsense and wake up immediately."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he scrambled away from Severus to cower by the chair Draco had vacated. Wild eyes took in his surroundings, Draco shaking and apparently injured standing by door; Severus sitting on the floor with his hair in disarray and robes a mess. "Sir, I'm sorry." Harry began crying as the emotions flowed through him. He had no idea what happened but he knew he caused it.

Severus looked at Harry and then at Draco. Draco approached Harry, holding his injured arm close to his body. He sat on the floor next to Harry and wrapped his arm around the boy and held him while he cried.

"Harry, it's okay. You were having a nightmare and we couldn't wake you up. You're okay. You're safe now and no one here will hurt you."

Harry got himself under control after a few minutes and took the handkerchief offered to him to wipe his face. When he sat up from Draco's embrace, he saw the injured arm and raised an eyebrow.

"You kinda threw me across the room and I hurt it when I hit the wall." Draco smiled and continued, "It's not broken and I'll be fine. About you though, are you ready to get up off the floor?"

Harry rose and helped Draco up. He quietly said, "I'm sorry I hurt you Draco. I didn't mean to."

Draco smiled as he sat next to the shaken boy, "I know. I'll be fine. No worries."

Severus watched the boys interact and knew that Draco would be key to Harry's healing in the future just as Harry would be an integral part of Draco's transition. These boys had become friends under the worst of circumstances but a friendship is exactly what had been forming over the week and maybe even before. He would have to make sure help nurse it along.

"Draco, let's take a look at your arm," Severus said as he approached the pair. He wasn't sure he hadn't scared Harry when he took on his 'Professor' persona earlier so he didn't want to do it again. Draco held out his arm and waited as Severus waved his wand over the arm and then mumbled that he'd be back as he left the room.

Harry's eyes had not left the goings on and he felt horrible that he had caused Draco pain. "Draco, I'm so sorry."

"You said that already," Draco said gently.

Severus was about to walk in and hearing Draco's reply, waited to see what would come next.

"I mean about everything. Last night, what I did, and arguing about it. You're right; I shouldn't worry my friends and family like I did. I'm sorry."

Draco looked surprised and smiled bigger, "Harry, I understand why you did it and I know you won't stop until you achieve what you want but please be careful. I consider you a friend now and I don't want to lose another one."

Severus walked in then and handed Draco a potion to swallow and looked at Harry, "Will you let me check you over or would you prefer I ask Poppy to come and check you over?"

"No Professor, if you feel I need checking, you may do it."

Severus ran his wand over Harry from head to toe running a basic diagnostic spell and a few others he wasn't ready to talk about then had the data transfer to a piece of parchment on his desk. "Harry, I believe you're fine but maybe you should talk to someone about these nightmares."

"Sir, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. I was remembering the night I first fought Voldemort over the Sorcerer's Stone. Something about that night has always bothered me and I guess it just came to the surface."

"What bothered you about that night so much Harry? I thought Albus explained why you were able to stop them that night."

"He did, but what I always wondered about was how Voldemort was not able to see what I saw in the Mirror of Erised that night. I mean we had this link and were a part of each other and yet when I looked into the mirror, I saw the Stone in my pocket and when he looked, he saw himself drinking the elixir of life. Why didn't he see what I saw has always bothered me since I discovered how far the link with him went."

"And did you figure it out?" Draco asked. He had never heard the story of what happened in the cavern.

"Yes, I believe I have. It seems that as he was not attached to me physically at that point he saw what Quirrell wanted. Had he been corporeal instead of a parasite, he would have seen what I saw as he wanted what I am to be what he was."

Severus sat watching Harry and knew the truth of what he spoke. "Harry, you are correct in your analysis. Had Voldemort been in his own body, his link with you would have had him seeing what you saw. He did want what you are, to be his. He wanted to have the power you encompass. He saw that power in action that night. It wasn't only your parent's love for you that saved you the night he came for you. It was your own innate power that caused the spell to fail. I think there is much more about you and your abilities to discover young man."

"Why don't we put all this aside for now and have some lunch. Then I think the afternoon would be best spent doing something fun and forgetting about all of this." Severus led the boys to the dining room and requested lunch for three from Kreacher and they discussed what to do the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry and Draco walked back into the Manor, Severus sighed in relief at seeing them return unhurt and quite happy.

"And how was your excursion to Diagon Alley?"

"Great Uncle Sev. And don't worry; apart from Harry having a fit in Twilfit and Tatting's, it was uneventful."

"I did not have a fit Draco. I simply didn't see the need for you to buy me even more…shorts than you already did. I have enough clothes now to last me for the next ten years."

Severus laughed at the two bickering and decided to spare Harry anymore of Draco's 'wifeing', "Harry, Draco naturally assumes that as he can never have enough of the best that everyone else is the same. Draco, Harry is not the type of person to wear something once and then get rid of it."

Harry smiled in gratitude at Severus for stopping Draco and added, "Draco, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer of more clothes but I really don't need them."

Draco threw his hands up in surrender before mumbling, "I wear stuff twice Uncle Sev."

Severus and Harry burst out laughing at the pout on Draco's face and he couldn't help but join in.

After dinner the men sat in the Library, Severus sipping brandy, the boys having tea, enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening when Harry decided it was time to talk more about what had happened earlier, "Severus, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I've already said that but I really feel as though I needed to say it again."

Severus nodded and saw Draco trying to ignore the conversation. "Harry, there is no need to apologize about something you have no control over. I'm only sorry I couldn't help you with whatever was bothering you."

"Well, that's just it. I don't know that anything was bothering me. I was tired and just fell asleep. Next thing I know, you're ordering me to wake up and Draco's hurt." Turning to the blonde he said, "I am sorry about that Draco."

Draco simply nodded knowing nothing he said would make Harry feel better about hurting him. Harry always took even the most innocent thing to heart and he doubted that would ever change.

"Sir, I was thinking maybe I would talk to Poppy about all of this. She's offered help and…well…maybe I should take it."

Severus sat his brandy on the table in front of himself and folded his hands on his lap. He studied Harry for a couple of minutes before nodding and saying, "Harry, I think that is a very wise and mature decision. Minerva has requested that we join her for dinner on Friday. Why don't we go early and you can set something up with Poppy."

Harry smiled at Severus and said, "Thank you sir. I think I'm gonna head up to bed." Harry stood and walked from the room leaving Severus and Draco to look after him in wonder.

"He's grown up a lot in a short period of time Sev. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is, though I doubt it will be an easy trip. Now, what did he do while he was gone that had you so upset?"

Draco blushed and said, "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

Severus answered, "If it had you upset enough to dress him down and have him apologising to you about worrying his family and friends, then I'm smart enough to know there's something I should be told about." Severus raised an eyebrow and waited.

Draco squirmed slightly under the scrutiny and knowing he had no hope of lying or passing it off, he looked at his Godfather and said, "Harry went off, without anyone knowing, and had a little chat with Percy Weasley. He didn't tell anyone where he had slipped off to and Ron and Hermione were worried. Then when he came back, he wouldn't tell them what happened or why he had slipped off."

He watched to see how his Godfather was taking the information and added, "Percy isn't trusted by the family and has been all but disowned. I just didn't feel that it was safe for Harry to be slipping off into the woods to have a chat like that."

Severus leaned back in his chair and finished his brandy. He sat for a moment and watched Draco's face then abruptly rose, "I expect at some point you'll tell me the rest of it." He sat his snifter quietly on the bar top and walked from the room in a flurry of robes.

Draco knew he was upset at not knowing the complete truth but was content for now. He'd have to talk to Harry about all of this in the morning.

Draco's hand was on the knob of his bedroom door when he heard a noise coming from Harry's room. He approached the door and listened, realising the noise he heard was Harry's soft crying. Hoping he wasn't intruding, he slowly opened the door and found Harry curled up on the bed facing the window, shoulders shaking with each sob.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "is there something I can do?"

When Harry didn't respond, Draco rounded the bed and knelt on the floor in front of the boy. He reached out a tentative hand and placed it softly on the shaking shoulder, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Hearing the concern in Draco's voice, Harry sat up and scooted up the bed leaning against the headboard. Draco climbed up and settled next to him and waited.

"Why me? Why does everything happen to me? All those people are dead because of me. Sirius, Arthur, Albus, even Bellatrix. Why is it that whenever I'm around, people die?" He took a hitched breath and sighed. He didn't expect an answer to his rhetorical rant so he continued, "I feel as though anytime I find the slightest happiness, it's taken from me and shattered. It always seems to be just round the next corner and when I take the turn, it slips away, or explodes or is murdered in front of me."

Draco waited to see if Harry would continue, and when it was obvious he wouldn't he took his chance, "Harry, it's unfortunate that you only see the bad in everything you experience." He slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders as Harry began to shiver from the emotional overload he was feeling. "Yes, people have died but look at all those you have saved, myself included. If you hadn't taken a stand against Tom then many others would have died."

Draco pulled a blanket up and wrapped it around Harry's body as Harry curled into Draco's side. Draco kept talking quietly hoping Harry would relax enough to fall asleep. He tried to lighten the mood a little so Harry wouldn't drift off in turmoil, "You know, I probably shouldn't tell you this but when we were shopping today, one of the sales clerks at Twilfit's was checking you out. I'm not sure if it was the way you grabbed your bum when I held the boxers up to measure them or the blush when I suggested you show me the tag in the ones you had on that made her take notice but she didn't stop looking until we were well out of the store. She even followed us out so she could keep looking."

Draco suddenly realised Harry had stopped shivering and his breathing had evened out and he looked down at Harry and saw a slight smile on the tear stained face. He started to shift out of Harry's grip only to be firmly held in place by a set of strong arms. He shifted them down so they were lying on the bed instead of sitting and summoned another blanket for himself. Harry cuddled against Draco, sighed and fell deeper into his first dreamless sleep in over a month.

As Draco shifted his weight to slide out from under Harry, the sleeping boy shifted with him, unwilling to release his old. Draco sighed and resigned himself to staying right where he was, lying on his back with Harry tucked at his side. He gathered his blanket and made sure Harry was covered before he drifted off.

Morning light was streaming through the open curtains when Draco finally pulled himself from his sleep. He tried to sit up, forgetting about his companion, and it took a moment before he remembered why he was unable to rise. He looked to his side and took in the appearance of the boy cuddling into his side.

Harry's face was relaxed in a way no one had seen since his infancy, and when Harry's eyes slowly opened, he saw an ease that had never been present before.

Harry smiled at his bed mate and pushed himself up on his elbow but made no motion to leave. "Sorry about last night. I guess I was more tired than I thought. You didn't have to stay with me you know."

Draco laughed and began to sit up against the headboard of the bed saying, "I most certainly did."

Harry followed suit and looked at Draco, "No you didn't. I would have been fine alone."

Draco shook his head, "Harry, you wouldn't let me leave. I tried but you held on like you were drowning and I was a life belt. Anytime I tried to move, you followed."

Harry looked surprised and blushed when he realised that the 'dream' he'd had, had been anything but. "Draco, I must apologise. I thought I was dreaming about that and in my dreams, I tend to hand on to things like that. I also want to say thank you for helping me last night."

A knock interrupted the conversation, "Come in," Harry said quietly.

Severus opened the door and stepped inside, "Good morning boys. I trust you both slept well?"

Severus took in the appearance of the boys and smiled slightly. Harry and Draco were sitting in the centre of the large bed, no visible space between them, and both clad in the same clothes as they had been in the previous day.

"Draco, couldn't you even be bothered enough to conjure appropriate sleeping attire?"

"Well, had Harry not had me in a death grip all night, maybe I could have gotten to my wand," Draco replied pointing to the table by the window where his and Harry's wands sat. Draco placed his hand lightly on Harry's when he blushed in embarrassment at his behaviour in the night.

"Unless I am much mistaken," Severus said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I believe our Mr. Potter slept the night through." He raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy awaiting an answer.

Harry looked at Draco and his eyes got quite large as he realised the truth of the statement, "I did didn't I?"

"Well, breakfast will be ready shortly. Why don't you two get ready and come down." Severus got up and left the boys smiling.

"Does it seem like he knows something he isn't telling us?" Draco asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest," Harry replied as he climbed from the bed and headed to the loo to shower. Draco followed his example and went to his own room to get ready for the day ahead.

The days flew by in a flurry of activity designed entirely to distract Harry from his life and from dwelling on the past weeks. There were lunches in the Manor gardens, marathon games on chess, long winded discussions about everything and nothing and as much laughter and mirth as the three could handle.

Friday arrived quickly enough that Harry hadn't had time to worry about what he would say to Poppy when he saw her, but as he walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts again, he felt the butterflies in his stomache start to multiply and begin their exploration of his insides.

Draco noticed the gathered skin between Harry's eyebrows and figured the worry was returning, "Harry, don't fret. You know Poppy. She's easy to talk to and if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Harry bumped Draco's shoulder with his own and smiled, "Thanks. I know you're right."

Poppy stood at the top of the entrance stairs with her arms open to receive Harry and Draco, "Boys, I'm so glad to see you both. Come in now and let's see about you."

She nodded at Severus as she led the boys inside the castle to the Hospital wing. Severus smiled and headed off to find Minerva.

Poppy smiled at Harry as he sat opposite her in her office. Having proclaimed Draco to be in perfect health, albeit a little tired, she sent him off to Minerva's office with a pepper up potion in hand.

"So Harry love, Severus said you wanted to talk to me about something. Is everything okay?"

Not knowing how or where to begin, Harry looked down at his lap and sighed. He felt like he had so much he wanted to say and ask but just didn't know how to get the thoughts out of his mouth.

Poppy sat quietly waiting while she watched his aura change colours with the emotions and magic swirling around him. He appeared physically healthy but his emotions were all over the chart and as she surreptitiously cast diagnostic spells on him to check his magic levels, she wondered just how drained he'd gotten in the fight.

"Poppy, I'm not sure where to begin. I guess the main problem is that I can't sleep."

"At all?"

"No, I can sleep for a couple of hours at a time and then I wake up and usually can't get back to sleep."

"What wakes you?"

"Dreams…well, nightmares I guess."

Poppy watched Harry's face as he answered the question quietly and knew the gravity of what Harry had faced. The images floating through her head alone could keep a normal person awake for weeks from fear.

"Okay, so nightmares, well, we can deal with them. What else?"

Harry looked at the formidable woman before him and wondered what was going through her head, "Potions don't stop them and neither does my occlumency. I have a number of emotional break downs and talked to Severus about some of this and even that doesn't work. I don't know what to do."

Sensing the growing frustration, Poppy walked around her desk and sat next to her favourite patient, "Harry, we'll work this out. I promise. It just might take some time. So, let's start with this, do you have the nightmares every night?"

Two hours, and many Reparo spells later, the pair emerged from the Hospital and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Poppy had asked Harry to keep a journal for the next two weeks, recording each night's dreams and his emotional state before bed. She was determined to see if there was a trigger to his nightmares or if this was just the emotional baggage of a young life spent fighting against hell.

Minerva greeted Harry with a bone crushing hug and made him sit next to her so she could talk with him. She missed having him at the school where she could see each day that he was alive and well. She trusted Severus to take good care of him, but she knew he couldn't give Harry the loving support she could.

"Oh my boy, I'm so glad to see you." Minerva didn't release Harry's hand until he needed it to eat with, and even then, she wouldn't take her eyes from him.

"Um, do I have something on my face ma'am?" Harry asked as he was finishing his dessert.

Minerva looked confused and said, "No son, why?"

"Well, you have been watching me so intently I figured there must be something wrong with my face."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I've just been so worried about you." Minerva leaned in before asking, "Are Severus and Draco treating you well enough?"

"Of course they are. I really enjoy being at the Manor. I've been able to meditate in the gardens and the library is something even Hermione would get lost in. Considering I wake them almost nightly with my incessant nightmares and there's the occasional burst of magic, I'm surprised I'm still welcome there though."

Harry saw Minerva about to jump on the statement and cut her off at the pass, "I've been talking with Poppy about this very thing and we've a few ideas to work on. I wouldn't worry Professor."

"Harry, please call me Minerva. We've really been through far too much together to be so formal. And you are welcome to stop by and say hi anytime you are here to see Poppy." She smiled at the blushing boy and added as an afterthought, "Or any other time for that matter. I do miss seeing you every day."

The dirty dishes disappeared as the party rose from the table and made for the entry hall. Good nights were shared and hugs all around, before the men headed back to the manor. Severus sent to boys to their rooms with instructions to, "Get right to sleep now. It's been a long night and you both could do with some solid rest. Harry, don't forget your journal."

"Yes Sev'rus," came the chorused reply, paired with two sets of rolling eyes.

As the boys walked up the stairs, Draco finally asked the question he'd been waiting to all night, "So, has Minerva always mothered you like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't mind though. She always let me go my own way unless I was really going astray, then she'd get me back on the way and off I'd go. I think since she had both my parents, she feels something like protective of me. Still, it's not something I would want to see ending anytime soon. It's nice to know I have her there."

Draco smiled at the love he heard in Harry's response. It was such a refreshing change from the defeat he'd been hearing. Maybe his time with Poppy would pay off. "Night Harry. Call me if you need anything okay?"

Harry stopped and looked at the blonde standing across the hall from him, "Yeah, night." He was about to ask Draco about what they were going to do tomorrow when he heard a tapping at his window. "Gotta go, owl at the window. Night."

Harry walked to the window and let the tawny owl in. It landed on the footboard of his bed and waited until Harry closed the window before hooting a request to be relieved of its parcel.

Harry chuckled as he strode over to the animal and removed the thin box from the owl. He stroked the bird's feathers and gave her a couple of owl treats as he unwrapped the package.

Harry opened the lid of the box and looked inside to find a wand nestled in silver silk. He studied the wand and tried to figure out why someone would send it to him. It looked familiar and the magical signature seemed to resonate with him though the owners name seemed just out of reach of his questing mind.

The owl that had been perched on the bed suddenly flew to the window demanding to be let out. Harry absentmindedly let the bird out and mumbled to himself about the origins of the parcel. Knowing the only way he was going to figure it out was to pick up the wand, Harry reached for the length of wood. As his fingers surrounded the mahogany instrument, the name of the owner flooded his consciousness and Harry fell to the ground.

Draco had just finished putting his silk pajama bottoms on when the door to his room suddenly burst open and he was thrown back onto his bed by a force of magic he knew instantly. He quickly righted himself and flew through the opening where his door had been into the hall running into his Godfather.

The men both ran into Harry's room and found the unconscious boy on the floor in a heap and the room destroyed. The windows had exploded covering the grass below with glass and Harry was surrounded by pieces of wood from his furniture.

Draco flew to Harry's side and fell to the ground as he threw pieces of wood off the prone wizard, all the while yelling the boy's name.

Severus, wand drawn, ran to the window and looked outside evaluating whether they were under some sort of attack. He saw nothing in the yard but the broken glass and wood from the window frame littering the grass surrounding an owl. As Severus watched, the owl bounced up and flew off obviously unharmed. Severus turned into the room to find Draco sitting on the floor with Harry's head cradled in his lap. Harry was grasping a wand, which wasn't his, so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Draco was rocking back and forth saying Harry's name as he gently pushed hair from the boys face and evaluated him for injuries.

Severus had never seen his Godson show such concern for someone else before and it surprised him that Harry would be the recipient. He quickly cast a charm to remove the debris and send it to the yard with the rest, and looked around the room to see if anything could be salvaged. When he saw that even the large wardrobe had been relegated to kindling, he looked at the boys and said, "Draco, take Harry into your room and I'll call Poppy. Whatever happened here, can be discussed once we make sure Harry's okay."

Draco levitated Harry and followed his body across the hall and gently placed him on the bed. He ran into the bathroom and got a wet flannel and began to clean the blood off Harry and heal the cuts that littered his face and hands.

Throughout everything, Harry did not release his grip on the foreign wand. When Poppy came running into the room with Severus, she asked why no one had taken the wand from his grip.

Draco replied, "Because he won't let it go. I tried as I was cleaning and healing the cuts on his hands and face and it's like it's fused to his hand."

Poppy looked at Harry whose head was cradled in Draco's lap and said, "Draco, you can move now. I need to look him over and see if there are any injuries."

Draco looked at his Godfather for approval before shifting to the side of Harry giving Poppy room to work.

Poppy ran several diagnostic checks as her wand passed over her patient and a quill recorded each of her findings on the parchment at her side. When the last spell had run its course, she looked at Severus and said, "He's fine. He's in shock but it otherwise fine. Do you any idea what happened?"

Severus shook his head and looked at his Godson with an eyebrow raised.

Draco lifted his eyes for the first time from Harry and met the eyes of the adults. Tears had been streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were red. "Um, well we had just come up for the night and I told Harry to let me know if he needed anything and he said goodnight and that there was an owl at his window. I came in here and got ready for bed. The next thing I knew, my door exploded and I was thrown onto my bed. I went running for Harry's room and found Uncle Sev in the hall headed there too." He looked at Poppy and quietly said, "Is he really okay?"

Poppy smiled and handed Draco a potion bottle before saying, "Yes dear, he's going to be just fine. The shock will wear off as he sleeps which is what you should be doing now. Drink up," she said indicating the phial, "it's a calming draught and will help you relax enough to sleep."

Severus nodded to Poppy in thanks and looked at Draco, "Draco, why don't you go next door and sleep there. Harry can stay in here."

Draco shook his head and said, "I'm not leaving here. When he wakes up, he's gonna be freaked out and I won't leave him alone." He saw Severus getting ready to argue and explained, "Uncle Sev, he stood in front of me in Diagon Alley when Greyback showed up. I'm not going to leave him alone until we know what happened. I owe him that much."

Severus and Poppy nodded and left the boys as Draco drank the potion and settled in next to his friend. Severus flicked his wand and a cashmere blanket emerged from the chest at the end of the bed to settle over the boys.

Severus led Poppy back to the floo in the study and said, "What do you think happened Poppy?"

She stopped inside the floo before activating the network and said, "I don't know what happened Severus, but I'd wager it's tied to the wand in his hand and whoever sent it."

Severus looked at the Medi-witch with raised eyebrows and she nodded, "That's not his wand Severus. I'm assuming that the owl brought it and what ever happened is tied to it. You'll need to figure that out right away. The burst of magic that caused all this, it came from Harry; you should have seen my office after his visit tonight. He's got to learn to control it and his emotions or there could be future problems." She activated the network and said, "Hogwarts Infirmary," before disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

With the floo locked down for the night, lights turned off and the house elves calmed down, Severus could finally return to the second floor and see about the mess. As he approached the scene, he opened his senses to explore the ambient magic still present in the hall and was staggered by the power that lingered in the room. He looked around the room before directing his wand to the empty window and erecting a magical barrier in the empty space. It would do until morning when they could have someone come out and replace the window.

After taking a final look around the room and making sure all Harry's clothes, shoe and other possessions that weren't destroyed were taken to another room by the house elves, he walked across the hall to check on his boys.

The sight that greeted him gave him pause. Draco was lying on his back with Harry curled into him and wrapped firmly in his embrace. Harry's hand was still clutching the wand. Severus was thrilled the boys were getting along so well. He hoped that Draco would be able to help Harry come to terms with his loss and find the confidence that he seemed to lack.

If something more than friendship developed, who was he to deny them the love they both deserved.

An owl waited on Severus' windowsill to greet him as he entered. He recognized the owl as one from Hogwarts and assumed the note was from Poppy. He treated the owl after pulling the parchment from the bird's leg and said, "Are you in need of a reply tonight?"

The owl bounced and hooted in response. Severus sighed and said, "Fine, I'll be a moment."

He conjured some water for the bird and sat to read the note:

_Son –_

_Poppy has informed me of what has transpired tonight. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. _

_I will expect a full report in the morning. And please make sure Harry comes to see Poppy as soon as he's able. _

_We will do what research we can here. Be careful._

_Mum_

Reply tied the his leg, the owl flew out the window and into the night hooting his goodbye as Severus slipped between his sheets and drifted off to sleep.

"Uh Draco, can you let me up please?" Harry quietly asked.

Harry had woken up ten minute earlier to find himself nestled into the crook of Draco's arm with his head on his pale chest. He had no memory of how he got there, and as he tried to slip away without waking the blonde, Harry discovered Draco – sleeping or not – was not going to let him up.

"Draco," Harry said again trying to shake the boy, "I have to use the loo. Please let me up."

Draco moaned and opened his eyes. Seeing Harry, he smiled and opened his arms to let him up. "Morning," he said as he pulled himself into the centre of the bed and sat up waiting for Harry to return.

Harry walked out in his jeans, having left his shirt on the bathroom floor. It had blood on it and he didn't want to wear it anymore. "Draco, how'd I get blood on my shirt and why was I in your bed?"

Draco patted the bed next to him and waited as Harry climbed back in and settled. "Okay, I'll explain everything but first, what's the last thing you remember last night?"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment before saying, "Well, we got back from dinner at the castle and Severus sent us upstairs. He reminded me to write in my journal and then you and I came up here. You said goodnight and went into your room. When I went into mine, I had an owl waiting with a package. I opened the box and then nothing. What am I missing?"

"Harry," Draco started, "was that wand in the package?"

"What wand?"

"The one you still have clutched in your hand. The one you didn't let go of even when you were knocked unconscious."

Harry looked down at his hand to find the wand right where Draco said it was and brought it up to look at.

Draco watched as Harry examined the wand and saw the colour drain from his face. "Harry are you alright?"

When the boy didn't acknowledge the question, but instead began to shake, Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and shook him while saying, "Harry! Snap out of it. You're okay. You're safe."

Harry heard the assurances coming from the body next to him and finally looked at the grey eyes staring at him. The concern in those eyes surprised him and he found himself slowly opening his hand to relinquish his hold on the wand. His fingers ached as they peeled away from the wood and when the wand dropped from his possession onto the bed, Harry's eyes released the unshed tears that had been gathering since he opened the box the night before.

Draco lifted the wand and placed it on the bedside table before wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. He looked over Harry's head and met the dark eyes of his Godfather who was waiting in the doorway. "Uncle Sev, the wand's on my table over here. Harry remembers opening the box and then nothing else until this morning."

Draco felt a whisper against his neck but didn't understand it, "Harry, I didn't hear that."

"It's Sirius'," came the replying whisper.

The pieces began to fall into place for Severus and Draco with those two words and Draco held Harry tighter as he slowly stopped crying.

"Harry, are you sure it's Sirius' wand? Was there any note with it?"

Harry raised his head but made no move to leave Draco's side, "Yes sir, it's his. He got it just before the battle. A wand maker in the States made it for him. He knew he couldn't just go to Diagon Alley and get one, so he contacted an old friend in the States and got it." He looked at Draco and smiled, "I'm okay now. Thanks."

Draco wasn't sure Harry was okay but released him anyway.

"How did I end up in here last night and why is there no door?"

Draco took a deep breath and answered, "Well, best guess, when you realised whose wand this was, you had a little burst of magic and it kinda blew the place up." He continued quickly before the panic he saw in Harry's eyes could become fully developed, "What I mean is you had another burst of magic because of the emotional overload and you kinda blew the windows out in your room, the furniture exploded and my door got caught up in the melee."

"Oh Gods Draco, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't do too much damage to the Manor. I swear I'll pay for everything. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, its fine Harry. I'm not worried about some glass and wood. I'm worried about you. Are you okay? I mean, I know this was a shock but are you feeling okay? You had a lot of cuts and stuff, that's where the blood came from. I cleaned them up and healed them and Poppy said you didn't have any other physical injuries. Do you have any pain or anything?"

"Thank you, I'm fine. Maybe I shouldn't stay here. I could do more damage or really hurt someone."

Severus spoke up finally, "Harry, you will be staying here with us and you will be fine. There is no reason why you shouldn't be here. We are in no danger from your magic. I believe you should spend some time with Poppy today while we have the windows replaced. I'll accompany you there. Draco, go and spend your morning with your Mother as usual and then meet us at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir." Draco looked at Harry, "You okay?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thank you for taking care of me. Who would have thought that would ever happen?"

Draco got up and headed to the shower laughing heartily at the question.

"Do you know who sent him the wand?"

"Not at present but I will be looking into that once we leave here. I'm hoping Poppy will be able to help him gain some control over his emotions so we can retrieve the memory."

"Son, why must you be so formal with me?"

"Mother, as long as I am addressing you in this office, I will behave in the appropriate manner."

Minerva skirted around her desk and gathered her son in a motherly embrace and peppered his face with kisses, while he sputtered and tried to get away.

Laughing she finally stopped and said, "Oh my boy, will you never learn." Shaking her head, she sat down in the chair next to Severus' and motioned him to follow; "Now about Harry, how are he and Draco getting along?"

Severus gave her a smile and thought for a moment, "Getting along quite nicely actually. Draco has taken it upon himself to take care of Harry. He's taken him shopping for clothes that actually fit, taken their meals together and Draco was the one to care for Harry last night and again this morning. I believe they are becoming attached to one another."

"Are you okay with that Sev'rus?"

"If the boys are happy, then so am I. Draco's happiness is all I've ever wanted. Now that I have Harry's welfare to be concerned about, I find that I consider him the same way."

Minerva laughed at the confused look on her son's face and said, "They are very lucky boys. Now, let's have some tea and catch up on other things. How's Charlie?"

"So Harry, I understand there was a bit of a problem last night? Should we talk about it now or later?"

Harry sighed, "Now I guess. Mainly because I'm concerned if it happens again, I might hurt Severus or Draco. They've been much nicer to me than I have a right to expect and I don't want to do anything that would seem ungrateful."

He paused and took a deep breath before exhaling, "I almost blew up the Manor last night."

Poppy smiled, "Harry, while you are undeniably powerful, you're not powerful enough to do that yet."

"YET!?"

"Harry, you haven't even tapped into half your power yet. We will be helping you with that before school starts. And you will be learning how to control the flow of the magic so you can let out only as much as you want."

"What's first?"

"First dear, we need to talk about the nightmares. I assume they have to do with the battle."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, his attitude becoming decidedly more formal now that they weren't just chatting. "I don't know if you know this, but Sirius Black was my Godfather. We had talked about me living with him and I was getting to know him because of working with The Order. He is my…was my only family and I watched him die because I was too slow to stop it."

He drew in a ragged breath before continuing, "I let him down and he's dead now. I relive that moment almost every night. No matter what I do. Occluding doesn't stop the dreams from coming. Nothing does. Severus has been working on potions and variations of the Dreamless Sleep and none of them works. Every night it's the same thing. I watch as Sirius is torn apart in some fashion and I can do nothing to stop it."

Poppy watched as Harry shrank a little into the chair, as though the guilt was physically weighing him down. "Harry, tell me what you think about when you remember the battle. What do you see in your mind?"

"I see Sirius laughing as he runs into the fray and smiling at me just before….I see Albus falling from the Astronomy tower, I see Arthur glowing within the green light before falling, I see all the bodies strewn around the grounds and the ground running red with blood," Harry finished quietly, staring at the ground.

"Harry, your guilt had coloured your memories so much, all you see is the pain and destruction that night. You don't see the good that surrounded you do you?"

"Good?" Harry asked, raising his voice in disbelief, "All those people dying, injured, damaged…thrown into a war because of me."

"Harry, the war wasn't because of you. It was started long ago when the ego became too big for the body it was in. It doesn't matter whose ego or in what time, wars all start the same way, one person becomes too big for their britches and others must sacrifice to stop them. This war was just one of many and it won't be the last, you were not the cause, you were the rallying point."

Harry looked up at the wise violet eyes before him as he began to understand what the Medi-witch was saying, "Dear boy, we surrounded you and followed your lead in the fight. You didn't give up and neither did we."

"But Poppy…" Harry began to argue.

"No, answer one more question for me," Poppy said halting his objections, "did you force anyone into fighting that night? Was anyone there under your orders?"

"No ma'am. I tried to sneak out so no one would follow but Ron and Hermione knew what I was up to and had everyone waiting."

"Exactly, they were there because they wanted to help you. Now let's see if I can help you get rid of some of this misplaced guilt. Let's do a little meditating and see if we can give you a new perspective."

"So then Harry's emotions just kicked into overdrive and blasted the hell out of the room. Grandfather's bed set was destroyed, sorry. Uncle Severus is having the window and frame replaced right now and I'll get my door fixed but I'm worried about who sent the wand and why. It seems whoever it was had to know how it would affect Harry."

Draco sat in his usual seat beside his mother's bed and gently caressed her frail hand and arm as he told her about the previous night. He'd cast silencing charms on the door and windows so he could tell her about Harry's magic, so he felt safe telling her everything.

"I got Harry cleaned up while Sev checked the room over and Harry slept with me. It was weird how I didn't think twice about having him there. Even Harry couldn't believe how normal it felt to be taken care of by Sev and me."

Draco sighed and moved a strand of hair from his mother's face before deciding it was time to leave. "Well, I better go and find Sev. He's meeting with Minerva at the school about last night. I'm sure she's going to mother him a little too. I wish you were able to help me with this. You've always been better at the sleuthing than I have."

As Draco leaned over to kiss her goodbye, Narcissa whispered her first word since her collapse, "Wooolf."

Draco stood in shock and said, "Wolf? Is that what you said? Mother, can you say it again?" He waited but heard nothing but Narcissa's steady breathing. He knew he didn't imagine it, but wasn't sure what it meant. He placed another kiss on his mother's forehead and left.

"Come in Draco," Minerva said in response to the insistent knock on the door.

"Good Afternoon Headmistress. I was wondering if I might borrow my Godfather."

"Draco, I was just asking after you. Come in and join us. We will be having lunch as soon as Harry and Poppy arrive," Minerva said gesturing for Draco to sit next to Severus.

As the floo flared to life, Severus quietly said, "Speak of the devil."

Draco snickered as Harry stumbled out of the floo followed gracefully by Poppy.

"Hello Harry, glad you could join us," Minerva began as she stood to hug him. "I glad to see you in one piece. How about we all have some lunch now?"

The group walked into the Headmistress' private dining room and tucked in for a light lunch and friendly conversation.

Harry watched the people around him, people he'd come to think of as friends, and saw what Poppy had tried to make him realise. These people wanted to be here and be with Harry. They wanted to help him and spend time with him. Even Draco didn't seem to mind being around him anymore. Maybe things could get better. He wanted to be alone so he could write in his journal. He wanted to sort out the thoughts that were flooding his head and try to make sense of them. Some of the things he'd seen and felt during his meditation had made him edgy.

Severus noticed Harry watching and smiled at him in encouragement. He wondered what was going through the boy's mind as he appeared to analyze the group. Harry nodded and went back to his dessert.

Saying their goodbyes in the entrance hall, Minerva took Harry aside and said, "Harry, I have received word from Gringotts that both Albus and Sirius have named you in their wills. We are waiting for one more person to be available and the wills will be unsealed and executed. I expect that to be Wednesday next at 10 here in my office. Please make sure to be here on time."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be here. Thank you for lunch."

Severus led the boys out of the Hogwarts gates and they apparated home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine unfortunately….don't you ever wish you could be JK Rowling?**

Harry immediately excused himself and headed to the study to sit and write. His journal was about to become his best friend and he couldn't wait to sort out the clutter in his head. He found it hard to know where to start, so he decided to make a list of topics he wanted to write about.

_Sirius' death_

_Albus' death_

_The Weasleys_

_Draco_

_Severus_

_His changing magic_

One he had his list, writing was easier. He started writing with Sirius' death and how he felt. He didn't even realise just how much he was pouring out until he moved onto Albus' death and found that he'd filled the journal just between the two topics.

He walked into the Library looking for Severus and found Draco instead. "Draco, do you know where Severus is?"

Draco closed the book he'd been reading and replied, "He stepped out for a bit. He said he'd be back before morning. I think he had a date."

Harry blushed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Huh who'da thunk it?" and frowned.

"Harry, can I help you with something?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could use the floo to call Poppy for another journal. Do you think he'd mind?"

Draco laughed, "Harry you don't have to ask to use the floo. You live here. Feel free to use the floo anytime."

Harry thanked him and walked to the floo, threw a pinch of powder in and called, "Poppy Pomphrey, Hogwarts Infirmary."

The Medi-witch quickly appeared in the fire, "Harry is something wrong? Are you injured?"

"No Poppy, everything's fine. Sorry to worry you but I was wondering if you happened to have any other blank journals I might use? I have filled the one you gave me already and still have more to write."

Poppy smiled, though somewhat surprised that he had filled the thick book, "Of course I do. I send one along with an owl straight away. I hope that will hold you for a bit, I can get more in Hogsmeade this weekend for you. There's a nice stationary store there."

"Oh, I can get more myself, thank you. I just have some more I want to get out tonight."

"Fine then, you can expect it within minutes. Have a nice evening."

Draco had slipped to the back of the room so he wouldn't appear to be eavesdropping but had heard the call nonetheless, "Harry, I know of a stationary store in Diagon Alley and if you can't find something there, we can always go to a wonderful store I know of in Kings Cross by the station. I get my personal stationary there."

Harry smiled as he opened the window to the school owl that had just arrived. He slipped the package from the birds grip and presented it with treats then closed the window after it. "You'll do anything to shop won't you Draco?"

Draco smiled shyly and laughed, "Well, yea. It's so fun."

Not able to resist the twinkle in the grey eyes, Harry nodded, adding, "Why don't we head over there this weekend."

Draco nodded and went back to his chair and book.

"Mr. Potter, please come in and have a seat," the goblin said leading him into the office, "I am Vargroot, executor of the wills to be read today."

Harry sat in the open chair before looking around at the others in the room. He was happy to see Minerva and Severus and was quite surprised to see Draco and Remus there. He nodded greetings the others and waited expectantly.

The goblin seated himself behind his desk and once everyone was settled, he cleared his throat and began, "Now that we're all here, as I have said, I am Vargroot and I am the executor of both Albus Dumbledore's and Sirius Black's wills. You have all been named in some fashion in one or both of these documents. Both men were very specific in their wants, so this will go quickly. You will each be given copies of the documents for your vaults when the reading is done."

"I'll start with Albus' will as his has only named two of you." Vargroot shifted the papers on his desk and a holographic Albus appeared on his desk.

"_Good day all. I assume if you are seeing this, I have in some way finally perished. I do hope it wasn't by something silly like slipping in the shower, ah but I digress." _

Harry looked at Minerva as she wiped a tear from her face.

"_I have a few small requests that I'm sure can be taken care of quickly. First, I would like to name Minerva McGonagall as my successor at Hogwarts. Minerva, you are the most dedicated and deserving person for the honour. There are many secrets that will imparted to you by the castle when you return, please enjoy yourself and lead the way I know you can. _

_I would like to ask a favour of you, please find a way to include Remus Lupin in the school. He has earned the right to be treated as a respected member of society and I believe he will be a great asset to my beloved Hogwarts. I will miss you dearly sweetheart."_

Severus had slipped his arm around his mother during the reading. Harry was touched at the affection he saw between them.

"_Now this second bit is a little more complicated. Legally I know the complications that will be involved, but as I have no heir, I as naming Severus Snape as my legal heir and as such, as to be given all due him accordingly. Goblin Vargroot, you will please give Severus the tallies of my holdings, properties and vaults and assist him with anything in relation to these."_

Vargroot handed the mentioned paperwork to Severus and another sealed parchment to Minerva.

"_Minerva, Severus, you please know that you were both always in my heart and please give my love to Harry as well. Oh and Severus my boy, please pass on to Draco Malfoy my copy of Hogwarts: A History. I believe he will understand why."_

Albus' hologram faded and the room remained quiet until Vargroot stood and escorted Minerva and Severus from the room.

Harry sniffed at the mention of himself by his former Headmaster and Draco handed him a handkerchief.

The goblin returned to the room, sat down and said, "Now we'll move on to Mr. Black's will."

Harry inhaled sharply and Draco shifted closer to him, hoping his closeness would help support his friend. As Sirius' hologram appeared, Harry grabbed onto Draco's hand and didn't let go.

"_Well bugger all. If this is being played then I finally bought it. I know Remus is going to be hopping mad at the cavalier attitude but too damn bad. Right, so let's get to business._

_First off, Remus, I will miss you like no other. You were my dearest friend and my brother by choice. Please know I took everything you said to heart and, while I didn't always follow your advice, I did take it into consideration._

_I hope my death was in some amazingly manly way and that I will have made you proud._

_Now, my family is an ancient and noble house and as such, can have but one heir, a blood born Black. However, as the only one that hasn't been disinherited, is married to a Death Eater and may be one herself, I am naming Harry Potter as my legal heir."_

"_So to the inheritance involved, Harry Potter will be the sole owner of all the Black properties and have access to all the vaults. It is left to his discretion how the money be distributed and properties sold or maintained."_

"_I request that Remus Lupin make himself available to Harry for anything he needs assistance with as he is familiar with all the Black holdings and experience in investing."_

"_I have left a small trust for my nephew, Draco Malfoy, to be his upon reaching his majority or when he has reached his 17__th__ birthday, whichever comes first."_

Draco gasped at this pronouncement and Harry squeezed his hand in support. He sat for a moment shaking his head in disbelief and stared at Sirius' face in open surprise.

"_Draco has made himself into a young man to be proud of in these past months. His separation from his family's beliefs has been made known to me and I have been helping his leave behind his childhood and enter into his adulthood with the grace befitting a true Black."_

"_With any luck, Voldemort is dead and gone for the last time and I had a hand in it. With that in mind I have this last to say."_

"_Remus, take care of our boys and make sure they know the love they've both been denied in the past. Teach them all the things we wish someone would have taught us and make sure that no harm comes to them."_

"_Draco, I couldn't be prouder of you if you were mine. The strength you've shown in helping the light is nothing short of spectacular and I meant what I said when I said I'd make you mine if I could."_

"_And finally Harry. You are so much stronger than you know and I burst with pride each time I see you. You may have been my Godson, but in my heart, you will always be my son first. None of the deaths you feel so heavy on your soul are your fault. We have all followed and fought of our own free will and I never felt stronger then when standing by your side. You are the reason we triumph and I am honoured to be among your family."_

"_Please take care of each other and know my love will always be with you."_

Vargroot shifted the final papers toward each man without speaking and as the glow of each signature faded, he handed them their packets of paperwork detailing their inheritance and a copy of the written will.

"Gentlemen, I will always be available to help you with anything you have need regarding this inheritance. Please owl me if there is a need for anything," he said rising from his chair, indicating the meeting was over.

The three men walked out of the office silently and Severus and Minerva waiting for them. "Would you three like to join us for a late lunch?" Minerva asked.

Remus shook his head, "Thank you Minerva but I believe I need to go and secure myself a room at the Leaky Cauldron as I'm apparently going to be here for a while."

"Okay Remus. I will contact you with the details of your new position as soon as I have everything in order and then we can move you back into the school where you belong."

"Thank you Minerva, but it really isn't necessary."

"Yes it is; Albus was right. You do belong there."

The pair hugged goodbye and after hugging Harry, Remus left to get settled.

"Draco, Harry, would you like to join us?" Severus asked.

Draco looked at a pale Harry and answered for them both, "Uncle Sev, I think I'll take Harry back to the Manor. This has been a big day for him and I think he needs some time to adjust."

Severus and Minerva looked at Harry and nodded. He looked as though his world had just collapsed and he was never going to dig himself out.

"You head home then and we'll sort this all out tonight when I get home," Severus said as he hugged Draco goodbye and left with Minerva.

Draco took Harry's arm and said, "Harry, let's head on home." He led the silent boy to the public apparition point and said, "Okay Harry, hold on to me." He laughed as Harry took his arm in a death grip, "Not quite so hard. My arm needs blood flow."

The grip loosened slightly and they felt the tell tale pull in their stomachs as they apparated to the Manor.

Harry and Draco landed outside the Manor and Draco let them in. Harry seemed to still be in a bit of shock, he hadn't uttered a word. Draco was beginning to think maybe they should have gone to Hogwarts to see Poppy.

After nudging Harry so he would sit on the couch in the Library, he quietly said, "Harry are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Harry just stared forward and didn't answer.

"Alright, this is ridiculous." Draco walked over to the floo and called "Poppy Pomphrey, Hogwarts Infirmary."

Poppy's head came into the fire moments later and she greeted the blonde, "Draco, what can I do for you?"

"Poppy, it's Harry. He's been slightly out of it since we left Gringotts."

"Draco dear, define 'slightly out of it' in medical terms."

"He hasn't said a single word or uttered a single sound since Sirius' will was read. He's just sitting here staring off."

"One moment," Poppy said as she disappeared from the fire. When she reappeared moments later, she was holding a vial and set it on the floor, "Draco, take this vial and give it Harry if he doesn't start responding within the next hour and let Severus know when he returns. He will be able to administer more if needed."

Draco reached for the vial and put it on the table next to Harry.

"It sounds like he's in shock. The Dreamless Sleep potion will give him a night of uninterrupted sleep and he should be fine in the morning. If he isn't, bring him to me immediately."

Draco nodded and said goodbye with a thank you. He sat next to Harry on the couch and ran his hand up and down his back slowly in an attempt to comfort his friend. Harry leaned into the contact so Draco continued the comforting motion. "Harry, would you like something to eat or maybe some tea?"

Draco rose and began to walk to the bar, but stopped when he thought he heard Harry whimper slightly. "Harry I'm just going to the bar, I'm right here. I haven't gone anywhere."

Harry began to rock back and forth as he listened to Draco's voice; his mind having the argument that he would normal have with himself aloud while pacing. "Okay so you saw Sirius again and heard his voice. So he made you his heir. That's a good think you arse. That means he really loved you and it wasn't just that you were James' son. Harry get a grip! You know you weren't at fault for what happened. We already worked this out. Come on! Snap out of it!"

Draco sat down again and put a glass in Harry's hands, "Harry, drink this. It's a little Brandy to relax you. I don't want to have to give you this potion from Poppy and have Severus hovering over you all night. Please drink this and talk to me."

Harry raised the glass to his lips and felt the amber liquid slide across his tongue, burning its way down his throat. He felt it warming his belly and knew Draco was right but he just couldn't summon the will to say anything. It was all too much - knowing he had family within his grasp and lost it yet again.

Draco sighed and stood, pulling Harry up with him, "Okay Harry, let's get you to bed."

Harry followed Draco upstairs and into his room. He cooperated with Draco changing his clothes to sleep pants and waited as Draco pulled the bed sheets down before climbing in.

"Harry," Draco said with a bit of pleading in his voice, "please talk to me. I have to admit, you're scaring me a little." He waited and when Harry didn't say anything he sighed, removed the boys glasses and set them on the table and moved to leave.

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, "He really loved me." And then the damn broke and the unshed tears from Harry's young life began to fall in a torrent and his entire body shook with the cascade.

Draco crawled onto the bed behind Harry's shaking form and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Shhh Harry it's okay. Let it out. I won't leave you."

Draco held Harry until the shaking had subsided and they had both fallen asleep.

Severus came through the floo into a quiet, dark house hours later. He wondered briefly if the boys were home until he saw the light in the Library on. He entered the room expecting to see the boys playing chess or reading but found only an empty glass and the brandy decanter sitting on the wet bar.

"I should have come home with them," he thought as he extinguished the fire and headed upstairs.

Draco's door stood open and Severus peeked inside to find the bed empty. He turned and looked at Harry's closed door and wondered if he should open it or leave it until morning. Then he remembered the last time Harry got an emotional shock and he walked into the room without knocking.

Severus stopped and felt his heart skip. Draco was lying on his back on Harry's bed with Harry curled up at his side. Draco's arms were wrapped around the boy, one resting in his hair, the other at his waist and Harry had one arm at Draco's waist and his head nestled on Draco's chest. Both were sleeping peacefully, though it was obvious Harry had been crying.

Draco stirred as Severus pulled a blanket over them, "Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, it's okay. Go back to sleep," Severus whispered.

"Mm kay," Draco replied with a sigh as he pulled Harry closer and drifted back to sleep.

Harry stretched and realised very suddenly that he wasn't in his bed alone. He opened his eyes and found himself attached to Draco. Harry took the time to look at his bedmate. He looked at the way the platinum hair feel around his angled face and marveled at the softness as he pushed a piece from Draco's forehead.

He ran his hand down onto Draco's chest surprised at the strength he felt. He knew Draco had been athletic and that, as a Quidditch player, his muscles would be as well developed as his own, but was surprised at how firm his chest was. As his fingers feathered over Draco's abdomen, the blonde began to laugh.

Harry pulled his hand back like it was on fire and his face glowed with embarrassment, "S…sorry."

Draco moved an arm under his head and looked at Harry's red face smiling, "It's okay. It just tickled. Are you feeling better?"

Harry's blush got brighter as he answered, "Um yes thank you. I'm sorry about yesterday, I guess it was just too much seeing Sirius right there and realising the last of my family is truly gone."

Draco pushed himself up against the headboard, "Harry, your family isn't gone. You have the Weasley's. While they aren't blood related, they are your family, or at least they feel that way about you."

Severus walked in then, "Good morning gentlemen, I trust you slept well. There's breakfast in the dining room for you both. Harry," he said looking at the bleary eyed boy, "Molly has asked if you would like to join them for the weekend. They're going to the Quidditch regionals and have an extra ticket. Also, Poppy would like you to fire call her when you have a moment."

"Yes sir, I'll call her right away," Harry said as he got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "Is it okay if I go with the Weasleys to the match?"

Severus smiled at Harry, "Harry, you don't have to ask permission. You are free to go if you would like to."

As Harry walked into the bathroom, Draco and Severus shared a look that told Draco the man had heard their conversation. He got off the bed a headed into his own room to get ready for the day with Severus following.

"Draco, what happened here last night?"

Draco explained Harry's state and breakdown as he showered and dressed and brought Severus up to speed. "Uncle Sev, I'm really getting worried about him. He wouldn't let go of me last night even after he fell asleep."

Severus nodded, "Once he's left, you can tell me about what precipitated this and we can figure out what to do to help him."


	9. Chapter 9

Cold water cascaded over both boys as they leapt from their beds screaming.

"Well, that's what you get for not waking up the first three times I called you. Now get up and get dressed, it's half three and we have to be out the door in fifteen minutes or we'll miss the portkey." Hermione waited as both boys gathered their wits making sure they didn't crawl back into their beds before heading down to the kitchen to wait.

"She's your bloody girlfriend, can't you control her?"

Ron simply laughed and started to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, as Hermione and the Twins were beginning to think they would have to go and drag the boys downstairs, Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen and grabbed biscuits from the table and quietly followed the rest out the door.

"Charlie, how far do we have to go for the portkey?" Hermione asked.

"About three miles, we'll be looking for an old butter beer bottle."

As they walked on in silence, Harry began to take in his surroundings. It was still dark out, but he was able to see the countryside pretty well thanks to the light coming from their wands, though it would have been nice to have sunlight to see by.

As the group exited the tree line into an open field, Charlie hesitated and put his hands up to hold everyone where they were. "Something's not right," he whispered.

The Twins exchanged a look, nodded, and walked to opposite ends of the line.

Harry stepped up beside Charlie, "What's up? Did you see something?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, and that's the problem. We are supposed to be meeting some folks from the Ministry and a couple of Goblins I know and I don't see them. Something doesn't feel right either."

Charlie sent red sparks out from the tip of his wand and waited for a response. Suddenly from the left of the field, orange sparks flew into the sky. He looked at his companions and said, "Stay here until I call for you," and started forward into the clearing.

A tall figure appeared in the center of the clearing and Charlie appeared to be talking to him. Charlie was becoming very animated and then turned and waved at the group.

Fred and George led the way with Hermione between them and Ron and Harry right behind them. Just before the group reached Charlie, he and the other man yelled and fell to the ground. A goblin came running from the trees and was able to yell, "Run, it's a trap," before he fell to the ground, hit from behind by a green light.

Instantly, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Twins were surrounded by hooded figures, wands drawn and pointed at them. "Give us Potter," growled a voice from inside the hood closest to Ron.

"No," came the stereo reply from the Twins. "Give us your wands."

Growling could be heard all around them before the strangled words were heard, "We only want Potter."

"And how does it feel to want?" Hermione said with more cheek than even the Twins could have mustered at that moment.

Charlie began to stir and Ron bent to help him up. No one, with the exception of Harry, noticed the wizard on Hermione's left raising their wand or the red light shoot toward the girl, until Harry jumped in front of her and took the brunt of the spell in his chest. As he sagged to the ground, Charlie and the Twins each grabbed the arm of one of the other three and disapparated with them before any other damage could be done.

"Mum!" Charlie yelled as he brought an unconscious Harry into the Burrow.

When no answer came, Charlie sent Ron to find Molly only to discover she wasn't there.

Hermione hadn't waited to see if Molly was there, she'd immediately headed for the floo and was in the process of fire calling Severus.

"Severus, Harry's been hurt, he was hit with a stunner by someone and is unconscious. Molly's not here. We need your help."

Before she could move from in front of the floo, Draco was bounding through followed by Severus, both with arm loads of potions.

Both men put their supplies on the table and Severus calmly asked where Harry was.

"He's in Ginny's old room," Ron answered pointing up one flight of stairs.

Draco headed up the flight of stairs to the room and stopped on the threshold when he saw Harry lying on the bed. He was pale, had blood on his shirt and Charlie was sitting beside him washing his face and neck off with a flannel.

"Charlie, has he regained consciousness yet?"

Charlie turned and looked at Draco, "No, he hasn't. He was hit in the chest with a stunner at point blank range."

"Okay, I will handle this and Draco will check you over," Severus said striding into the room with a tray of potions. "Thank you for bringing him back with you."

Charlie nodded to Severus as he left the room with Draco trailing.

Severus cast a series of charms to remove Harry's clothes and assess his injuries. There was the obvious burn from the spell contact but there were also a broken rib, concussion and several large gashes on his chest.

Harry never moved while Severus treated the wounds and burn. He twitched as his chest was wrapped to help support his ribs while the break healed.

Draco followed Charlie into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He found himself having a hard time controlling his anger and took a moment to try and rein in the urge to hex each and every person in the kitchen as they speculated about what was wrong with Harry.

Finally, as he began to check Charlie over for obvious injuries and treating the cuts he found, he quietly asked, "What exactly happened?"

He explained everything up to the point of being knocked out, before going on to what he saw as he woke.

Draco listened intently, waiting to hear about any security they had set for the area, any unseen Order members or Aurors keeping an eye on them for protection, but heard about none of those precautions being taken. It angered him even more when Charlie got to the part about being helped up by Ron, "Where was the security? You're a member of the damned Order and you thought it would be okay to walk around without any protection? Was no one watching those surrounding you?"

"Harry was." Charlie quietly answered, ignoring the other questions. Draco had found a particularly large knot on his head and was pushing on it, causing Charlie to see stars in front of his eyes from the pain.

Draco put his head in his hand and asked, "So how did Harry come to be stunned?"

"I believe the stunner was meant for Hermione, not Harry," Charlie answered. "I saw him dive in front of her as I stood and then he fell."

"Sounds like something a Gryffindor would do," Severus said as he entered the living room followed by the others. "Harry's resting comfortably. Taking the stunner that close will cause him some problems, but he will be fine. He will need to rest to heal. I will stay with him for now. When will your mother be home?"

Charlie stood and wobbled a bit "We don't know. We didn't know she would be gone. We weren't expecting to be back until tomorrow at the earliest."

Severus scanned the Dragon wrangler and nodded, "Charlie, send your patronus to her and let her know what has happened then head up to Ron's room and get in bed. Ron, you will need to keep an eye on him tonight as he has a concussion and will likely be unsteady for now."

Charlie nodded and went outside to send the message while Severus spoke to the others, "Why don't you all get cleaned up and unpacked. Draco," Severus said turning to his Godson, "have one of the Manor elves come and help get some food ready and then contact Poppy and let her know what happened. Once you've eaten, come and see me. I'll be with Harry."

No one questioned Severus' orders as they silently complied. Severus went back to Harry's beside and waited.

"Severus, how is he?" Molly asked as she set the dinner tray on the table beside the bed.

"He's resting comfortably but is still unconscious."

"You should get some rest; I will stay with him for a while."

"No, that's okay. He's my responsibility."

Molly put her hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze, "Severus, you need to rest. Harry's doing fine and Merlin knows I've sat up with sick children before."

"I will stay with Harry tonight," Draco said walking into the room with a pillow and blanket in his arms. "I'll sleep in here in case he needs anything. I will call one of you if he wakes up."

Molly and Severus acquiesced to Draco's suggestion and left him with Harry. Molly showed Severus where he could shower and put him in Charlie's room as Charlie was in Ron's for the night.

Draco curled up in the chair beside Harry's bed. He watched Harry's bandaged chest slowly rising and falling, almost hypnotized by its rhythm. He wondered how long it would be before Harry woke and he could beat him unconscious again for doing something so unbelievable stupid as taking the spell head on.

"Water," Harry's raspy voice quietly requested.

Draco jumped up and brought the glass to Harry. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped Harry sit up so he could drink.

After finishing the entire glass, he smiled weakly, "Thanks Draco, but what the hell are you doing at the Burrow?"

Draco put the glass on the table beside the bed and refilled it then walked to the door and called for Severus, knowing the man wouldn't be sleeping no matter what Molly insisted he do. He walked back the Harry's beside and sat in his chair before saying, "Harry what do you remember?"

Harry gave him a strange look then said, "We were walking to the portkey point and people were there. They were cloaked so we couldn't see their faces and they demanded I be given to them. Charlie had been hit with something and was on the ground. They killed his friend."

Harry reached for the glass and Draco handed it to him. Harry continued as Severus walked in and sat next to Draco listening to Harry talk. "The Twins said they wouldn't turn me over and when they said they only wanted me, Hermione gave them cheek and asked them how it felt to want. Charlie started to wake up and I saw a wand rise. That's the least thing I remember."

Severus stood and passed his wand over Harry, checking to make sure everything had healed before saying, "If you ever do something so stupid again, Potter, I will kill you myself. The next time you are told to wait for someone, do it. And do NOT take it upon yourself to take on a curse of that magnitude. You should have called for Miss Granger to drop."

Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, Draco translated the rant, "Harry, the wand you saw raised fired a stunning spell at Hermione and you jumped in front of her, taking the spell yourself. You've been unconscious for close to Twenty-Four hours."

"Huh," Harry said, "and how did I get naked?"

"Molly, really, I'm fine," Harry insisted as he tried to get out of bed.

"Harry, I won't brook any argument on this. Before he left, Severus said you need to rest and rest you will."

"Yes ma'am," Harry sighed in resignation. He knew he wouldn't win any further argument so he conceded and layed back down.

Two hours later, as he finished the last of the Quidditch weekly magazines Charlie had brought him, Ron and Hermione came in and sat down, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Alright you two, what's going on?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who simply nodded, before he said, "Well, we know who they were."

Harry didn't need to ask who Ron was talking about and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but curiosity got the best of him as he asked, "Well then, who were they? And how did you find out?"

Hermione answered the first, "They were working with Greyback. He apparently knew you were in that village last week and he wanted to stop you from interfering with his plans. He figured they could take you and kill you before anyone was the wiser. We were all to be killed as well."

Harry took a deep breath, realising how close he'd come to losing everything with his stupid trip to the village and nodded, acknowledging what Hermione was telling him.

Ron answered the second question by simply handing him a parchment that read,

_Harry dearest –_

_You've gotten away this time and saved your friends again but this is the last time that will happen._

_You will be mine to destroy and I will succeed where others have failed._

_I will take you from right under their freckled noses and you will be mine before they have even noticed you're gone._

_I've been told of your proclivities and can't wait to show you how it feels to be taken completely and owned._

_My companion has made me aware of the places you frequent and I have seen the defenses you have mounted. They are insufficient to stop me in my course of action. _

_My love has given me quite the tour of your living arrangements and I must say, while I know your desire for family is strong, living in such Blackness must be very lonely. I can eliminate that loneliness for you._

_Come to me willingly and I will spare those you consider family._

_Do not, and they will grace my table at the celebration feast when you are mine._

_Make your choice soon. I will not wait long._

Thought it was unsigned there was no doubt it was from Greyback and that Ginny had given him a lot of private information about Harry. He looked at his friends and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, so we have already begun to pack things up and we're planning on heading to Grimmauld for the time being," Hermione began. Harry was already shaking his head but she continued anyway, "I have a number of questions for you not the least of which is 'proclivities'? And do you really think he meant what I think he meant by his 'companion'?"

Harry broke in when she took a breath, "Hermione, first off, yes he meant Ginny. I believe, based on this," he waved the parchment in the air between them, "that she has told him many of the things that she's been privy to about my private life and all of you. That is why I believe Grimmauld to be an unsafe place to stay."

Harry got out of bed, mindful of that fact that Hermione was in the room and he was only in boxers, and got dressed. The pair followed him down to the living room where he said, "Molly, I need to speak to Severus right away, may I use the floo?"

She nodded absently and continued packing the family photos she was taking. She paused briefly to caress the picture of her wedding day as a tear fell on the glass.

"So, I found evidence of Stupefy, Crucio, Petrificus and most worrying, a Shock Spell. I'm not sure how Charlie survived all those."

"I don't believe he would have if he wasn't so fit," Severus said as he finished his soup. "I know he has had to learn to throw off the Unforgivables but I'm impressed he became conscious on his own after the severity of the Shocking Spell."

"I would have to agree," Draco mumbled. His appetite had been greatly diminished seeing Harry and Charlie injured. His secret hope had been that with Voldemort gone, Harry would be safe and would no longer have to spend all his time looking over his shoulder. He hated to be wrong.

"Have you ever heard of anyone using the Shocking spell in such a manner Uncle Sev?" he asked as he placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

No I haven't, but I wouldn't put it past some of the remaining followers to try it. Why don't we check the Library for any references to the spell being used in any other manner than medicinally?"

Draco followed Severus into the large room and began searching the left side of the room while Severus headed right. They would meet in the middle by the seating area and fireplace and see what they had come up with.

Harry strode into the kitchen, threw power into the floo and stuck his head into the fire, "Severus? Are you there, I need to speak to you now."

Moments later, Severus appeared and said, "What do you need Harry? Are you alright?"

He explained about the letter and what his interpretations were and found Severus agreed with him regarding Grimmauld and the Weasley's safety. He asked Severus if there was anywhere else they could go and heard a voice in the background answering. "Severus, I didn't hear that. Did Draco have an idea?"

"Several, but the only useful one was that they utilize an estate house that no one knows about. I agree with him and believe it will be possible, but only if Molly is open to it. I will need to speak with her so I'll be right there."

Harry went back to the living room followed moments later by Severus and Draco.

"Molly, I understand you and your family have need of a place to stay?"

Molly looked up from the trunk she was shrinking and said, "Yes Severus, I believe we do. It would seem that a very pissed off, scruffy, over grown mutt has decided to use one of my own to make my life an even bigger hell than it already is at present by forcing me out of my own home. Did you have someplace in mind?"

Severus handed her a slip and when she read it, her eyes went wide. "Severus are you sure?"

Severus nodded once, "It makes the most sense, though it will require a bit of housekeeping to be comfortable."

"Safety?"

"Unplottable and unknown to the Ministry. That address will need to be seen by those you wish to have with you. Anyone else is welcome with us."

As the two quietly discussed the temporary move, Draco pulled Harry up the stairs and back into the bedroom before unleashing, "Have you lost what's left of your mind?" He had no fear of yelling as he had sealed the room with a silencing spell the minute the door closed. "You could have been killed. Why do you keep throwing yourself in front of things like this? Do you really have a death wish or do you just want to see me gray before I'm eighteen?"

Harry smiled slightly at the image of Draco with gray hair. He had no doubt it would shine and would never be out of place.

"I mean seriously, you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing things like this. And let's not even talk about the idiocy of the people you were with. I mean really, just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean you aren't in danger," Draco continued as he paced the room gesturing wildly as he spoke, magic flaring off of him with each motion.

"How do they not have the brains the Gods gave a dung beetle, and have some form of security set up for the portkey sight? Or use an unregistered portkey? I mean, there were so many other options for getting to the match that would have kept you safe."

"Draco," Harry ventured as he put his hand on the blonde's arm to stop him.

Draco turned and dragged Harry into a fierce embrace before Harry could stop him. "Please stop doing stupid stuff like that," Draco whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde, patting him on the back, "I make no guarantees."

The boys stood like that for a minute more before Draco let him go and said, "We should go, we won't be privy to where they're going when they go, so you'll need to say goodbye now."

Harry followed Draco down the stairs, shaken by the emotions he felt from himself and Draco, and found everyone gathering in the living room readying themselves to leave.

Hermione hugged Harry first and quietly said, "I understand and it's fine. I trust your judgment. Just be careful."

Ron shook his hand and said, "We'll owl but no floo. Mum said it won't be safe to do that. And it won't be Pig with deliveries as she'd get noticed. Watch for it."

Molly hugged Harry tight and said through tears, "We'll be home soon and then you boys can come over for a proper dinner. I haven't been able to really spoil you in a while and I think I would like to get to know Draco a little more if he's going to be part of this family now." She kissed him on the cheek and gathered Ron, Hermione, the Twins and Charlie into a huddle, "Now read the address on this parchment. When we walk outside, I'll make mention of going to Diagon Alley for dinner but this address is where we will be going. Hold onto each other until we get there. We will be apparating for safety and Severus, Harry and Draco will be covering us from the house. Ready?"

Everyone nodded and followed Molly out the door. Severus burned the parchment before he positioned himself by the door, out of sight, to watch their progress.

"Okay, I know this dinner isn't something you're all looking forward to, but I am, so we will go and that's that. If we get separated, the restaurant is at the Northern end of Diagon Alley, so meet us there. Right then, hold on everyone and think about where we're going."

Hands clasped, the circle disappeared. Severus, Harry and Draco breathed a sigh of relief and made sure the Burrow was locked up tight before sneaking out the back under an invisibility charm and apparating back to the Manor.

Percy watched from the old fort in the back garden as a small band of wolves approached the vacant house and sniffed around. He noticed his sister walk up beside the largest and scratch behind its ear while saying, "There are only a few places they could have gone sweetheart. We will find them and you will have Potter. I promise you."

Percy shivered in silence at the cold tone his sister's voice carried and didn't miss the easy affection shared as she climbed on the back of the wolf as they ran for the woods. He waited for half an hour before he felt it was safe to head home.

As he sat with his tea, trying to settle his nerves, he posted an owl to Harry with a short note,

_They were watching but saw nothing. _

_They arrived between departures and could not follow. _

_She was/is helping so be careful. _

_I will try to find out where they are staying and get that to you. Please keep them safe._

_I will help as I can._

He left it unsigned but knew Harry would know it was from him. He only hoped that Harry had found someplace truly safe for his family.

Harry was propped up on the couch in front of the fire writing in his journal when the owls arrived. He let them in and removed the scrolls before giving them water and treats. Both left quickly and he chuckled watching them try to out fly each other.

Severus walked in with tea and raised an eyebrow at the notes.

Harry held up the first and said, "They're safe and said it will do just fine; though they may have to make some changes to the décor."

Severus chuckled.

Harry handed the second to Severus who read it and looked at Harry, "Percy."

Severus nodded in understanding.

Harry got up, bid Severus goodnight and headed into his room. He sat in bed and reread his journal entry before drifting off. He hoped his sleeping mind would help put things in a manageable order for him so he could sort through all the feelings he had. He'd hate to misread anything and embarrass himself or anyone else.

_10p_

_So, today became an interesting day to say the least. _

_First, I woke up from the oddest dream I've had in years, then I get a love note from the Wolf, followed by a tirade and bone crushing hug from the blonde and ended with my family leaving for someplace I'm not allowed to know about._

_About the dream, Sirius and I were walking along the tracks into Hogsmeade following a small ball of light. He was telling me about his first love, who I assume was Remus – though he never gave me a name – and about how the more they tried to deny their feelings and hide it from others, the worse their relationship had gone. Once they were open about it, they discovered others had known longer than they had. I'm not sure why, but the ball of light began dancing around my head and then wrapped around me like a hug. I felt safe and loved and like I could do anything._

_I may have to reexamine the light later….the rest, well, I suppose I can figure that out easy enough. I have to look into myself and see whether keeping my sexuality secret from my friends and family is worth the pain and trouble of keeping quiet. _

_My first love note and it's from HIM. He somewhat outed me and I know Hermione has figured it out as she told me she's okay with it. I only hope she doesn't try to match make for me now._

_He's going to be a problem if I can't get rid of him soon. He's caused them to leave and I don't know where they are or if they really are safe._

_The blonde is a bit of a conundrum. He appears to be adjusting to having me around fine. He sees his Mum everyday and on the bad days, he seeks me out to do something with so he can distract himself. Other days, it's like I'm not even there. It's only been a little over two weeks but we still have a least a month left before I can even hope of getting away._

_Today though, today he really made a step forward, if I'm reading things right. Today, he pulled me aside and let me have it for putting myself in danger and the Weasley's for not taking better care of me. He was so angry his magic was rolling off him in waves and then he admitted to being worried about me. A lot._

_When he hugged me, I swear I could feel his heart racing._

_I don't know how I feel about all this yet, or if I return those feelings, but I am willing to think about it. He really has changed and it's real. I guess time will tell._

AN: As always, these characters are sadly not mine and I make no money from them…..

I wish you all a very Happy Easter!


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Malfoy, there's been a slight change in your Mother's condition. I assumed you'd want to be notified immediately which is why I asked you here."

"So what's changed?" Draco asked expectantly.

"Your Mother has begun to respond to the sounds around her and has begun to give the physical therapists resistance when they are manipulating her legs. I know it's only a small change, but we are quite pleased with it."

"So am I," Draco said, "I hadn't expected this so soon."

"I must admit sir, neither had we. We didn't expect to see any improvement if truth be told."

Draco stood and shook hands with the healer then walked into his mother's room to find her resting peacefully and her therapist getting ready to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning. Your Mother had a great session today. She was able to push back on command and was able to move her toes on her own."

Draco was not overly fond of this therapist as she was insanely peppy and had an incredibly annoying chirp in her voice. She was far too much to handle first think in the morning and he truly believed his mother was fighting back just to get the woman out of the room.

"Thank you for your assistance today. I know my Mother would thank you as well, if she were able."

"You're both very welcome. Healer Murray will be in this afternoon for another session."

Draco sighed as the woman left. He transfigured the hospital chair into a plush velvet covered chair and sat next to his mother.

"Good morning Mother. I trust you slept well. It's been an eventful couple of days and I must apologise right off for not coming to see you yesterday. I was helping to take care of Harry and Charlie Weasley. They were attacked by some of the stragglers who are now with Fenrir. He's working with Ginny and she's given him a lot of information about Harry and her family."

He paused, picking up the brush on the bedside table and began to brush his mother's hair as he continued, "They are fine now but the attackers got away. You were right that the Wolf is the head of this."

Narcissa's hand twitched toward Draco when he mentioned Greyback and the blonde noticed the movement, "Mother," he said taking her hand, "what do you know about Fenrir? Is there anything you can tell me that will help Harry?"

Draco watched as his mother's eyes fluttered and her cheeks flushed. She was obviously trying to respond to her son but was unable to talk yet.

"It's okay Mother, I know you want to help and when you can, you will." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on each of her pink cheeks. "I'm going to head home to the Manor and let you rest. I'll be back first thing in the morning and we'll talk some more."

He flicked his wand at his chair restoring it to its former shape and kissed his mother on the forehead whispering, "I love you Mum," before leaving.

Tears slid from Narcissa's eyes as her son left the room. In her mind she was screaming that she knew more than she should, and that Draco and Harry were in great danger, but her mouth wouldn't respond to the commands her brain was sending.

She resolved, in that moment, to do everything she could to make her body respond so she could warn her beloved son and stop him.

"Draco with his Mum this morning?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Yes, I expect him back within the hour," Severus replied as he stoked the fire. It was an especially gloomy day and the Manor was holding a chill so he made the Library as warm as possible for Harry.

"I've been to check on Charlie this morning and he has recovered nicely. He explained that his friend was able to erect a partial shield just before the attack which is why he didn't suffer as much from the spells as he should have. I had a little talk with him about being more careful when you are with them."

Harry chuckled and opened the Prophet to the obituaries. He always checked there first to make sure there was no one he knew listed. Thankfully, today was a good day.

"Severus, I wish you wouldn't be so hard on the Weasley's. They really do care about me and would never do anything to harm me. They've always taken good care of me."

Severus was saved from saying what he really thought about that by Draco walking in and babbling.

"Oh Sev! She wiggled her toes and then she twitched and I'm just sure she's coming out of the catatonia! She wants to talk," he continued as he picked Harry's legs up and sat down, placing his legs in his lap, "I could see it in her face today. She was really trying to talk again."

Harry laughed at Draco's exuberance and said, "I'm glad she's improving Draco. It will be nice for you when you can bring her home."

Draco smiled and looked at Harry as he held the muscular legs on his lap, he idly wondered when Harry's legs had gotten so strong before shaking his head and responding, "Yes it will be. She will love that you and Severus are both here. Harry, I know if she could, she would thank you for everything you've done for her."

Harry blushed and smiled, "I didn't realise you knew."

"I gathered from various conversations I'd heard at the hospital, and then one of the Healers finally told me that everything was taken care of and we didn't need to worry about it."

Severus watched the exchange between the boys and waited until he was sure neither was going to speak before asking, "Harry, have you covered all of Cissa's medical bills?"

Harry nodded.

"Why would you do that given how you've been treated by this family?"

Harry shifted his legs from Draco's grasp and sat up on the couch, "While the family as a whole has not treated me well, I saw the look on Narcissa's face that night when she heard the names of those who had died. And I saw her face when she realised that Draco wasn't going to help them escape justice. She was upset at first but, then I think, relieved. She knew that she and Lucius wouldn't be able to get out but in that moment, she was at peace with the fact that Draco had."

"I may not have been raised by my Mum and surrounded in the love Draco felt," Harry said as he got up and headed for the door, "but I know what that devotion means and I know what it took for her to accept Draco walking away from the family. I have to honour that love."

Severus and Draco watched as Harry left the room. Draco had tears falling silently down his face and Severus handed him a handkerchief. "Uncle, I…"

Severus sat beside Draco and held him, while shocked by Harry's insight and revelation; he was not surprised by the conviction behind the sentiment. Harry's heart was so like his mother's. You could read her love for those in her life, in every smile on her face and every twinkle in her eye and Harry was no different. There was more to this child than anyone knew and Severus was feeling truly privileged to be given a second chance to know Harry.

Draco stood and handed Severus back the cloth he'd wiped his eyes on and left the Library with a purpose.

An hour later, he walked into Harry's room with a book in his hand. Harry was sitting in his favourite plush armchair. Draco had always hated the chair, thinking it ugly with its red velvet covering and the gold piping that ran along the edges, but the chair was truly Harry.

He carefully set the book on the table beside Harry and waited to be acknowledged.

"Draco, did you need something?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your…meditating?, but I wanted to give you this," Draco gestured to the book between them.

Harry picked up the book and ran his hand over the embossed cover. The image staring him in the face surprised him. It was the Black family crest, and as he ran his hands over the greyhounds that bracketed the shield and the five pointed stars and chevron that adorned it, he found himself feeling closer to family than ever before.

He looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow, questioning the gift.

"My Mum brought this with her when she married my father. It's the last album she made before leaving." Draco sighed, looked at the floor and then raised his head to capture Harry's eyes, "I can't give you your Mum back the way you've given me mine, but I can give you a little of your family."

He left Harry with the album and went for a walk in the garden.

Harry opened the cover of the album with a gentleness that belied the excitement he really felt. He wasn't sure what to expect, but seeing his mother's bright face smiling back at him surrounded by some of his favourite people, was almost more than he could handle.

Staring back at him were the happy faces of his Mother, Father, Godfather – Sirius, Molly, Arthur and his surrogate Godfather – Remus. They were all so happy, cozied up together and he had to swallow a sob as his father kissed his mother's cheek and she giggled.

As Harry made his way through the album, he saw picture after picture of Sirius with various Black family members and some with the people Harry knew had been part of his Hogwarts days. One of the pictures that really drew his attention was a picture of Sirius, sitting on the couch in the Study with Narcissa curled into his side. They were looking at a book of some sort and were obviously very comfortable sitting there.

Harry stared at the picture until his eyes watered from not blinking and then turned to the last page. Featured there was a picture that tore his heart out. Sirius was holding an infant in his arms and smiling bigger than Harry had ever seen. If the hair on the baby was any indication, this baby was Harry and Sirius looked proud holding the child.

Harry recognized the scrawl below the picture and ran his fingers over the words, "The End and The Beginning".

Harry closed the book, stood and left the room. He needed his questions answered before he could decide what to do next.

Severus looked out his window into the back garden as he drank his first scotch of the evening. Since Harry had come to live with them, Severus seemed to need one each night to relax. He chuckled as he thought about a time, prior to the battle, when just being in the room with the boy would have made cringe.

The sound of the kitchen door banging closed brought Severus out of his remembrance and to his window. He watched as Harry walked through the garden toward Draco and sat on the grass next to him. He watched the conversation for almost twenty minutes before the boys hugged and came in. He didn't know what was said, but the looks on the boys faces made him wonder if the two had come to a new understanding in their relationship.

He quickly scribbled a note to the boys and headed for the floo. He suddenly had an intense urge to talk with his mother.

Harry found Draco sitting amongst the most beautiful patch of Poet's Narcissus he'd ever seen. Each flower presented itself for approval; the soft white petals gently surrounding the delicate yellow cup which was tipped in a deep red and releasing the most delicious fragrance. Harry couldn't stop himself from cradling one of the proud flowers in this hand and inhaling the aroma deeply.

Draco turned his head, hearing a hum from behind him, to see Harry nuzzling one of his mother's flowers. His father had planted the first of the plants the morning after he'd first met Draco's mother. He'd always said, "I knew from the first moment I saw her I needed to be surrounded by her so, I planted the flowers to remind me of her." That was one of Draco's most cherished memories of his parents.

Harry sat down next to Draco on the grass and placed the album between them. He took a minute to settle before quietly saying, "Draco, thank you for this. It was incredible to see them so happy."

"I'm glad you liked it. I found it in the attic last year when I was going through my father's things looking for anything that would help me get out of where I was."

"It was really nice of you to share it with me. I miss them so much sometimes."

The pair were quiet for a few minutes before Harry finally asked, "What did you mean when you said, I gave you back your Mum?"

Draco sighed heavily and explained, "Harry, after what my father and I did, no one wants to have anything to do with us. Although the staff at the hospital has to take care of her, they weren't going to go out of their way to be nice to either of us or to do anything extra for her. After they discovered that you were taking care of the bills, the staff started treating her different and she started to improve. It's what made me want to discover what was going on."

Harry turned toward the blonde and was about to object to his characterization of the situation when Draco put his hand up to stop him. "There's no use denying it. They began to treat her better after you stepped up. We also wouldn't have been able to afford to have her on a private ward all this time as most of our assets have been frozen until they decide what father's betrayal will cost."

Harry hadn't known about any of that and blushed when he realised that Draco had been spending money he couldn't afford to on their outings.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have allowed you to spend so much money on me if I had known."

"And that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to do something nice for you. You've been trying to go out of your way to be nice to me despite my hand in Albus' death, and you've given the appearance to everyone that you have no problem being here, in this house, with Severus and I. You can't possibly have just forgotten everything that's happened in the past and be okay with being here."

Harry interrupted at this point, "Draco," he began, placing a hand on the blonde's arm, "I am totally comfortable here and have no problem being here with either of you. Severus has been a spy for the Order for so long that, although we haven't always gotten along, I have come to see a different side of him and can except that I didn't always know the real him before. I was hesitant at first to be in the house with you, but you have shown me who you are and that's not the arse I've seen for the last 6 years. It's a caring, intelligent, and – don't hurt me – loving person. I have no problem with you and have enjoyed my time here."

"Harry, I didn't tell you all this or give you the album to convince you of anything. I told you this because I want to be honest with you. You deserve that. And I gave you the album because it should be yours now. My Mum would want you to have that."

"Draco, did your Mum ever talk about mine?"

"Not a lot, mainly because father wouldn't allow it. He knew they had been friendly and didn't want to hear about it. At that time, Voldemort was really getting his dander up about the prophecy and your family, so Mum just stopped talking about them and stopped seeing any of the people from her past. I think it's when she really started to become the hard woman you know. That's not really her."

Harry mumbled "Orchideous" and handed the resulting bouquet of flowers to Draco who began to laugh hysterically. He took the offering and buried his nose deep in the brightly coloured blooms of the Gerber daisies.

Draco stood and helped Harry up before giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for these and for understanding. Who would have ever thought we could become friends?"

Harry chuckled as he tried not to touch the place on his cheek that tingled, "You did. First year, you offered me your hand and I refused it." Harry smiled and headed back into the house with Draco following. Harry missed the expression of wonder that coloured Draco's face.

Severus curled his mother's hand around his arm as they strolled across the expansive grounds of Hogwarts. He needed to talk with her about his observations of Harry and Draco and about the situation with the Weasley's, but didn't seem to know where to begin.

"Son, is there some reason in particular that you burst into my office and demanded we take this walk? If not, I do have wok to get done. I plan on reopening the school in a month and there's still much to get done."

Severus patted Minerva's hand and smiled at her, she always knew how to get him going. "Mum, there are a few things I need to talk out and you're the only person I know who can get my mind working in a logical manner when I get cluttered."

"Alright then, what's rattling around in that attic of yours?"

"Okay, there are a few things going on that I need to talk to you about. First, the Weasley's have gone into hiding because of this." He handed her the note that Harry had received and waited as she read it.

"And where have you sent them?"

"I can't tell you exactly where but they are with…family, and will be well protected. I doubt anyone would be able to find them."

"And how is Harry handling all of this?"

"As well as can be expected. Although he hasn't said anything, I believe he is likely blaming himself for it all and would be allowing the guilt to eat him alive if not for my Godson; which brings up to number two."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in question and motioned for him to continue.

"I believe Harry and Draco may be heading for something more than the friendship that has been developing. The more time they spend together, the closer they become. Tonight I watched them in the garden and Harry actually presented Draco with a bouquet of Gerber daisies – in orange, red, white and yellow."

"Did he now? Well, I wonder how much he knows about the meaning of flowers and if that was intentional? I don't recall him getting bad marks in Herbology but he's no Longbottom."

"Yes, well that's true, which brings me to the third reason for coming here. I believe Neville will be the logical replacement for Pomona when she retires and I think he should be granted an apprenticeship this year along with his studies."

"Severus dear, I don't know if he could handle it all."

Severus stopped walking and turned Minerva toward him, "Mum, Neville and I have gotten to know each other quite well over this last year and I believe he can."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Minerva began, "you have not been romantically involved with a student have you?"

Severus exploded with laughter and kissed his mother on the cheek before responding, "No Mum I haven't. Neville came to me at the beginning of last year with a problem and we've spent this past year talking a couple of times a week. Apparently it's been long suspected by the students that Draco and I have something of an involvement, and when Neville found himself questioning his sexuality, he came to me to discuss it. He felt that being gay I would be less likely to criticize him. It took great courage for him to come to me about this that first night and I allowed him to speak because of that courage."

Minerva linked her arm with her son's again and began to walk back toward the castle.

"He had found himself being attracted to someone who he felt he shouldn't be and didn't know what to do about it. After I set him straight – figuratively speaking of course – that I was bi-sexual and not homosexual, I allowed him to tell me what he'd been experiencing and, well, we've developed a friendship of sorts. He is no longer afraid of me and I no longer find him an inept idiot."

"So, who is his paramour?"

"Gregory Goyle."

"Well, that is a surprise. How is Draco handling one of his guards being with a Gryffindor?"

"He doesn't know yet. Gregory's too afraid to tell him."

The pair walked in silence until they entered the castle and settled in Minerva's chambers. They took up their normal positions in the sitting room, Minerva in her elegant Queen Anne style wingback chair, covered of course in Gryffindor red, and Severus in his favourite plush black velvet arm chair trimmed in Slytherin green, before Severus got to the last reason for his unannounced visit.

"Mum, is Remus staying here now?"

"He is. I have appointed him the Defense Professor and have given him the chambers by yours in the dungeons. The Board of Governors is not happy with this, but in honour of Albus and to be true to him, I told them to take a flying leap into the Black Lake."

Severus smiled and looked at his mother. He watched the grief flick across her face when she mentioned the former headmaster, "Mother, you truly loved him didn't you."

"Yes I did. And he loved you as much as I do. It was at his insistence that we went through with your blood adoption all those years ago. He didn't like the idea of you not having parents any longer to guide you. He felt the power within you and knew that there were depths of love that remained untapped in your heart. He'd always known that we would be parents, but until he saw you, he didn't know to whom."

"Yes, well…anyway," Severus stammered uncharacteristically, "back to why I'm here. I need to speak with Remus. I was hoping you would ask him if he would be willing to sit with me for a bit."

Minerva smiled and stood and leaned over her son placing a kiss on his head and said, "I will ask him if he has time now, while you are here," and headed into her office.

Minerva returned minutes later and said, "He's waiting for you in his chamber. My floo is already open for you love. Have a nice talk and we'll chat later about the boys."

Severus kissed Minerva goodbye and stepped through to Remus' room.

"Good evening Severus. I understand you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did and thank you for agreeing to see me," he said walking forward with his hand extended.

After shaking hands, Remus gestured for Severus to sit on his couch and offered him something to drink before they settled into the reason for the conversation.

"Remus, I've come to ask a favour of you."

"Really? And what would that favour be?"

"Well, I'd like to ask you to please take an active role in mentoring Harry. He's doing well enough on his own considering, but he has a large well of magic within him that he can't quite control. He's having a harder time dealing with the loss of his Godfather than he's willing to let on."

Remus was suddenly very interested in what he was hearing and although he'd made his mind up the minute Severus said Harry's name, he didn't tell the man that yet. He wanted to hear exactly what Severus knew before he committed to being involved. If things were too closely tied to Severus, he may have to find a way to help indirectly as he still didn't completely trust Severus.

"Tell me what's been going on," Remus said.

Severus proceeded to tell him about Harry's bursts of magic, the nightmares he knew about and what he knew of Harry's counseling with Poppy. When he was finished he waited to hear what Remus thought.

"Severus, thank you. Thank you for trusting me with all this and for asking for my help. I will of course do everything I can to help Harry if he'll let me. And if he won't I'll find a way to help him without his knowing. I truly believed with Sirius dead, I wouldn't be welcome around here anymore. I always believed that everyone tolerated me because of my relationship with him and I've been pleasantly surprised to find it's the opposite, he was tolerated for my sake."

Severus gave a nod and said, "Well I know that I didn't care for either of you to start but you were much easier to like than he was. I am curious though, what exactly was your relationship with him?"

"Severus, we were not lovers if that's what you're asking. I'm firmly hetero and he wasn't. I did love him though as he was my dearest and truest friend."

Severus nodded firmly and stood, "Remus, you have told me everything I need to know with that statement. I would like to invite you to the Manor tomorrow for breakfast. I will make sure Harry knows you are coming and that he is free to spend the day with you. I hope you can figure out if my suspicions are correct about his plans. I believe he is planning to take revenge on Greyback for Sirius' death and is set on doing it alone. "

"I will be there at nine and I'll talk with him. Once I know for sure, we can decide how to deal with his stupidity and how to set him straight. As for your idea about Draco and Harry, well, I'll have a better idea after spending time with them and seeing them together." He tipped his head sideways and said, "You know, it wouldn't be the worst thing."


	11. Chapter 11

_Knock Knock_

Harry climbed from his bed sleepily, put his glasses on and opened the door. "Remus?"

"Damn, I guess I owe Severus 5 galleons now," Remus said as he hugged Harry.

"Huh?" came Harry's eloquent reply.

"Ah, not a morning person then. Well, it's time for breakfast so come on down. After, I'd like it if we could spend the afternoon together; I've got some things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Kay," Harry muttered as he headed to the loo to get ready for the day.

As Harry walked into the dining room, he heard the tail of what seemed to be a very heated argument and it piqued his interest.

"Damnit Uncle Sev, it's my choice."

"Be that as it may Draco, I still maintain it is unwise to even entertain the idea."

Draco sighed. He hated fighting with his Godfather, but he wasn't going to be talked out of this, "Severus, you've been wonderful about taking care of Harry and I both, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the support and guidance you've given me over the years, but this is something I feel I have to do and there is nothing that will deter me."

Severus had to acknowledge that Draco was an adult now and he really didn't have any say it what he did, but he just couldn't allow Draco to go off and follow this whim.

"Draco, I realise you are an adult for all intents and purpose, however, I cannot allow you to go…"

Harry's eavesdropping was interrupted by a gravelly voice, "Harry, that's not a nice thing to do."

Harry jumped and turned, "Remus, you scared the hell out of me."

They stepped away from the door and Harry whispered, "What in the hell are they having a row over? I've never heard Draco talk to Severus like that before."

"Draco got a request from his father to visit him in Azkaban. His sentence has been delivered and he wants to see his son."

Harry immediately turned and stormed into the room yelling, "You are **NOT **going to that hell hole and seeing that man without someone else going with you Draco. I don't give a shite what your arguments are. Someone goes with you or you don't go."

Draco and Severus stopped and turned in shock toward Harry. Severus took one look at his face and knew Harry wasn't kidding about his assertion that Draco go with someone. He was about to volunteer when he heard, "Draco, I'll go with you if you'd like."

"Thank you Remus, I would appreciate that," Draco smiled. "How's this afternoon for you?"

Remus looked down at Harry, "Okay with you pup if I skive off until tonight?"

"Absolutely, I have an errand to run today anyway. How about we meet in Holborn at The Spaghetti House around 7? We can sit outside and talk. I'm craving their Salmon with Pesto."

"Sounds good," Remus answered while grabbing a slice of bacon from Severus' plate. "Draco, what time should we leave?"

Draco placed his empty tea cup on the table, "In about thirty minutes. My summons asked me to be there at half eleven and I've been given leave to apparate directly there. I'll contact the Ministry and have you cleared as well."

Once Draco had left the room, Severus took a deep breath, reined his temper in and looked at Remus, "Why did you offer to accompany him? I do not want him to go. Seeing his father can result in nothing good."

"Severus, Draco would have gone regardless of whether someone was with him or not. At least this way, I can wait there and escort him back. If something doesn't feel right, we'll leave. It's not as though I'm unfamiliar with the place or how it feels. I did actually visit Sirius there a few times in the early years."

Harry watched the two men bicker for a bit before silently slipping from the room. He wanted to find Draco to apologise for yelling, and to offer him comfort if he was nervous. He found the blonde sitting in the Sunroom twirling his wand and staring out the tinted windows into the gardens. Harry followed the gaze to see two hummingbirds dancing around the Azalea bushes lining the garden wall.

He walked up behind the chair Draco was sitting in and placed his hands on the back, "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco didn't turn around, he kept facing forward as he said, "You know, I figured when my father was sentenced, I would be relieved and it would be easy to say, 'That's my past and this is my future,' but it's not like that."

He turned slightly in his chair and looked up at the brunette, "Harry, I'm nervous. What if he's able to find a way to avoid The Kiss? What if he isn't given much time and gets out? What if he's found a way around the plans Mum made to have me take everything over?"

Harry moved his hands from the chair back to Draco's shoulders and gave a squeeze, "Relax, you're letting your imagination run away with you. There's no way the Ministry is going to let him walk out of that place any time soon."

Draco stood and turned toward Harry with a sigh, "You're right, I know. I guess the idea that I've disappointed him is just too hard to push away yet."

"Draco the only one you need to worry about disappointing is you," Harry said.

"I couldn't agree more pup, well said." Remus smiled at the two and said, "Draco, are you ready?"

Draco nodded and walked by Harry to follow Remus from the room. As he passed Harry, he grazed his hand against Harry's lightly but purposefully. The thank you inherent in the gesture was not lost on Harry and was not missed by Remus.

Harry followed the pair to the front door, watched them walk to the apparition point outside the gates, and disappear before turning back into the house. Severus was standing there watching him with a curious smile.

"I'm worried about him going there. It's going to be hard saying goodbye to his father."

Severus nodded, "Yes it will be, as I suspect Lucius will be making a plea for his son's help in changing the sentence he's been given. He would think nothing of causing his son to feel intense guilt to get what he wants."

Seeing Harry's eyes begin to darken with anger, Severus changed the subject, "So Harry, do you really have plans for today?"

Harry shook his head to clear it of the daydreams of Lucius' demise and answered, "Yes actually. I'm heading into London for a couple of things and thought I'd stop by Draco's favourite store and pick him up something to brighten his day a little."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Well, the last time we were shopping, he found an amazingly beautiful cashmere jumper in a soft ice blue. He wanted it so bad but kept saying that day was about my 'abysmal wardrobe' and not about him wanting a new jumper. I thought I'd get it for him."

"Harry that's a very nice thing to do. I am curious though about your fast friendship."

"It isn't as fast as everyone thinks, we still have our issues. We just know when to set them aside and when to aire them. I believe you would call it, maturing," Harry said with a touch of sarcasm.

Severus laughed and said, "Yes, maturing indeed. Well, I have to be off. I'm going to check on some friends. I'm not likely to make it back tonight so feel free to ask Remus to stay if you wish." Severus walked to the floo and called out as he disappeared, "Give Cissa my love."

Harry laughed and headed for the garden wondering how long Severus had known.

"Severus sends his love; he's off visiting friends today. Draco's coming by later I assume. He had some errands to run this morning." Harry continued his running dialogue as he arranged the flowers he'd brought with him from the Manor.

"Minerva hired Remus Lupin to work at the school again so he's getting settled in. I'm having dinner with him tonight. We're going to try The Spaghetti House; I wonder what you'd think of it. I hope you like the flowers I've brought you. Draco told me they were planted by Lucius to remind him of you. I thought they might brighten your room some."

Harry finally sat in the chair beside her bed and took a good look at her. He'd been by to see her a couple of times in the last two weeks, but this was the best she'd looked.

Narcissa's shining white blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow around her head like a halo, her pale skin finally began to have a little colour to it, her cheeks and lips were slightly pink. Her skin was luminous, soft and warm. Harry smiled as he held her hand in his and felt her strong pulse confidently thrumming through her veins.

"Narcissa, I wanted to talk to you about Draco for a bit. I wanted to let you know that he's at Azkaban visiting Lucius today. I sent Remus with him for support, but I think it's going to be a hard day for him. Lucius was sentenced, I don't know to what though, and requested to see him. I'm guessing he'll tell you about it when he sees you next, but I thought it would be good to warn you."

"Draco and I have become friends recently and I have found him to be…strong and honourable, which is something I never thought I'd find. That's the primary reason why I have made sure that you are being taken care of properly. I have no doubt that your influence is the reason Draco has become the man he is. You should be proud. I hope you will come back to him soon. He misses you."

Harry kissed the top of her hand and laid it back on the bed. As he walked away, he heard, "Harry," and turned to find Narcissa's hand lifted slightly off the bed and watched as it hovered above the sheet for a moment and then limply fell again.

Harry ran back to her side and quietly said, "Narcissa, can you move your hand again?"

He waited and watched but there was no movement. He sighed and bent to place a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I know you're in there and can hear me. Keep trying and I'll help you in any way I can." He wiped the falling tear from her cheek and said louder, "I'll see you tomorrow. Rest well."

As he opened the door to leave, he walked head long into one of the healers he'd seen working with Narcissa. Draco liked to call her Healer Sunshine, and within moments, Harry knew why.

"Mr. Potter! How wonderful to see you today. How are you?" She walked into the room and put her bag down. "I thought I heard you say that Narcissa moved? That's wonderful!"

Harry started at the comment. To have heard him meant she was right outside the door. "Ah, I'm sorry to get your hopes up, I was wrong. He arm slipped of the bed and I thought she had moved. I realised I had set it too close to the edge." He tried to appear disappointed while observing the healer.

"Oh what a shame, it would have been such a nice surprise for her son."

"Yes it would have," Harry said. He wasn't comfortable with her interest and decided not to leave quite yet, "You know, I'd love to see what therapeutic methods you are using with her. I think I'll stay and watch if that's okay with you?"

Not able to say no, healer Sunshine smiled and said, "Of course sir," and went to work.

"Please check in your wand and any other objects you have on your person, put them in the lock box then sign the log. When you are ready, you may walk through the door behind you and the guard will show you into the meeting room. Mr. Lupin, will you be accompanying Mr. Malfoy?"

"I will, though I will be waiting outside the room unless Mr. Malfoy is in need of my assistance," Remus replied as he checked his wand and other items.

The Azkaban Matron nodded once understanding Remus' agenda and took the closed, locked box and placed it in the cage behind her. "When you are ready to leave, you can retrieve your items from me by tapping the bell on the wall. Good Day."

Remus watched as the matron walked into the cage and disappeared into the rows of shelves. He looked down at Draco and noticed the boy's hands shaking as he straightened his robes and made sure there was nothing on them. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and quietly said, "You look fine pup. I'll be right outside the room and can be inside instantly if needed."

Draco nodded once and headed through the door.

"Good Evening Draco, Remus. I'm sorry to see you both under these conditions." Nymphadora Tonks greeted the men and showed them into the empty meeting room. "Draco, Lucius will be coming through the door in front of you in a moment. He's chained and will not be able to touch you in any way and I ask that you not attempt to touch him. His manacles have been spelled to be unbreakable and if touched, will give him a shock. If you need anything or when you are ready to go, just say my name and I'll open the door."

Draco nodded and sat in the chair provided and waited quietly.

Remus followed Tonks out and closed the door behind them.

"We can watch the meeting through this window Remus. It's two-way glass, and has been quite a nice addition for the prison. It's a muggle thing, but we've found it to be helpful in keeping the inmates in line. We can see them but not hear, and all they see is themselves, like a mirror."

"Ingenious idea," Remus said and he watched Draco stand when his father entered.

"Good Evening Draco, it's nice to see you."

"You summoned me father. What exactly do you want?"

Lucius waited until they were alone before stating his purpose for the visit, "Son, I have been sentenced to life in this hole and have been told that there will be no opportunity for me to be released unless there is evidence that I did not act of my own volition. That is where you come in."

Draco raised his hand to stop his father and with quiet fury in his voice said, "You have asked me here to _lie _for you? You, who didn't treat me any better than a house elf most of my life, want me to tell the Ministry that you didn't do the things you've done over the years, of your own free will."

Draco stood and began to pace behind his chair while he continued to question his father's motives, "Why in the name of Merlin would I lie for you? What exactly do you imagine would endear you to me that would make me want to participate in the fallacy of declaring you an innocent victim of the bastard you tried to serve me up to?"

Lucius took a deep breath trying to control his rising temper, "How dare you show me such disrespect. I gave you life and everything you could have ever wanted. You will show me the respect I am due."

Draco took in the visage of his father, his back ramrod straight, hair hanging limply down his back, skin pale but still appeared taken care of. He stopped behind his chair and placed his hands on the top, leaning forward toward his father and said, "I am showing you the respect you deserve – None."

Draco turned to the mirror and nodded as he said, "Tonks."

The door was open and Remus and Tonks were in the room before the's' had even been said by the blonde. "Draco, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm done here and I wanted a witness to what I have to say before I leave." He turned toward the older blonde and said, "You may have helped give me life, but you didn't help me live. You attempted to make me a slave to the man you worshipped and it almost got me killed. You have caused irreparable damage to my mother, the only parent I've ever really had, and caused pain and misery to more people than I can count in my lifetime."

He looked at Remus and found the support he saw in the blue eyes staring at him, gave him the confidence to turn to Lucius and say, "I no longer have a father. Tonks, I'm ready to leave now. Thank you for your assistance today."

As Draco led Remus and Tonks from the room, they could hear Lucius screaming his son's name, demanding he come back, and advising he would "soon regret his non compliance." As they crossed the threshold from the meeting area into the security room, the noise began to fade.

Tonks walked with them into the Security room, waited while Remus rang the bell on the wall and signed for his and Draco's wands and other checked items, then led them from the prison. When Draco's feet hit the soil outside the door, he let out a scream that would put any banshee to shame.

Remus watched as Draco released the grief and fury he felt, until the emotionally spent blonde finally fell forward to his knees. Remus bent and picked him up saying, "Hold on, I'll take us home."

Tonks waited until they had apparated before sending her owl to Harry letting him know he would be needed at home immediately.

"So Molly, have you been able to get comfortable here?"

"Yes Severus, we have been able to make this place very comfortable. Thank you for helping us. Would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be nice. I've never actually been here, though it became mine years ago."

Molly linked her arm through the offered arm of the Potions Master and began to show him through the living space the ginger clan was sharing. "We've managed to clean up the third and fourth floors enough to walk up there and not sneeze. For now though, we are all sleeping here in the living room. Between us and the house elves, we'll have this place livable by the weekend."

"How are the elves behaving?"

"Well, two of them are quite old and the two younger ones are taking on most of the responsibility so things are not getting done as fast as they would normally but they are very pleasant and helpful. I think they were most excited when they realised how many of us they now had to take care of."

Molly laughed, surprising Severus with the melodic quality of it. He suspected she was enjoying having her family so close to her. He marveled at the way her eyes sparkled and her smile seemed so effortless, just as it had prior to the war.

"Molly, is there anything you need or that I can do to make your confinement any easier?"

"Oh dear, not that I can think of now. What you've done is plenty."

"Good afternoon Severus," Hermione said and she and Fred walked by with trays of dirty dishes.

"Hermione, Fred, how you are doing?"

Fred stopped walking when he saw his Mum's smiling face and her hand around Severus' arm, "We're fine. What do you want?"

"Fred!" Hermione and Molly yelled at the same time.

Fred walked away without another word while Molly apologised for her son's rudeness.

"It's okay Molly; I imagine he's not happy about being stuck here. I won't take it personally. Hermione, have you been able to contact your parents?"

"Yes sir, when we first arrived I sent an owl letting them know I was okay and that I'd be on vacation with Ron and the family for a while and likely out of touch. They don't worry when they know I'm with Molly." Hermione smiled at the matriarch and walked away.

Molly wiped tears from her cheeks and said, "Well, what say we have some tea and you can tell me what's going on with Harry and your Godson."

Harry was pacing nervously in the study waiting for Draco and Remus to return. He'd been home for close to an hour, having received the owl from Tonks saying that Remus and Draco needed him at home, but hadn't seen or heard from them yet. The longer they were gone, the more he worried. He laughed at himself when he saw a picture on the table of Draco with Severus and realised, that aside from Severus, Remus was with the only other adult who he trusted to keep the blonde from ending up in the cell next to Lucius.

Harry wandered to the window, pulled the curtain aside, and saw Remus carrying Draco up the walk. He ran to the door and threw it open yelling, "What in the name of Merlin happened?"

"Harry?" Draco lifted his head from Remus' shoulder when he heard Harry's voice.

"Remus, bring him into the living room and put him on the couch. Dobby," Harry called for the house elf as Remus layed the shaking boy on the couch.

"Mister Harry Potter sir, what is Dobby doing for you?"

"Dobby, I need some tea and soup for Draco and Remus."

"Yes sir, Mister Harry Potter sir."

Harry covered Draco with a blanket and as he stood, Draco grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. "Remus, what happened today?" he asked as he lifted Draco's head, sat down and lowered him back into his lap.

Remus watched Harry gently settle Draco in his lap and explained, "Draco confronted his father and stood up to him. I don't know what Lucius said, but whatever he said made Draco disavow him. He told Lucius in front of me and Tonks that he no longer has a father."

Harry was absentmindedly running his fingers through Draco's hair while he talked to Remus. He didn't miss the fact that the blonde had begun to relax and had stopped shaking. Dobby popped back in with the tea and soup and Remus thanked him.

"Draco," Harry said softly, "can you sit up and eat a little something please."

Draco shook his head in Harry's lap and didn't move.

"Draco, you'll feel better if you have a little something," Remus said.

"No thank you," he whispered.

Harry looked at Remus, who shrugged and sipped his tea.

"Draco, please sit up and eat some of this soup. I'm worried about you and it would make me feel better if you ate something," Harry said, knowing it was a ploy to get what he wanted but didn't care.

Draco slowly sat up and slid closer to Harry who handed him a steaming bowl of soup and watched as he slowly began to eat.

Remus put his empty cup on the table and stood, "I'm going to head back to Hogwarts now."

Harry looked up and shook his head, "Remus, would you mind staying tonight? Severus has gone to visit some friends and Draco and I haven't been alone here since we moved in. I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with being here alone."

"Sure pup, why don't you walk me out, and I'll get my stuff and come back in a couple of hours."

Harry made to stand but Draco clamped down on his arm with one hand while continuing to stare into his soup.

Harry pried the pale fingers off his arm and said, "Draco, I'll be right back. I'm just going to the front door. I'll be right back."

Draco released Harry and held onto his bowl with both hands staring into the liquid.

Harry followed Remus to the door and whispered, "What in the hell happened there? I've never seen him like this."

Remus shook his head and said, "Short of the veiled threats as we were leaving, I have no idea what was said between the two while I was outside the room. I couldn't hear anything."

Harry looked back at the room where the blonde sat and then at Remus, "Okay, I'll see what I can find out, you get back as soon as you can. Can you also please let Poppy know about this in case we need her later?"

"Of course pup, I'll be back soon," Remus said, hugging the boy before walking to the apparition point outside the gate and disappearing.

Harry walked back into the living room to find Draco in the same position but the soup gone. He took the bowl and placed it on the table before sitting down again.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, buried his face in the crook of his neck, and began to sob.

Harry held the blonde until his body stopped shaking from the torrent of emotion and only released him when he began to push out of the embrace.

"Harry, I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. You've helped me through enough of these moments in these last weeks. That's what friends do."

Draco looked at Harry, a faint smirk on his lips and said, "So we're friends now, yeah?"

"I hope so. I don't usually snuggle with my enemies," Harry said with a smile. "Do you want to tell me about what happened today?"

Draco took a deep breath and slowly let it out while he worried the edge of the blanket covering the legs crossed in front of him. "I disavowed my father. I no longer have a father and unless my Mum wakes, I will be an orphan."

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's busy fingers to still them, and save his favourite Weasley blanket, "What else? I mean what made you do that?"

Draco turned his tear stained face to his new friend and his bloodshot eyes began to fill again, "He wanted me to tell the Ministry that I remembered seeing him coerced into doing the things he did so he wouldn't have to spend eternity in Azkaban. His sentence was life."

Harry pulled Draco to him and embraced his friend, holding him tight. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?"

Draco hugged him back and said, "Just this. Knowing someone cares about me as something other than an alibi is enough for now."

The sat there holding each other for several minutes before Draco finally sat back and said, "He threatened me on my way out. He said I would regret not doing what he wanted."

Harry put his hands on Draco's arms and looked him straight in the eye, "No one will touch you as long as I have anything to say about it. Remus will be back in a while to stay the night and when Severus gets back we'll let him know what's going on."

Harry stood and motioned for Draco to follow, "Let's get you upstairs. You can take a bath to help relax and when you're done, you, Remus and I will figure out what to do next."

Draco walked into the bathroom and went to close the door but stopped, turned and quietly said, "Thank you Harry."

Harry's smile lit his face as he looked at Draco. "Anytime," he said as the door closed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Since we couldn't have our dinner at The Spaghetti House, I decided to bring it to you. Salmon with Pesto for Harry," Remus said as he placed the take away containers from The Spaghetti House in front of Harry, "Sea Bass with lemon and herbs for Draco and Spinach & Ricotta Tortellini with Porcini Cream sauce for me."

Harry smiled at Remus and set to tasting the scrumptious looking food in front of him.

Draco bent down and inhaled deeply trying to identify the various herbs used in the seasoning and looked up with a bit of a frown on his face.

Remus, seeing Draco's face, laughed and said, "And for the sweet tooth at the table, we have a selection of dessert choices."

Draco's eyes grew as each dish was placed on the table, "Chocolate cake with a drizzled hot fudge sauce, warm apple tart with fresh cream and finally, tiramisu."

Harry laughed loudly at the reverence he heard in Draco's voice as he named each treat. He looked at Remus and said, "Maybe we should leave them all alone. It sounds like Draco would like a little time with them for….personal reasons."

Remus laughed hard and clapped Harry on the back. Both men almost fell out of their chairs with laughter when Draco looked up and said, "What's so funny?"

The laughter died down as the trio tucked into their meals and no one spoke until they argued over dessert. Eventually, it was decided that Draco could taste all three but the Chocolate cake was his alone.

"Sweet Merlin," Remus whispered to Harry, "does he always sound like that when he eats dessert?"

"What, you mean like he's about to orgasm?" Harry said, watching the ecstasy crossing Draco's face, "only when it's chocolate."

Remus raised an eyebrow and whispered, "And how do you know what he sounds like when he's about to orgasm?"

Harry's reply was a very deep blush and "You know what I mean."

The pleasantly full men retired to the library to talk while their food settled. Remus lit the fireplace and sconces as they walked into the room, casting a warm glow over the walls and making everyone feel relaxed.

"Okay, first things first," Remus began as he sat on the chair opposite the boys, who were curled up on opposite ends of the couch. "Harry, did Draco tell you about his visit with his father yet?"

Harry looked at Draco, gauging his reaction as he said, "Yes, he told me what the bastard wanted. I told him no one would touch him as long I have anything to say about it and I meant it. Remus, is there anything we can do to assure Lucius dies in that place?"

"Unfortunately for now, no. He's been given a life sentence and unless the Ministry suddenly has a total meltdown and the world begins to turn backward, he's not getting out. The only way to change the sentence would be new evidence of his innocence, or more proof of guilt requiring his sentence to be upgraded."

Harry nodded and added, "I wonder if we can find a way to change the wards around the Manor to protect Draco from him?"

Draco looked at the brunette next to him and wondered anew at their friendship, "I've already taken care of that. The minute my Mum became ill, I removed my fa…Lucius from the wards. He will no longer be able to apparate into the Manor or onto the grounds. And as of this morning, Remus has been added."

Remus nodded at the blonde.

"Draco," Harry said turning so he was facing the blonde, "I saw Narcissa today, I hope you aren't mad."

Draco looked surprised but far from mad, "Why? I mean, it's okay, but why would you want to see my Mum?"

"Well, there're a few reasons. First, I've been to visit her a few times mainly because I wanted to make sure she's being treated right. Today though I think I've found a new reason and I think we're going to need some help."

"As I was leaving, your Mum called my name and raised her hand on her own," Harry stopped when Draco and Remus gasped and waited a moment before continuing. "The healer you call Healer Sunshine came in as I was leaving and I'm pretty sure she was listening outside while I talked to Narcissa. I don't trust her. I stayed and watched her session, but she didn't do anything other than move Narcissa's legs and arms a little and then shift her on the bed. I'm pretty sure whatever she was going to do, she didn't, because I was there."

"Harry, are you saying that the reason Narcissa hasn't recovered is because of this healer?" Remus asked, leaning forward in his chair. Draco scooted a little closer waiting to hear the answer.

"I'm not saying that's what's holding her back, but I think something is keeping her in that state. She moved her hand today, all on her own, and called my name. That alone has to prove she's not just suspended in that state by choice."

Draco stood and walked to the fireplace, staring into the flame. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair as he contemplated what Harry had said. Was this healer complicit in his mother's lack of progress? Is it possible that the Ministry was holding her in the close to catatonic state? Maybe his betrayal hadn't caused this problem in the first place. If he truly believed Harry, then his mother wasn't upset by his change of heart, but was actually proud of it and him. All indications were that Harry was correct in his assumptions, given the fact that his mother had put everything into his name.

His mind made up, he turned and said, "I believe Harry is correct in his assumptions. I've not trusted Sunshine since the first time I met her and that hasn't changed. I believe the care my mother has been getting, while good, has been hampered by an outside source causing her to remain in her suspended state longer than she should have. I also do not believe the reason for her state is entirely the shock of my betrayal."

Remus watched the determined blonde walk back to the couch and sit next to Harry. It seemed so natural to see them sitting next to each other, so comfortable. He became even more intrigued by the pair, when Draco began to explain his reasoning.

"Last week, my Mum spoke once and only one word at the time. There have been other indications of her trying to break through the stasis but nothing too large. Every time she has a moment of progress, she has a setback. I would like to see about having the healers changed and see if that makes a difference."

"Draco, why didn't you say anything about her trying to talk?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because quite honestly, I wasn't sure how much to trust you with. We've only just found this comfortable place, this friendship, and I just wasn't sure about how much to tell you. Severus doesn't know either."

"I see," Harry said tightly.

"Harry, don't get upset with me. You know I'm right. You haven't trusted me enough to tell me about your agenda either. I figured it out though, and while I think it's foolhardy to pursue, I understand."

"Harry, what agenda is Draco talking about?" Remus finally spoke up.

Draco sat back and watched as emotions flicked across Harry's face. Anger, fear, sadness, hope and finally resolve. "I'm planning on finding a way to get Percy Weasley back together with the family. He's helping me with a project and if it all turns out well, then I should have no problem with reuniting them."

Remus, not blind to Harry's mistruth, smiled, "Well Harry, I think that's a noble thing to do but I have to ask pup, exactly what project is he helping you with?"

"That's not relevant right now. We're talking about Narcissa and what we're going to do about the situation." Harry turned to Draco, "How do you want to proceed?"

"I will be spending the day with my Mum tomorrow so I can watch everything that's done and how people interact with her before I decide but I think I would like to see about bringing her home and seeing to her care myself."

Before Remus could express his concerns, Harry asked, "Draco, are you sure? You do realise the responsibility you'd be taking on?"

The blonde leaned back on the couch and looked at both men before quietly answering, "It's the right thing to do. She's my Mum and it's my job to take care of her now."

Harry and Remus nodded in understanding. "Okay, so we need to get a room ready and determine the level of care she'll need…" Remus continued mumbling a list of things they would need as he walked from the room, leaving the boys to talk.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the boys as they sat on the couch. Neither knew the best way to begin the conversations they needed to have, nor which should come first. In the end, they muttered their goodnights to each other and went to their separate rooms.

Draco settled on his bed in his favourite emerald silk sleep pants, a gift from his mother the previous Christmas and worked on his plan for bringing her home. He sat with parchment in his lap intent on getting the ideas swarming in his head in some semblance of order but only found himself doodling. He set the parchment on his bedside table and snuggled into his bed, falling asleep as his head sank into his pillow.

Harry settled in his chair by his window and opened his journal. He put quill to parchment and wrote without thinking and was surprised to see what had come out when he read it the following morning.

_1030p_

_So, here I sit again, writing without thought. It seems to be more and more I take to these pages just to get my mind emptied and to try and organise these random thoughts._

_So I think I have observed enough of Narcissa to say that she is not the woman I thought she was. She's much stronger than I thought and I don't believe she was the reason Draco turned into the prat he was in school. I have come to the decision that Lucius is the only reason for Draco's attitude and his ego. _

_Said ego is no longer an issue. Draco has turned into someone I can happily be around. I don't know where this is going though. I have found myself in a new arena and I don't know how to navigate through it. _

_Here's my dilemma, until very recently, I always believed that I would end up with Ginny and live happily ever after. Now however, I find out that she has been with the darkness since our second year and is likely part of the reason for the many problems I have had over the years. She's been feeding information about me and the others on the side of light for years and is no longer hiding that._

_I've found myself wondering on these pages, quite a lot actually, if I was really ever in love with her or just the idea of having the family that I would have by being with her. It's a bit disconcerting to find that my attraction to her is less about her and more about the rest of the family. I thought I was better than using people but I guess not._

_That's all in the past however, as I find myself looking at others with a new eye. I don't know how to approach the feelings I have and to find out if they're reciprocated. It'll be hard because this will be a new level of our relationship, which is just beginning to expand. I don't even know how to determine if he'd be interested in anything more with me at this point. _

_Okay, so the first step is really to just admit to myself that I'm attracted to him. So, I fancy…_

Harry looked up as his door opened, and blushed furiously when Remus walked in, "Pup, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Harry hurriedly put his journal under his pillow, before saying, "Um, Nine. I expect to be at Hogwarts most of the morning."

Remus walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you okay? You seem to be a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just writing in my journal."

"Sorry I interrupted; must have been really good though because you're quite red right now."

"Yeah, well sometimes I get embarrassed that I have to use such a girly thing as a diary to get my feelings out."

Remus knew that wasn't the only reason for the deep crimson of Harry's face, but decided not to pursue it just then, "Well, you know you can talk to me about anything. No matter what." He leaned over and kissed Harry on the head and headed for the door. Just before reaching the door, he turned back and said, "You never answered my question earlier, how do you know what Draco sounds like?

Harry laughed and shrugged, "After I blew up my first room, he and I shared until this one was ready. I heard him in the shower. He's not quiet by any stretch of the imagination."

Remus laughed and wished him a good night as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly insisted on feeding him before he'd left that morning so he'd suffered through the familial bickering and the Twins staring while he quietly talked to the matriarch about her plans for redecorating the house and the limitations he had to stay within.

As he gathered his things to leave, Ron approached him and said, "Thank you. For everything."

Severus watched the boy bound off and saw the knowing look on Hermione's face as she nodded and followed her lover. Molly hugged him, hard, and he slipped through the floo to his mother's office with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back son. How was your visit?"

Severus hugged Minerva and placed a kiss on her cheek before answering, "Quite nice actually. They've settled and are planning some redecorating, within reason, and everyone seems to be okay with the move. How are things here?"

"Well, there have been a few things that I need to bring you up to date on. First, the wards on The Burrow have been attempted twice but they've held. I think whoever is poking at them is looking for a weakness to breach." Minerva put up a hand to halt the interruption before continuing, "They won't find one and I have had my own personal house elf, Andi, add to the wards."

Severus nodded, knowing that the house elf magic would make the wards damn near unbreakable. He'd need to update Molly as soon as he could get to the post.

"The other thing is that Draco is petitioning to bring Narcissa home so they can take care of her there."

This time, Severus ignored the raised hand and demanded, "Why in the name of Merlin would he do that. Has that boy lost all sense?"

"No Severus, he hasn't; we've just made some discoveries that made this step necessary," Harry said as he walked in with Poppy.

Minerva gestured for the new arrivals to sit and had Andi pour tea while Poppy explained. "Severus, Narcissa is attempting to throw off the stasis she's been in and we believe that she's been kept in this state against her will."

Harry explained what happened during his last visit and told Severus it wasn't the first time she'd done this.

Severus listened and then calmly said, "So you believe that this healer is going to risk her career to harm Cissa?"

"Severus we don't know for sure yet," Poppy began, "but Remus has been staying with her for the last two nights and the boys are there during the day. She's not been left alone. I've volunteered to help with her home care until the new school year begins and am going over there to check on her when we're done here."

"I'll be accompanying you."

"That's fine. I will be requiring your help with potions for her recovery so it's best that you get an idea for her condition now as well."

Severus turned toward Harry and said, "And how have you been doing son?"

Harry smiled at the endearment, as Molly always called him that as well, "Haven't blown anything up in a few days and I finished another journal. Remus brought us dinner the other night and we got a good laugh from watching Draco eat a piece of chocolate cake. That's about it."

Severus chuckled, "Did he hum while he ate it?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

Severus handed Harry a parcel, "From the family. I wouldn't be surprised if there was food in there as well as letters."

Poppy rose to leave and said, "Harry, can you take Severus' bag back to the Manor while he comes with me."

"Of course. Severus, I have something to talk to Minerva about but I'll be glad to take it back and have Dobby or Kreacher take care of it."

"Thank you Harry. I'll meet you there when we're done. Please let Remus know I'm back."

Severus and Poppy walked through the floo to St Mungo's and Minerva said, "You wanted to talk to me about something Harry?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe Narcissa is being drugged and that a potion is the cause of her condition. I need to know what legal grounds we may have to help her get the responsible parties punished."

"Well Harry, Andromeda Black, Narcissa's sister, happens to be an attorney and we could ask for her help. I'm not sure how willing she'd be to assist though, as she was disowned many, many years ago. Her familial status was renounced so it's as though she no longer exists."

"I'm not sure staying in the family is a good idea. Does the school have a solicitor I can talk with?"

"I do have someone you can talk with. When would you like to do this?"

"Soon, perhaps tomorrow."

"I'll arrange it and owl you the details. Is there anything else dear?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then, why don't you head back to the Manor and I'll get started on tomorrow."

Harry grabbed Severus' bag and flooed back to the Manor. He left the bag with Dobby before heading to the garden to spend some quiet time with his newest journal and his thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry you cannot 'just go in' and see Mrs. Malfoy. Her son is in there as is one of her therapists and I will not allow anyone else."

"Madame, I am her son's guardian and I will be going into that room regardless of what you believe."

"Uncle Severus, when did you get back? Come on in." Draco had heard the dulcet tones of his Godfather's voice and knew that he'd blast himself into the room if needed. That meant he'd talked to Harry already as well.

Poppy and Severus walked in and saw Healer Sunshine with her back towards them bending over Narcissa's torso.

"What exactly are you doing?" Poppy demanded as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm just finishing her therapy. And who are you folks?"

"I am Poppy Pomphrey, Medi-witch for Hogwarts and this is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Hogwarts teacher. And you are?"

"I am one of the healing team that has been working on Mrs. Malfoy. I work on her physical needs, keeping her muscles from atrophying."

"And you name?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought I'd told you that. My name is Misti, pleasure to meet you both."

Severus had been watching the girl and saw her tuck something into her pocket. He couldn't see what but was suddenly concerned about what she'd really been doing.

"So Misti," Severus began as he walked forward, "why don't you show us what you were just doing."

"Okay, I was just tucking her arm back under the blanket now that her therapy is done. She's so tiny; I worry about her catching a chill, so I always make sure she's covered before I leave."

Severus was standing very close to Misti and no one noticed him slip the item out of her pocket and put it in his own. "I see, well, you may go then. We'd like some time alone with Mrs. Malfoy."

Misti quickly grabbed her stuff and left the room. Once the door closed, Severus placed strong locking and silencing charms on the room and said, "I took this from her pocket. Poppy, is this an injector of some sort?"

Poppy took the syringe from him and said, "Yes, it's a muggle device used to inject medication into a patient's veins. It's called a needle," pointing to the sharp end, "and syringe," pointing to the area filled with clear fluid.

Severus nodded once and looked at Draco, "She will not be alone until we can take her home. Remus and I will split the night shift and you and Harry the days. We do not leave this room regardless of who is requesting it. We also need to find out who this Misti is. She didn't give a surname."

Poppy took the syringe and put it in her pocket, "Severus I will work on who she is and what this liquid is. I'm also going to talk to Minerva about the situation and see what we can do to help. I'll be in touch."

Severus lifted the charms as the Medi-Witch left and turned and hugged his Godson, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out and make sure she's okay. Now, why don't you head on home and let the others know what's happening. I'll stay here until Remus comes tonight and we'll get the rotation going. Tell him to come and relieve me around midnight."

Draco hung on to the hug for a moment longer and said, "Yes sir. And Harry and I will be back in the morning. I'm so glad you're back." He walked to his mother's side and said, "Mum, I'll be back in the morning with Harry and we'll stay the day. Uncle Sev is here now and Remus will be back tonight. I love you." He kissed her cheek and left.

"In the matter of Narcissa Malfoy?"

Draco and Severus stood and walked toward the Administrator, hoping to hear they could take Narcissa home today.

It had been two weeks of watching and waiting for them while the St Mungo's review committee decided if Narcissa could be released to their care. They had expressed their concerns about her condition and the care she had been getting, even going so far as to point out that the hospital staff didn't want her there to begin with and if it hadn't been for Harry's insistence and paying of fees, she would have been somewhere else anyway.

Poppy had discovered the potion in the syringe was actually a variation on the Draught of the Living Dead. It put her into a deep sleep, but what they hadn't discovered yet, is it also kept her conscious enough that she could hear and feel everything around her.

With her round the clock watch guards, Misti had been unable to inject her again and Narcissa had slowly started to come out of her stasis. She'd been able to hold Draco's hand and had said Remus' name.

Harry was sitting with her while Draco and Severus went to find out if they could take her home and he was enjoying talking with her knowing that she was slowly waking. He was hoping that when she was fully awake, that she would not balk at Harry's attempt at friendship with her.

"I am Draco Malfoy and this is Potions Master Severus Snape."

"Please follow me gentlemen, I have a decision for you."

The pair followed the little administrator into his office and sat in front of the huge cherry wood desk watching the little man climb into his chair. He reminded Draco of the goblins at Gringotts. He was short and round with a large forehead and wide set eyes. His smile looked more like a grimace and his hair, what little he had, was slicked back on his head making his oblong face appear longer. He had a bulbous nose and a slight point to his ears. Draco didn't like him at all.

"Mr. Malfoy, the hospital board has reviewed your request and has decided to release Mrs. Malfoy into the care of Medi-Witch Poppy Pomphrey with the condition that this hospital is not responsible for any change in her condition. Also, with regard to your concerns about," he paused and looked through the paperwork in front of him before continuing, "Healer Misti Rowle, we have been unable to verify any of the suspicions you have expressed, and as she has left her employment with us, we will no longer be pursing the inquiry. Do you have any questions?"

Neither Draco nor Severus had questions so they signed the discharge papers and left the office. Once in the lift with the doors closed, Draco turned to Severus and said, "Misti Rowle? You don't think she's related to Thorfinn do you?"

Severus saw the concern in Draco's eyes and said, "I don't know but if she is, then we're going to have our hands full as she's likely following your father's orders. They were quite close in the ranks."

"Yes," Draco said as they walked into his mother's room, "I remember him coming to the manor a couple of times but she couldn't be his daughter, she's too young."

Severus saw Harry dosing in the chair while holding Narcissa's hand, his head resting on the edge of the bed. "Let's talk about this later." He motioned toward the bed and Draco smiled as he saw the pair.

Draco gently shook Harry's shoulder saying, "Harry, wake up. It's time to go."

Harry sat up and smiled, "Are we taking her with us"

Severus and Draco smiled brightly and nodded their heads.

"Good, she'll do so much better at home. I'll go back to the Manor and get everything ready. I'll floo Poppy and have her meet us there." Harry stood and bent down next to Narcissa's ear quietly saying, "I'll see you at home my lady. Your elegant chamber awaits your arrival." He gently kissed her cheek and headed out.

Draco and Severus looked at each other with surprise at Harry's words and Draco made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Dobby, Kreacher," Harry called as he came in the front door, "Mistress Malfoy will be returning within the hour and I want her chamber ready when she arrives. Please quickly get the rooms open and aired out. Is Mr. Lupin here?"

"Mister Harry Potter sir, Mister Lupin is sleeping in his rooms now," Dobby answered.

"Kreacher, can you please wake Mr. Lupin and ask him to come to the kitchen. You may tell him Mistress Malfoy will be arriving."

"Yes sir, Master Potter."

Both Kreacher and Dobby popped out to get to their assignments and Harry made his way to the kitchen to see about tea and lunch for Draco and Severus.

"Winky, Teensy, Mistress Malfoy will be home shortly and I would like to have some lunch and tea ready for Draco and Severus. What can we put together quickly?"

"Master Potter sir," Teensy said, "we is taking care of lunch sir. We is waiting to do it until you told us to."

"Yes sir," Winky chimed in, "If Mister Harry Potter is wanting lunch ready when Mistress returns, it will be so."

"Thank you ladies, that will be a great help," Harry said smiling at the elves as he headed into the Study to floo Poppy.

Once Harry made sure that Narcissa was comfortable, he shooed Draco and Severus into the dining room for lunch and left Poppy to see to the patient. "When you're ready Poppy, there will be food waiting for you."

"Thank you Harry, I'll be down in a bit. We're just going to have a little girl talk and then I'll be down."

Harry chuckled as he walked into the dining room.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Severus said before Harry could answer.

Harry sat next to Draco and nicked a chip from his plate, receiving a smack to his thieving hand for the act.

"Ouch, git," Harry said, popping the chip into his mouth.

"Don't steal, prat," Draco replied.

Severus watched the two nicking food from each other and joking with each other and couldn't help but feel relief at how well they'd settled into their friendship. They were completely comfortable with each other and after spending everyday at Narcissa's bedside together, they had discovered they had a lot more in common than they ever knew.

Harry hadn't had any problems with controlling his magic or had any nightmares in weeks and Draco's worry induced insomnia seemed to have subsided.

"Harry, what's with what you said to my mum at hospital before she came home?"

Harry smiled, "She reminds me of a muggle character, 'Sleeping Beauty.' She's a princess who's cursed by an evil witch and can only be awakened by the kiss of her true love. So I figured I'd treat her like the princess she is, so I call her My Lady and make sure that she wants for nothing."

Draco lunged at Harry and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Harry. For everything. I owe you."

Harry rubbed his hand along Draco's back and said, "You owe me nothing. You've given me a place to stay and helped me through some hard things lately. We're even."

Remus walked in and said, "Did I miss something?"

Harry and Draco broke their hug and Severus explained the reason for it.

"Oh, here I thought maybe they've finally declared their undying love for each other."

"WHAT!" the boys in question yelled.

Remus and Severus laughed loud and long at the pair's reaction before finally settling in to wait for Poppy's report.

They didn't have to wait long, as Poppy walked in minutes later and sat at the table.

"Gentlemen, Narcissa is resting comfortably and is no worse for the travel. Her colour is good and her temperature is normal so now it's a waiting game. I've left Teensy to watch her for now, so you can all take your time eating and relax for a while. Severus, I've left some potions for you to use along with the instructions. As she comes out from under the effects of this, she may have some discomfort but otherwise, the worst we should face is some memory loss and muscle weakness."

Harry took Draco's hand under the table, when he saw the blonde shaking, out of the corner of his eye.

Draco squeezed a thank you for the support and didn't let go.

Seeing the fear on Draco's face, Poppy quickly said, "Draco, the memory loss would be around the event itself, the moment when she was first drugged. Otherwise, she should be just fine. I'd wager in a week or so, she'll be walking these halls again and terrorizing you boys with her perfectionism."

"Merlin I hope so," Remus said, "these boys are a bloody mess."

Laughter rang through the Manor and Teensy saw her Mistress smile as the melody reached her ears.


	14. Chapter 14

"Severus, I just don't understand it. I mean, she's clearly improving; all the nutritional potions and the body scans show her improvement and verify that everything we're doing is right. So why hasn't she moved more than the little twitches we've seen?"

Remus and Severus were sitting in front of the fire in the lounge having their after dinner brandy and discussing their patient's lack of progress, while Harry and Draco were huddled in the Library pouring over the tomes trying to find a reason for Narcissa's apparent lack of progress.

"Remus, I don't understand it any better than you. As you say, she should be making leaps in her recovery and while I see some change, it's not enough. There's obviously something we're missing. I think tonight, while you are sitting with her, I'll spend some more time in my lab and see what I can make of that chemical we found in her blood."

"Sounds good. I'm half way through 'Sense and Sensibility' and would really like her to be awake before it's done. Draco told me she really likes these sorts of romantic literature, but I can't say they do that much for me."

Severus laughed before saying, "You're reading these aloud?"

"Well, I thought it better than her listening to me breathe all night or worse, my mumbling attempts to tell her about what's happening around us."

"Indeed. I can see where your reading to her would likely be better. Still, it can't be any worse than her having to listen to my rambling about potions and giving her a rundown of what we're doing to make her well."

Remus tipped his head in acknowledgement and sipped his brandy while staring into the fire. He was thinking about how much he'd enjoyed this past week, sitting with Narcissa, quietly reading to her and watching her muscles attempt to respond to his words of encouragement.

"So, how are your weekends with the family going?"

Severus looked up at the question and hesitated before saying, "Quite well. I've told them I'll be spending my weekends there with them to help with the redecorating. It's quite a lovely area."

"And you're being received well?"

"By most, there are two who are a bit of a handful, but they've always been so and it's slowly changing. I hoping they'll be able to settle in there and be comfortable but I know they long to be elsewhere."

"Do we have any hope of seeing them back?"

"I believe so at some point, but that will depend on the outcome of the next few months."

Severus watched Remus writing as he answered and read the note passed to him,

_Why don't you ask the Twins if they would like me to stop by for a visit? Maybe they are simply missing the ability to have a little fun._

Severus nodded and passed his answer to Remus,

_I will when I'm there this weekend. I imagine they would quite like that. The children all miss home quite a lot._

Remus nodded and threw the parchment into the fire. As he was about to ask Severus about Molly, they were interrupted by a Winky the house elf with a message.

As Severus read the note, Remus watched Winky eye the brandy glass. Though she made no move to take it, he made a mental note to talk to Minerva about the elf's sobriety and her progress with reintegrating into her duties at the school.

"Winky, tell the Headmistress that I will pass this information on and will take care of everything."

Winky bowed low and popped out.

Severus handed the parchment to Remus as he walked past the Werewolf and out the door.

Remus read the page and growled and he crumpled the parchment and threw it into the fire. He slammed his fisted hand onto the end table and the half filled brandy glass bounced off, breaking on the floor.

Harry and Draco sat on the Library floor surrounded by discarded books and loose parchment. Each new book they opened brought with it the chance of an answer being discovered so they were working with a fervor that would have made Hermione very proud.

"Wait, I think I've got it…." Draco said suddenly, "Nope, false alarm." Draco threw another book aside and made his way into the next.

Harry watched the blondes determined face as it lit up with the possibility and then fall at the realisation that they were not any closer to an answer.

"I'm wrecked," Harry said as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to check a different section and see if I have any better luck. What's on the second level?"

Draco looked up; his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and said, "My father's personal volumes. I was never allowed to go up there. Some of his old potions notebooks might be up there though."

Harry nodded and headed up the spiral staircase to see if he could find anything of use. He ran his fingers over dusty spine after dusty spine of dark magic tomes and wondered if this was a futile effort as he came across a journal that was completely dust free. He slowly slid the book from the shelf and took it back downstairs. "I found something, I think"

"And what exactly does that mean?" Draco asked as he watched his research partner cast reveal spells over the book.

"Well," Harry said as he opened the uncharmed book, "this was the only book upstairs that wasn't covered in dust so I figured it must have been used recently. It's not cursed in any way and it looks like a journal, so I'm thinking maybe it'll help."

Draco watched as Harry stretched out on the couch before the fire and he found himself wondering when Harry had become so broad shouldered and well muscled. He had to stifle a gasp when Harry's stretching revealed a very tight stomach, his eyes locked on the trail of dark hair that began just below his belly button.

He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Harry's firm muscular thighs and then back up to his messy hair. Draco smiled as he thought about how much messier they could get it with an hour of privacy.

He watched as Harry licked his finger before turning a page and swallowed a moan as the action made his pants deliciously tighter and was about to excuse himself to take care of the problem when Harry suddenly jumped up and yelled, "Bingo! I've got it. We have to neutralize the paralytic he used."

He scrambled up off the couch and flew through the door running head long into Severus and falling backward.

Draco caught him from behind and steadied him, his arms sliding under the brunettes and holding him around the chest, as Harry said, "Sorry Severus, I've got the missing piece though."

In his excitement, Harry hadn't noticed the sad expression on Severus' face, but Draco had, "Uncle Sev, what is it? Is it Mum?"

Hearing the anxiety in Draco's voice and feeling the slight tightening of his arms, Harry looked up at the Potions Master's face and saw the sadness and registered something he'd never seen on the man before, fear.

"Boys, let's sit."

Remus came up behind Severus as they walked into the Library and Harry was immediately on guard, reading fury from the wolf.

"Draco, Cissa is fine. Do not worry about her. There is something else though."

Draco sagged on the couch beside Harry, relief pouring from him as he waited to hear what was going on. He couldn't imagine what would make Severus so upset and cause Remus to have to fight with himself for control, but as long as his mother was fine, he was.

Severus took a deep breath and said, "There was an attack this evening and there were a couple of casualties."

Draco sat up straighter and waited for the worst.

"Harry, The Burrow was destroyed tonight. Fenrir, Ginny and about a dozen newbourns made their way through Ottery St. Catchpole destroying the Post office, one of the restaurants and the Diggory's old place before blowing The Burrow up. There was no way to save it and we lost two probationary Aurors in the process."

Draco jumped when Remus put his hand through the wall behind them and quickly looked at Harry.

Harry was trying hard to control the rage he felt and Draco and Severus watched the emotions flow across his face as his whole body sat rigid, shaking with the unexpressed emotion.

Draco slowly reached his hand out and touched Harry's forearm, somewhat startled by the strength he felt and also by the magic he felt coursing through him. "Harry, you need to calm down." Draco shifted closer to the furious brunette and quietly continued, "It's okay, they weren't there and they weren't hurt. We'll get them."

"Harry, please calm down. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I promise we'll stop them." Draco slid his hand down Harry's arm and threaded his fingers through the other, noticing the heat gathering there, and squeezed in reassurance.

Harry's magically surge was causing him to glow in his rage and while he could hear Draco talking, his mind wasn't registering the words. The words might not have made it through the red haze surrounding his head, but the soft skin sliding over his did. His arm broke with Goosebumps and when the strong hand gripped his, he finally released the tension he'd been holding and allowed the gathering magic to dissipate. He felt the buzz of his magic as it spread itself back through his system, allowing his core to settle and his body to relax.

Remus pulled his hand from the wall and waved his wand at the hole to fix it while he watched the interplay between the young men on the couch. It was like watching a snake charmer playing a haunting song that called to the serpent; as Draco quietly spoke, Harry's magical surge began to calm and the atmosphere in the room settled.

He walked to the setting area and stood behind Severus, watching the pair across from them and waited until Harry had calmed before saying, "Draco, I'm sorry about the wall."

Draco looked up and nodded, worry clear on his face. He went to release Harry's hand but found it held tighter and Harry barely shook his head when Draco looked at him. Draco looked at the men and nodded to the book on the table between them saying, "Harry found something in there that he thought was the answer to our problems with my Mum. That's why he came running for you."

Severus reached for the book at Draco settled back on the couch, the joined hands resting in Harry's lap covered by the Harry's other hand which was unconscious playing with Draco's long pale fingers.

"Harry, what did you find?" Severus asked as he flipped through the journal.

"I marked the pages, Severus. I believe Lucius has perfected a version of the Draught of Living Death that has a hidden trigger in it. If the potion is not administered at scheduled intervals, the underlying spell is triggered and the patient falls into a paralysis of sorts. Because Narcissa is so strong, she's been able to work through it occasionally and give us those rare moments. I believe if we neutralise the paralytic, we can free her."

Severus was studying the pages Harry had marked and saw the notations Harry had mentioned, he carefully read through the scrawl covering the pages and knew he had most of the ingredients in his lab already. "I can brew this but I will need to get a few things. Remus, will you please stay here while I run to Diagon Alley? It should take me about an hour to get what I need and then about four days to brew."

Harry rose, pulling Draco with him, "We're going for a walk then. Remus, would mind sitting with Narcissa and filling her in on what we've learned?"

Remus smiled, "Not at all. I've still got about six chapters to read before I finish this book."

Harry walked out, dragging Draco along with him. They walked out into the dimly lit night and began to wander through the garden, neither speaking, but each enjoying the simple ace of the other's presence.

When they reached the bench in the centre of the garden, Harry pulled Draco down to sit and finally spoke, "First, I want to say Thank You. I don't know what you did to stop me from exploding, but whatever it was, thank you. Second, I will do whatever I can to help your Mum. I've already begun to make inquiries into other places I might stay until I can get Grimmauld into shape to stay there. I'm not leaving this continent until Greyback has been taken down and then I will explore some of the other properties I've inherited. So while I'm at Grimmauld, if you need me, I'll be here."

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco interrupted, "hold on a minute. What do you mean by taking off?"

Harry looked at Draco's upset face in confusion.

"If you think for a minute that you're going to live in that pit of a house you've got another thing coming. There is absolutely no reason for you to even think about leaving here."

"Ouch!" Harry said pulling his hand from Draco's vice grip, "Draco, I didn't mean to upset you; it's just that with your Mum waking up and all, I figured it was time for me to leave. I'm the last person she'll want to have around and I'm not going to upset her by overstaying my welcome."

Draco was suddenly furious and felt the intense need to destroy something so he wouldn't hurt himself or Harry. He pointed his wand toward Harry and said, "Reducto," causing the marble bench below Harry to explode and Harry to fall on his bum.

"Oi! What the hell are you playing at?!"

Draco held his hand out, helping Harry up, "Sorry, when I get angry like that, I tend to blow things up so I don't hurt myself or someone else." He pointed to the rubble and cast, "Reparo," then sat back down pulling Harry next to him. He sighed, looking at his lap, and then said, "Harry, you will always be welcome in my home. There is no reason for you to leave just because my Mum is going to be awake again. She'll be just as glad to see you here and I am to have you here."

Harry looked at the top of the blonde head and quietly said, "You're glad I'm here?"

Draco looked up into the shining green eyes and answered, "Of course I am."

As they sat staring into each other's eyes, Draco reached his and up and cupped Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch and pulled Draco toward him.

POP

"Master Draco sir, you is wanted by the wolf in Mistress' rooms. Master Harry is coming too."

"Draco dropped his hand and his head and sighed, "Fine Teensy, we'll be right along."

Both boys stood and made their way back into the house. Draco headed straight to him mother's suite and Harry made a quick stop in his room.

"Draco, you're flushed, are you alright?"

"Yes Remus, I'm fine. Is Mum okay?"

Harry walked in and Remus noticed a flush in his cheeks as well, "Oh, um, right. She's fine. She called your name a bit ago and I thought she wanted to see you. I filled her in on Harry's discovery and that's when she said your name. Why don't Harry and I leave the two of you to chat."

Draco looked longingly at Harry and said, "Yes, that's fine. Thank you. I'll be down in a while."

Once the door was closed, Draco let fly the stream of angry words he was feeling from their stolen moment. In a very un-Malfoy like way, he flopped down on the bed next to his mother and said, "Mum, why did he have to pick that moment to call for us? I had a bit of break through with Harry tonight. He was going on about leaving once you've woken up and after I blew up the marble seat and repaired it, I told him there was no way he was leaving this house. Mum, I hope you aren't mad, but we almost kissed tonight."

"Dammit all to hell and back, why can't I have just one normal thing happen in my life?"

"Pup, you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Harry flopped on the couch in Remus' sitting room and said, "Remus, I think I might have really cocked things up tonight."

"Harry, what could you possibly have done in such a short period of time?"

"Well, I pissed Draco off right good and almost kissed him."

Remus smiled and laughed, "Okay Pup, let's deal with one thing at a time. You pissed Draco off?"

Harry sheepishly looked at his surrogate Godfather, "Um yeah, I told him that when Narcissa is awake again, I'm moving into Grimmauld until I can find a better property."

Remus looked concerned and said, "Why would feel the need to do that? Does it have to do with your almost kiss?"

"No. I just figured I'm the last person Narcissa's gonna want to see since I'm the reason her life has fallen apart and so I thought I'd spare her my presence."

"Oh Harry, don't you know, you are not the cause of all this. You are merely a pawn with the rest of us. If anything, I would imagine she'll demand you stay since you are the reason she's awake, or will be."

"I suppose so. I'll give her the choice."

"Now about the kiss…"

"Right, well, Draco had blown up the bench and then helped me up off the ground before repairing it. Then we sat down and he told me I would always be welcome. I was surprised when he said he was glad I was here and then we were about to kiss and Teensy showed up."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and Remus went to answer it. "Severus, glad your back."

"I will be needing you and Draco to help with the beginning of this potion, do you know where he is?"

"He's with his Mum, I'll go and take over and send him down," Harry said walking by the two.

"Did I miss something?" Severus asked.

"I'll explain it as we head down."

"Draco," Harry said as he quietly opened the door to Narcissa's rooms.

"Come in Harry," Draco said.

"Um, Severus is back and needs your help in the Lab. I'll stay here with your Mum."

"Oh, okay." Draco bent and placed a kiss on his Mum's cheek, "I'll talk with you a bit later then. Have a nice time with Harry and be polite."

Draco took Harry's hand as he walked by, "I'd like to talk with you later about what happened in the garden."

"Right, okay. Um, you know where I'll be when you're ready to talk."

Draco left and quietly closed the door.

When he heard the door click, his head fell forward onto the bed and he groaned, "Oh Narcissa, I hope you won't hate me when you wake, but I think I'm falling in love with your son."


	15. Chapter 15

"So, how do we do this, and how long will it take to work?"

"Draco, relax. Let Severus get the potion bottled before you hound him with questions," Remus said softly. He couldn't blame the tired blonde; he wanted to know the exact same thing.

Over the last week and a half, they had gone through three different batches of the potion until they'd gotten all the ingredients exactly right in potency and manipulation. They'd been testing it on a blood sample from Narcissa to see how the cells would react to each batch, and Severus had just informed then that the third time was the charm.

Draco had slaved away in the lab day and night, even when Severus and Remus had gone for short naps, he stayed. He didn't want to admit that he was avoiding Harry and the conversation they were going to need to have. He was more concerned with what his mother was going to say when she found out her only son was in love with another boy. And not just any boy, but Harry bloody Potter.

Well, he couldn't hide any longer. He followed Remus and Severus out of the basement Lab and up to Narcissa's rooms. Harry had barely left her side in all the time the others were in the Lab. He took all his meals there, unless he was cleaning himself up for the day, even Teensy wasn't needed there.

He'd made sure Narcissa looked like a princess for the occasion. She was dressed in her best icy blue gown and her hair was splayed nicely across her pillow like a halo. He'd allowed Teensy to apply a small amount of makeup to her face, but as they would need to monitor her colouring as part of the recovery, he didn't allow much.

When the trio entered the room, Draco gasped at the vision of his mother in front of him. She practically glowed with the way Harry had taken care of her, and with the sun setting, the room had taken on a rosy glow that transferred to her.

Remus too, was breathless with the vision of the woman before him. He'd loved spending all the time with her that he had and hoped he would continue to be able to do so once she woke.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Who did this to my Mum?"

"Um, I did."

Draco ran to Harry and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you so much. She's stunning."

Harry blushed and stammered, "Well, um….see, it's just that I didn't think she'd want to wake up all sickly and…um so I just made sure she looked the way I figured she'd want to when taking company."

Remus cleared his throat and said, "I believe we should get on with this, don't you." He could feel his wolf panting at the woman before him and really needed to get out of the room. It was close to the full moon but he refused to miss this moment.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and took Narcissa's arm in his hand. "Cissa, I'm going to inject this antidote into your arm so you're going to feel a small poke." He slipped the needle into her arm and injected the potion into her system.

Draco held his breath hoping to hear her voice asking for him, for water, for food, for anything just to hear her melodious voice again.

Harry stood next to him and slipped an arm around his shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze.

Draco looked at him and smiled.

Severus knew things were going well as her skin began to 'pink up' as Poppy had put it. She'd told him what to watch for once the injection had been done, and was happy to see her breathing getting stronger and deeper and her eyelids fluttering.

Draco was about to ask Severus how much longer when they all heard a soft, "Remus?" in a distinctively feminine voice.

Remus strode to the bedside and took the slender hand that raised itself off the bed, "Yes Narcissa?"

"Is Marianne okay? Did her fever break?"

"Cissa, don't tire yourself out so much. You've only been on your feet for a week. Let us help," Severus said and he watched the statuesque blonde woman slowly rearranging the furniture in the Sitting Room to be more conducive to talking.

"Severus, I am sick of the men in my life dictating everything. I will do this my way. This is my home now and there are a few things I need to get straightened out right away. This is the last of the room alterations for the moment, but I want this room as warm and friendly as my sitting area is because there is a lot of talking needing to be done now that I'm back to myself."

"I understand that my dear, but I ask that you let us help."

"With what dear? I'm done now, but thank you for offering." She patted Severus on the cheek as she passed him and smiled at the dumbfounded look she received.

Narcissa glided into the dining room to find her men around the table waiting for her arrival so lunch could begin. As she entered, they all stood, and Draco moved to pull her chair out for her.

"Gentlemen, I believe I would like to have lunch in the garden as it's such a gorgeous day out and I've seen enough of the inside for a while."

Remus stepped up beside her and offered her his arm, escorting her out to the recently refurnished patio, where Draco was already pulling out her chair.

The men had been doting on her non-stop since she'd first spoken, and while she was loving the attention and being waited on had always suited her, she was fast becoming bored with the pampering and wanted things to get back to some semblance of normalcy.

"Gentlemen," she began once everyone was seated and the food had been served, "there are a few things we need to discuss. First, you are all welcome here as long as you would like to be here." She looked directly at Harry and smiled, "No one is going to be asked to leave unless they wish to."

Harry nodded and blushed slightly as he smiled at her. He'd grown to think of her as he would have thought of his own mother had he ever really know her. He was relieved to know she didn't want him gone.

"Now, there are two representatives from the Ministry coming tomorrow to talk to me about what happened that day in the field and I want you all to know what I will be telling them."

The men all sat rapt, food forgotten. No one had dared ask her what she remembered. She hadn't spoken about the incident or aftermath as yet and they didn't want to force the issue.

Narcissa took a deep breath and began, "That day on the commons, I watched as my son was sent into the embattled castle to do the bidding of a madman. In my heart, I'd hoped he would tell the Dark Lord to piss off, but I knew that wouldn't be an option." Everyone chuckled and she looked at her son with such love in her eyes as he'd never seen.

"When Harry killed the git, I wanted to run and hug him and shower him with kisses for saving us and to tell him that Albus was in great danger, but I didn't have the chance as we were taken into custody."

Harry laughed and said, "You've more than made up for the lack of kisses and hugs in the last week."

"Be that as is may, it will be a long time before I'm done, so you'll just have to get used to it." Narcissa smiled at Harry and continued, "When Draco came up and said Albus was dead, my heart dropped. Then he said he hadn't been the one to do it and I knew my heart's desire had come to pass. My Draco had finally stood up to his father and asserted his independence."

She looked at Draco and said, "I've never been so proud in my life. Lucius took my gasp and subsequent crying as shame and sorrow at our son's betrayal, so he slipped me a potion and told me to calm down and drink it. He said it was a simple calming potion provided by Severus and when everyone's attention was on Draco, I took it."

"When I became conscious again, I couldn't move but was aware of everything around me. I heard the comments made by the so called 'Healers' at that hospital. I also heard everything 'Healer Sunshine' said."

Draco interrupted to explain, "We didn't know her name until recently so that's what I called her. She was far too perky for her own good. We know now that was a façade."

"Actually son, I don't believe it was. She was the same way when no one was there. Now, I want to thank you all for taking such good care of me and bringing me back to life, but I'm hungry and there's a lot of good food here I wish to enjoy, so no more talking."

"Darling, how long did it take for you to become comfortable being Lord of the Manor?" Narcissa asked with a laugh.

"I'm still not entirely comfortable with the idea, but after Harry blew up Aunt Bella's old room, I had to figure out how to talk to the Goblins at Gringotts and then those who came to do the repairs. I don't know how you ever managed to get this house built working with them."

Narcissa ran her hand over Draco's cheek and smiled, "Oh my dear boy, I didn't have a single problem after my first meeting with the foreman, Ragsnok. I'm assuming that you were not dealing with him."

"No, unfortunately I wasn't. I was dealing with some underling whose name I don't even remember. The only reason I allowed him to complete the work was so the house was repaired." Draco's lip developed a devilish curve as he said, "Of course, he is no longer employed by the company."

Narcissa laughed and said, "And there's the son I've always known and loved."

Draco stood and hugged his mother before heading for the door, "So, who's up next for the Narcissa debriefing?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to see which good looking man is waiting in the hall for me to grab."

Draco kissed his mother's cheek while laughing and said, "I'll send Remus in. He's about to leave for a few days."

Remus walked in minutes later with tea tray in hand and a slight blush to his cheeks.

Narcissa stood as he entered and smiled. She took in his tired appearance and the state of his worn robes and made two decisions. First, she was going to make sure he saw her personal tailor the minute he was on his feet after the moon cycle and second, she was going to have to be gentle her conquering of him. He might be tall and strong, she still shivered slightly remembering his strong arms holding her while Teensy changed her bedding each night, but he was also a wounded soul who was slowly healing after years of abuse.

Once the tray was set on the table, Narcissa placed her hands on Remus' shoulders, stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on each of his scruffy cheeks.

Remus' blush deepened as he asked, "To what do I owe that welcome?"

Narcissa motioned for him to sit beside her on the loveseat, "To thank you for reading to me each night. I have always enjoyed the classics but never to the extent I have recently. You never did answer my question though."

Remus smiled and said, "You'll just have to read on and find out. I've left the book on your side table so you can finish it."

Narcissa's smile fell as she said, "You won't be finishing it with me?"

"As you wish," Remus said, bowing his head slightly toward her.

_3p_

_Oh dear am I ever in it now._

_Narcissa's finally back among the living and I may only have hours to live. _

_You see, while I always suspected she could hear and understand all we said, I never thought she'd remember it all. I told her things in the last weeks that I haven't told anyone; including how I'm falling in love with her only son._

_I'm sure to be thrown out on my arse any day now. She said I was welcome, but I don't think she truly means it. She's been talking with everyone else, including the elves, and has been ignoring me._

_Dinner's apt to be a bit awkward as well. It's to be just the three of us, Draco, his mother and the condemned._

_If I'm alive after, I'll be sure to tell you aaallll about it._

_I am glad she's back though. Draco's never looked happier….._

Harry and Draco met in the hallway outside their respective rooms that night, both stunned silent by the other's appearance.

Harry was wearing a Gucci black wool two button suit with flat front trousers. The jacket framed his broad shoulders and tapered in at his waist and the trousers hugged his arse in a way to make even the straightest man's mouth water. Peaking from inside his beautiful jacket was a white button down shirt and emerald silk tie with a lion head tie tack and cuff links.

Draco had finally settled on a deep charcoal wool Armani two button suit with single pleat trousers. His jacket was tailored to enhance his well muscled torso and his naturally trim waist; his trousers making legs look as though they didn't stop, ever. His white button down was accented by an ice blue silk tie with snake tie tack and cuff links.

Harry took in the look on Draco's face, "Is something wrong? Did I get something on my suit?"

Draco shook his head and stammered, "N...No. You look, very handsome. I knew that style would be perfect for you. Mum will love it."

"I've never had to dress for dinner before. Does she do this often?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs to the formal dining room where Narcissa was waiting.

"I don't know how it will be now, but before, we dressed for dinner every night. I doubt she will continue it now though."

"Continue what darling?" Narcissa inquired. "Oh you boys look gorgeous!"

Draco kissed his mother's cheek and smiled, "Harry was asking about how often we will be dressing for dinner."

Harry also kissed Narcissa's cheek and then held her chair for her to sit as he said, "I've never had this formal a dinner and wondered if it would be every night. If so, I'll have to get a couple more suits."

As the boys settled in their chairs on either side of the ethereal woman at the head of the table, Narcissa explained, "I wanted to have a special dinner with you both tonight. I don't plan on making this a nightly event. That is the old way, we're going to be setting aside a lot of the things we've always done in favour of new customs."

Harry cleared his throat as the elves got dinner spread on the table, "Narcissa, if I may, you look quite beautiful this evening."

Narcissa's cheeks pinked at the compliment and she nodded toward Harry in thanks. Her normally straight hair was pulled back into and elegant Chignon and she was wearing a soft pink silk slip dress with a slight train. Her only jewelry was a simple pair of pink diamonds gracing her earlobes and a pink diamond that appeared to be hanging from her neck on thin air.

"Gentleman, I have asked for this formal dinner for two reasons. I want to celebrate my reanimation with my favourite men, and also because I wanted to take this time to come to an understanding."

Harry and Draco both looked worried, though for entirely different reasons.

"I assume, Harry, that Draco has extended an open ended invitation to you and reassured you that invitation would still stand once I was awake." Harry nodded in confirmation and for her to continue, "Well, I want you to know that I am also inviting you to stay. This home will always be open to you no matter what. You are home dearest." She lightly caressed his cheek as she smiled softly at him.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he excused himself from the table. As soon as he was out of the room, he ran into the centre of the garden, fell to his knees and cried until he had nothing left to cry.

"Oh my, did I say something wrong?" Narcissa asked as Harry retreated.

Draco patted her hand as he explained, "Mum, I believe Harry's been worried he'd be asked to leave or told he wasn't welcome. He blames himself for your being ill and everything else that's occurred. I'll go and talk to him."

Narcissa stood and said, "No darling, let me. I think I have an idea of what's going on now."

Narcissa walked out to the garden and followed the sound of sobbing until she found Harry kneeling on the grass. She quietly walked to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, "Harry dear, please don't cry."

Harry took a moment to get himself under control before looking up at the woman beside him, "I'm so sorry for ruining dinner, I just needed to get some fresh air."

Narcissa beckoned him to the sitting area and settled into one of the wicker chairs, motioning for Harry to take the other. "Harry, you thought I would turn you out because of what you said about Draco didn't you?"

Harry looked surprised and said, "Yes ma'am, I did. I hope you won't hold that against me. I…I'm not sure I'm…" Harry sighed, "Oh hell, I'm not sure of anything really."

"I understand that sentiment. Sometimes having a heart so full of love can get you into more bad than good, can't it."

Harry chuckled, "Yes it can." He looked up at Narcissa and said, "I wanted to say, I'm sorry about your husband. He deserved to be punished for what he's done but I'm sorry if it causes you pain to not have him with you."

Narcissa's melodic laughter filled the air surrounding them, "Oh love, I couldn't be happier about my shite of a husband being in Azkaban. I only hope he never gets out. Much like my son has separated himself from that arrogant arse, I will be talking with my solicitor in the morning about divorce."

"Harry, I'm so glad that you and Draco have gotten close. I think it's good for both of you to have each other to lean on. I know you have some ideas about striking off on your own. Finding Fenrir may get your immediate rage quelled, but I believe in someone whose soul is as pure as yours, you'll find it leads you into other problems you don't want to have."

Harry sat stunned with his mouth hanging open. "How did you…I mean, I'm not planning anything with regards to Greyback."

"Harry dear, you really are a horrible liar. But your beautifully open face aside, I know you've already tried once. Remember, I heard everything everyone said. I understand the feeling trying to burst forth but please take my life into consideration. I've seen what that kind of focus can do to people and I don't want to see you heading in that direction. If you can find a way to get Fenrir that doesn't involve blindly following possibly unreliable information into a situation you know nothing about, then I'll make sure you have anything you need to get him, but I want you to promise me that you won't just rush head long into something blind like you have in the past."

Harry looked into the blue eyes staring at him with fear and love, "I promise."

"Good, now let's head back inside and see if Draco's left us any dessert."


	16. Chapter 16

"Honestly, it's been a month and a half since that night and I still can't get past the nightmares and the guilt. Will it ever go away?"

"With time, it will lessen to the point you won't notice it any longer, but I doubt you will ever be rid of it entirely. You're simply to loving to let something like this just fall aside. I know you don't want to believe this Harry, but you have the capacity to be far more powerful than you are right now and part of the power comes from the love you have inside you."

Harry looked at Poppy like she'd grown another head and sprouted wings. "Exactly how does my being a sappy mess make me powerful enough to do what needs to be done?"

"Well dear," Poppy said with a smile, "I don't know what you think is left to be done, but the love you feel right now for those in your life, that will be the one thing you can depend on. Always."

Harry nodded, though he was still confused. Love wasn't going to give him a new werewolf skin rug. And it certainly wasn't going to give him his little sister back, not at this point – she was too far gone now.

Poppy handed Harry a cup of tea and as he took his first tentative sip, she asked, "So, I think it's time we discussed your magic. I would like to do a full scan of your core and get an idea of what we're working with before we delve too far into the subject, but I think we need to look at these burst and see what we can do about controlling them."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm concerned that I'm going to hurt someone one of these times. I nearly did the other night; when I heard about The Burrow, I just about lost control. I would have hurt everyone had that happened."

Poppy was suddenly very interested in hearing the story, "How did you manage to stop that from happening? How did you control the reaction?"

Harry allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he remembered, "Draco. He put his hand on my arm and talked me down. Hearing him made me remember there were others in the room that I didn't want to hurt and I was able to let the magic redistribute without a problem." Harry didn't think the little white lie was going to hurt anything and he knew tell Poppy that Draco's hand in his own was the real reason.

"An anchor…interesting. Harry, let's stop for today. I need to do some research and then we can talk again. Let's give it the weekend." Poppy stood and walked toward her office library, "Harry, let's talk again on Monday. I should have some answers for you by then."

Harry watched Poppy get lost in her books and knew he'd been dismissed. He silently left the Medi-witch's office and walked through the halls of his treasured past. He smiled, remembering the exploits he and his friends had gotten up to in these walls and how just months ago, he would have cursed Draco's skin from his body if he'd so much as breathed in his direction. Now, he couldn't imagine feeling that way.

Minerva watched as Harry meandered across the grounds toward the front gates. She was worried for his safety but Severus had assured her that he was safer there than at Hogwarts, but she had her doubts.

"Minerva, I need to talk to you about Harry," Poppy's head announced from the floo.

Minerva waved her hand and opened the floo for the Medi-witch. Poppy walked in, and with preamble said, "Draco's Harry's anchor."

Minerva turned around after watching Harry apparate and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have no doubt."

Minerva sat down hard on her chair, "Oh dear. That's going to be interesting."

Narcissa watched as Draco sat peacefully in the conservatory in front of the windows. She knew the moment Harry appeared at the garden apparition point because Draco's posture relaxed and she heard him sigh.

Harry's smile lit the room as he walked in the door and saw Draco, "Hey, having a bit of a lay about today?"

"Not really. Just waiting to see what the day will bring and it apparently brought you to annoy me," he said with a smile.

Harry flopped on the chair next to the blonde's, "So what do you wanna do?"

Narcissa glided into the room at that moment, "Well, what are you boys up to?"

Draco stood and faced him mother, "Not much Mum. Harry just got back and we were trying to figure out what to do now."

"Well Draco, why don't you go and help your Uncle in the Lab. He's working on a supply of the Wolfsbane for Remus. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and extra set of hands."

Draco nodded and left.

"Did you have a nice visit with Poppy?" Narcissa asked as she sat in Draco's vacated chair.

"Yeah, I guess. I left with more questions than I had when I got there. It happens that way sometimes."

Harry looked out the windows thoughtfully and finally nodded and turned to the elegant woman on his right, "Narcissa, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course dear; you can talk to me about anything."

"Have you given any more thought to Lucius and your marriage? What I mean is, it seems to me that if you divorce him, you will lose any inheritance rights you have and may lose the Manor."

"Yes, I have spoken with my solicitor and he has advised me of that little hiccup. I am making a visit to Azkaban tomorrow morning and will be talking with Lucius about this."

"Please be careful. I wouldn't want us to lose you now that we've got you back," Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you dear. Now I have a question for you."

Harry nodded, waiting.

"What do you typically do for your birthday? I believe it's coming on soon isn't it."

Harry's smile fell and he looked toward the ground, "Nothing. I usually wake up at midnight and wish myself a happy day and then take in the couple of owls from Hermione, The Weasley's and Hagrid."

Narcissa tutted as she heard the description, "Didn't your family ever give you a celebration?"

Severus was kind enough to answer that as he walked in flanked by Draco, "Harry's family was never inclined to take the date of his birth as anything to be happy about or to acknowledge. They were the worst people Albus could have placed him with, but unfortunately, it was the safest place at the time."

Narcissa stood and beckoned to Harry to follow her. She had watched as the tears gathered in his emerald eyes, while Severus answered her question with all the tact of a rock. She wouldn't allow him to feel like less than he was and she needed him to see just what she did and she wouldn't do it in front of Severus or her son.

Harry followed Narcissa into the hall, almost running into her when she suddenly stopped. "Harry," she said as she turned to face him, caressing his cheek, "I know how hard that was to hear, and I apologise for the less than pleasant way it was said, but I am glad to know that bit of your past. Now I know how to proceed for you future."

Harry looked confused as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Narcissa placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a fierce hug. He melted into it, having rarely gotten that kind of contact from anyone other than Molly and not even from her since before the battle.

Harry pulled away after a couple of minutes and said, "Thank you. It's nice to be hugged like that."

"That will be happening a lot now. And anytime you need to release a little emotion that you don't want anyone else to know about, come see me. I'll make sure you have the privacy you need."

Harry thanked her and smiled as he wandered away, wiping the slowly falling tears from his cheeks that had begun at Narcissa's touch.

As the door burst open, both Draco and Severus jumped and turned to watch Narcissa walk toward them with purpose saying, "I am making a trip to Azkaban tomorrow morning and when I return, we will be sitting down to plan a wonderful party for Harry's birthday."

Pointing at Draco and Severus in turn, she continued, "You two will help, without complaint, and we will make this day is perfect for him."

"Mrs. Malfoy, please follow me. I will have your husband brought into the meeting room and I'll wait outside. When you're ready to leave, just ring the bell on the wall and I'll open the door for you."

Narcissa smiled broadly at the nervous Auror, "Thank you young man. Do you happen to know if Auror Tonks is on duty today?"

"Yes ma'am she is."

"Please let her know that I'm here and that I'd like to see her."

"Yes ma'am."

As the door behind her closed, the one opposite her opened and Lucius stepped into the room. "Narcissa?"

"Hello darling," she said, taking in the look on her husband's face. "You seemed surprised to see me. Now, why would that be?"

"Well dearest," Lucius began, his voice dripping with saccharine, "the last news I received from that ungrateful wretch of a child was that you were hospitalized. No one has notified me of your progress."

"Well, as you can see, I am quite recovered and back to normal."

Lucius took in the vision of his wife – her sleek blonde hair shining like the sun, her elegant moss coloured robes hanging from her slender shoulders – and was reminded why he had married her all those years ago.

"You look exquisite my dear. I'm thrilled you are well and have come to see me. Am I to wonder why the sudden visit?"

"Not for long my love. I have come to discuss our family. Draco has informed me of his choice with regards to your relationship."

"Yes, I was very disappointed in his behaviour that last time he was here. He showed an extreme disrespect for me and my position as head of the family with his deplorable attitude. I expect that when I return to the Manor, he will have been reminded of the respect due Lord Malfoy and will be showing it."

Narcissa began to laugh, a lovely melodic tinkle falling from her lips as she watched the confusion float across Lucius' face. "Oh Luc, I had forgotten the incredible sense of humour you possess. Darling, you will not be leaving this lovely chateau anytime soon."

Lucius watched his wife laughing at his predicament and felt the beginnings of worry float into his chest. He had hoped that her appearance would signal his opportunity for release but that hope was quickly flying out the window. "And what makes you think that lover?"

Narcissa reached a hand out and caressed his stubbly cheek saying, "Because, lover" her voice dripping with disdain, "I will be making sure you _never_ leave here."

When Narcissa sat back, Lucius knew he'd reached the end of his rope, "So tell me, who will be catering to your every whim if I never leave here? Certainly not your whelp of a son."

An icy smile spread across her lips as she dropped the next little bomb, "My son has more class and style than you could ever hope to have, but no, that is not who I will be spending my time with. You see, dear husband, I am here to let you know that I intend to move on now that you are most decidedly unavailable. While my son has seen fit to reverse the effects of the potion you had that healer injecting into me, I would never allow myself to become a burden to him. No, I have found someone with whom I can be myself and relax."

Lucius was seething with anger at the gall his wife had to sit and talk to him about her illicit affair. His mind wandered through the possible candidates and as he dismissed each person, his unease at his wife's happiness grew. "I will not have _my_ wife whoring around like some commoner."

Narcissa stood and rang the bell on the wall, "That will be rectified very soon."

The door opened and Tonks walked it, "Cissa, nice to see you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Hello Dora dear. I am quite through here and am ready to leave. I wanted to talk to you about Harry's birthday. I know he'd love to see you and we'll be having a party for him at the Manor…"

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD WILL NOT BE ON MY PROPERTY!" Lucius hollered jumping to his feet.

Tonks flicked her wand at him, holding him in place for the newly arriving Aurors, while escorting Narcissa from the room, "Oh I would love to see Harry. I feel like it's been forever."

Lucius strained against the hold of the Aurors, swearing and trying to get to his wife.

"How was my timing on that one?" Harry asked, sweat dripping down his face.

"Better, but you're still a little slow on the draw," Draco answered, as he reset the targets around the room.

Harry took a deep breath and centered himself, visualising his core, pulsing with magic and slowly expanding to encompass his entire body, "Draco, can you make the targets move?"

Draco flicked his wand toward the targets and watched as they began to bob up and down and weave around the edges of the basement training room they had created. Draco watched as the targets floated in and out of shadows and wondered when Harry would make his move.

Harry stood, eyes closed, and focused on the feeling of the room. He pictured each target, its shape, size and relative distance from the next. He reached out with his magic to feel the atmosphere of the room, the breeze as a target would pass him, the sound of them scraping the walls or bouncing off the floor.

Without warning, Harry yelled, "Down!" and began firing at the targets as Draco hit the floor.

Draco watched as target after target exploded, sending wood shards and pieces of brick all around the room. The protective shield he surrounded himself with was being severally tested by the debris Harry was creating, but he couldn't stop himself from watching.

As the last of the ruined targets fell to the floor, Draco released his shield and stood, "Harry, do you realise you never opened your eyes?"

Harry released the breath he'd been holding and quietly answered, "Yeah, it was easier to see without looking. I could feel them moving and hear the air being displaced." Harry began walking up the stairs to the kitchen and he continued, "It's an old muggle trick, when you have no sight, your other senses take up the slack and become enhanced."

The pair emerged into a warm kitchen filled with the aroma of the night's dinner being finished. When Draco made to snitch a warm brownie from the plate warming on the stove top, Teensie swatted his hand and said, "Master Draco sir, Teensie will not let you spoil your dinner."

Harry laughed out loud and said, "Come on, let's have a shower. You Mum will kill us if we come to dinner stinking like this."

Draco smirked, "Is that an offer wonder boy?"

Harry blushed fiercely and smacked him on the back of the head before walking into the bathroom and soundly closing and locking the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry spent longer than anticipated in the shower because he couldn't put Draco's parting comment out of his head. Did he want to forward his relationship with Draco? Was seeing Draco naked and writhing below him something that he could see happening? Having his cock buried balls deep in Draco's arse or slamming into the back of Draco's throat while Draco hummed his approval, was this something that he craved?

The answer to all was a resounding YES! If Harry's mind wasn't sure, his body was. As Harry though about each of those things, his cock sprang to life and began throbbing – practically begging – for him to stride into Draco's room and take him without preamble.

Harry took matters into his own hand and when he'd coated the shower wall with the evidence of his desire, he knew he was too far gone to ignore the queues his body had been sending for the past couple of weeks. He was going to have to take the chance with Draco. The only question left was, when.

Draco was across the hall contemplating the same questions as he finished his shower and got dressed. He knew the answers to dilemma were simple. He wanted Harry in any and every way possible for as long as he could have him. His only hesitation was in the best way to achieve his goal. They were rarely alone and Harry seemed quite shy about his subtle advances.

"Maybe that's the problem," Draco said as he fussed with his hair, trying to make it have that 'just been shagged' look without appearing as though he had worked at it. "Maybe I've just been _too_ subtle."

With that thought in mind, Draco opened the door to his room and walked across the hall to the bathroom where Harry was just finishing dressing, opened the door and walked in – unannounced.

Harry stood with his back to the door as he slipped his arms into his button down shirt. He spun when he heard the door close and stood, facing his most recent fantasy, with his pants unbuttoned and his shirt hanging open. Until that moment, he didn't know it was possible for his cock to become as hard as marble, instantaneously.

He watched the gorgeous blonde stride toward him and felt his breath hitch.

Draco didn't take any chances with talking. He didn't want this to be misinterpreted. He walked up to Harry, took his face in his hands, staring into his emerald eyes and slowly lowered his lips to caress the ruby ones he'd dreamt about.

Moans filled the room as their lips met and Harry responded immediately, moving his mouth against the blonde's as he ran his hands up Draco's arms and around to his back.

Draco ran his hands up into Harry's hair as he was pulled against the hard body of the brunette in a firm embrace that said more than any words could. He slipped his tongue out and ran it along Harry's lips, which parted immediately, inviting him into the hot wet cavern that could only be considered the waiting room of heaven.

Harry was just wrapping his mind around the fact that he was French kissing one of the most desirable men he'd even known when said man's tongue gently caressed his own. He allowed his own tongue, which seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment, roam freely around Draco's mouth, while he ran his hands down the muscled back he'd been holding to grasp the round firm arse of his tormentor.

Draco felt himself grasped and leaned into Harry's body, feeling the answer he'd been searching for poking him in the thigh. Harry wanted him. Could anything possibly be better in the world? He decided he would see how far this could go and ran a hand down Harry's neck and into the open shirt to explore the unblemished skin covering Harry's Quidditch toned chest.

As his hand found Harry's pebbled nipple, a knock sounded on the door and they heard, "When you're quite through boys, dinner's ready," followed by a tinkling giggle as Narcissa walked down the hall.

The boys broke their embrace, both gasping for the air they'd been denying themselves, but neither moved from the vicinity of the other. Harry was flushed and his hair was standing out all over. Draco was panting and still had his hand on Harry's chest.

"So, um, I guess we should go down. To dinner I mean." Harry fumbled.

"Give me a minute. My head's spinning and I'm not sure I'm presentable at the moment." Draco tipped his head down to bring Harry's attention to the very large bulge in his own trousers.

"Uh, yeah. I know what you mean. I need a minute as well."

Draco took an unsteady step back and leaned against the counter by the sink. After a few moments of picturing Hagrid and Olympe rutting in Hagrid's cabin and his hard on was gone.

Harry leaned against the wall picturing Filch buggering Barty Crouch and his erection deflated spectacular fashion.

"Okay now?" Draco asked as he fixed his hair.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to talk about this," Harry said as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants.

"We're done talking unless it's about who's on top," Draco said as he opened the door and headed down.

Harry face was graced by a smile that reached both ears as he followed.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Remus was still away as tonight was the last night of the full moon cycle; Severus was deep in thought about his upcoming weekend with the Weasley's and some of the research he was going to have to do; Narcissa was worried about what she'd interrupted; and the boys, well, they were both thinking about what they'd like to be doing to each other.

The house elves serving dinner wondered who would be the first to break and start the conversation. "Dobby, is they okay? Tansie's never heard no talking while dinners having been eating."

"Dobby doesn't know. Dobby see's Masters Harry and Draco is watching each other. Maybe they is fighting again."

"Winky is not thinking they is fighting. Winky is seeing Mistress Narcissa walking from the loo and she is laughing. If they is fighting, why is she laughing?"

Tansie suddenly gasped and clutched her chest while Dobby and Winky looked on in fear at the unusual outburst.

"The magic is changing," Tansie said before falling to the floor.

"Winky is to be taking care of Tansie. Dobby will be talking to the Mistress."

Dobby popped into the dining room to see the atmosphere had lightened and the group was laughing at something Harry had said that he didn't appear to see as funny.

"Dobby," Narcissa acknowledged as she stopped laughing, "what can we do for you?"

"Dobby is needing to see Mistress alone please."

Narcissa followed Dobby and everyone else said their goodnights knowing if there was anything they needed to know, the Mistress of the Manor would notify them.

"Harry," Severus said, "I'd like to talk to you a moment."

Harry watched Draco walking up the stairs and wanted to tell Severus to piss off and follow the blonde, but instead he sighed and followed Severus into Library.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you about your relationship with Draco. I know that you probably won't want to talk to me about this, but I have a theory I'd like to suggest, if I may."

Harry sat down in front of the fire place and waited for Severus to continue.

Severus flicked his wand at the floo and lit a fire as he settled in the chair opposite Harry. "Harry, I believe that you and Draco are getting closer, am I correct?"

Harry blushed slightly remembering the loo earlier and wondered how much he should say. He decided to simply answer what was asked and see where this led, "Yes, we are."

"I realise this is really none of my business, but I will ask that you be honest with me as I believe your answers will be important to my theory." Severus watched Harry twitch slightly and decided to be blunt, "Have you two begun a physical relationship?"

"Severus, I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Harry, it's important or I wouldn't ask."

"Severus," Harry said with more force than he truly felt.

Severus stopped him by holding up his hand and took a different tack, "Harry you will answer these questions. Are the two of you physical?"

Harry recognized the change of attitude from 'Severus' to 'Professor' and knew this had to be important for him to take this attitude. "Fine, no we have not been physical. If you hadn't called me in here, we likely would have been, though. We just kissed for the first time before dinner but had Narcissa not called us to dinner, we might have earlier. Why is this so important?"

"Harry, have you ever heard of a magical anchor?"

Harry leaned forward knowing he was about to learn the reason for the invasive questions. "No I haven't heard of that. What is it?"

"A magical anchor is someone who can help a strong magical person ground themselves and find their centre. It's typically someone who has a physical as well as emotional connection to. I believe Draco is your magical anchor."

Harry slumped back in his chair looking sad and sighed, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Do you remember the night I told you about The Burrow?" Severus waited as Harry nodded. "The magic you were fighting to control would have blown this room to bits had you not gotten it under control, yes?"

Harry nodded again waiting for the aha moment.

"Draco placed his hand on your arm and your magic began to calm. The longer he talked to you and had that physical contact with you, the calmer you got." He watched as Harry processed the new information and saw the minute he connected the dots.

"So my magic responds to Draco's and they balance each other."

"That's partially correct," Severus continued to explain. "In a situation like yours, where the physical attraction was there before the magic saw the connection; they don't just balance each other. They compliment the other and can enhance what each partner is able to do."

"Are you talking about something like soul mates?"

"In a lesser way, yes. Soul mates are a bit more involved and have other ramifications but if it helps you to think of it that way, we'll use that."

"Okay, with soul mates, you are a half of a whole and once you have found your other half, you cannot be separated from the other for any significant length of time without physical and emotional problems cropping up."

"Okay, I think I follow you. What kind of problems?"

Severus tipped his head, surprised by the inquiry, "Well, it would be like withdrawal to an extent. Emotional exhaustion and instability, frequently there are mental problems akin to hearing voices and there could also be problems controlling magic or accessing your magic. It's different for every pair. For those with a magical anchor, the primary symptom would be the inability to control magic without the other present."

"So, if Draco is my magical anchor, what does that mean for us?"

Severus raised his eyebrows at the reference 'us' but continued, "Nothing for now. But I believe once you have consummated your relationship, you will have to be with each other daily to keep your magic under control. I will be doing more research in the next few days to verify the implications of this development as I would like to have more definitive answers for you two. For now, however, I believe any activity short of actual intercourse is perfectly safe."

Harry blushed and coughed as he shifted in his seat, "Yes well, um. Right, so can we help with the research?"

Severus smiled at the obvious embarrassment Harry felt. He still loved to watch his students squirm when being questioned. "Harry, there's no reason to be embarrassed by how you feel. I'm glad that Draco has found someone so strong to be with. I just want you two to be careful until we know what's really happening."

Harry nodded and said, "Is something wrong with me? I mean, I suddenly have all this trouble controlling my magic and I…well, I can feel the magic rising in me when I get mad and feel it flow through me while I'm sitting here."

"Harry, what were you and Draco doing in the basement earlier?"

Harry sat up and smiled, "Draco was helping me focus my magic more. See," he said shifting to the end of the couch closest to Severus, "I got to thinking about the fight back in the field and I realised the reason I was able to defeat Voldemort was because of my emotional state. I was so upset watching Sirius fall that I gave no thought to what I was doing. I just wanted that arsehole gone and I threw the curse with everything I had. I was talking with Draco one night and mentioned that for muggles who lose a sense or ability, like seeing, their other senses compensate. He suggested we do a little experimenting, when my eyes were closed, my others senses took over and I blew the living hell out of the targets we were using. And they were moving at the time."

"And Draco, where were you?" Severus said as he walked to the door, opening it to reveal the blonde in question.

Harry stood quickly, suddenly worried about what he'd said and trying desperately if he'd said anything that he shouldn't have.

Draco walked in and sat next to Harry, taking his hand before answering, "I was on the floor under a shield. Harry told me to drop to the ground just before he started firing. I was never in any danger Uncle Sev."

He turned to Harry, smiled and said, "It's fine."

Severus stood and watched the two. He'd seen the worry on Harry's face when Draco walked in and saw that change when Draco smiled at him. "Draco, how long were you at the door?"

"I just walked up before you opened it. When Harry didn't come upstairs I decided to come and find him. I heard you guys talking and was about to knock when you opened the door."

Harry visibly relaxed onto the couch, still holding Draco's hand.

Severus smiled, sat back down in his chair and said, "Let me tell you what we were discussing."

"Morning everyone. How are you this morning?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "Remus, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine pup. So what have I missed?" he asked as he sat down and tucked in to a heaping plate of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast while being brought up to date.

"What in the hell goes on in the world while I check out? Sweet Merlin, I haven't heard about a magical anchor in a decade. Severus, are you sure?"

"The evidence leads me in that direction but I'll be doing more research this weekend while I'm away. I wanted to be sure you were back before I left. Cissa's magic is not quite full strength yet and there have been more rumblings about possible attacks by Greyback and his group."

Harry's head snapped up and Severus quickly continued, "Nothing has happened, they're just rumours, but I don't want to take any unnecessary chances."

Draco slipped his hand onto Harry's thigh under the table and Harry relaxed. "Uncle Sev, we shouldn't be in any danger here. The wards will keep everyone out who isn't keyed in."

"Well son, they would have until last night." Narcissa walked into the room in the same clothes she'd had on at dinner, her sage green gown totally out of place in the kitchen where they were currently eating.

Remus stood and offered his chair to Narcissa, who gratefully took it. She poured herself some tea and took a long drink before explaining. "Last night, as dinner was ending, Dobby came to me and told me that something was wrong with Tansie. She was unconscious on the kitchen floor when I got there and Winky explained that she'd grasped her chest, said 'the magic is changing' and then fell unconscious."

Draco's hand gripped Harry's leg and Harry turned to him, "Drake, are you okay? What's wrong?" Harry took hold of the hand on his leg, prying it off and said, "What's going on?"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes son, he is. As of an hour ago."

Remus knelt beside Narcissa and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

She reached a shaking hand up and cupped his cheek, "Yes, thank you. I'm doing fine."

"Mother, I will get to resetting the wards and I will notify the rest of the necessary people. Would you like me to include Nymphadora and Andromeda?"

"Son, you don't have to do all this. The family solicitor will be handling everything per Lucius' will and he will be here later this morning to go through everything with us. As for Dora and Andie, Dora was there and she's already notified Andie, who I expect will be here shortly. She and I have spoken and cleared up our differences."

"How can I help you Mother?"

"I would like you to be with me when Solicitor Martin arrives and help me with all the legal ramifications of his death. Harry, as the head of the Black family, I would like to request that Andromeda and Nymphadora be officially reinstated as Blacks."

"Oh Narcissa, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, that's already been done and each has been given a portion of the estate left to me. You have all been added back onto the family tree and your solicitor has all the legal documents and banking information. I had Goblin Vargroot help me with getting that done. I am willing to step back as head and relinquish that title to a blood born Black now if you wish."

Narcissa shook her head, "Harry, Sirius was right. You are as much a Black as anyone. His love for you never wavered from the day you were born until the day he died."

Harry bowed his head to her, "What can I do to help you now?"

"Just be there for my son." She looked Draco in the eye while telling Harry, "Harry, whether my son wants to acknowledge Lucius or not, he was his father and he will feel this. When he does, please help him."

Draco flushed, knowing Narcissa was right about his feelings and embarrassed that everyone knew. He got up and left with as much dignity as he could muster.

Harry smiled, "I will always be there for you both. Besides, Draco's my anchor and now it's my turn to be his." He got up and followed Draco knowing that if they were needed someone would find them.

"His anchor? Severus, what don't I know?"

"Cissa, it's not important right now. I'll tell you everything once all this is settled. For now, know that Draco will not be alone again."

Remus slipped his arm around Cissa's shoulders and said, "Why don't you go lay down for a while. We can let you know when it's time to come down."

"Remus is right love, at least go up and freshen up and change. I imagine it has been a long night. You can tell us everything we need to know later."

Narcissa nodded and stood, swaying slightly. Remus gripped her arm and slowly walked her up to her suite, only leaving when she assured him she would be fine.

Harry found Draco sitting in the middle of the only room in the Manor he hadn't seen before. Teensie had pointed him in this direction and he followed the elf's directions, finding a single door open.

Draco was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room staring at the portrait over the fireplace, tears silently streaming down his face.

Harry looked around while silently standing in the doorway. The room was obviously a study and judging by the dust covering the large maple desk and the walls of books, Harry was guessing it was Lucius' private study.

"I was never allowed in here. He was just sure I'd make a mess of the place. He always had his 'meetings' in here and when they were here, this wing was off limits. I'd always wondered what this room was like. Now I know."

Harry slowly sat next to the blonde and looked up at the picture on the wall. He couldn't believe Lucius would have a portrait of Voldemort on his wall, but there it was. In the place of honour where the family photo should have been, was a large, hand painted portrait of the evil bastard, in a gold trimmed mahogany frame.

Draco turned to look at Harry and whispered, "Ridiculous isn't it."

"What?" Harry asked gently wiping the tears from Draco's face.

"That with this obvious display of our worth to him," Draco said, gesturing to the painting, "that I would actually cry over him."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and ran his hand over Draco's hair as he cradled his head against his chest. "You're crying for the father you've lost, not the man who held the held the title. And it's alright to cry."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and cried for all that he'd lost and all he'd never had. When he'd shed the last of his tears, he looked up at Harry's face and smiled, "You called me Drake."

Harry smiled back and said, "Yeah, I did."

Draco put his head back against Harry's chest, listening to his heart beat and said, "I like it."

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They make my day. And thank you to all who take the time to read.


	18. Chapter 18

"So you're telling me that Draco Malfoy is the magical anchor for my Harry?"

"Yes Molly I am. I am going to need to do some research in the library here this weekend and was hoping Miss Granger would be willing to help."

"If you can pry her away from my son's side, please feel free to utilize her."

"I'm sure Ron will be willing to let her help since it's for Harry."

"Yes, I'm sure Ron will be, but I don't know about Fred."

"FRED! When did this happen?"

"Just after your first visit." Molly began to explain as she led Severus through the castle and into the second floor library, "Fred was a bit put out at my attitude toward you so soon after his father's death and he and I got into an argument. He felt I was being too friendly. Hermione heard the ruckus and made it a point to explain to him that I was simply being a good hostess and then reminded him of the times they'd heard me crying at night."

"Oh Molly, I am sorry to be the reason for such discord."

"Severus," Molly said, hitting him on the arm, "you have nothing to apologise for. I know he was just acting out and that he didn't mean anything by it. He apologised almost immediately and has been doing everything but crawling on his knees to prove he's sorry about the row."

"Molly, if my appearance here is the cause of any confusion, I will be happy to talk with the boys or send someone else to check in."

"Absolutely not. These weeks would not have been bearable, especially after hearing of The Burrows fate, without your visits. No, I think everyone's just got a bit of cabin fever. Charlie's gone back to work and Ron's gone with him. Bill's brought Fleur here and they're in one of the cottages on the property. Hermione's been distracting Fred and they've gotten quite close. And my George, well, he feels as though he must take Arthur's place and has been taking care of the finances and property. In fact," she stopped just inside of the largest library Severus had ever been in, "I believe he wants to talk to you about some things while you're here."

"I'll see that I make some time for him. Molly, this is a beautiful room. Have you made changes in here?"

Molly smiled as she watched Severus turn round looking at the 20 foot high walls completely covered in books. "Simply cleaned it. Nothing else."

Severus walked to the ginger woman, smiled and took her into a tight hug, "You really are an amazing woman. I give you a castle that hasn't been lived in in a century and you make it a cozy home in a matter of weeks."

Molly blushed as was about to thank him for the compliment when they were interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt," Hermione quietly said, "Molly, I was wondering how many we are expecting for dinner tonight. Hello Severus. How's everyone back home?"

Severus looked at Hermione and catalogued the changes in his student. Her normally bushy hair had been tamed and was long and straight and her rather sedate clothing had been replaced by simple muggles jeans and a nice top. "Hermione, everyone is well. I will be happy to catch everyone up on the happenings from the past week or so at dinner this evening."

Molly linked her arm through Severus' and said, "Hermione, aside from the three of us, I believe it's just the Twins tonight."

Hermione nodded and smiled at the pair, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"So Severus, I have you back in the same room and the elves have taken your stuff up. Why don't you go freshen up and change. We're very casual around here, no robes."

"Oh Molly," Severus laughed, "the children have finally corrupted you."

The twins were the last to arrive in the dining room and Fred stopped in the door when he saw Severus sitting at the head of the table.

"Why is he sitting at the head of the table?"

Severus began to stand but Molly stopped him with a hand on his, "Because I asked him to. Now sit down so we can enjoy a nice dinner. Severus has things to tell us and I think we need to listen."

Hermione walked over and took Fred's hand and led him to the chair beside hers. Once they'd settled and dinner was served, Hermione looked to Severus and asked, "So, what did you want to tell us about?"

"A number of things have come up that I would like to tell you about. And Hermione, I will be needing your help with some research."

"Of course, I love the libraries we have here. What are we researching?"

Well, first let me update you on a few things. First, Lucius Malfoy is dead."

Four different voices hollered "What?" at the same time.

"Two nights ago, he was killed on his way back to his cell after seeing Narcissa. Though they have yet to find the culprit, they notified Cissa that he'd been stabbed during a scuffle with other prisoners. I've no doubt that the 'scuffle' was staged and we won't ever know for sure who actually stabbed him."

"How's Narcissa doing?" Molly asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"She's doing quite fine. Remus has been helping her along," Severus answered with a smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "How is Draco handling having a Werewolf courting his mother?"

"That leads me to the next thing; Draco's been otherwise occupied and hasn't been as observant as usual. Hermione this is where I will be in need of your help. Draco has been busy with Harry. We've discovered that Draco is Harry's magical anchor and they've been developing some training to help get Harry's magic under control."

"Professor," Hermione began before Severus stopped her by saying, "Severus." Hermione continued, "Severus, I have many questions but first, how does Lucius' death affect Narcissa and Draco. What I mean is do they have to leave the Manor?"

"No, Lucius had not had a chance to change his will after his last appeal was denied by the Council so Draco will inherit everything including the title of Lord Malfoy. His imprisonment had begun that process but his death cemented it. The family solicitor sat down with the two and went through the paperwork last night and it's been filed with the Ministry, so they are fine."

"Okay, now explain this anchor thing and how I can help."

"We, how we can help," Fred said quietly.

Severus nodded and explained the conversation, minus the personal details, he'd had with Harry and everything he'd witnessed that supported his theory. "So, the first thing I need to find is any references to magical anchors and more importantly, how the actual bond works."

"There are a number of books in the second floor library that might shed some light on the subject. I will begin first thing in the morning."

"Um, since it's for Harry and all, there's a room in the North Wing on the fourth floor that has some books that might help also."

All eyes turned to Fred, who nervously explained, "Well, we um, we were looking for a lab we could use…"

"Fred!" George growled.

"Boys, what are the rest of us missing?" Molly inquired.

Hermione, always quick to catch on chimed in, "They were looking for a place to continue their experiments."

George blushed and Fred looked at his mother sheepishly, "Yeah we were. We found three more libraries and then this room. It has a wall of books, most of which are older than anything I've ever seen or heard of but there was one that had a title about bonds." Fred closed his eyes trying to remember the exact title and after a couple of moments, he said, "Magical Bonds and Ceremonies. I couldn't read the rest or the author but it's really old and I bet it'd have something in it."

Severus and Hermione both smiled and Severus said, "Thank you Fred. Would you mind showing me where that is?"

Hermione placed her hand on his knee under the table and he politely said, "Yeah, right. How about after breakfast?" Hermione squeezed his knee in encouragement.

"That would be fine Fred."

Molly waited a moment before saying, "Boys, I have asked you not to do any more of your experiments here. I don't want you damaging this castle. It's not yours to destroy."

The Twins looked properly chastised and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Molly, if you have no objections, after Fred shows me the North Wing tomorrow, I would be happy to show the boys a lab in the basement they can use. With the understanding, of course, that no harm comes to the building."

"Thank you Professor," came the united response.

"Good, now everyone off to bed. Their own beds," Molly said looking at Fred and Hermione, "and have a nice night."

The Twins and Hermione filed out after kissing the matriarch on the cheek and bidding Severus a good night.

"Molly, would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the cottages? I would like to take a look at the unoccupied ones and see how much work is needed to improve them."

Taking Severus' arm and walking him toward the door, Molly said, "Come on then, I'll show you where they are."

As the pair walked through the gardens, Severus relaxed more and enjoyed friendly small talk with the woman next to him. He hadn't begun to really think about Molly in a way other than another Order member until his last visit. He'd walked into the conservatory to find her singing and dancing along with a song on the wireless, while she dusted the many antiques in the room.

He'd stood in the doorway watching her shaking her hips and shimming around in time with the song and before he realised it, he was tapping his foot and smiling at the carefree way Molly behaved. From that moment on, she was no longer just the mother of his student or member of the Order, but was in fact, a beautiful woman who deserved to be treated as such.

Severus stopped walking and picked a particularly large yellow rose from the bush along the path and handed it to Molly, bowing to her saying, "My lady."

Molly giggled and took the flower, inhaling its heavenly aroma deeply, "Thank you sir."

Severus took her hand in his and began to walk on quietly. After a few minutes, seeing the first cottage on the horizon, he finally said, "It's time you remembered that you are a beautiful woman, Molly. I believe for too long, you've only seen yourself as a wife, mother and fighter."

Molly wiped a tear from her cheek, "You're right Severus. I have only seen myself in that way for a long time." Taking a deep breath, she changed the subject, while slipping the flower behind her ear. "So this is the first cottage. The others are actually in much better shape but will definitely need some work if anyone is to live in them."

The pair checked over the structure, Molly pointing out breaks in the foundation and areas that would need repair, before deciding it was too dark to continue. "Let's continue this tomorrow afternoon when you can see the potential beauty of the property," she suggested.

Severus smiled, taking her hand again, "That sounds good. Maybe I can see the changes Bill has made to his cottage for inspiration?"

"I think that can be arranged," Bill said walking up. He kissed his mother's cheek and shook Severus' hand, "I saw light up here and decided to check it out. I was sure I'd find the Twins up here."

"No dear, they have found a basement lab to play in."

"Severus, stop by anytime and I'll happily show you the improvements we've made."

"Wonderful. I'll be up tomorrow afternoon then."

Bill watched the pair walk away, happily chatting, and smiled when his wife embraced him from behind.

"They make a lovely couple don't they?"

"Bill, you are okay with zis?"

"If he can put that smile on my Mum's face, I'm great with it. She hasn't smiled like that since Ginny was born."

"Good Morning Professor," Fred said as Severus walked into the kitchen with Molly.

"Fred, please call me Severus. You are no longer my student and given the circumstances, familiarity is acceptable." Severus pulled the chair out for Molly, who blushed but accepted the chair.

"Alright Severus," Fred said tipping his head toward Severus. "Morning Mum, Hermione asked me to tell you that she needs a few minutes of your time this morning." He shook his head at the looks from his mother and Severus, "Her words, not mine. She didn't tell me what it's about but I can guess."

"Severus, breakfast is self serve around here. What would you like?"

"Tea is fine George, thank you. I don't usually eat in the morning."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Molly began, rising from her seat and putting food on a plate, "you will sit down and have a proper breakfast. In this house we eat three meals. Tea's on the table and you will clean this plate before leaving this table," she chastised, causing the Twins to snicker while they ate.

Severus knew better than to argue and sat down thanking Molly for the food when the plate was set before him. He couldn't deny…he did enjoy her cooking.

After 'cleaning their plates', Severus and the Twins headed toward the North Wing and Molly went in search of Hermione.

"So Molly, did you and Severus have a nice night?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

Molly blushed and threw a rag at the brunette, "Oh you, cut that out. I have no idea what you mean."

Hermione laughed loud and said, "You really are the worst liar Molly. I can see what's going on. It's good. I haven't seen you this happy in weeks. And I don't think I've ever seen Severus smile. I didn't even know he had teeth!"

"Oh Hermione, he's not that bad." Molly sat down on one of the clean couches in the small library off the area the family had come to call the "Ladies Rooms", as they were decorated in every shade of pink and flowers possible.

"So, Fred said you wanted to talk to me dear."

"Molly, it may not be my place, but for all intents and purposes, you are my mum and I have to say, he's good for you and you should enjoy the attention." Hermione took Molly's hand as she sat next to the woman and continued, "The boys will likely find it hard to accept at first, but once they see your face when you are around him and see how he dotes on you, they'll come around. You know Arthur wouldn't object."

"Yes he would," Molly sobbed, "he would say it's too soon for me to be seeing anyone, let alone a former death eater. And he would be disappointed to see me acting the part of a school girl around a man. I'm a mother for Goddess sake!"

"Yes you are which means you are also a woman. There is no reason you can't be both, and I don't think he would be upset by Severus being the one to put the twinkle back in your eye. He knew Severus wasn't who he appeared. He knew you would one day move on. I doubt he would have expected you to remain alone for the rest of your life. He loved you and he'd want to see you happy. Does Severus make you happy?"

Molly got up and began to pace while she thought back to the life she'd had and the one she had now. She thought about Arthur and Severus, their differences and similarities, the way she felt around Severus and the way she'd felt with Arthur. She pictured her life as she'd always know it and then tried to think about the future without any companionship.

"Hermione," she said, turning to face the girl she knew would one day be her daughter, "he makes me very happy. I look forward to his notes and visits. It's like I'm being courted again, and I like it."

Hermione nodded in encouragement as Molly continued, "Last night, we were walking through the gardens on the way to the cottages and Severus took a flower from a bush and presented me with it. No one's given me flowers for no reason since I was a teenager."

"I had a little talk with Fred last night and I think he's starting to come around. His concern is that you've forgotten Arthur," she paused at Molly's gasp and watched the woman's eyes fill with tears, "I assured him that would never happen but reminded him, that you have a long life ahead of you and you shouldn't be alone. I also reminded him that children and grandchildren, of which you will likely have many, are no substitute for a spouse."

"Right, well, it's a moot point for now," Molly blotted her eyes and handed the cloth back to Hermione, "and we have work to do. So what books have you already checked?"

"These are mainly dark arts books, why would you boys think these would help Harry?"

George and Fred stood with their backs to the door and looked at Severus, "We didn't. We just needed you alone and away from the main house so we can talk to you."

"George, you could have simply asked."

"Yeah we could have, but that would have led to questions from the women that we don't want to answer."

"Fred, Hermione and your Mother are both incredibly intelligent. Do you really believe they don't know that you're going to be confronting me about what you believe is my intrusion?"

As the wind left their sails, the Twins slumped and sighed, gesturing for Severus to sit with them around the circular table in the room.

"Severus, we do want to talk to you about the attention you've been showing our Mum, but it's not what you think."

Severus raised his eyebrow at George's statement and looked at Fred who appeared to be most uncomfortable.

"So, um. You've been spending a lot of time with her and we know you're not a git like we always thought, but don't think we're okay with this."

Severus laughed at being called a git to his face. No one had ever had the nerve to do that before. It was refreshing to have the Twins be honest with him so he felt they deserved the same, "Boys, I do enjoy being with your mother and find her to be a delight to be around. I know that your father's death has been hard on you all, especially having to be relocated, but please be assured, I have no intention of trying to replace him."

The boys nodded and waited to hear the rest, "Arthur was an exceptional man and he has a family to be envied. You have all grown into exceptional young adults and I will treat you as such. With that, I am attracted to your Mother. I have been for quite some time. I do plan to court her and hope you won't make this hard. She's a beautiful woman who deserves to know it. I plan to make sure she never doubts it."

George stood and smiled, "Good show. Anyone who can say nice things about us and mean it, has my go ahead."

Fred stood and extended his hand, "You hurt her and Voldemort will seem like a kitten to the pain you feel from me. That said, have at it."

Severus shook his hand, "Thank you for your honesty and devotion to your mother. Know this; I will never lie to any of you where your mother is concerned."

"Now tell us about this basement lab you mentioned."


	19. Chapter 19

"I've got it!" Hermione ran down the hall with the old dusty book cradled to her chest. She didn't want to lose any of the loose pages before everyone got to see it.

She checked every room she could think of before stopping in the dining room and sending her patronus to find Fred.

She opened the book and began taking notes again as she waited, knowing with Fred would come George and they would likely know where Severus and Molly were.

"My arse is not bony woman," Fred gripped after apparating in and sitting next to her.

"I'm full aware of that, but it got you here didn't it."

"Oh brother, are you gonna have your hands full with this one."

"Tell me about it."

"Stop talking to me like I'm not here. Now, where are your mother and Severus?"

"Mum said they were going to go and look at Bill's place and the other cottages."

Hermione smiled, "Okay, I'll tell you what I've found and we'll wait until they get back."

"So what did you think of Bill and Fleur's cottage?"

"I think they've done a wonderful job of keeping the integrity of the structure. The patio addition is quite lovely and I'm while I'm sure that Fleur meant well, I doubt the floral theme will be spread through the other cottages."

"So Severus, I was thinking we could have lunch over there," Molly said pointing to a large wild cherry tree just outside the garden entrance.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Picnic?"

Molly blushed, "Yes. I decided we deserved a little 'no children' time. You can tell me what's really going on between Harry and Draco and then we can figure out what to do."

"How about we just enjoy this lovely meal and not talk about anything other than us," Severus transfiguring a blanket from a leaf.

Molly sat beside him and took out the food, "I didn't realise there was an 'us'."

Severus chuckled, "Well, if you would like there to be, I would very much like to officially court you. Not by the old customs, but by the new standards."

"Which means what?"

"I will present myself at your door for a date once a week, we will hold hands, have dinner, go dancing, whatever you wish."

"I would like that very much," Molly replied leaning over and kissing Severus' cheek softly.

Blissfully unaware of the audience they had, they began to eat and get to know each other again.

"Bill, come away from zere. It is not nice to spy on your muzer."

"I know. Let's go."

"What is that giggling about?"

Three heads snapped up to see Severus and Molly standing in the door.

"Oh Mum, Severus, we were just reading through some information Hermione found and we started talking about some of the pranks we used to play at school. Hermione was thinking we might be able to adapt some of them for combat."

"Did you two enjoy your tour and lunch?"

"We had a lovely time Hermione, thank you for asking," Severus replied pulling a chair out for Molly at the table.

"Hermione came up with a couple great things today. You need to see what see's got," Fred said.

Hermione smiled at the Twin who'd managed to capture her heart over the last couple weeks and began to tell everyone what'd she'd found.

Two hours and six books later, Severus smiled and hugged Hermione. "You really are genius aren't you."

"Yes she is, now unhand my woman." Fred smiled at Severus and pulled Hermione toward him.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, Hermione would you like to come back with me and tell the boys what you've found?"

Hermione looked at Fred and then at Molly, "I'd love to, but I'll stay here. You can fill them in. If they have questions, they can always send an owl."

Severus looked between the pair and saw Fred shaking his head, "If you change your mind, I'll be leaving at 10."

Fred pulled Hermione into the hall and apparated them to his room. "Hermione, why wouldn't you want to go back with Severus and see Harry? After all the work you've done in the last twenty four hours, you deserve to get the recognition."

"But once I'm there, I won't be able to come back for a week at least and I don't want to be away from here that long."

"I think we can handle being apart for a week, Love."

"I know that silly. I just love it here and don't want to go back. It's quiet, relaxing and so beautiful here."

"I agree but you really should go back. You know Harry's gonna wanna see you."

"Fred, what's really going on? Why are you so insistent that I go?"

Fred sighed and sat on his bed; Hermione curled up next to him and put her head on his chest, "You shouldn't have to be stuck here just because we are. I know you came here because of Ron, but now that you two aren't together, you don't have to stay."

Hermione stretched up and kissed Fred gently on the mouth, "I might have come here because of my relationship with Ron, but I've stayed because I wanted to. Being with you, that's just a bonus. Why don't we see if you can come back with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Git, would I really sneak in here every night if I wasn't sure?"

"Right, so we'll see if I can pop home too then. How'd I get so lucky?"

"Simple, you made me laugh."

"Just be careful. Please don't take any unnecessary chances."

"Mum, we'll be fine. It's not like I'm gonna be running around advertising that I'm back. I'll be careful and be back here next weekend."

"Hermione love, you're welcome to come back whenever you like."

"Molly, I'll be home next weekend with Fred."

Molly embraced the pair, "I'm so glad to hear that." She kissed each on the cheek and watched as they stepped through the floo to Minerva's office.

"And you, will you be back next weekend?"

Severus brought a small bouquet of daisies out from behind his back with a smile, "I would love to come next weekend and take you to a proper dinner."

"I'd love that."

Severus kissed Molly on the cheek and stepped into the floo.

"Welcome back son, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes I did. Where are the children?"

"I sent them to the kitchen for food for you all to take back to the Manor. It's almost dinner time and this way you can get right to work."

Severus hugged Minerva, "You know me so well."

Minerva walked with Severus to the kitchen chatting about his latest trip and Hermione's idea. "Do you think you have enough food?"

Fred looked up at Minerva and smiled, "I've missed the elves cooking, sorry." Fred had packed two large baskets and a bag full of everything he could get. Hermione was sitting at a table having tea and talking with an elf about the best way to preserve the food for travel and smiling at Fred's enthusiasm.

"We really do need to get going. Fred, that's more than enough, let's go."

"Yes ma'am." Fred waved to the elves, "Thanks for all this."

Hermione and Fred looked around the room as Severus handed the food to Tansie and Dobby. Fred couldn't believe he was actually inside Malfoy Manor and Hermione laughed when she saw the look of awe on his face.

"Hon, what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I just can't believe I'm here and not tied up."

Hermione leaned up and whispered, "There's always later," and chuckled at Fred's blush.

"Well, at this time of the day, Harry and Draco are probably in the garden or shopping and Remus will be with Narcissa in the Library. Which way should we go first?"

"You're wrong on both counts Severus," Narcissa said as she glided into the room. "Welcome home. I see you've brought guests."

Narcissa walked to Hermione and smiled as she hugged the girl, "Welcome to our home Hermione. I love what you've done with your hair, it suits you." Looking at Fred she asked, "And which Weasley is your young man?"

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, uncharacteristically fumbling over her words, "um, this is Fred."

"Mr. Weasley, welcome to our home," Narcissa said offering her hand.

Fred took the hand and kissed the top like he'd been taught to do. Surprised at the ease he felt with the Mistress of the Manor.

"Such a gentleman, Hermione you are a lucky young lady to have such a gentleman."

Hermione giggled and blushed as Fred slipped his arm around her.

"Now, I expect Molly will have feed you quite nicely at breakfast, so how about I show you to your rooms so you can get settled while Severus drags my boys from the basement and so they can freshen up before lunch. We'll meet in the dining room in one hour for lunch and you can bring us up to speed on what you've found out."

Severus had his marching orders and smiled, "As they lady wishes." He spun on his heels and headed for the basement door.

"Now, do you two typically share a room or would you like separate rooms?" Narcissa's answer was Hermione's deep blush and Fred's sputtering so she continued, "No worries, I have a lovely suite that's ready; two rooms with a shared sitting room. That should be sufficient, yes?"

"Yes ma'am that would be nice, thank you."

"Oh Fred dear, you don't have to be so formal. Please call me Narcissa. Now follow me and I'll show you the way there. We don't usually walk, as the Manor is so large, but you should know the way."

Narcissa opened the double doors to the opulent suite and gestured to the doors on either side of the sitting room, "Hermione, the room to the right is set for a woman and each room has its own loo. Why don't you get settled and you can apparate back to the dining room for lunch."

It took a couple of minutes for them to realise that Narcissa had actually left the room. Fred couldn't take his eyes off the gold trimmed picture frames housing several beautiful nature scenes and he wondered if these were the countryside's where the other Malfoy properties were.

Hermione on the other hand, was lost in the view from the balcony outside the French doors. She couldn't stop herself from walking out onto the balcony and inhaling deeply as the perfumes of the garden reached their rooms.

"Hermione love, are you okay?"

Hermione turned with a large smile, "This is wonderful. I can see why Harry's so comfortable here. I couldn't understand when he came to the Burrow, why he was so happy to come back here. Who would have thought the Manor would be so welcoming."

Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind and nestled his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her. "Are you glad you came back?"

Hermione sighed and covered his hands with hers, "I am, but I can't wait to get home again. I already miss it."

"How could you possibly miss the warm clammy nights?"

Hermione turned in Fred's arms and kissed him squarely on the mouth, "Because, here we'll have to wear jammies."

"Oh but you are a tease, aren't you," he responded, laughing at her answer. "Come on, let's see what the rest of the rooms are like so we can go get some lunch."

"Always thinking with your stomach."

Fred smacked Hermione's back side as she walked by him. "Not always," laughing at her squeak.

"Uncle Sev, when did you get back?" Draco stopped the simulation he and Harry had been working on when Severus had walked in.

"A few minutes ago. Your mother has requested I let you know that we will be having lunch shortly and you should freshen up and meet us in the dining room."

"Ah, she wants us to shower, because we stink and she told you to tell us because she knew we'd tell her we weren't hungry and wanted to keep working."

"Harry, you've learned to read Narcissa very well. Yes, I believe that's exactly why she sent me. And she's right, you two do stink." Severus said leaving laughter in his wake.

The boys looked at each other and added their own laughter as they headed up stairs to shower and get ready for lunch.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled when he walked into the dining room. "I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad to see you."

Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms and hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you terribly."

"Where's Ron?"

Draco noticed the ginger head next to his mother before Harry did and realised it wasn't Ron. He looked at Hermione's face and figured out what he was about to hear and stepped up behind Harry quietly.

"Uh, he stayed behind. He's actually been working with Charlie, so we don't see that much of him."

"That must be hard on you."

"Not really. Harry, Ron and I aren't a couple anymore. Being together all the time just didn't work."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, he felt guilty for me being a target and having to come with them to…anyway, so we fought a lot the first couple days. Then Charlie offered a chance for him to go to work and he just left. I had a note saying he was sorry and he hoped I could go home again."

"And?"

"Well, I didn't leave and I found someone else who I really fit with."

"So when do I get to meet him?"

Fred walked up and slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and everyone held their breath waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry looked between the two, smiled and said, "Makes sense. She's probably the only one who can control you Fred."

Fred laughed and Hermione released her breath knowing Harry was okay with the change.

"So, shall we sit and our guests can tell us about what brought them here," Narcissa said gesturing to the table ladened with food.

Hermione and Harry laughed when they saw how wide Fred's eyes got and Draco said, "I see his appetite is the same as Ron's. Must be a Weasley trait."

"Draco Lucien Malfoy!"

Fred came to Draco's defense, "No ma'am, he's right. We Weasley boys have a very healthy appetite." He pulled the chair out for Hermione and smiled as Remus appeared and did the same for Narcissa.

"Twin," Remus greeted.

"Were."

"Ah Fred, glad to see you."

"You too Remus. George sends his best and his congratulations."

Remus blushed and nodded as he sat next to Narcissa.

Lunch was quiet as everyone tucked in and ate their fill. Fred stopped just short of having to unbutton his pants.

"So, now that we're all sated, why don't you tell us what you've uncovered with regards to my boys."

Harry blushed at being referred to as one of Narcissa's boys, but was coming to really like the sound of it.

"Hermione's found some very promising research in one of the libraries where they're staying and I've asked her to be here so she can explain what she's found." Severus motioned the Hermione opening the floor for her.

"Um Harry, if it's not too personal, how close have you and Draco gotten?"

Harry blushed an angry red and quietly said, "We're not…that is to say we…well, uh."

Draco put his hand on Harry's and interrupted, "We aren't in a physical relationship but we are exploring our feelings for each other. I guess that would be called 'dating'."

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile at Draco, "Yes, that's what I thought. So there're two main things to be dealt with here. First is Harry's magic and second is his understanding and control of it."

Everyone nodded their understanding and Hermione continued, "Narcissa, I'm not sure how much you are aware of Harry's abilities prior to the battle, but he had a great deal of magic at his command and had no problem controlling it. His power is undeniable and when I heard about his problems now, I began to look into why the sudden change."

"Harry, when you killed Voldemort you used your wand correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Draco, has he been using his wand during your training?"

"Yes he has been," Draco looked confused for a moment and then light dawned, "But, the times his magic has been out of his control, he was wandless."

"Exactly. Harry, I believe that you had two things happen simultaneously when you killed Voldemort. First, the portion of him that had transferred to you as a child fully merged with your magic and was absorbed into your core."

Harry started to turn a little green at that and said, "What else?"

"I also believe that you came into your majority at the same time. The power you were wielding that night was beyond anything I'd ever seen from you and there really is no other explanation."

Harry sat for a moment before saying, "Excuse me" and running for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh Goddess, did I say something wrong?"

"No Hermione, it's just that Harry's been worried that he's going to hurt someone with his power and hearing that it came from Voldemort is probably not setting well with him. Excuse me."

Severus watched his Godson leave the room and then continued, "Hermione, Harry's had two rather large bursts of magic. Both of which could have killed Draco and he's had a hard time with that."

"Oh, if I had known that I wouldn't have been so blunt."

"It's okay 'Mione. You didn't say anything wrong."

"Oh Harry, are you okay?"

Draco waited until Harry was sitting again before sitting down himself. He held Harry's hand firmly so everyone could see it and ran his thumb absentmindedly over Harry's hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Now, what were you saying?"

"Well, you wouldn't have known about either power increase because of all the other stress at the time and I would imagine you had a couple of calming draughts or sleeping potions over those first few days. So the first indication you had was the first burst. But here's the thing. Your majority would have given you an increase and would have been very noticeable so it could have been dealt with."

"She's right," Severus interrupted, "we've had contingencies set up for decades for students who come into their majority while in attendance. You would have been taken aside, told about what was happening and training would have been set up to help you with control."

"Right, but because yours came during battle and then you had the additional increase from the link, no one saw the changes in the aftermath. Harry, this is a good thing, no matter what you fear."

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco's hand for support. "How could having Voldemort's power be a good thing? He was pure evil."

Draco answered quickly, "He made it evil. Magic itself is neither good nor evil, it's just magic. It's the intent of the user that makes it good or bad. My Mum always told me that if I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps that was my choice. I didn't understand what she meant until I first met you. I knew what your early life had been like – losing your parents and being placed with muggles – but you were so kind to everyone, including trying to be nice to people like me that I saw what she meant."

Everyone listened raptly as Draco continued as though no one else was in the room, "Last year when you offered to help me get out of whatever trouble I was in, I was floored at your offer. I'd always been an arse to you and yet you still came to offer help. You chose well. I heard Mum's voice in my head reminding me it was my choice and that's when I knew I couldn't follow my father."

"You took in his magic darling, not him. His essence isn't part of that."

Harry looked at Narcissa and saw a tear escape her eye. He nodded his understanding and looked at Hermione so she would continue.

"Okay, so you have all this magic now and there really is no one who can compare to it that can teach you how to control it all. Along comes Draco, who seems to intuitively know just what you need to hear or feel at any given moment to take yourself down a note."

"Draco, let me ask you something, since the battle, what changes have you noticed in yourself?"

"Well, I haven't given it a lot a thought. I've been focusing on Har…sweet Merlin."

Draco looked at his mother, Godfather and Hermione in shock, "I've been so wrapped up in helping Harry, I haven't stopped to think about myself at all. How the hell did that happen? I've always been a conceited prat."

Harry burst out laughing, followed by everyone else. No one could disagree with the statement and were shocked that Draco said it.

"Draco's come into his majority also, but it was overshadowed by the changes Harry was going through?"

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and continued, "Correct. That's why Harry's magic responds to Draco but no one else. They are two halves of a whole."

Remus finally spoke up, "So essentially, the moment Draco made the choice, his magic began to change?"

"Oh Merlin, I see what you're saying. Draco, how did you stop yourself from doing Voldemort's bidding? Your father told me he had you under a compulsion charm so you couldn't deny him."

Draco shivered remembering that night and feeling Harry's strength next to him, explained "I went up there with the intent of killing Albus, but when I got there, I stopped outside the door for a moment and in the second, I realised I didn't want to do it. Albus opened the door and asked me in as though I was there for a chat up, even offered me a lemon drop. I pulled my wand and told him I was there to kill him. He turned to me and left his hands at his side and said, 'If that's what you really want to do son, please do so.' I was shocked at his cavalier attitude and then I had an epiphany. He was offering me the choice, so I took it."

"Draco darling, how were you feeling then?"

"I don't know. I was sweating and shaking and I wanted to vomit." He looked at Harry and said, "I don't handle stress very well."

Harry looked at Narcissa and then made eye contact with each person seated around the table, watching as each nodded.

"Draco, you came into your majority that night. That's why you had the strength to throw off the charm."

"Mum?"

"Harry's right dear, which would also explain why you've been able to help Harry with his magic."

"I don't get this. Why wouldn't I be having the control problem Harry is?"

Remus smiled, "Because of the way you were raised. I'm betting you were taught at a very early age, how to control your emotions and in turn your magic. Harry wasn't. He didn't even know he was a wizard until he got his Hogwarts letter."

WHAT!" Narcissa and Draco both yelled.

Remus put his hand over Narcissa's, "That's a story for another time. When Draco came into his majority, he incorporated it just like he'd been taught and has been trying to teach Harry to control his emotions which would in turn control his magic."

"Our training, that's the focus of our training. Okay, so I get all this but what does that mean for Draco and me?"

Hermione smiled, "Harry, that's why you're drawn to him. He's the only one who can help you with this."

Hermione didn't understand the reason why Harry's face suddenly fell at the news. Or why he got up and left without saying anything. She looked at Fred in question.

"Love, you just made it sound like the only reason Harry and Draco are attracted to one another is because of their magic."

"Oh bollocks! That's so not what I meant, Draco. I was talking about the whole anchor thing."

"I know Hermione. Don't worry he'll come round to that too. Excuse me everyone."

Draco found Harry in the first place he looked, the basement training room. Harry was taking out his frustration on the targets. Draco stood transfixed as Harry pointed his hand and target after target was blown to splinters. He finally stopped and turned to face the stunned blonde.

"What?"

Draco was taken aback by the harsh tone and the glow that surrounded Harry. He could feel the magic rolling off the sweating brunette and was almost afraid to say anything, but one look at the fear in Harry's eyes was enough to give him the courage he needed.

"Harry she was talking specifically about the magic, nothing else."

"How can you be sure? Have you been with other men? I haven't. You're the first and only guy I've ever been attracted to. How can I know that it has nothing to do with the magic? You can't, I can't. There's no way to know."

"Harry, calm down and think about this."

"NO!" Harry screamed and the cinderblock target exploded behind him. "This was the one thing in my life I thought I would have control over. And now even that has been taken from me. No more. I'm done. I will not be anyone's pawn anymore."

The remaining targets in the room exploded with the force of the magic Harry released and though he dodged, Draco couldn't miss being hit by a piece of brick and he fell to the floor.

"Shite! Draco are you okay?" Harry yelled as he dropped at Draco's side. "Drake please, talk to me. Are you okay?" He cradled Draco's head in his lap and brushed the hair from his face.

Draco smiled, "I am now."

HoHo


	20. Chapter 20

"Harry, I couldn't be more sorry about what I said. I didn't think you'd take it to mean…well, I just didn't think. I hope you can forgive me."

Harry smiled as he watched her minister to Draco's gashed forehead and said, "Forgiven. I know you didn't mean anything bad. I just," he paused looking at Draco and then said, "it's fine. No worries." He wanted to talk to Draco privately about his reaction before everyone else heard it.

Hermione finished cleaning and dressing the deep wound and smiled at the two. "Narcissa wants to see the two of you in the sun room once you've come back to yourself."

Draco sighed and took Harry's hand, "We'd better go. She hates to wait."

Hermione smiled at the pairs retreating backs and settled into the strong arms that suddenly surrounded her. "It's okay babe. Harry's fine and Draco will be. Maybe it's really a good thing you said what you said."

Hermione tipped her head back to look at her ginger capture, "How do you figure that my putting my foot in my mouth is a good thing?"

Fred kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, "Because love, now they will have to deal with their feelings and Harry will have to talk to Draco a little more about his past. This will likely bring them even closer."

She reached her hand up and cupped Fred's scruffy cheek, "My hero."

"You wanted to see us Mum?"

Narcissa looked at Draco's head and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, didn't drop fast enough. Hermione took care of it."

Narcissa "harrumphed" and looked at Harry. She crooked her finger beaconing him and when he was close enough, she grabbed him into a tight embrace and said, "Sweetheart, please don't ever do that again. I was worried you might hurt yourself."

Harry stood still for a moment, but when he heard the worry in her voice, he couldn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life while the tears he'd held in since hitting Draco flowed freely and loudly. He kept saying, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt him. I didn't mean to."

Draco summoned the couch closer and Narcissa sat with Harry and rocked him until his crying subsided. Draco watched from the other end of the couch, wishing he could say something, anything that would help. Instead, he kept quiet and let his mother give the comfort for the moment.

When Harry calmed, Narcissa pulled back slightly and smiled as she pushed an errant hair from his face, "Darling boy, I know you would never intentionally hurt anyone, just as I know it wasn't Hermione's intent to hurt you with what she said. You did the right thing by taking your anger out on the targets."

Harry looked into her silvery eyes and saw the truth of her statement in them. He also saw acceptance, understanding, concern and most importantly, loves. When she kissed his forehead and smiled, he knew there was no blame and he relaxed. "Um, do you think I could…uh that we could have a minute please?"

Narcissa stood and glided to the door, "Take all the time you need. No one will bother you." As she left the room, she locked and warded the door with every spell she knew. No one would interrupt her boys if she had anything to say about it.

"Harry," Draco hesitantly began as he scooted up next to him, "are you okay?"

Harry blushed and laughed, "Yeah, now I'm done acting like a girl, I'm okay. Are you really okay? I mean, it doesn't hurt too much does it?" Harry asked gently caressing the bandage.

Draco took Harry's hand and kissed the palm, "Not at all. I think we have a few things to discuss, don't you."

"Where should we start?"

"Well, why don't I answer the questions you asked me in the basement? First, yes I am sure that Hermione was talking about the magic only. Even before she explained it, I knew there was no way my attraction to you had anything to do with your power."

He looked at Harry's strong hand captured between his own, and started to play with the long fingers as he continued. "I've been attracted to you since we first met in Madame Malkin's. At first I just figured it was the idea that you were 'Harry Potter'. I mean, I heard about you all my life and there you were. But then you rejected me and our lives took the turn they did, so I decided I wasn't really interested in you. It took me about 5 minutes into the summer after our first year to see that the reason I wasn't looking forward to being home was because I wouldn't be seeing you every day."

"It was hard for me to see you every year and not just grab you in the hall and drag you into an alcove. You are not the first guy I've been with but you are the only one I've ever really wanted."

Harry's heart had been racing as Draco spoke. He wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start, so he went for the obvious, "Who else, if I can ask?"

Draco chuckled, "Of course you can ask, you can ask me anything. Well, the first guy I kissed was in first year and that was Terry Higgs. My first time was just before fourth year with the son of a Death Eater. It wasn't very memorable and was ridiculously clumsy but, told me what I needed to know. I was definitely gay and not remotely interested in woman. My father was furious, my Mum, well she just smiled and kissed my cheek. Later she told me she'd always suspect as much."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Just once. Pansy and I experimented together when we found out our fathers had decided that we should be pledged to each other. It was horrible. I can't imagine why anyone would want to do that. I imagine if I found her attractive or was interested in women at all, if might have been better, but as it was it was very sloppy and not very pleasing. She's always had a thing for Blaise anyway."

Harry was worrying the arm of the couch and staring at the loose threads while listening to Draco talk. He'd had none of the chances that Draco had had and he was feeling wholly inexperienced. Very quietly, with almost no sound leaving his lips, he asked, "What does it feel like?"

"Let me ask you something before I answer that," Draco said as he tipped Harry's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "How did you feel when we kissed upstairs?"

Harry blushed, "I don't know how to answer that."

Draco leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Harry's lips, "How did that feel?"

"Wonderful." A smile lit Harry's face and his eyes twinkled.

Draco shifted his position on the couch so he was stretched out with his head in Harry's lap. The hand he'd been holding, now resting on his chest and Harry's other hand automatically began to feather through Draco's locks and Draco sighed with contentment at the feeling.

"Well, if care is taken and the person who bottoms is prepared correctly, it doesn't hurt for long. The initial burning changes to pleasure so quickly that it's easy to forget that first moment of penetration."

Harry could feel Draco's heart beating steadily under his hand and liked the feeling. It helped him relax about the turn the conversation had taken and he decided that if Draco could be that honest with him, then he deserved some honesty. "I'm guessing you have some questions you want to ask me."

"I do, but if you don't want to answer, I understand."

"I'll answer anything you want to ask."

"Well, let's start easy…have you ever been with a woman?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, I've kissed Cho and Ginny, but that's about it. Neither time was anything I wanted to repeat. Cho was crying just before and then after and Ginny, well, she's always been like my sister and that hasn't changed."

"Okay, well, now for the hard stuff. What did Uncle Sev mean about your birthday? I mean, did your relatives really treat you so badly?"

Harry sighed long and loud and Draco felt his tension, "You don't have to talk about it if it's that bad."

"No, you should know this; it's just really hard to talk about." Harry spent the next hour telling Draco about the way the Dursley's had treated him and all the neglect and servitude he'd endured and finished with, "So the first time I ever got anything that would be deemed a real gift, was Christmas our first year."

Draco wiped the tears from his face that had been steadily been flowing since Harry started talking and said, "Mm, that ugly jumper you had"

Harry laughed, "Yep, the annual Weasley Jumper. Molly's given me one every year so far."

Draco laughed, "Oh, last year's had snitches on it didn't it."

"Yep, that was my favourite yet."

Draco scooted himself up into a sitting position facing Harry, "So don't you have to go back for the safety wards to renew?"

Harry caressed Draco's wet cheek and said, "Now that Voldemort's gone, I won't ever have to go back there again."

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Harry answered, "It's okay to come in Narcissa."

Her smiling face peered around the door and said, "I don't want to disturb you boys, but Harry has an owl waiting and it's dinner time. We'll be very informal tonight as Severus and Remus have both been playing in the ingredients gardens so it's come as you are."

"We'll be right down Mum. And thank you."

Narcissa blew kisses at the boys and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Draco turned Harry back around and ran his hand across Harry's cheek and into his hair before pulling him in for a kiss. "I was thinking…um, would you be okay with the idea of staying with me tonight? I mean we don't have to do anything, I just thought it would be nice to have some more private time."

When Harry didn't answer, Draco quickly continued, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry put his fingertips on Draco's lips and smiled, "I would like to. I like waking up next to you."

The couple walked downstairs hand in hand and when they came to the study, the broke apart with Harry going to see what post he'd gotten and Draco headed into the dining room.

"Thank the Gods you're finally here. This ruddy bird won't let anyone take the bloody message from her and she bites anyone who tries!" Fred bellowed as Harry walked in. He had bandages on eight of his ten fingers and Hermione was tending to a fresh wound on her own hand. The 'ruddy bird' in question was hopping up and down on the perch by the window hooting for Harry's attention.

"Alright alright, settle down now." He tentatively reached forward and was met by a tiny leg being help out to him. He removed the small scroll and smiled as the owl hopped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck, "Oh you're such a little flirt. Don't worry, I have treats for you." He reached into one of the boxes on the desk and pulled a few treats out, presenting them to the pretty tawny owl. Taking them in her beak, she gave Harry's ear a nip in thanks and flew out the window.

Harry laughed and enlarged the scroll so he could read it.

_Harry –_

_I received word today that Greyback is planning an attack on a muggle village tomorrow night. I believe the information to be good and wanted to let you know. _

_Please meet me tonight at the park outside Hogsmeade at Eleven. I'll give you all the details then._

_Also, please bring Fred with you. I have something for him._

_P_

"Hermione, can you let Narcissa know I'll be in in a moment."

"Sure Harry."

Fred stood to leave with her but Harry stopped him, "Hey Fred, can I talk to you first?"

Fred raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she left. He turned to Harry, "What's up little brother?"

"Fred, I need to tell you something and I need to ask for your help and your silence." When Fred nodded, Harry proceeded to tell him about his meetings with Percy and how he'd been feeding him information about Greyback and then showed him the newest note.

Fred sat down hard on the nearest chair, almost missing it, "Bloody hell Harry, how do you know you can trust anything he says? He betrayed the family he's sided with the Ministry."

"Fred, I doubted him too, at first, but he's been dead on with everything he's told me. He knows you're here too."

"How in the hell could he know that Harry? We came here straight through the floo from Hogwarts."

"He's working at the Ministry; he must be watching the floo network."

"He'll know where the rest of us are." Fred was suddenly very worried. He jumped up and ran into the dining room, "Severus, the castle's not safe! We have to get everyone out of there."

Harry came in just in time to hear Severus asking Fred to calm down and explain himself. He tried, without success to get Fred's attention and remind him to not say anything, but seeing the look of panic on his face, Harry decided to confess.

"I can explain everything, but I have to ask that everyone wait until I'm finished before they start yelling." Harry gestured for the group to sit at the table and once everyone was seated, he began to explain.

"A couple of weeks ago, when I stayed at the Burrow, Percy showed up with some information for me about Fenrir Greyback's location. He knew I'd want revenge for Sirius and he wanted to help so the family would accept him back. Arthur's death hit him very hard. I've been meeting with him over the last so many weeks and he's been helping me track the bastard."

He paused and looked at Draco, "He's the one who's been taunting me with the notes and who sent Sirius' wand to me. He's trying to draw me out and apparently, Ginny is helping." He spent the next half an hour brining everyone up to speed on the various occurrences they hadn't known about and then finally said, "Now that everyone's on the same page, here's the problem. Percy knows Fred is here."

He showed everyone the note explaining Fred's sudden outburst and then looked at Severus, "Is there anyway Fred can be traced back to wherever the family is stashed?"

"No there isn't. The castle is unplottable and no one, save Minerva, knows where they are. They are safe."

"Will you now tell us where they are?" Remus asked.

Severus looked from Harry to Fred and waited until Fred gave him permission before saying, "They're in Albania in my ancestral home. There are a few things about me that not everyone knows. First, I was adopted by Minerva and Albus just before I began my schooling. Minerva knew about my family life and wouldn't allow me to remain in that environment. She'd come to my home to discuss with my parents, what would be needed for me to attend Hogwarts and to evaluate my magic. When she discovered that I was treated only slightly better than Harry's been treated, she told them she was taking me off their hands and they willingly signed the papers allowing it."

No one said a word, nor did they dare breathe for fear of Severus stopping this unprecedented sharing. They watched as he paced in front of the fireplace and continued, "Mum asked Albus to be my guardian in addition to her official adoption and he consented. It was odd knowing the two most powerful people in the whole of the country wanted me to be with them, but I had never been happier."

"We agreed no one would know about the adoption and I was given no special treatment, with the exception of Albus' vouching for me all those years ago. Then, just as I was about to graduate, I was notified that my mother, Eileen Prince, had died and I had an inheritance to claim, as she had never changed her will. My father had died a year before but had left everything to Eileen so I hadn't been told. Mum and I went to Gringotts right after graduation and I discovered that my mother was the last heir to the Ravenclaw clan and I'd just inherited Rowena's estate."

Something clicked for Hermione at that moment and she yelled, "The Bloody Baron!"

Severus smiled as every head snapped to her, "Yes Hermione, The Bloody Baron. Rowena's daughter was set to marry the baron and didn't want to. She stole Rowena's diadem and fled to the castle in Albania. The baron found her, killed her and then himself."

"Alright Severus, let me see if I understand all of these revelations," Narcissa began. "First, Harry has been speaking with a Weasley that has been turned out by the family. He's been getting information from said Weasley so he can get revenge for the murder of Sirius, my cousin and his Godfather. You've been secretly adopted by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore and are the sole heir to the Ravenclaw fortune and have been hiding the Weasley's in your ancestral home, which happens to be a castle, since Greyback, a homicidally insane werewolf sent Harry a 'love note' and intimated that he would harm them. Ginny Weasley is helping him and has been a Death Eater since her second year. Did I miss anything?"

"No dear, I believe that about sums it up. So Harry, when were you planning on telling me that you were going after that poor excuse for a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Um, well honestly, I wasn't. Not until I'd killed him."

Draco pulled Harry down next to him and drew him in close. No one was speaking and that was making both boys very nervous.

"Alright, as I see it we have two choices," Remus said finally. "First, we keep Harry here no matter what it takes and block all contact from Percy while finding another place for the family. Second, Severus and I go with Harry and Fred and see what this is all about."

"Or third, you all just bloody trust me and let me meet him. Nothing's happened before and I'm sure nothing will happen now."

"No," Draco said firmly, "Harry, if you're going to meet the git, you're going with backup. I'm not letting you go without at least Remus with you."

Harry looked around the room at the faces radiating with agreement and relented, "Fine. Fred and I will go with Remus and Severus as back up. But please let me talk to him and don't show yourselves unless absolutely necessary."

Both men agreed and Narcissa smiled serenely, "Fine, now let's have dinner and enjoy the rest of the evening."

The food appeared on the table and Fred started loading his plate while everyone laughed at his enthusiasm.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, something you want to tell me about?"

Harry looked at Fred's smirk and knew he'd seen the heated kiss he'd shared with Draco before they'd left the Manor. "Well, since I know you won't let me rest until I tell you, Draco and I are…I guess we're dating."

"Well that's good to know. I've been wondering if I'd have to throttle him for attacking you like that," Fred answered laughing hard.

"Stop laughing you git. I could say the same for you and Hermione, hickey boy."

Fred's hand clasped his neck as he reddened and he left Harry to his musing as they walked into the park at the appointed time.

"So how long will he keep us waiting?"

"Not long brother," Percy said coming out of the trees and walking up to the pair. He was holding a small box in his hand and his wand was nowhere in sight.

Fred gripped his wand but took Harry's lead and did not pull it.

"Percy, I need to know how you knew Fred was here."

Percy took only a moment before answering, "I've been tracking the family since the attack. When I found out Ginny had turned, I knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the family would be in trouble and I wanted to know when that happened so I could help. When they disappeared off the map after the attack at the Burrow, I knew you had to be helping them and if I waited, you'd lead me to them, but you haven't been to see them at all."

Severus and Remus were getting increasingly angry and Severus was sure he'd have to stop Remus from exposing them. He got truly worried, when Remus suddenly tensed and quietly, but quickly left their hiding place and disappeared. He was torn between following or watching Harry and decided to wait for Remus to return.

"When Fred showed up in Hogwarts, I followed his signature and noticed he was with Severus and Hermione. I figured that meant he was coming to you. I know you're staying with Severus and that Draco is there. I've also heard rumours that Narcissa is now with you, so I'm assuming you're at the Manor which is why I sent the owl there."

Harry was satisfied that the family's safety was still intact and relax some, "Okay, so why this meeting. What muggle village and why haven't you just told the Ministry about him?"

"First off, I think you should know that the reason I haven't told the Ministry about him is because I believe you deserve the chance to get your revenge. As for which village, well, I'm sorry to say, but it appears he's targeting your relatives in an attempt to draw you out."

"Well shite." Harry and Fred said in unison the same sentiment Severus muttered quietly from his hiding place.

Severus knew that while there was no love lost between Harry and the Dursleys, he'd never let them be hurt if he could stop it.

Harry was pacing in the clearing and Fred was watching Percy, so neither saw Remus grab a hold of the tall body that was watching from the other side of the park and quickly subdue them.

"Okay, do you have any specifics and how did you get this information?"

"As for how I got it, I know someone on the inside who's been trying to get out and they've been offering the help and information. As for specifics, well, I know it's to be tomorrow night and I've been told he's planning on attacking just after dark."

Harry's head snapped up, "Tomorrow's Friday, they'll be coming home from dinner out around Eight, so I expect that will be when he attacks. I'll have to try and warn them during the day. Maybe I can talk to my Aunt while Vernon's at work."

Harry began plotting how to approach his former tormentors while Fred talked with his brother, "So why'd you ask me here? Just wanted to see if you were right about me being in town?"

"No, I asked you here so I could give you this. It's a gift for Mum that I got them for their anniversary."

"You arse! That day was horrible for her. Why would I want to bring that back up?"

"I got it for them prior to Father's death and I know it was hard on her. I was at the funeral, hiding in the trees. I saw the strength it took for her to be there and to conduct herself the way she did. If you and George hadn't been holding her up, I don't know that she could have stood. I'm sure the minute she was out of the public eye she was inconsolable."

"Too right she was and not having all of us there didn't help. You know, she's always been willing to forgive you if you'd just explain why you felt the need to be such an arsehat and side with the bloody ministry."

Percy had to admit defeat and finally give in, "How else was I suppose to help support the family? Look Fred, all I've ever wanted was to help Mum and Dad and the best way to do that was to get a good paying job with the Ministry. It's not like there are a lot of chances out there like the one I was offered."

"Perce, you've always had a stick up your arse, so I get that the job was good for you but why side with them against Harry and Albus when they said Voldemort was back?"

All movement stopped in the park, four sets of ears now trained on the ginger pair to hear the answer they'd been waiting for.

"Because I was afraid they were right and I didn't want to fight. I may be a Weasley, but combat isn't something I've ever enjoyed and the idea of going into the battle and dying, well, I love myself far too much for that."

Severus admired the honesty with which the answer had been given and melted into the darkness knowing Harry and Fred would be fine. He set off to find Remus only to discover he'd returned and had a package with him. He tipped his head toward the wolf's burden and Remus motioned for him to follow.

"Fine, I guess that does make sense. I'll give the box to Mum when I go home but in the mean time, please don't tell anyone else I'm here or where I am."

"I promise I won't betray your confidence brother."

Harry allowed the pair their goodbye before he said, "Percy, I need to discuss our next step with a few people and then I'll be in contact. If anything changes, please let me know. Can you tell me if your friend will be there tomorrow night?"

"Yes I imagine she will be."

"Please let her know that I mean her no harm and will do everything I can to avoid her being hurt if she'll let me know who she is."

"I'll let her know and she'll find a way to make it obvious to you."

"Thank you."

Harry and Fred apparated and Percy walked back to Hogsmead to meet his informant, hoping he'd made the right choice in exposing himself to Fred.

"Draco, they'll be fine. You know Fred would never allow that git to hurt Harry."

"I realise that Hermione, but I can't help it. I should have followed him." Draco had been pacing a hole in the floor in front of the floo in the Library. He knew that it would be at least an hour before they returned but his nerves wouldn't settle.

"Maybe we should give him a calming draught?"

"I've given him two already Hermione. He's so upset his body burns right through them. I need to find a way to distract him until Harry's back. He's in no shape to brew or I'd suggest he work on some potions."

"No he'd likely blow the place up if he did that. I have an idea." Hermione walked to Draco and put her hand on his arm.

The blonde jumped, not having heard her approach and turned toward her, "Are they back?"

"No I'm sorry, they aren't yet. I was wondering though if you wouldn't mind showing me Harry's room. I need to get him something for his birthday and I haven't the faintest idea what. I'm hoping if I can see what he still has, I might get an idea."

Draco looked at the brunette smiling at him and then at his mother who was looking anywhere but at him and answered, "You really are the worst liar Hermione. Come on, Harry's room is next to mine."

The pair apparated to the room just before Remus and Severus returned with their captive. Narcissa helped them get the body into the basement and then followed them back to the kitchen before saying, "How is it that she is in my basement?"

"She was hiding in the trees listening to the meeting between the boys. I caught her scent and found her about to leave. She would have exposed Percy and his informant."

"So you brought her here? This will be the first place they look."

"Brought who here Mum? Isn't Harry with you two?" Draco asked walking into the kitchen. He'd heard the voices and was hoping that meant that Harry was back.

"No Draco, he isn't." Remus glossed over the first question, hoping the boy wouldn't notice.

"Is something wrong? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine Draco and right behind you."

Draco spun and flung himself into Harry's arms. "You were gone so long. Is everything okay?"

Harry hugged the warm body to himself, secretly enjoying being worried about, "Everything's fine. We got some much needed answers and found out what's going to happen. I need to talk to you all and unfortunately, it needs to be tonight."

Draco stepped to the side, lacing his fingers through Harry's and looked at Remus, "You still haven't answered my first question. Who'd you bring here and why is my Mum so worried about it?"

Remus sighed, "Let's sit and Harry can tell us what's going on, then I'll answer your question."

"Okay, so Percy told us the target tomorrow is Little Whinging; in specific, my relatives. Apparently he's sure I'll show up to stop him and then he can kill me."

"Are you planning on going to stop him?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes I am. They may have been horrible to me but I will not allow them to become pawns in this fight. They don't deserve to be tortured because they're related to me."

Draco ran his thumb over Harry's captive hand and gave a squeeze, "I know it's the Gryffindor in you, but really, they do deserve to hurt for what they've done to you."

Harry looked at the hurt and worry in the blondes eyes and resolved to make it up to him in any way he could. "I will not treat them the way they treated me. That would make me no better and I'm not that person."

Draco nodded, hearing exactly what he expected and proud because he had, "Then I'm going with you and there's no budging on that."

"I'm actually going to need all of you for this. He plans on attacking them when they return from dinner tomorrow night and I have to make sure that Percy's informant isn't hurt."

"Who is his informant?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know yet. He said they'd make sure to be obvious to me, so I won't know until tomorrow. I need to know if you all will help me so I can let him know. He wants to give me a chance to avenge Sirius before he brings the Ministry in."

Harry looked around the kitchen table and into each face as he waited for an answer. Narcissa was the first, "Well, since my boys are going, so am I. I may not be up to full strength yet, but I'm sure I can help enough."

"Well, then I'm in pup. There's no way I'm letting you three go without proper protection."

"Ya know I'm in," Fred answered watching Remus gaze at Narcissa.

"As am I. I have never let Harry go off on his own and I'm not about to start now."

"That just leaves me then. Of course I will assist. Between Remus and myself, we should be able to come up with an appropriate defense"

Draco nodded, "Now, to my question."

Remus looked at Narcissa, "Is he always this persistent?"

"My son cannot take a hint dear. If you want him to leave the topic, you will need to tell him that outright."

"Right, well then, I guess I'll just tell you all." He chuckled at Draco's triumphant smile. "While Harry and Fred were talking to Percy, they were being watched by another person. I scented them and went to find them while Severus watched the boys. I found the Carrow girl hiding in the woods and brought her here."

"That BITCH!"

"Draco," Narcissa and Harry yelled at the same time. Narcissa in scolding for the language and Harry, because Draco had risen so quickly he'd almost pulled Harry out of his chair.

Draco sat back down and waited while seething with anger. "Draco, we will take care of her and I promise you can have a say in it, but for now, let's focus on Harry's family."

"Fine. But I better have a say in it. She tortured my Mum by keeping her in that state."

"You know, I need to go and owl Percy, why don't you all see what you can come up with in the mean time." Harry rose to leave a Draco followed.

"Drake, you didn't have to come with me. You could have stayed to help."

Draco looked at Harry with a seriousness the brunette had never seen, "I was worried."

Harry brought their joined hands up and kissed Draco's, acknowledging the fact that he'd not let go since Harry's return, "I kinda figured that out. I am going to need this hand back though so I can send this owl."

Draco flushed and smiled, "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

"It's okay. I should tell you though," Harry said as he wrote his note to Percy and attached it to the black Eagle owl's leg, "Fred saw your goodbye for me and asked what was up."

"What did you tell him," Draco asked suddenly very nervous to hear the answer.

"Um, that we were dating."

"Good because that's what I told Mum when she asked me. Can we go to bed now?"

"Please. I'm exhausted."

The boys headed up to Draco's room and changed into sleep pants and curled up in bed together for the first time – on purpose.

Morning greeted the Manor occupants with birds singing and sun streaming through all the windows. Severus woke early and made his way to the floo in the Library and stepped through into his mother's office.

"Good morning son, to what do I owe the time of this visit?"

"Sorry Mum but I really needed to talk to you and this was the only time I could do it without everyone else knowing."

Minerva knew in her bones that something wasn't right from the moment she heard Severus' voice in her floo. Now she had to hope it wasn't the worst.

Severus proceeded to give her the replay of the previous night's discussion and the plans they'd made before saying, "so, I need you to pass this to Molly and not until tonight. She can't know about what we're doing until it's too late for her to come and stop us."

"Severus, are the two of you a couple now?"

"I have told her I wish to court her in a modern way and if tomorrow night goes as planned, I will begin that immediately."

Minerva hugged her son tightly and said, "I'm happy for you, son. I had no idea there was any attraction between the two of you."

"Well, I don't know about on Molly's part, but I've always found her to be an intelligent, friendly and loving person."

"Ah, so you've had these feelings for a while then. I assume you were a gentleman?"

"Of course! I would never do that to someone. I wouldn't want them to know that feeling. No one should."

Minerva linked her arm through her son's as they walked through her school toward the Great Hall, "Severus, I told you years ago when Andromeda left you that you would find happiness, why would you doubt that you deserve it?"

Severus shook his head and asked quietly, "Is it too soon? Will people think badly of Molly?"

"Ah, so that's where this is coming from. Severus, I doubt Molly will be worried about what anyone other than her family will think. Now, enough of all this worry and sadness, have breakfast with me and tell me how everyone else is doing."

Harry woke up to an owl tapping on his window and a warm weight on his chest and smiled as he waved his hand at the window to open it. He was far too comfortable to get up and open it and he needed to develop his wandless magic more anyway.

The owl alighted to Harry's beside table and held his leg out until Harry removed the parchment, then flew out the window without waiting for a treat.

"Quit moving you prat. I'm not ready to be awake yet. It's too early."

Harry chuckled and ran his hand through the hair of the blonde blanket currently draped across his body. "Are you always this hot?"

Draco lifted his head with a crooked smile on his face and Harry said, "Oh for Merlin sake, you know what I mean. It's like there's a heater on in here."

Draco lay draped across Harry, one hand resting on his hip and one leg wrapped around the brunette's, his head pillowed on Harry's chest. Harry couldn't resist the mussy hair and crooked smile and leaned down, kissing the smile right off his face.

Draco leaned up to meet the lips advancing toward his and as they touched, decided it was worth risking 'morning breath' to be greeted in this manner. Harry's lips were soft but strong and took control of the kiss quickly, requesting more by tracing Draco's bottom lip with his tongue.

When Harry's tongue met Draco's for the first time, he felt every nerve in his body stand at attention and beg for more of this amazing feeling. The warmth that engulfed him was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was enticing him to explore their closeness and he was suddenly aware of how hard he was, when Draco moaned and moved onto Harry's body.

Harry put his hands on the hips pressing into his and moved himself against Draco's body. Both boys moaned loudly with the friction of their bodies rubbing together.

The kiss broke as Harry gasped from the sensation, "Oh Gods…" Draco trailed his lips across Harry's cheek to his jaw and down to his neck, placing light soft kisses along the way, then trailing his tongue down Harry's neck to the juncture with his shoulder.

Their erections rubbing against each other was almost more than Harry could take and he held onto Draco's hips so hard, he knew he'd have bruises, but he didn't care. "Please," was all Harry could think to say.

Draco was so close, he couldn't hold back any longer. As he tumbled over the edge, he bit into Harry's shoulder. That was all it took to drag an intense orgasm from the brunette as he clung to his partner and called his name.

Draco shifted to the side and cast a quick cleaning charm over the boys clearing the evidence of their release and softy stroked Harry's stomach as he came down from the euphoria of his completion. He was enjoying the feeling of Harry's quivering abdominals as he tried to catch his breath.

"Drake…holy shite. That was amazing."

"Good morning love."

Harry leaned up, grabbing Draco, and kissed him hard, then flopped back onto the bed. "Oh Gods, I hope no one heard that."

Draco curled onto Harry's chest again, "No worries, I put up a silencing charm last night when we went to bed. I was afraid after the stress yesterday, that you might have a nightmare and I knew you wouldn't want everyone in the house watching you wake up from it. It should have held the night just fine. If not, who cares. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed by what we did or will do."

"Drake, we just, um…"

"Rutted"

"Yeah, rutted to orgasm and it wasn't quiet. I'm not sure I want to whole house to know that we've moved into a physical relationship. It's none of their business and you know they'll all want to comment on it."

"Harry, I agree with you that our private life should be just that and I will always do everything within my power to make sure it stays that way, but I refuse to stop myself from enjoying the pleasures of your body or you gaining pleasure from mine."

Harry sat up, knocking the lithe body of his partner off him and stared at the bed, "Draco, I want to say something and I'm probably gonna muck it up, but here goes. I'm falling in love with you. I knew for sure I was the minute Hermione insinuated it was the magic. Then when you fell and I'd hurt you, I felt my heart stop. I've never felt this feeling before and the intensity of it scares me some, but I wanted you to know before tonight, that I love you and am so glad we found our way through all the crap to each other."

Draco sat, transfixed by the declaration and the beautiful man who'd made it. He'd never had anyone say those words to him before, with the obvious exceptions, and his heart was soaring. It was beating so hard in fact, that he was sure it would fly out of his chest any minute.

When Draco didn't answer, Harry slowly looked up, expecting to see revulsion and rejection; instead he found an angelic smile and silent tears.

Wiping the tears he asked, "Why are you crying. Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Draco said, kissing the palms of Harry's hands, "it was the most perfect thing you could have ever said to me. No one has ever made me feel like you do. Right now, I feel like I could explode with the happiness filling me. I've wanted to tell you for weeks that I love you, but I didn't want to scare you off."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation and Harry went to open it, "Hermione, what's up?"

Hermione walked in when Harry stepped back and saw Draco sitting on the bed with tear stained cheeks, "Oh Merlin, did I interrupt something? I can come back."

"No Hermione, it's okay. Come on in. What can we do for you?"

"Well, I received an owl this morning from Ginny telling me to give it up and leave here and I wouldn't be hurt. She assured me that the only one they want is Harry and that the rest of us will be left alone if Harry presents himself tonight at eight pm at the Hogsmead station."

"I'll bet that's about the same thing this says," Harry said, picking up the forgotten missive. Harry read it twice before nodding in confirmation, "Yep, sacrifice myself and no one else gets hurt. I'm supposed to tell his 'cub' that while he doesn't want to hurt you, if you try to defend me, he will not hesitate to gut you."

"Oh good, you're all up. We've had a note from Greyback and Severus is on his way back from Hogwarts. He's demanding we give his daughter back." Remus saw the parchments in Harry and Hermione's hands and said, "Bring them with you. Pup, you and Draco get dressed quick and get down to the kitchen."

Hermione left the room and the boys wasted no time getting dressed and downstairs, arriving just before Severus, who was also holding a parchment.

"Alright, I see we've got 4 notes. Let's read each and then figure out what's next."

Harry read his first, causing Narcissa to gasp and cry when he mentioned Draco. Hermione then read hers, followed by Remus, then Severus said, "This was dropped in my lap at breakfast this morning. To summarize the filth in it, he is demanding we return his daughter, unharmed, and he won't destroy my burgeoning relationship and 'new life'."

"For him to know about you and Mum," Fred began, "he'd have to know where we are or be getting information from one of us."

"It's unlikely any of you would jeopardize the rest of your family by giving him any information so, I must conclude he knows where they are. I have already asked my mother to get to them and bring them here. Percy will know something is up the minute they set foot into Hogwarts so someone had better send him an owl."

"That's it! I know how they know where we are." Fred was so happy he'd figured it out he didn't realise he had hollered until Hermione took his arm and pulled him back to his chair, "Fred, what are you talking about"

"Charlie and Ron got bored once we got there and Mum let them go back to the Dragon preserve. Ron's been sending owls to us since. I'll be one or more was followed or intercepted."

"Right, well we can't tell Ron that or he'll freak out."

Harry nodded in agreement and added, "We'll get the rooms readied now and explain everything to them once their settled. But what about this daughter he keeps talking about?"

Draco had called the house elves and set them to work opening the east wing and readying them for the new arrivals. Then sat back down next to Harry, "Well, I'm gonna guess he means little Miss Sunshine in the basement. Maybe we need to talk to her."

Remus brought the young woman into the kitchen and showed her where to sit before binding her to the chair.

"So Little Miss Sunshine, just who the hell are you, really?"

"I've already told you, my name is Misti and I'm a therapeutic healer at St. Mungo's. I was working with Mrs. Malfoy during her stay. I glad to see you up and about again."

Harry held Draco back as he attempted to lunge at the girl, "Don't you talk to my Mother! You're the reason she stayed like that for so long you bitch!"

"Drake, stop. Calm down, she can't hurt Cissa."

Harry looked at Severus and nodded as he took a screaming Draco from the room.

"Now let's try this again, who are you?"

Misti looked scared as she realised she was caught and decided the best way to save her own hide was to confess what she knew. "Fine, my name is Misti Rowle. I was told to make sure that Narcissa Malfoy never regained consciousness."

"Told by whom?" Severus demanded.

"By my father."

Losing his patience, Remus growled, "Who in the hell is your father and why did he want Cissa to stay like that?"

"My fathers are Thorfinn Rowle and Fenrir Greyback; I didn't ask why they wanted me to do it."

Remus and Severus both looked stunned; it was Narcissa who had the presence of mind to continue, "Fenrir is your father? How exactly is that possible?"

"My mother died during my birth and my father, Thorfinn, gave me over to the Dark Lord. He wanted nothing to do with me as I wasn't a baby boy and didn't have a high magical signature so he passed me to Papa Grey as a treat. But Papa Grey told me that when he took me, I stopped crying and giggled so he decided to keep me. He raised me and I when I saw my father years later, he was stunned that I had been spared."

"I remember that," Severus finally said. "I remember Tom being absolutely furious during one of our meetings and he demanded that Fenrir explain his actions. All he would say is she giggled. When Tom ordered her brought to him to be used as entertainment, Fenrir attacked him and was tortured to within an inch of his sorry life. Ironically, Lucius was one of his tormentors."

"Any now you're taking orders from my late husband. How funny life is. So Misti, would you like to explain why you were spying on Harry and Fred?"

"Papa Grey said he would lead me to the traitor Lupine and I could redeem myself by killing him."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to start yelling, "How dare you!"

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist as he dragged her out of the room.

Severus waited until the door was closed before continuing, "Alright, this is what's going to happen. We are going to send you back to your father and you will not tell him anything we've talked about or where you've been."

"And why in the hell would I bloody listen to you old man. You're not even strong enough to keep what's yours."

Severus looked stricken and sat down hard. Hermione, having never seen him act that way ran to his side while Fred held his wand on the captive, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Ask him about his wife. He wasn't man enough for her so she..."

"OBLIVIATE!" Severus through the curse immediately and watched as her eyes went blank.

"Severus!"

"Hermione let it go. It's better she has no memory. This way she can't reveal anything about where we are." Fred reassured her as he unbound the woman and laid her on the floor. "Severus, how should I get her back to them? Where should I leave her?"

Severus stared at the body on the floor and quietly said, "Have Remus take her to the clearing where we found her. I'll send word to Greyback that we don't have her and that we last saw her there."

Hermione looked at Fred, about to ask what was going on, but was interrupted by the Weasley clan coming in. "I'll take care of them." She kissed Fred and said, "Be careful baby," as she ran out the door to detour the family.

Fred took body of Misti to the site where she'd been taken from and left her gently laying on the grass and apparated back to the Manor. He walked in on a chaotic mess of screaming voices and death threats from all directions.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Well let's see, Draco is pissed that Harry stopped him from killing Misti, as is Narcissa at Remus. Severus is beating himself up for taking the girls memory and Mum is trying to tell him that he's being ridiculous, that it had to be done. While Hermione is pissed that she didn't get a chance to talk to her more about being raised in that environment. She's sure the girl was abused. Then we come to the rest of the family. Charlie's pissed we were pulled from the preserve and brought here with no explanation, George is pissed that he wasn't here to help you and Harry with Percy, Mum's pissed you guys are talking to Percy and finally we have me. I'm sure there was a reason we had to be brought here and I'll wait until I hear what that reason is before I start hollering and throwing punches."

Fred stood and listened to Ron give him the run down, "Geez, is that all?"

"Actually no, when in the hell did Harry and Draco get together?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Go!"

There wasn't a person in the entire Manor who didn't feel the intense shaking of the building, and yet, there were only a few who knew what could have caused it. So, when Draco came walking through the foyer, headed to the kitchen, while arguing with Remus, Fred and Ron followed with intense curiosity.

"He was trying to explain to me why it wasn't in my best interest to blow that bi…uh, Misti, off the face of the Earth and I was being, stubborn…"

"An arse would be my guess," Remus muttered.

"Well, yes; I mean she could have killed my Mum. Anyway, I wasn't listening and he was getting frustrated, then he was glowing and shaking and I knew something was about to happen so I told him to go and then…boom," Draco finished casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh, shouldn't we go and check on him?" Narcissa said worriedly as she walked into the kitchen with Severus and the remaining Weasley's.

"Yeah, I will. I just want to give him a minute to calm down and for the debris to settle. If I get hit with something again, he's liable to blow the place up."

"How can you be so cavalier about this? What if he's hurt?" Hermione asked.

Severus waved Draco to the stairs as he answered, "Because we've been through this before and Draco is very capable of helping Harry when he gets like this. They'll be fine. Let's all have a seat and wait. Harry will be quite embarrassed when he comes up and Draco will try to convince him that there's no need."

"Severus, how often does this happen?"

"Well," he began as he pulled the chair out for Molly, "I believe there have been only three other instances. This is the first in a while."

Molly was worried for Harry and she and Narcissa exchanged a worried look as the rest of the inhabitants settled around and the elves appeared with tea and biscuits.

"Temper, temper love."

"Shut it you prat." Harry was brushing the brick dust off his pants and shirt as he walked out of the basement. "Are you done being a stubborn arse?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Harry kissed Draco and smiled, "I understand how you feel. I would have reacted the same way."

"Well why in the hell didn't you say that before? We could have avoided destroying this corner of the basement."

"Because, regardless of the fact that I would have wanted to blow her off the face of the Earth, I wouldn't have done it. You needed to work your way through it and come to the right decision. Remember that being on the side of good means thinking before acting."

"It's hard to remember when it's someone I love, but I get it." Draco took Harry's hand in his and said, "Hon, everyone is upstairs waiting to see if you're okay and to hear about what happened."

Harry squeezed his hand and smile deviously, "Well, I guess it's best they see what happens when I get mad."

Draco laughed and pulled Harry upstairs for the inquisition.

A flurry of voices hit Harry as he walked through the door and he held his hands up in defeat. "Yeah I know, you all have questions, just hang on and I'll answer them. One at a time."

"Harry dear, are you okay?"

Harry smiled at the statuesque blonde and said, "Yes Cissa, I'm fine."

"Is my basement?"

Harry blushed and sat down. "Right, who's next?"

Harry spent the better part of the next half hour explaining about his power increase and his efforts at controlling it.

"Harry dear, what can we all do to help you?"

Harry walked to his second mother and hugged her fiercely, "Absolutely nothing Molly. Draco's got it under control, contrary to my earlier display. Right now, we've got a little project to work on, so I need Drake, Severus, Remus and the Twins to help."

Hermione smiled, "Molly, Narcissa, I was hoping I could get your help with a little project."

Hermione led the woman into the garden to discuss Harry's upcoming birthday. She was hoping, between the three of them, they could make it a day he wouldn't forget.

"Okay gentlemen, here's what I've come up with…." Ron began explaining the diagrams he'd layed out on the table in the study. He'd slipped from the kitchen once he knew Harry was alright and had begun to set up his plans for the Dursleys.

"So we should get going now if we're to be set in time."

"Severus, I'm leaving now and I need you all to be about fifteen minutes behind me. If there's anything not right when I get there, I'll send my patronus. Ron thanks for putting this together so quickly."

"No problem mate. See you in a few."

Draco walked Harry to the gate of the Manor, where he could apparate from without alerting the rest of the house. "Be safe, I'll be right behind you."

"Relax." Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's pouting mouth and apparated to Little Whinging.

Harry walked up the path to the front door of the house, where he'd been tortured for most of his childhood, with little trepidation. He knew that when this was over, he would be able to walk away and not look back. This was the easy part.

Harry knocked on the door and waited. He didn't realise he was holding his breath until the door opened and he exhaled.

"What are you doing here freak? I thought we were rid of you."

"Good to see you too Dudley. I need to speak with Aunt Petunia"

"Duddy, who's at the door?"

Petunia walked up behind her rotund son and looked at the boy on the other side of the door, "How dare you come to our door like this. We're done with you. You're not welcome here."

Harry didn't wait to be invited in, he simply walked past the two stunned Dursley's and made his way to the sitting room. He patiently waited on the couch until his Aunt and Cousin finally entered and sat, uncomfortably, across from him.

"I'm here to ask that you not attend your Friday night meal at the club tonight."

"And why ever would we not? We've not missed a Friday dinner since Dudley was borne and we'll not miss this one. You may leave now."

"Actually, I'm not done here yet. Petunia," Harry paused at her gasp, "you are aware of the many dangers in my world. There is now one less as I killed Voldemort, however, you have become the target of someone who is trying to get to me. They believe, wrongly of course, that we have a relationship that will cause me to be so upset by an attack on you, that I will be so grieved that I will become an easy target."

Dudley shifted his bulk closer to his mother as he didn't like this Harry. This Harry wasn't afraid of them. This Harry called his mother by her name as though she was just another adult. This Harry wouldn't back down if Dudley asserted himself.

"And how is it that you know all this? And what exactly makes you think I would even believe you?"

"Look, I've come to see if I can help you by keeping you safe and alive. If you don't want my help, I'm prepared to give it to you against your will. The only choice you really have at this point is whether you want me to openly help you, or make a scene about it."

"You may leave now. We will not be changing any of our plans just because you say. You are not welcome here, not that you ever were, and I will ask that you leave. Now."

"Fine, but you've left me no choice. You will be seeing me again." Harry walked out the door and headed straight to the door of the house across the street. The door opened as he reached it and he walked inside without so much as a pause.

"Am I to understand that it didn't go well?"

"No Severus, it didn't go well. You know how Petunia can be."

Harry walked to the slight woman who cowered by the fireplace and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Mrs. Figg, I can't thank you enough for allowing us to use your home for this. You've always been so kind to me."

The mousey woman smiled, "You were always a good boy and they didn't deserve you. I'm just glad I was able to help." She nodded toward Draco, "Your young man is quite nice as well. I do hope you plan on making his yours permanently."

Harry flushed and laughed, "I haven't thought that far ahead, but I am quite partial to him."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the two smiling faces looking at him. Harry shook his head slightly and Draco nodded, knowing he'd hear all about it later.

"Harry, they're leaving."

"Thanks George."

Remus and Fred place platters of sandwiches on the table along with jugs of juice and water. "Now we wait. Harry, about when will they be home?" Remus asked as he settled himself on a chair by the table.

"They should be home at eight. They're never late so we need to be ready."

At two minutes to eight, George announced, "Here comes a car."

Harry, Remus, Severus, Draco and the Twins gathered by the door ready to burst out fighting at the slightest sign of danger.

"That's not their car."

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry watched as the car pulled into the Dursley's drive and the trio emerged from the back seat.

Draco was about to comment of the girth of the Dursley men, when the couple in the front emerged, "Bloody hell! Is that who I think that is?"

"Son of a bitch!" Harry hollered as he ran from the door.

As Harry ran across the street, followed by the rest of his band of fighters, the Dursley's graciously welcomed their new neighbours into their home and beckoned them toward the sitting room.

Petunia had just begun to compliment the woman on her lovely ginger hair when Harry burst into the house.

Vernon stood beside the couch his wife was seated and watched as his hated nephew skidded into the room, followed by six men, all with wands drawn. "GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE"

Vernon turned his jowly, reddening face toward their guests to apologise, only to be met with green light jetting from the wand pointed at his face. Petunia screamed as Vernon's fleshy bulk collapsed at her feet and the fighting began around her.

Wolves began to appear, seemingly from nowhere, as Greyback howled, grabbing Petunia by the neck and holding her off the ground like a shield.

"Potter, you will surrender to me now or your humans will die."

Harry laughed, "They aren't my humans and I couldn't begin to care less what you do with them. I will never surrender to you or anyone else."

"Harry please, I don't want to see you hurt. Please just come and fight with us and we'll leave them alone."

"Ginevra," Harry said, his eyes reflecting the sadness his soul felt at seeing the girl he'd always thought of as his sister, standing up for the beast in front of him, "I am disappointed in you. When did you become so much of a coward that you would follow someone so blindly?"

Ginny's face deepened to a red reminiscent of a lobster and threw a string of curses his way.

Harry blocked each curse as though it was nothing but air and sent a stunner her way that hit its mark easily. "She's gotten slow. Now, put Petunia down, surrender and I'll make sure you only get time in Azkaban."

"Ah, cub, I see you're here as well. Any chance I can get you to come to me on your own? If not, I can't say I won't enjoy just taking you. Your father told me of your proclivities before his untimely demise, and I've thought of little else since. I can't wait to be buried inside you."

Draco didn't rise to the taunt; he simply smiled, politely responding, "Like you'll ever get that chance. You have no idea the kind of magic you're messing around with Fenrir. Taunts and threats will not be in your best interest."

"Cub, you couldn't hurt me. You've never been strong enough."

Draco could feel Harry's magic rising with his anger and knew it wouldn't be long before he lost control, "It's not me that you have to worry about wolf. I'm not the one that will be eviscerating you. I'm just here to distract you long enough so the others can do what they are now."

Greyback surveyed the room and discovered his fighters were being challenged by the rest of Harry's group. He watched as Severus bound one of the younger ones and then moved to help Ron with a large russet coloured wolf who had just joined the pack. His confidence in his team faltered when he saw Remus take down his strongest fighter with just a flick of his wand.

He turned his head back to Harry, whose wand was still pointing at his chest, and smiled. With a quick howl, Greyback summoned reinforcements and began throwing curses at the bodies positioned around the room.

Draco erected a shield around himself and then went to help Severus, whose back was unguarded.

"Why involve the muggles?"

"Because I knew you'd come to their defense. You are hopelessly predictable."

Petunia, still hanging from Greyback's hand, whimpered a plea for help and Dudley, who'd been completely still until now, stood demanding, "Put my mother down."

"Or what piggy?"

Dudley lumbered toward the wolf holding his mother, but made it no further than three steps before he was seized by a new arrival, whose own size was just smaller than Greyback's.

"May I?"

Greyback sneered, "Of course, who am I to deny you a meal."

Harry reared back as the wolf's teeth sank into Dudley, who immediately began screaming in pain and begging for help.

Remus, having dispatched three captive wolves to the ministry cells, fired an amped up stunner at the wolf snacking on Dudley and hit his mark square in the back. He bound the wolf and sent him to the holding cells. Dudley lay on the floor beside his dead father bleeding profusely.

Greyback threw his burden toward the fleshy heap on the floor as Harry began to circle in battle stance.

Remus dragged the Dursley's out of the way, with the Twins help, and they all gathered to watch the showdown.

Harry circled to his right keeping his total focus on the wolf in front of him. He felt the magic sizzling across his skin as he threw the first curse, "Diffindo" and watched as a large wound opened on Greyback's arm and blood poured from it.

Greyback quickly fired off an entrail-expelling curse, which bounced off Harry's shield.

"Incarcerous!"

Greyback deflected the spell and countered with "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew from his hand and everyone gasped. Harry smiled, "That won't help you wolf."

Harry drew a deep breath and as Greyback flung his next hex, "Crucio!," Harry threw "Sectumsempra" and fell to the side as the hex winged him, causing an inordinate amount of pain to fly through his wand arm.

Greyback had a gash open across his chest from his left shoulder down to his right hip and he immediately disapparated, leaving the remainder of his pack to fend for themselves and his blood began to seep into the carpet and mingle with Dudley's and the other's.

Ginny woke, seeing her mate leaving and followed, unnoticed and unhurt. But not before flinging a silent hex at Harry as he fell. Harry never felt the curse hit him, nor did he feel the wound open and the blood begin to flow.

Draco screamed Harry's name as the brunette fell to the floor and was at his side the minute his body touched the carpet. "Are you okay? What can I do? Where did he hit you? Where's all this blood from?"

"Drake calm down," Harry said gasping at the pain in his arm. "The curse just winged me. I'm fine."

"All the blood?"

"Dudley…got bit."

"Harry, I've got him," Remus said, inspecting the wound and dressing it.

Severus was checking Petunia over, deciding that aside from a broken arm her only problem was shock.

Draco help Harry stand and quickly grabbed him as Harry's legs gave out beneath him. "Harry! Uncle Sev, something's wrong. There's so much blood!"

Severus and the Twins ran to Draco's side and saw the wound on Harry's leg, "Its hit the artery, hurry!"

The Twins put pressure on the wound while Severus tore a section of his own robe off and tied it around Harry's thigh to staunch the bleeding. Remus had stopped Dudley's bleeding and, assisted by Ron, had moved the boy and his mother to the kitchen floor. "Mrs. Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin, you and I will need to sit down and have a chat about your son's future in the next couple days. For now, he's doing fine. Please make sure he eats some raw hamburger or a steak within the next two hours and then again as soon as he wakes in the morning. I'll be here tomorrow noon to discuss his future and explain his condition. Also, your husband's body is on the sitting room floor. Unfortunately, his heart gave out in the stress of the robbery attempt."

Petunia simply nodded at the strange man's words, stood and walked to the other room to find her husband. She sank onto the floor beside him and cried for what seemed an eternity then she walked back into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed emergency to report the robbery attempt and her husband's death.

Remus addressed Dudley's wound and cast glamour to make it appear as though it was an old injury and not an animal bite. He spoke quietly to the boy before apparating back to Hogwarts where the rest of the party had gone.

"Poppy! Harry's hurt, we need a few blood replenishing potions and…" Severus stopped as the Medi-Witch ran to his side carrying a box labeled 'Harry's injured' and began drawing potions, ointments and bandages from the box.

Severus layed Harry on the bed and stepped back as Poppy cast diagnostic spells to determine the extent of his injuries. A quill scratching the results of the scan was the only sound in the infirmary. Draco had collapsed in the hall outside and Ron and the Twins had gone back to the Manor to explain what had happened.

Remus strode up to the infirmary doors and saw the blonde on the floor, head on his bent knees, and feared the worst. "Draco is he…"

Draco waved his hand at the doors mumbling, "So much blood. So pale."

Remus pushed through the doors and saw Poppy retying the bandage around Harry's thigh and Severus sitting beside the bed with his head in his hands. "Severus?"

Severus looked up at the weary man, "Lost too much blood. I didn't get there fast enough."

"Remus, he'll be fine in a few days. His wound will not magically seal so I'll have to keep him here to redress the wound and clean it over the next twenty four hours. Unless you all have been injured, why don't you head back to the Manor and rest."

"Can Draco come in and see him before we go? He's quite upset."

"Of course. It will do them both some good to see each other right now. Maybe you all can tell me how all this happened."

"Harry squared off against Greyback and he won. He got off easy compared to the wounds on Greyback."

"Gentleman, I believe Mr. Malfoy would like to come in," Minerva said, standing beside the tear stained blonde.

Remus nodded and left, smiling at Draco as he passed. Severus stood and beckoned to Draco who walked forward stiffly, his eyes never leaving the prone form of his boyfriend.

"He's going to be fine Draco," Severus said, embracing him in a one-armed hug. "Stay as long at she'll let you and let me know when you come home."

Draco nodded to Severus' retreating figure and approached the bed. He sat down beside the unconscious boy and took his pale, clammy hand in his, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"Draco, Severus was correct. Poppy has assured me that he will be fine in a couple of days. He needs some blood replenishing potions and some extra nutrient potions but will be just fine. You may stay for an hour but then you need to go home and get some sleep. Your mother will be here to get you when it's time to go."

Draco nodded at Minerva and she left the two alone. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I should have done more. I should have been paying closer attention. I'm sorry I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, Drake," came the weak reply. "I'm alive and so are you."

"Harry, someone hit you with a curse that caused you to almost bleed out. I don't know who, when or what curse. You could have died."

Harry lightly squeezed the hand holding his, "But I didn't. And I owe that to you and Severus. Now stop crying and relax. When can I leave?"

Draco shook himself out of the wallowing guilt and said, "Yeah about that. You're gonna be here for a few days yet." Draco suddenly noticed the twitching in Harry's legs and closed his eyes to focus on the feelings from his partner. "Harry, can you still feel your magic?"

"I feel tingly, but that could be because of the Cruciatus that Greyback hit me with."

"I don't think so. Budge over, I'm coming in." Draco helped Harry scoot over in the bed and climbed in beside him. He draped an arm across Harry's chest and snuggled up to his side, placing his head on his shoulder. "Relax and let your magic flow back to your core. Just close your eyes and rest. I'm not leaving until you're better settled."

Harry pulled Draco closer and breathed in his scent. He felt the aroma flow through him as his body relaxed to the familiar, comforting smell of strawberries, cinnamon and chocolate. He hummed as his muscles began to unclench and he discovered, if he concentrated hard enough, he could see his magic flowing through him. He watched as the golden ribbons slowly retracted into his core and the twitching in his legs stopped.

He looked down at the blonde blanket quietly breathing beside him and smiled. Draco had fallen asleep and had a small smile on his face. Harry leaned down and kissed the top of his head before drifting off to sleep himself.

An hour later, Narcissa walked into the infirmary with Poppy, and found the two in the same position. "Poppy, can't they stay together tonight?"

Poppy looked at the two and smiled, "Yes, well, I suppose there's no reason they can't. Draco's likely got a mild case of shock anyway so the rest will do him good." She smiled at the boys and then turned to Narcissa, "They are quite a pair aren't they."

"Yes, life with my boys in never going to be dull."

Draco snuggled closer as the women left and softly whispered, "I love you Harry," before drifting back to sleep.

AN: Just wanted to say Happy Memorial Day to one and all and thank you all for sharing a little time by reading this. And my biggest thanx for the wonderfully encouraging reviews. I hope this chapter didn't let you down.


	23. Chapter 23

"Right, so Harry and Draco will both be perfectly fine. Draco's got a mild case of shock and Harry's blood levels are steadily rising. I know that while I would dearly love to know exactly _how _he managed to lose just over a third of his blood, that none of you will give me a straight answer, so I'll wait until morning and ask him. For now, I've left the two of them sleeping in the infirmary." Poppy said as everyone settled around the new circular table in the Great Hall.

Remus held a chair for Narcissa then sat beside her, draping his arm around her shoulder as she placed her elegant hand on his thigh.

Severus sat beside Molly and gently put his hand over her worrying hands to settle her. She gave him a weak smile in return. Ron and Charlie sat to the other side of Molly, and while Ron didn't appear to be happy with Severus' attention, Charlie seemed pleased to see Molly's flushed cheeks.

The Twins settled in next to them with Hermione between them. Though she was Fred's alone, George was very protective of his brother's happiness, which meant taking a protective stance where Hermione was concerned.

Minerva was the last to arrive and she quietly took the seat open beside Poppy's, smiling at her friend's statement. "I would like to know how this happened myself. Who would like to explain this to me?"

The younger members of the gathering bowed their heads, fearing the obvious fury of the women when they found out what had happened.

"Molly, Narcissa, do you know what caused this to happen?"

Molly spoke for them both saying, "We suspect that Harry went after Greyback but we don't know the specifics. We were kept busy and out of the way while it happened."

Remus cleared his throat and explained, "Harry received information that Greyback was targeting his relatives in Little Whinging, and while he holds no love for them, he couldn't let them be unwitting victims in this war. He tried to explain the danger to his Aunt Petunia, she wouldn't listen, and they were attacked by Greyback and his unusually large pack."

Molly, always observant, knew there was more not being said, "What are you omitting and why?"

"Mum, Ginny was there helping and she tried to hex Harry before she was knocked unconscious."

"Ronald, are you sure?" Ron simply nodded in answer.

Molly began to cry and Severus drew her closer wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

"Is there more?" Minerva said, barely containing her anger.

Fred sighed and pick up the edited story, "Harry and the wolf were throwing curses and Harry got winged by Crucio before he threw Sectumsempra and hit the wolf in the chest. He left and Ginny followed. I think she may have been the one to hit Harry causing his bleeding."

Poppy stood and looked at each of the faces around the table then very quietly said, "So you all helped him to take on an entire pack of wolves."

Remus recognised the tone of her voice and knew the fury she was holding back was likely to show itself any moment, so he tried to head it off, "No Poppy, it wasn't like that. We all knew Harry would do it without us, so we simply went along as back up. We all fought the pack but Harry had to face off with Fenrir himself."

Minerva stood now, "YOU HELPED HIM DO WHAT?"

"We helped him survive what could have been his death," Severus answered.

"Barely. If you hadn't gotten him here when you did, I might not have been able to help him. Then where would he be?", "Poppy demanded.

"I would have been dead. I should think that would be obvious." Harry walked into the room, with Draco's help, as everyone gathered at the table openly stared in stunned silence. "Please stop yelling at them for helping me. I would have done it without them. They simply made me able to focus on one arsehole without having to think about the other fifteen."

"Harry…language. Just because you almost died," Molly began, pausing when Poppy interrupted with, "Again." Molly nodded, "Yes, again, doesn't mean you can just say anything."

Draco bent down and whispered, "I believe you've been forgiven."

"I'm not asking again, where in the hell is he?"

"Mistress, he has gone to ground to heal. He has requested not to be disturbed."

"I've heard him howling, he's not far. I can heal him faster than he can himself."

"Mistress, he will not feed from you. We have others for that."

Ginny continued pacing the floor in the run-down house they had co-opted just before the attack. Being next door to the Dursley's had been the perfect idea, so they thought. Now it was too close for comfort. What if someone came round asking questions? How was she going to explain twelve large men covered in blood lounging round her sitting room?

Ginny had enough and hollered, "WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL IS MY MATE?"

A young woman, who Ginny knew was tawny coloured in wolf form, stepped forward and bowed, "Mistress."

"Can you answer my question, uh…"

"Alexis," the woman answered, "Yes Mistress I can. He has gone to the caves. He left you this note."

Ginny took the blood stained parchment and thanked Alexis as she walked from the room. She didn't want them to see her relief or her sadness at being dismissed in this manner. She tapped her wand to the parchment and smiled at the endearment that started the note.

_My Sweet Angel –_

_I have gone to ground to heal. _

_Please take care of our pack and know I will be home as soon as possible. _

_If you feel it necessary to relocate in my absence, go to the safe house in Hampshire. No one will look there._

_I'll be back to you as soon as I have healed. _

_Be strong and know I love you._

Ginny allowed herself a moment of weakness and sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands and tears flowing, regrouping for a few minutes before wiping her face and gathering herself to do as requested. She would take care of her pack until her mate returned.

Walking back into the room with determination, she began organising her troops. "Alexis," smiling at the nervous woman, "thank you for your assistance; now I must ask you all for more. Stephanie and Michael, I need you to see to the wounded and give me a full report as soon as possible. Jeff, please monitor the neighbourhood for anything that says we've been exposed. Marcus, Greg, help him. Take shifts and keep me informed. If all goes well, we'll be staying here a bit longer. If there is any sign that we aren't safe, I have a safe house waiting."

The pack watched their Mistress and found a new respect for her. They didn't think she'd be so calm under pressure, especially when she reacted so emotionally when she first arrived. Now she was the ginger bitch they'd all come to loathe.

"Is there anything else you lot haven't told me?" When no one came forward, Ginny finished, "Good, get moving," and headed into her room for the night. She refused to allow them to see another moment of weakness and resolved to stand in her mates place until his return.

"So what really happened tonight?"

Remus ran his fingers through Narcissa's silky hair and kissed the top of her head. He knew she was going to be angry when he told her, so he was enjoying the feeling of her snuggled into his side while he could. "We waited for the family to come back from dinner as planned. However, when they arrived, they were riding with Fenrir and Ginny. Harry went flying out the door and we followed. Fenrir had a house full of wolves waiting and while we dispatched them, Harry faced off with him."

"Did you know how much danger there would be before you walked into it? I mean have you ever faced Fenrir?"

Remus didn't know how much Narcissa knew about his past but he figured now was as good a time as any to tell her. "I've dealt with him a number of times over the years. The first was when he bit me and gave me this half life I've been living."

Narcissa leaned up and looked at Remus, "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was the cause of your situation. I'd heard years ago that you had been bitten as a child, but I was never around when he was so I'd never heard that. If you don't wish to tell me anymore, I'll understand." She placed a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek and ran her hand back and forth over his chest above his heart.

"There's not much else to tell," he said smiling at the angel before him. "Just before I entered school, he came to me and told me he was the man who'd made me who I am. I told him to piss off and walked away. He was ready to kill me until Albus came over to me and asked if everything was okay and Fenrir took off."

"I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to help Harry, but I really couldn't let him face that without helping. I would never have forgiven myself if he'd been killed."

Narcissa leaned up and kissed Remus firmly, "You are the most amazing man I've ever known and I count myself and my son very lucky to have you in our lives. And I'm doubly lucky because I have you in my bed."

Narcissa proceed to show Remus just how lucky she felt to have him in her life and for once in his long suffering life, Remus went to sleep exhausted, sated and happier than he'd ever been.

"So I got everyone to agree that Harry deserves to have the best birthday he's ever had and Minerva offered up the Great Hall for the party. I'm thinking I need to get invitations out…" Fred tuned Hermione's chatting out as he played the night over in his mind. He was watching the face-off between Harry and Greyback over and over watching for the moment Harry was hit with the hex that almost killed him.

He continued to nod every so often as he watched the light fly towards Harry's falling body. "That fucking BITCH!"

"Excuse me? Why would you call Poppy that. She's only concerned for Harry and I have to take it into consideration so he doesn't get over tired."

"Huh? What? Oh Honey," Fred said, running his hand over Hermione's cheek smiling, "I wasn't listening. I just figured out who hexed Harry. You'll have to fill me in on the party in a bit. I need to talk to Severus."

Hermione watched Fred walk out the door and realised whose wand had cast the spell, "Oh poor Molly. This will kill her."

"Fred, what's wrong?"

"Oh Mum, everything's fine. I just need Severus for a moment and thought he might be here with you."

"Come on in. I'll have him get dressed and come to the sitting room."

"Get dressed! Why's he not dressed?"

"Because your Mother was nice enough to let me use the shower in her room to get the blood off myself while the elves get my dungeon rooms ready. Did you need something?"

"A minute of your time. Why don't I walk with you to your room?"

Severus nodded and turned to Molly, "Thank you again. I'll be here at 7 sharp for you."

"It's a date." Molly stood on tiptoes and kissed Severus softly then kissed Fred's cheek, "Don't talk his ear off and give Hermione my love."

"Night Mum."

The pair walked quietly down the corridor and when they made the second turn, officially leaving Gryffindor tower, Fred finally said, "Ginny's the one who hit Harry. How can I possibly tell her that?"

Severus stopped, "Are you positive?"

"I've been over and over it in my mind and she's the only one who had the angle and opportunity. There was no one else behind him, only my little sister. How could she do this?"

Severus began walking again, "Fred, I doubt there's anything I can say that will make this any better but, keep in mind she's lost now. She may come round but unless something drastic happens, I don't see that happening. As harsh as it sounds, best to move on from this and don't dwell."

"Mmm, I suppose so. How do I tell Mum?"

"I'll tell her tomorrow at breakfast."

"Thanks Severus."

"Good night Fred."

"Molly…Molly, wake up. Can you hear me?" Severus had been knocking for a few minutes before he began to worry. He tried the door, and finding it unlocked, walked in and found Molly lying unconscious on the floor. She was clutching a sheet of parchment which was covered with smeared ink.

He sent his patronus off for Poppy and tried to wake the prone woman.

"Severus, did you try _Enervate_?"

"Of course I did Poppy. Twice. She's breathing fine, but she won't wake."

Poppy trailed her wand over Molly's torso, "What did you say to her?"

"Pardon me? What makes you think anything I would have said could have caused this?"

"Severus, she's had a shock of some sort and her mind has shut itself off. What exactly happened?"

"I came to pick her up for breakfast and found her here like this. She's clutching parchment but I have been unable to break her grip to see what it says."

"Severus? When did you get here and why am I on the floor?"

Severus and Poppy breathed sighs of relief and the unsteady woman up and onto the couch, "I don't know how you came to be on the floor. I walked in when you didn't answer the door. What do you remember?"

Molly shook her head to clear it and motioned to the table by the window. "I received an owl and read the no…oh Gods."

Poppy sat beside her shaky friend, "Molly just relax. Whatever it is, we will help you."

Molly gave a weak smile, "It's just… It was Ginny." Turning away from the Medi-Witch, she continued, "She sent me a letter asking me to tell Harry she's sorry her aim was off. She fired the hex."

Severus held her shaking hand and spoke softly, "I know. I discovered it last night, or rather Fred did. That's why he came looking for me."

Molly sighed deeply, "How do I tell Harry that one of his family caused his…condition?"

Severus chuckled, "Molly dear, he'll find his way through. He'll be confused, he'll deny it and find a way to try and excuse it. When Draco finally makes him see the light and except the truth, he'll likely have a bit of an emotional overload and blow something up."

Poppy glared at Severus' casual attitude, "Molly, you know Harry; he's likely already come to that conclusion himself and moved on. He's much smarter than people give him credit for."

Molly leaned away, "How is it that you all have managed to come to terms with his magic so quickly?"

"I'm not sure we've adjusted so much as just learned to only deal with the immediate problems and not look to far ahead where he's concerned."

Molly nodded in agreement and smiled at Poppy, "Thank you for coming to check on me dear. I'm fine now."

"Molly, why don't you come tell Harry now. Then you and Severus can go and enjoy a late breakfast."

Severus stood and held his hand out, helping Molly to her feet. He cast a warming charm on the basket of food and settled Molly's hand in the crook of his arm as they followed Poppy to the infirmary.

"Have they slept like that all night," Severus asked as they walked in finding Draco snuggled into Harry's side and Harry's arms firmly wrapped around him.

Poppy hummed quietly, "Yes they have. Neither one has moved a single muscle the entire night."

"Maybe we shouldn't wake them."

"It's okay Molly, I'm up and it would do for Harry to get up as well. He's going to be sore enough, without adding the additional stiffness from not moving." Draco slipped off the bed and straightened his clothes.

"Yes well, I would have gotten up earlier if a certain blonde hadn't been smothering me while he snored and drooled." Harry sat up and wiped at an imaginary spot on his shirt while he flashed a sly smile at Molly and Severus.

"I. Don't. Drool."

Laughter filled the room as Harry nipped away to the loo and answered the call of nature that had woken him half an hour earlier. He'd wanted to get up, but found himself struck by the happiness that filled him when he saw Draco curled up on him.

Walking back into the room, Harry posed the question of the moment, "So why the need to wake us so early? Is everything okay?"

He took note of Poppy purposefully looking away from him; Severus paling slightly and Molly's hitched breath, "What's happened?"

Draco answered, "Harry, we've discovered who caused your injury. Molly received an owl this morning with a note from the caster."

"Why would Ginny choose to taunt you like that Molly? I can't imagine, regardless of the changes in her, that she would do something to upset or hurt you."

Severus whispered, "Apparently we're jumping straight to denial."

"Harry, how did you find out?" Molly looked at him with open confusion and disbelief.

"I went over the night in my head while I was trying to get to sleep and she was the only one in a position to hit me where she did. I just find it hard to believe she would willingly hurt you all like this. Greyback must be holding something over her or threatening her in some way."

Draco shook his head and sighed, "Harry, you can't be that blindly trusting in someone who's clearly shown where her loyalties lie. She's been working with the Death Eaters since her second year. You've seen the proof and seen her fight against her own family. You know the truth, Harry, and it won't do good to be looking past it now."

Harry looked at his bedmate and nodded, "Yes, I guess you're right. So, what do we do with this new bit of information?"

Draco smiled as he heard three sighs of relief and shook his head wondering why anyone would doubt his favour with Harry. "I don't know that there's much we need to do with it, but it wouldn't hurt to keep it in mind the next time we have to face them. She's quite a force if she was able to cause that much damage without anyone actually seeing it."

Molly opened her mouth to defend her daughter but was interrupted by Harry's stomach growling. "Sorry, guess I'm hungry."

Poppy summoned breakfast for herself and the boys while Severus and Molly went for their belated breakfast date.

"I think I'd like to go back to The Burrow."

Severus was shocked by the out of the blue comment from his ginger companion. "But Molly, there's nothing left there."

"Except my memories. My memories are still there."

Severus nodded in understanding and answered, "I'll accompany you if you like."

"Thank you dearest, but I'll ask no one along. This is something I have to do on my own. I have to say goodbye before my life can continue. And I want to move on with my life. I like the direction it seems to be moving in."

The couple walked on, hand in hand, to a spot surrounded by weeping willow trees where they settled in for their late breakfast.

"Boys, you are free to leave the infirmary now but I must ask that you take better care."

"Don't worry Poppy, I'll make sure Draco doesn't get into any more trouble." Harry smiled as he nudged Draco, who was sitting beside him on the horribly uncomfortable bed they'd spent the night on.

Poppy laughed outright, "Harry dear, it isn't Draco I'm worried about."

The boys watched the cackling Medi-Witch walking from the room as they joined her laughter. "Trouble does seem to follow you doesn't it."

"Since I was borne. I doubt that will ever change."

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to keep an extra careful watch on you doesn't it."

Harry smirked, "I think that would be something I could learn to live with."

"Good." Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. He'd wanted to do that since they'd woken up but they'd yet to be alone. Now that they were, he could think of nothing else.

Neither could Harry. He slipped his arms around Draco's neck and drew him closer, begging for the kiss to continue.

Draco smiled against Harry's mouth as he teased the reddened lips with his tongue. As Harry parted his lips, Draco slipped his tongue into nirvana and began to tease and taste every single nook and cranny of the cavern. He'd had dreams about Harry's flavour and was happy to discover the actuality was far better than his dreams.

Harry's unique flavour was always a bit different. Each kiss was a new experience for Draco to savor. Today, Draco could taste peppermint, orange and the ever present, but indefinable, spiciness that was his essence. He moaned loudly when Harry's tentative tongue finally caressed his and he slowly began to ease Harry down onto the bed.

Draco hovered over Harry's prone body as the kiss deepened. Spurred on by Harry's moaning, Draco slipped a hand over Harry's chest and under his t-shirt, caressing the soft, warm skin, while he slipped his leg between Harry's.

Harry gasped as Draco pinched his hardening nipple and broke the kiss. He pushed himself against Draco's leg and ran his hands into Draco's hair, holding his head firmly and drawing the shining silver eyes to meet his emeralds, "Draco, I'm falling in love with you and I want to be with you more than anything."

"But…"

"But not in the school infirmary."

"Or with witnesses; though I have to say, I'm damn sorry you stopped."

Both heads snapped toward the voice and found Fred and George standing there with smiles and pink cheeks.

Draco leaned off Harry and sat on the bed with his back against the wall. He kept Harry's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the warm skin while looking at the invaders.

"What in the bloody hell are you to doing here and how long were you there?"

"Don't get so chuffed Harry we just got here, but I agree this isn't really the place."

The Twins sat on the bed opposite and waited until Harry had settled next to Draco, linked hands in the blonde's lap and Harry's leg casually, but possessively draped over Draco's.

George picked up the conversation, "As Fred said, we weren't here that long, but you should be glad it was us. Hermione wanted to come and get you, now that you're free to go. She wants to head back to the Manor and figured you'd want to get back to the safety of the wards as soon as possible."

Draco felt Harry's hand tighten and quietly said, "Relax baby, we're perfectly safe here. Fenrir can't get through the wards."

The Twins let the endearment slide by without comment but did respond with, "Ginny can."

"No she actually can't," Hermione said, striding into the room and walking straight over to Fred's side, "at least we're trying to make it so she can't. Minerva, Filius, Neville and Greg are working on adjusting the wards so she cannot pass."

"Greg? As in Goyle?"

"Yes Draco, Greg and Neville are a couple now, have been for about the last half year. He was afraid to say anything to you before the battle and hasn't seen you since. When Neville told him about what was going on, he jumped at the chance to help. He's hoping to redeem himself so you and Harry will allow him to stay with Neville."

"Why would we have any say in it?"

Draco turned slightly toward Harry, "Love, in Slytherin, I have…had the ultimate say in who could pair off with who. And given Neville is in your house, Greg will assume you have the say there as well."

"I would never dream of telling anyone who they can and can't be with. That's not the way our house works."

"And neither does Slytherin now, I'll have a talk with him later. Let's head home so we can get showered and changed before tackling anything else."

As the pair rose and left the room, Hermione looked between Fred and George, "So, what did you two interrupt? Please tell me there wasn't any nakedness."

The unison answer came, "No unfortunately." Both men received a proper swatting for that and had the intelligence to look properly chastised as they followed Hermione out of the infirmary.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh Sev'rus, how could they destroy my home like this? How could Ginny do this to her family?" Molly stood, wrapped in Severus' arms sobbing at the scorched earth where her home used to stand. Sobbing, she couldn't stop asking how this had happened.

Severus had told the kids where they were going and begged them to let Molly have this moment without them standing there watching. He knew it would be far more emotional for her as she'd had a hand in the building of the original structure. Once she'd had her time, then the kids could follow and make their peace with their past and decide on their future.

He suspected they'd want to rebuild in the image of the previous home but hoped they'd think more progressively. He could feel them all watching the scene now but didn't want to draw Molly's attention to her audience.

"Molly, I think it's time. Can you release your past and embrace your future?"

Molly took a deep breath, "Right." She turned to face the fields behind her and yelled, "You lot get yourselves out here; we need to do this together."

Slowly Fred and George, Ron, Charlie, Bill and to everyone's surprise, Percy, walked out of the fields and into the clearing to stand with their mother.

Molly wrapped her arms around Percy softly saying, "Welcome home son. I understand you have been of great help to our Harry."

Percy allowed the tears to stream down his face as he hugged his mother and acknowledged Severus, who was quietly removing himself from the scene.

"I've, um…I've got a few things I was able to save before the fire took control. I've crated them and set them aside for you. Just some pictures and so forth."

The siblings surrounded them, all welcoming Percy back into the family and thanking him for trying to preserve their memories. Fred and George asked about their lab, only to discover it had blown up in a most spectacular way, "There were a lot of colours."

"Children, we need to decide how to handle the property and our home. I would like to know what each of you thinks about this and we'll decide as a family." Molly looked around, "Where's Severus and why isn't Harry here?"

"I'll get them Mum," Charlie said, disapparating and reappearing minutes later with the men in question.

"Severus, you shouldn't have left. And Harry, you're a part of this family and will have a say in our home." Molly gathered her men around her and looked at each, "We have a decision to make here and regardless of the past we've had on this land, it's our future we're truly deciding about. I want you to think about where you see yourselves in the coming years and whether or not you see this home in it."

Bill, being oldest, spoke up first, "Mum, you and Dad made this house a home by filling it with love and I believe it would be a disservice to his memory if we didn't rebuild here."

"I feel as though we should rebuild but make it better than ever. I loved The Burrow but I think we should let it remain what it was." Charlie swiped an errant tear from his cheek as he registered his opinion.

Percy looked at his siblings, "I haven't been here in sometime as a member of this family, but for what it's worth, I think The Burrow should remain in the past and The New Weasley family home should be erected."

Fred and George didn't hesitate, "Rebuild."

Ron's eyes twinkled with unshed tears, "New family, new house."

Molly turned to Harry, "And you Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat and quietly said, "It's the first family home I ever knew. The first place I felt love, but I don't think my opinion should carry much weight." He held up a hand at the protests that threatened to explode, "I would love to see a new home built here that's filled with the same love and family noise as the old was. It would be a fitting tribute."

Molly turned to Severus who shook his head. He would not voice his opinion no matter what she asked, although in his heart, he hoped they would find somewhere else to rebuild and let the past stay there.

Molly nodded once, "Fine then, we will rebuild on this sight and you all will have a say in it. Now let's head back to the Manor and get settled again. It's just about lunch and I've got nothing ready."

Harry chuckled at hearing the Molly he'd always known and loved, always worried about everyone having enough to eat.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep," Harry said enjoying the feeling of Draco running his fingers slowly through his hair. "What are you thinking about?"

Draco laughed as he lowered his gaze to meet Harry's. They had returned to their room once Molly had stuffed them and were currently lounging on the bed; Draco sitting with his back against the headboard, staring out the window and Harry stretched out with his head in Draco's lap. Smiling Draco said, "I was thinking about family."

Harry took hold of Draco's free hand and drew it to his chest, holding it against his heart, "What about it?"

Draco's gaze drifted back out the window to the view of the gardens he'd so lovingly cultivated with his mother's help, "Well, it's just my Mum and me now but we still have each other when we need something. You, well…you've been left without that support for so long, I wonder if you've found a way to make your own family."

Harry stared up at the blonde for a moment for the meaning of his words fell into place, "Draco, are you worried about where you would fit in in my family?"

Harry sat up and settled between Draco's legs, wrapping his hands around the pale face and turning it to meet his, "I have always believed that the people closest to you in your life _become_ your family if you allow them into your heart. The Weasleys accepted me into theirs and I found a family there."

Harry smiled as his eyes locked onto the silver ones staring at him, "When I find love, true love, he will be my family."

"But will he be welcome by your current family?"

"With open arms. They know and love me, so my love will be welcome." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's pouting mouth, "Is welcome by them. If they didn't accept you, they wouldn't be staying here."

"I love you too." Draco's eyes twinkled as he asked, "So, how are we going to kill Fenrir?"

Harry sighed and turned around, resting his back against Draco's chest, and pulled Draco's arms around him. Snuggled there, he let his mind wander, "I'm not sure how to do it just yet. I want to make him suffer because of what he did to Sirius and Remus but I can't stand the idea of hurting someone – anyone – like that. Sometimes I think a quick _Advada_ would be best, but then I know the aftermath, for me, would be hard to deal with."

Draco kissed Harry's neck below his ear and whispered, "Don't think so hard."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled back a little and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, "I mean, you're thinking about this far too much. Harry, when you killed Voldemort, you did it in the moment. You didn't think about it, you didn't even flinch. You just spun, raised your wand and fired. The emotion of the moment guided your reaction."

"Severus has always maintained that I act to rashly, without thinking first. Now I'm trying to think it through and plan, and it's not working."

Draco sighed, "Love, you are far too Gryffindor not to plan. Try and channel your inner Slytherin and see what he would do."

Harry leaned his head back against Draco's shoulder, "Mmmm, my inner Slytherin would be taking advantage of the moment we have and would be ravishing you until you couldn't see straight."

"Tempting, very, very tempting. But, given that the door is unlocked, and Molly is likely to walk in anytime, I don't think that's our best idea. Soon though, if only because I can't hold out much longer."

Hermione stood outside the door and listened to the bantering and found herself smiling at the easy way the boys talked and the obvious love in their voices. Harry was really and truly in love this time and she was going to have to come to terms with the fact that it was Malfoy making him whole again.

She knocked and waited to be granted admittance.

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but I wanted to talk to you two about something."

Draco smiled, "Come on in Hermione. What can we do for you?" He began to shift out from behind Harry but Hermione stopped him, "You don't have to move for me. I'm great with the two of you. Just stay clothed and I'm fine."

"Deal," Harry said laughing and waiting for Draco to resettle and Hermione to get comfortable in the chair beside the bed. "So, what's up?"

"Have you figured out what to do about Greyback yet?"

"We were just talking about that," Draco said.

"And what did you come up with?"

"Nothing," Harry said dejectedly. "I'm at a loss for how to do it. If I had my way, I'd just think it and have it happen. Anyway I take the fight in my head, ends up with someone getting hurt or killed, besides him."

"Harry, do you really think you can kill him? I mean, power wise, we know you can. I don't think anyone who's seen you lately doubts that. But do you really think you'll be okay with killing him?"

Draco glared at Hermione, "Hermione, I realise I'm new to the group and may not say this right but, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Harry flinched at the sudden outburst and tried to calm the situation. "Draco it's okay. I know what she meant."

Draco moved from behind Harry and stood next to the bed, "No it's not okay. Hermione, can I talk to you in the hall please."

Draco immediately walked from the room, knowing Hermione would follow. He looked both directions in the hall and made eye contact with Narcissa coming up the hall to check on the commotion. One look at her son's face and she turned around and walked back down stairs letting everyone know there was nothing to worry about.

She'd seen that look many times on her son's face, and it was never a good thing to argue with him when he was in that mood.

Draco leaned passed Hermione and pulled the door shut before fixing his steel gaze on her. "You will _**never**_ say something like that to Harry ever again." The growl with which he made his statement left no room for argument but Hermione didn't like being told what to do.

"And who are you to tell me how to talk to my friend? Harry and I have always been honest with each other and I have no intention of changing that just because you are in the picture."

Draco clenched his hands into fists so as not to hit the stubborn woman before him. "Hermione," his voice eerily quick, "Harry has had an incredibly hard time dealing with what happened at the battle. It took him days before he could talk about it and he threw up the first time he actually acknowledged the killing. Asking him whether he can handle it or not is not going to make things any easier for him. It's simply going to give him the opening he needs for the self doubt to take over again."

"I do not need to be told how to talk to my best friend. I know him better than you ever will. I've seen him grow up with the pressure our world put on him. I've watched the fighting and teasing and seen him lose those closest to him. I know just what he needs to hear and how to talk to him."

Draco couldn't stand it anymore and turning around, put his fist through the wall behind him.

Harry came flying through the door at the same time Narcissa and Severus ran up the stairs.

"Drake! What in the hell happened Hermione?"

Harry helped Draco slowly pull his hand from the wall and Severus took one look at it before declaring, "You've broken your hand with this stupidity. What were you thinking?"

Draco leaned into Harry's neck, relaxing at the nearness of his boyfriend, "I decided it was better to hit the wall instead of her."

Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde and looked at Severus and Narcissa. Severus nodded, turned and headed back down the stairs with Harry silently dragging Draco along, leaving Narcissa and his oldest friend to discuss the situation.

"Hermione, what exactly happened?"

"Draco and I were having a disagreement about how to talk to Harry. He felt I was being too blunt in our conversation and I told him I would not coddle him. I've been dealing with Harry's moods for a lot longer than your son."

"Hermione, when Draco's eyes get the steel grey look to them, don't argue with him; you'll never win. Now, as to talking with Harry – can you appreciate that you may not be equipped to handle the Harry that you see now? Harry isn't the same naive boy that you used to know. Killing someone, regardless of circumstances, changes people, Harry included. From what I've heard from Remus and Severus, Harry's emotional health after the battle was suspect. Remus was concerned, on more than one occasion, that Harry would do harm to himself."

"Why wouldn't he talk to me if it was that bad?" Hermione was finally beginning to understand the Harry her friend had become.

"He's been talking with Poppy on a regular basis and writing in a journal. Sometimes he shares things with the rest of us but not often. When I was incapacitated, he talked with me quite a bit. He'll talk to you when he's ready, until then, just be cautious with what you say."

Hermione nodded and pointed toward the wall the house elves were about to fix, "Sorry about that. I didn't think he'd hit the wall like that."

Narcissa brushed it off with a wave of her hand, "It's not the first time and I'd wager it won't be the last. Now, how about we have some tea and let the boys sort themselves out."

Remus knocked firmly on the door, wondering what he'd find on the other side. As the door slowly opened, he took a deep breath and knew he was right on time.

"Good afternoon Petunia, my name is Remus Lupin and I believe I can help you with your son's problem."

"My son's problem? I'm sorry, I don't know to what you are referring."

Remus leaned forward toward the crack in the door from which the whispery voice had come, "I'm a friend of your nephew, Harry."

Petunia stepped back and opened the door far enough for the gangly man to enter. She took in his appearance and wondered about his health and her family's safety.

Remus looked around the entryway and saw nothing that he expected to. He expected to see flowers and cards of condolence on the loss of her husband; what he saw was one card, obviously from a neighbour, and some wildflowers, likely from the same person. There was no light in the room and didn't appear to be any in the sitting room or kitchen.

Scenting the air, Remus knew Petunia and Dudley were the only two in the house, but there was also another scent he couldn't place. Before he could explore it further, he heard a growl coming from the top of the stairs.

"Duddikins are you finally up?"

"Petunia, why don't I have a talk with your son. You should close and lock your door, maybe have a cuppa and relax in the sitting room." Remus walked up the stair slowly making sure to present himself as no threat to the boy at the top. "Dudley, I'm Remus Lupin and Harry is a friend of mine. How are you feeling?"

Dudley tilted his head a bit and listened to the tall man walking towards him. He heard no fear and no threat coming from him, but his instincts were screaming at him that this man could not be trusted.

"Dudley, I'm here to help you. I know what you're feeling and I can help. If you'll let me."

"Whas your name?" Dudley slurred through his elongated jaw and sharpening teeth.

Remus smiled, "You can call me Remus, I know what you are and I can help you."

Dudley stood still watching Remus. He knew that name and as it sang through his blood, he knew why he knew it, "You're my brother."

"Yes I am, of a sort. Would you like to sit and talk?"

Dudley grunted but stepped back so Remus could top the stairs. "You're Mum's in shock right now, but she'll be fine. You though, you are going to be making a lot of changes over the next weeks and I'd be happy to help you understand them if you want."

"Mum's okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"She's not in danger now?"

"Not at the moment, but if you don't get a handle on yourself quickly, she could be."

Dudley listened and absorbed what he was hearing, trying to decide if it was fact. He scented the air and found no fear and surprisingly, no lies. He learned immediately that he could smell liars as his neighbours came by with their, "I'm so sorry" and "Is there anything…" He could smell the insincerity and false sympathies.

"Truth. I need the truth."

"Yes, you do. Let's start at the beginning, what do you remember?"

Remus spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Dudley's recollection of the previous night and then answered the most important questions about what the future would bring. As the clock struck six, Remus stood and said, "I'm going to take my leave now. I am available to you whenever you need me. Stick to the diet I gave you and try to control your temper with the relaxation exercises. I'll be back in a couple of days to check on you and I'll have a plan for your first change."

"What if I need help?"

"I'll have an owl deliver a message later this evening. Don't eat it. Allow it to rest here and if you need me, send me a message attached to her leg. I'll be here right away."

"Okay, and my Mum?"

Remus looked at the woman sitting on the couch. Dudley had walked him downstairs to show him out and they'd found Petunia still sitting in the same spot she was in when Remus first arrived. He handed Dudley a phial of clear fluid, "Have her drink this and she'll sleep the entire night without dreaming or waking. It's called Dreamless Sleep and when she wakes, she'll feel much better."

Dudley nodded and opened the door for Remus. "Thank you Remus."

Remus smiled, "No problem. Just let me know if anything changes." He walked to the end of the yard and slipping behind a hedge, he apparated back to the Manor, arriving just in time to interrupt an intimate moment between Hermione and Fred.

Remus quickly covered his eyes and said, "Oh, sorry kids. Any idea where Harry is?"

Fred refused to remove his mouth from Hermione's neck, which he was happily sucking and nipping at, while she pretended to read the Prophet on the kitchen table, "Hey Remus, I think he's in the garden with Molly. He had a bit of a rough morning because of a misunderstanding and Molly decided to start working with on meditation techniques to…" Hermione sighed in frustration, "Fred, will you please leave a small spot on my neck unmarred…" Rolling her eyes as Fred reluctantly detached himself, she continued, "Meditation to help him control his power. She's noticed he's got some spill over."

Remus sat opposite the couple, smiling at Fred's swollen lips and Hermione's bruised neck, "Spill over?"

"Yes, what my dearest here has failed to tell you is she got into an argument with Draco, and when Draco put his hand through the wall, he and Harry got in an argument. When Severus finished healing Draco's hand, Harry walked out into the garden and hasn't been in since. Mum saw a glow coming from the center of the maze and found Harry sitting in a cocoon of magic. He had no idea how to pull it back and he was worried about hurting us."

"Hermione, what were you fighting over?"

"Harry, what else." Hermione went on to explain the fight and her discussion with Narcissa after.

"Well, I need to talk to him about his cousin so I better go and find them. If I'm not back in an hour, or if anything explodes, send Draco. Harry's likely to be upset and we may need him."

Remus rounded the corner of the hedge, following the Harry's scent through the maze, and found Molly standing beside a very still Harry. He'd never seen the boy sit so completely still before and had to concentrate on Harry's chest to make sure he was still breathing.

"Harry, begin to bring yourself back from the field. Slowly walk back to the door, with each step you take, feel the energy flowing from your body back into the Earth. Each step bringing you closer to the door."

Molly watched Harry's eyes and the tension in his body very closely before bringing him back to reality, "Harry when you are ready, step through the door and open your eyes. We're waiting for you."

Molly smiled at Remus and nodded as she walked away, leaving them alone as she'd read the tension in his body when he'd arrived, and knew they needed some alone time.

Without opening his eyes, Harry smiled, "Hey Remus, something up?"

Remus walked around Harry's seated form so he could see the boy's face, "Harry, I just got back from seeing Dudley and I thought you might want to know about him."

Harry gracefully stood, "Have you ever tried a guided meditation? It's the most relaxing thing I've ever experienced. I feel amazing. Molly's brilliant with it." He looked around the centre of the garden, "Remus, let's walk why we talk."

Remus nodded and as they slowly walked back toward the house through the garden maze, he told Harry about Dudley's new path in life and his apparent comfort with it. "I think he's still not grasped the fact that he is no longer human but I can't be sure."

"I want to talk to Severus and Draco first, but I think it would be a good idea for him to see what his life will now be like. Is there anywhere he can go, safely, that he can see how werewolves live?"

Remus stopped walking just outside the hedges and stared at Harry, "Yes, I can show him what this world is like. Are you sure you want Dudley and Petunia here?"

Harry smiled as a butterfly alighted on his outstretched hand. He watched it settle, occasionally flicking it's wings, while he thought about the situation. "Yes, I think it's our best move. Give me a couple hours to talk to Draco and Severus and then we can go and get him."

Draco watched as Harry and Remus finished their conversation and Harry gently placed the beautifully gentle Arctic Blue butterfly onto the daisies beside the door. He couldn't help the smile that suddenly split his face when he felt the waves of calm coming from the brunette as he entered the kitchen. "Molly, you're a bloody genius," he quietly muttered as Harry closed the door.

"Feeling better dear?" Draco teased.

"Mmm," Harry moaned as he stretched and bent himself backward slightly. He knew he was teasing Draco as his shirt lifted in his stretch, exposing his belly button and the light dusting of hair that trailed down from it, but he couldn't resist.

Draco's eyes followed the trail and his breath hitched when he saw the bulge clearly showing in the front of Harry's trousers. He stepped forward as Harry stepped back, just out of reach. "Are you trying to drive me crazy here?"

Harry speared Draco with the brightest emerald eyes and the biggest smile, "Yes I am love. Is it working?"

"Git."

Harry laughed and took Draco's hand, pulling him toward the hallway, "Let's find Severus. I need to talk to you two about Dudley and his new living situation."

"So, that's what I'm thinking."

Draco and Severus looked confused as Harry finished explaining his plan for his relatives. Severus recovered quickly enough to ask, "Harry, after everything you went through living there, are you sure?"

He took a moment before answering, but finally said, "Yes, I'm sure. They were not nice people, but I believe, now that Vernon is dead and Dudley's situation brings them closer into contact with our world, that they'll rise to the occasion and will adapt to our world nicely. Besides, we cannot allow Dudley to continue living in Little Whinging, untrained, and Petunia would die without her son."

Draco had to concede the point to Harry and finally spoke, "Harry, if you feel so strongly about this, then I'll help in any way I can. But you must allow Remus the lead as he's used to dealing with newborns."

Harry nodded and made to leave, "Harry, before you go, Molly, the rest of the family and myself will be leaving for Albania tonight. We need to finalize a few things there before they come home permanently and I don't want them unguarded."

"Severus, it's okay to admit you want to go with Molly."

"Thank you for your approval Draco," Severus replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "We will all be back tomorrow evening and you two will meet us at Hogwarts at 8 pm. Do not be late. I'll inform Narcissa as well as we are all expected."

Harry's heart began to speed up as he asked, "Is there any reason why we all have to be there for dinner? I was hoping for a quiet night tomorrow."

Severus waived his hand dismissing the question as he rose and walked out the door, "No special reason. Minerva simply wanted a 'family' dinner."

Harry's heart fell. He'd secretly hoped that is was in honour of his birthday. He silently admonished himself for hoping and reminded himself that it wasn't that big a day anyway. Best not to think about it.

Draco watched as Harry's face fell, right along with his heart. He hated making Harry think they'd all forgotten his birthday and knew that even though he'd be over the moon at the surprise, it would hurt him until then to think he was so easily cast aside. "So if Mum and Remus will be getting the Dursley's settled, that means we'll have the Manor to ourselves tonight. We can have a nice dinner and get to bed early for a change, love."

Harry nodded and left to find Remus, leaving Draco alone to wonder if he should simply tell Harry the truth and spare him the self doubt. He decided not to, as the surprise show of love from his family would make up for the hours tonight.

"So Petunia, you will be given a home near the shore and you and Dudley will be taught everything you need to know to deal with Dudley's new life. The community is very welcoming and will be happy to help you along."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin." Petunia looked at her nephew, sitting so quietly next to the wolf and the regal looking woman who had accompanied them. "I apologise for being such a bother with this, however, how exactly do you fit into all this?" she asked the woman.

"Mrs. Dursley, my name is Narcissa Black and I am the mother of Harry's lover, Draco." Harry's sharp intake of breath was the only sound as Narcissa continued, "My son and your nephew have found their life mates in each other and as such, you are now, by extension, my family as well. I know Harry's life was not made easy here, but as he bares you no ill will now, neither will I. My life has been such that I am well acquainted with the need to start over and I would like to be of assistance to you in any way I can."

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, I think what Cissa means is since my boyfriend is her son, she feels connected to you and wants to help you get moved."

"Harry, I understood Mrs. Black just fine."

"Please, call me Narcissa."

"Like the flower?" Dudley asked, finally tearing his eyes from his cousin. He'd been staring non-stop since Narcissa had so casually mentioned Harry's orientation. He was so happy his father had never known that, or Harry's time there would have significantly worse.

"Yes dear, like the flower," Narcissa said with a smile.

Remus slipped his hand over hers and smiled as well. He loved to see her so honestly happy, and knew asking her to help reestablish the Dursley's had been the right move. "Now, are you all packed up?"

Petunia pulled her eyes from the joined hands, feeling a slight jealousy at the couples open affection and nodded, "Yes, we're all set. I still don't understand how our neighbours will not suspect anything. Aside from the pair that started all this trouble, the rest of the street will be quite curious to our sudden disappearance."

Harry smiled, "Well, Petunia, Mrs. Figg is what we call a squib; someone who has very little innate magic but knows of our world. She's been helping me for years and she will be dropping hints in the neighbourhood that you've taken a position in Ireland, working in hospital, and that you felt it was time for a new start for you and Dudley."

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for helping us like this. We don't deserve it."

Harry looked at Dudley and nodded, "Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm finding my life now and I want you both to do the same."

"Are you really with a young man?"

The smile that split Harry's face surprised Petunia. "Yes I am. He wore me down by showing me support and kindness when I needed it most. He wasn't always my friend, but having him in my life now has reminded me how important it is to have someone who believes in you and will be there for you. If I can do this for you and provide you with a little of that feeling, than I will."

Petunia jumped up and pulled Harry into a back braking hug. "I was so wrong about you all these years Harry. I'm sorry for my ignorance."

Harry hugged her back, "No apologies needed Aunt. It's a new start for us all."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN**: Sorry this took so long. I'm sure someone out there was wondering when/if it would happen, but RL has reared its ugly head and my Muse took Holiday. Sorry for the delay, she will hopefully be back soon and I'll be back on track.

Tired and slightly out of sorts, Harry walked through the gates and up the walk, completely lost in thought. He was contemplating how to explain his aunt and cousin's situation to his friends and family and how to introduce the two to everything they would be facing in their new life.

He'd resigned himself to the obvious, his past and present would always find a way to converge and remind him that his life would never be the simply one he'd always wanted. He wanted to leave his past behind him and walk into his new life with Draco without any clouds, doubts or skeletons and yet, they seemed to manage to pop up.

He sighed as the door to the Manor opened for him and admitted him. He walked quietly upstairs and into his room, stripped down and stepped into the shower. His mind drifted to his upcoming dinner with Draco when he saw the blonde's mountain of potions and lotions spread throughout the loo and felt a smile bloom, splitting the scowl that had been present.

By the time he was showered and dried, his mood had gone from contemplative and mildly sad to anxiously happy. He ran a towel across his hair as he walked out into the bedroom, towel firmly wrapped about his waist, thinking about what to wear and gave a loud bark of laughter when he noticed the decision had been taken out of his hands. Sometime during his shower, Draco had come in and laid out clothes for Harry.

Harry dropped the towel from his hand and the one from his waist as he fingered the silk shorts that had been left out. He loved the feel and was thrilled he'd let Draco convince him to wear them, but wasn't really in the mood for them tonight. He grinned to himself as he slipped them back in the bureau drawer, wondering if Draco had decided to 'go commando' also, and hoping he'd get the chance to find out. He was pleased to see the simple black cashmere trousers and light weight charcoal jumper waiting for him; he wasn't in the mood for a formal dinner just then.

He looked high and low for shoes, only to discover none had been set out. His lack of footwear quickly faded from thought though as he saw the trail of rose petals leading him out the door. He followed the aromatic red line out the door, down the hall to the stairs. At the head of the stairs, a still closed, single red rose hovered in the air.

He plucked the rose from the air and found himself in front of a door he'd never seen before. Soft music was floating through the slightly open door and it was calling to him as he wondered how he'd gotten there.

"Just a simple portkey spell love, nothing to worry about." Harry shook his head, chuckling quietly as Draco's voice drifted out to him. He pushed the door open and gasped at the sight before him. Draco stood alone in the centre of the elegant ballroom, next to a perfectly appointed table set with china and candles. He was simply dressed in black trousers and silver jumper and was also barefoot. He had a shy smile on his face and his cheeks were faintly pink, but Harry didn't see anything other than the glittering silver eyes that beckoned to him.

He walked straight to the blonde and stopped within arm's reach, "Portkey huh? Didn't trust that I'd show up?"

Draco smiled at the tremor in Harry's voice, knowing his nervousness wasn't unmatched; "Couldn't wait for you to wander over here. I missed you today."

Draco gestured to the rose Harry held, "May I?" Harry held the rose up and watched as Draco touched the tip of the closed bud and it suddenly came into full bloom, releasing its heady, sweet aroma into the close air around them.

"How did you do that?'

Draco smiled, "Magic." He stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on the lips he'd been thinking about all day. Harry sighed when their lips met and felt all his doubts disappear.

"Dinner, we need to eat," Draco said as he reluctantly stepped back. "I have plans for this night and we'll be needing sustenance." He pulled a chair out for Harry and waited for him to sit before rounding the table and sitting opposite him. Food appeared and the pair ate in silence, glancing at each other and exchanging shy smiles and gentle touches while passing things back and forth. Harry told Draco about his aunt and cousin and Draco told Harry about his boring day of shopping after the Weasley's and Severus had left.

"What could you possibly have left to buy babe?"

Draco set a small box on the table and slid it toward Harry, "Just this."

Harry took the box and with shaking fingers, opened it to find platinum band inside. The flame from the candlelight glinted off the diamond cut on the band and made it twinkle as Harry carefully plucked it from the box and held it up to his face. He quietly read the simple inscription, _'My Harry'_ and felt tears cloud his eyes.

"I know we haven't talked about marriage or bonding or anything," Draco said softly, "but I…"

Harry stopped him with a single look. Emerald never left silver as he held the ring out to Draco with his right hand and held his left out waiting for the ring to be given properly. Draco slid the band onto the long slim finger and smiled and he drew Harry up and into his arms holding the newly claimed hand against his chest as they began to slowly sway in time to the music.

"I wondered why we were in the ballroom. And now it makes sense why we're barefoot. Can't do as much damage without shoes on, now can I." Draco laughed and nuzzled Harry's neck as they moved together under a canopy of twinkling candlelight.

Harry was stunned at the gift and the emotions of the day began to get the best of him as they moved together under the candlelight. He felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks and soak into Draco's jumper.

"What's wrong Harry? Is this too fast?"

"No, it's perfect. I think I'm just emotionally acting the girl right now. Too much happening all at once and it needed to be released. Sorry about your jumper," Harry said as he swiped his hand across Draco's firm chest to wipe away the moisture.

Draco tipped Harry's chin up so he could see the truth in his eyes as he said, "Harry, you have nothing to apologise for, nor do I expect to hear it again. Of course you're emotional. You've had to deal with your relatives, whom you didn't want to see again, your cousin's a werewolf now and then I go and drop this on you. I'm sorry, I should have thought more about this."

"Draco, this is the nicest thing anyone's done for me and I love it and you."

After what felt like hours, Draco silently led Harry out of the ballroom and up the stairs to their room. The fire had been lit and the bed turned down, showing ruby satin sheets strewn with white rose petals. Draco caressed Harry's cheek as they stood just inside the door, "I wanted tonight to be perfect. To be special for you."

Harry placed his fingers over Draco's lips and answered, "This is the best night I've ever had. It couldn't have been more perfect."

Harry walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He watched as Draco walked toward him with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he divested himself of his clothing, presenting himself in between Harry's legs with a large, fully erect penis that was already leaking with anticipation. Harry chuckled seeing Draco had followed his lead and was sans shorts, and started to pull his jumper over his head but was stopped by his lover's hands, "Allow me to help you with that."

Draco slid his hands over Harry's torso as the jumper continued its climb. When it had been discarded, he captured Harry's ruby lips with his own in a passionate kiss and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Harry's reclining body.

Harry slid backward on the bed until the pair were in the centre with Draco's toned, naked body settled beside his. Draco began to trail his lips along Harry's jaw line and down to his neck, nipping and tasting his way toward Harry's heaving chest before clamping onto one erect nipple while slowly releasing the button on Harry's trousers and dragging the zipper down.

Harry gasped at the contact and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations spreading through his body as Draco's tongue introduced itself to each and every inch of his chest before slowly making its way down his abdomen to his bellybutton, where it took a slight detour, dipping into the hole, causing Harry's hips to buck slightly.

Draco took advantage of the movement to slip Harry's trousers down over his hips, releasing Harry's weeping cock from its confinement. He stopped his ministrations to admire the long organ before running his tongue along the slit and collecting the accumulated liquid along with a long moan from his lover's lips.

Harry couldn't believe the feelings flowing through him. It took all his self control not to beg Draco to swallow him whole. The moment the thought was in his head, he felt himself slide into the silky warm confines of Draco's mouth and he gasped "Oh Gods!" as he laced his fingers in the corn silk softness of Draco's hair and held on for dear life.

Draco smiled around Harry at the exclamation and stroked the vein on the underside of Harry's cock with his tongue as he moved his head up and down the organ. He slipped his hand between the tensing legs to cup Harry's balls and roll them between his fingers, enjoying the feel of the silky skin and the weight in his hand.

Harry's breathing continued to increase and Draco listened to the hitching in it, knowing Harry's orgasm was coming. He had no intention of ending their night so soon however and released the slick, purpled cock and kissed his way back to Harry's panting mouth and devoured it.

Harry kicked his trousers off his feet and onto the floor as he wrapped his arms and legs completely around Draco and pulled him down on top on himself. Harry finally broke the kiss, "Draco, I need you inside me. Now."

Draco smiled down at the flushed face of his lover and slid his hand down Harry's sweaty torso, stopping to pump his impossibly hard cock a couple of times, before finally caressing Harry's entrance, drawing deep moans from the brunette.

Draco silently cast a lubrication spell and let his finger breach the virgin rosette. He waited for Harry to adjust to the intrusion before adding a second, quickly followed by a third and began to stretch and pump the fingers. He knew the instant his fingers found Harry's prostate because the brunette screamed, "Oh Sweet Merlin" and bucked his hips high off the bed.

Draco smiled and pulled his fingers out, hearing a whimper from his lover at the lost stimulation. "Ready love?" Draco pushed Harry's legs up, bending them so his knees where at his shoulders and he was completely open for him.

The pain was instantaneous and Harry gasped as Draco paused to allow the burning to subside, and then slowly pushed forward inch by inch until he was fully sheathed, "Oh Merlin, you're so tight."

Harry nodded and wiggled his hips indicating he was ready and Draco began to slowly pump his hips trying to find the perfect rhythm and angle to allow them both ultimate pleasure.

Harry held his legs up as Draco's pounding caused stars to float before his eyes as each forceful thrust hit his prostate. Gasping and writhing in pleasure, Harry couldn't form a single coherent thought and allowed his pleasure to show with moans and groans.

A blush began to spread up his sweating torso and Draco knew his orgasm would follow soon. "You feel so amazing," he said as he grasped Harry's weeping cock and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusting.

Both boys were so lost in the moment; neither noticed the light that had begun glowing in the room. Nor did they notice that the light pulsated and grew as they approached the apex of their first coupling.

When the pair erupted in orgasm hollering each other's names, they were encased in a blinding golden light that filled the room before slowly drawing back into them as they slowed their breathing. Draco fell forward onto Harry, panting and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, as the aftershocks of bliss ran through their joined bodies.

Hearing the grandfather clock in the hall chiming midnight, Draco raised his head and looked as his drowsy lover, smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry raised his head and kissed Draco's swollen lips, "Thank you love." The pair snuggled into one another and drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Severus sat up in bed breathing hard as he frantically looked around the room for what had awakened him. He sensed someone there but couldn't see anyone.

"Severus, is something wrong?"

"No Molly, go back to sleep. Everything's fine." Severus got out of bed, as Molly settled back under the blankets, and walked to the window. Looking out at the grounds he's loved for so long, he saw nothing out of place. He looked toward the Forbidden Forest and saw nothing stirring. He still had the feeling of being watched and as he turned back into the room, he saw why. A tiny shaking house elf stood by the door, cowering as she looked at the fearsome, naked, Potions Master.

"Come to me elf. What is your name?" Severus commanded as he pulled his robe on.

Shaking, she replied, "I is Sissy and I is supposed to be telling Potions Master Snape, Dobby is saying 'They is one now.'"

Severus smiled, "Thank you Sissy, you have done well. You may leave now if there is nothing else."

Sissy smiled and popped out of the room.

Severus sat at the table by the window and thought what this meant for the boys and how best to bring it up with them. He couldn't say, "Gentlemen, your coupling set off the wards of the Manor and notified me of your change in status." It would sound far too formal and would make little sense to them. No he would have to approach it more delicately and lead them to ask the questions before he supplied the information.

Molly began to mumble and Severus disrobed and slipped back into bed, curling around her. He couldn't believe how happy he was with her and that she hadn't spurned his advances that night. He only hoped the children wouldn't be too put out by their pairing now.

e He


	26. Chapter 26

Draco knew when Harry woke, feeling the change in his breathing, but didn't encourage it. He'd been enjoying watching his lover peacefully sleeping and didn't want see it end just yet. A smile began to split his face as he watch Harry puzzle out the situation and then watched the blush creeping up his cheeks as he realised they were laying together…naked.

Harry slowly woke to the feeling of a very firm chest below him and strong arms surrounding him. It took him a moment to remember why he was naked and then he pushed himself up so he could look into the beautiful grey eyes of his lover and smile shyly. "Um, morning. Did you sleep well?"

Draco's laughter filled the room as he kissed Harry's head, "Yes love, I slept quite well. You?"

Harry laughed and buried his face against Draco's shoulder. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was right now, but then again, he didn't know what awaited him.

"Well, let's get up and get moving Birthday Boy. I have a big day planned for you."

Harry groaned wrapped himself around Draco, "Nope. Not getting up. My Birthday, my decision. We're staying here all day."

Draco figured this might happened and countered, "Well, I guess we could do that, but you might remember, we have the Weasley clan keyed into the wards and do you really think Molly's going to stay away? I mean, I don't mind spending the day fulfilling every single one of your fantasies, but I hope Molly seeing me ravage you isn't one of them."

"Oh shite, I forgot about that. Alright, let's get going." Harry got up and padded to the bathroom, forgetting about his nakedness until he heard the wolf whistle coming from the blonde in his bed. He wiggled his arse and then closed the bathroom door.

Dressed and ready, the boys slowly made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast – stopping for the occasional kiss or caress, only to find Severus – enjoying his morning tea -waiting for them.

"Gentlemen." The boys dropping their joined hands, suddenly feeling as though they were back in school. "I know you have plans for Harry today, Draco, but I believe there are a few things we need to discuss first. Why don't you have a seat and some tea, and we'll talk."

The boys sat opposite their guardian and Harry suddenly was very worried. "Professor, I mean…um…Severus, is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

Severus waited until Draco finished serving Harry's tea and then cleared his throat, "Well, there's nothing wrong per se, but there might be a little crimp in our previous assumptions about your relationship and its limitations."

Draco could see Harry bordering on panic so he stepped in, "Severus, would you please just explain what's going on and get it over with. Neither of us is in the mood for cryptic today. I have a list of things I plan on doing today with and for Harry – given it's his birthday and all – and I'd like to get to them."

"Ever the pragmatist, Draco," Severus said putting his tea down and smiling. "Fine, given your consummation of your relationship," smirking at Harry's gasp and Draco's blush, "there is a new facet we need to discuss. It would seem that in – joining – you have formed a bond beyond just the your magic. It would seem that your bond is one of soul mates and that's why each of your magic is half of a whole. I would venture to say that, if investigated, we would find your past selves – lives if you will – were also entangled in the same way. That's often what happens."

Draco smiled as he took Harry's hand in his and said, "Well, love freely given, _is_ the most powerful magic. So I suppose it would make sense that two powerful wizards, whose magic already recognises what they couldn't or wouldn't, would likely be in that situation. I just wonder what that means for our relationship."

"It means, that no matter what else happens, you will always find your happiness in each other and your destinies will always be tied together. Now as to whether you will always be a couple, well that is up to you both."

Harry was listening to Draco and Severus talk as though he was wasn't there while he plodded through the information and evaluated his feelings. Finally, he quietly said, "I believe I need a few moments to myself. Please excuse me." Harry rose, leaving Draco's hand hanging in the air as he let go, and walked into the garden.

"Let him go Draco. He's processing all this and will be back. So tell me, how are you getting him to the castle?"

Harry wandered through the gardens thinking about his feelings for Draco since their first meeting. He wandered through his memories as though he was watching a film and looked at each situation like he wasn't involved. It only took minutes for him to see that Severus was right. From the first meeting, they were bound to be together, in one fashion or another, and that they made the conscious choice to have a romantic relationship.

'Okay Harry, so now what do you want to do about this?' he asked himself.

He stopped a picked a newly blooming rose from the hedge and smiled, 'I'm going to accept this and do whatever I can to make sure I don't fuck it up.'

He turned and headed back to the house with a new determination. He really wanted to ask Severus some questions about the bond itself and its potential and to make sure Draco understood he was happy about this connection.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found it deserted and wondered where the Slytherins had gotten to. He checked the basement, Study, Family Room, Living Room and both loos on the floor finding them all empty. When he walked into the Library, his blood ran cold and his pulse began to race.

Severus lay in a heap on the floor and Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry raced to Severus's side and fell to the ground, "Severus, are you all right? Where's Draco? Severus?"

Severus heard a faraway voice calling him and slowly made his way toward it. When he finally opened his eyes, he realised he was on the floor and the voice he'd heard was Harry's.

"Severus, wake the hell up and tell me where my boyfriend is, Damnit!"

"I don't know where he is. Now help me up to the couch," Severus said, holding his hand out for support. Once seated, he began to feel around his head for the knot he knew was there and eyed Harry's questioning face. "We were discussing the value of your bond and how it could be a benefit beyond the emotional aspects when we walked in here and," Severus paused and drew a deep breath through his teeth as he found the spot he'd been hit.

Harry immediately placed his hand on the spot, removing Severus' and felt the area, gently. "No bleeding," he said checking his fingers. "Why would someone hit you when they could simply stun you?"

"I don't know and I didn't have time to ask, Potter. Now as to Draco, I don't have a clue where he is. The last I remember was him yelling for me and pointing behind me. Then you were bending over me and demanding answers I don't have."

Harry walked to the floo and called for Poppy to come and check Severus over. Molly and Narcissa arrived with her and Harry had to explain what had happened to the trio. The women all oohed and awed over the bond and Narcissa quietly said, "I knew it. I just knew when I saw the two together."

"Ladies, need I remind you that there is something more pressing we need to address," Severus said annoyed at Poppy's prodding of his head.

"Harry dear, where were you when this happened?"

"Well, I was walking in the garden, using the meditative thought you taught me Molly, to objectively look at the situation, before I panicked or overreacted. I was only gone," Severus interrupted Harry, "Twenty minutes," and Harry's eyes widened, "Really? It certainly didn't feel that long. Anyway, I wasn't gone that long and when I returned," pointing at Severus with one hand, as he rubbed his neck absently with the other, "this is what I found."

"And no trace of my son?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Harry walked to the woman he'd come to think of as his second mother, and embraced her, "No, I haven't been able to find him." I cast a locate spell while waiting for you all and he's not in the house or on the grounds."

"Whoever did this, had to be able to get through the wards. So that limits the suspects considerably."

"Severus is right," Molly said, "There aren't many of us are there?"

Narcissa, with Harry firmly tucked at her side, shook her head, "There are no former allies of my deceased husband still allowed through, and there are not any elves employed who would ever do anything that would harm Draco. They all love him dearly. Those loyal to Lucius were all released and given their freedom."

"Did any survive that?"

Narcissa shook her head sadly, "No Severus, they all chose to end their lives than live with that shame."

"Then you should allow me to check the scene over and see what I can find," Remus said as he walked out of the floo.

Narcissa smiled and looked lovingly at the tall man, "Darling, there was no evidence left behind. Not even the item used to harm Severus. But thank you for the offer."

"Cissa love," Remus said, kneeling in front of her and tapping his nose, "I have other ways to search. But with all of you here, the scents are too clouded to distinguish anything out of place." He helped Narcissa, who refused to release Harry, whose panic was beginning to set in, "Why don't you head back to the castle and fill everyone else in. I'll check around here and follow you shortly."

Narcissa leaned up and kissed him softly, "Soon, please. They may come back. Be careful."

Poppy and Molly helped Severus to his feet and they all made their way through the floo to Hogwarts to patiently wait for news.

Remus strolled around the room as the scents dissipated and he carefully evaluated the scene. His association with Aurors helped him at times like these as he knew just what to look for.

He was able to use his enhanced senses to track the predator from the French doors to the floo and then to the false library wall, before finding himself drawn to the left of the door, right behind the open portal, hidden from view by the door itself. This is where the female had waited. Whoever she was, Remus didn't recognise the scent, she knew her way around the room quite well and was obviously someone the Malfoy's knew and had forgotten to remove from the wards.

Draco woke in a dark room and found himself bound at the hand and ankles, unable to move. He couldn't sense anyone else in the room but didn't know so he pretended to still be unconscious so he could listen for any hint of where he was. He hoped to be able to figure out a way to escape, but given how tight the bindings were, he doubted he'd be able to get away.

"Draco, I know you're awake. You always were a shitty liar. Open those beautiful eyes of yours and join the party."

'I know that voice,' he thought as he opened his eyes. "MILLIE! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Taking what's mine and enjoying it. Did you really think I would let you get away with it? I mean, sure you told Pansy you're gay, but who could blame you. I mean really. Like she would ever be a match for you."

"Millie, I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you, I _am_ gay and I wasn't lying to her."

"Draco, he told me I could have you. All I had to do was get you here and you'd be mine. There's no use fighting it. You were promised to me."

"Millie, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Fenrir, he told me if I could get you here, then I could have you. I got you here just like he asked and so you are mine."

"Millie, Greyback is crazy and I will never be yours. Now let me out of these restraints and we can talk about this."

"I don't think so Cub." Fenrir strode into the room smiling at Millie and said, "When I make a promise, I keep it. I told my little pet here that she could have you. And once I kill Potter, she can play with you to her heart's content, but until then," he turned to Millicent, "until then dear, you must leave him be. I need him whole and focused to get Potter here."

"Yes sir." Millicent smiled and waved at Draco as she left the room.

"Now that we are alone Cub, why don't you tell me how Potter manages to live after my little hellion cut him."

"Because he's Harry and he will always win you arse. And for the last time, I'm not your Cub."

"You father was my dearest friend and he made me a promise. If the Dark Lord ever fell – permanently – the Malfoys would follow me and you would be mine to do with as I want. Now while I have no interest in you as a toy, unlike the Dark Lord, I do see the power you have and wish you as my second."

"What about Ginny Weasley?"

"She's my spouse not my equal. She could never be my second in command. My pack would never follow a woman the way they do me." He released the restraints holding Draco and the blonde sat up, taking in his surroundings.

He was sitting on a platform of sorts, which was cushioned so as not to hurt him. The room had no windows and only one door in the stone façade. It was small, cold and not well lit, but he could make out chains and shackles on the wall and what appeared to be a sword mounted to the wall.

"Where am I?"

"My den. The pack brought me back here to heal but I have another place for that stocked with plenty of food and was able to heal there. Potter will die for what he's done and you might as well get used to it. I didn't tell Millicent that he's your lover as I didn't want her hurting you quite yet, but make no mistake, she will be your future and he will be your past."

Draco found his legs slightly weak as he stood beside the platform, "Your insanity knows no bounds, does it. Harry is my past, present and future and will not only find me but will kill you and that insane redhead you call a wife."

Greyback drew his hand and backhanded Draco across the face, throwing him into the wall. "I had hoped not to have to do this, but you leave me little choice." He opened the door and called to one of the guards waiting outside, "Take him away and make him reconsider his choice."

Millicent, who was patiently waiting to have her turn with Draco, screamed and ran toward him as he was dragged out of the room. "Give him to me, he's mine."

Greyback pushed her away and watched as she fell to the floor before Ginny, "Get her out of here. Draco needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Ginny, explain to this bint just how things work around here."

Greyback walked away leaving a crying Millicent to be dealt with by Ginny. She had heard his discussion with Draco about her place in the pack, and though she knew he believed it, she didn't think he knew just how quickly things were changing around him.

Keeping Harry away from the Great Hall, where the women had set up an amazing party for his birthday, Narcissa led Harry toward Remus' chamber to await news. She continued a long train of chatter to keep Harry from crawling into himself, but it wasn't working. She was getting concerned that he Harry hadn't said a word since they had left the Manor.

"Harry would you like some tea and biscuits?" she asked as he slowly sank onto the nearest couch.

Dobby popped in with a tray laden with tea, biscuits, jam and pastries. "Please, Mister Harry Potter, sir, please eat what Dobby has brought."

Harry's head went up minutely and he focused on the elf, "Thank you Dobby." Harry's voice was whisper quiet but Narcissa took it as a good sign that he had answered, though he didn't reach for anything.

Remus walked in followed by Severus and Molly and sat next to Harry, smiling at Narcissa. He put his arm around the boy, who allowed the action and snuggled into his side. "Pup, he's going to be fine. I didn't smell any blood in the room nor anything to lead me to believe he's been hurt."

Harry shook slightly as he allowed the tension to leave his body and silent tears of thanks flowed down his cheeks.

The room stayed quiet as Harry gained control of himself and when he finally relaxed, he looked at Remus and smiled, "Thank you for trying. I appreciate the effort. I think we need to figure out who got through the wards and go from there."

"I'm not entirely done yet Pup," Remus said smiling as Harry tried to gain control again. "The person who was in the room was a woman and she was the only one. She must have taken Draco from the room under his own power because there was no sign of anyone else in the room."

"A woman?" Harry asked. "Who in the hell could it have been? Ginny's not allowed access."

"Harry, I wonder if I may be of some help," Severus said. "I believe Draco left some of his school friends keyed into the wards so they would have a place to go if needed. We didn't talk about whom, but it may be a place to start."

"So we need to start making a list of who's actually allowed in." Harry went to the desk and removed some parchment and grabbed a self inking quill. He sat back down next to Remus, needing the strength that seemed to roll off the Werewolf in moments of crisis, and looked to Narcissa. "Cissa, who would Draco feel close enough to allow them unrestricted access?"

Without hesitation, she began, "There were only a few and all were Slytherin until recently; Pansy, of course, the Greengrass girls, Millicent, and that lovely Lovegood girl."

"Luna?" Harry asked, surprised that Draco would be talking with Luna, since he showed only hatred for her at school.

"Yes, dear. She's quite the seer and loved to spend time with Draco in the gardens. He enjoyed helping her learn to control her abilities as much as I did. She was always more than people thought she was."

"Okay, so I know it's not Luna, she would never do anything to hurt someone else. I don't know the others."

"Well, I doubt it would be the Greengrass girls," Severus added. "They went into hiding with their parents just after the battle. They were both promised to Death Eaters who survived and their parents didn't want to have to honour the contracts."

"So that leaves Pansy and Millicent. Does anyone know where they are now?"

No one spoke up, so it was decided that they were the two to focus on. Severus excused himself to see if Minerva knew anything about the girls' whereabouts and also to check into an idea he had about finding Draco. He didn't want to say anything until he could find out if it would work, 'No sense getting his hopes up' he thought as he walked through the castle.

Molly continued to fuss over Harry trying to get him to eat something while everyone else speculated on ways to try and track the girls. Various ideas were tossed about from fire calling their houses to sending portkey enchanted parchments to them and hoping they could get some answers.

Harry's brain was working a mile and minute, so when the owl came tapping on the window, he didn't even hear it. Nor did he hear Remus letting it in or Narcissa asking who it note was from. What he did hear, was Remus saying "It's addressed to Harry and it smells like Draco."

Harry was across the room before the sound of Remus' words had died, taking the parchment and tearing it open. He quietly read and everyone watched as his face went from desperation to confusion to outright rage. That's when Narcissa finally spoke, "Harry, who has him?"

"Greyback. He is demanding I turn myself over to him or he will kill Draco. Nothing to original there."

"Then why do you look like you are ready to tear this room apart?" Molly asked.

"Because he used Draco's blood to sign it."

Narcissa fainted, and Remus just made it to her side before she hit the ground. He gently lifted her to the couch and sat beside her until she woke.

"She's okay Harry, what does it say?"

Harry read:

_Harry –_

_I have something I think you want back. Don't worry, he's unmolested as yet. I can't promise it will remain that way as there is someone who wants him very much._

_I ask only one simple thing from you to get him back. I ask that you present yourself to me tonight. Wait outside the gates of Hogwarts at sundown and you will be collected. _

_If you aren't there, I will take Draco in trade and enjoy my night. Your call._

_Fenrir Greyback_

_Oh, and Ginny wished me to convey her vote. She suggests the family NOT rebuild on the same si__te__. She doubts the family will find any peace there now._

Molly sat down hard on the chair next to Harry and quietly wept. "How did she know about our visit to the site?"

"Molly, I'm betting she was in the forest. It would be easy for her to hide and watch. She knows you and knows you would come back. She's lost to them but she's still a Weasley, which means she's smart and a little sneaky." Harry patted her back as he said this and then looked to the couch where Narcissa was just waking. She was sitting up as Harry said, "I'm going to meet him and get Draco back. I will not sacrifice another person in this, not when I can stop it. I'll go and get Draco back. Once he's okay, it won't matter anymore."

He walked through the room and straight out the door before anyone had time to try and stop him. He knew he had hours until sunset but he needed to see the area to get his plan together. He would not allow Greyback to harm a single hair on Draco's head.


	27. Chapter 27

"When I return this evening, we will have a most esteemed guest with us and I expect you will all conduct yourselves with decorum and be polite," Greyback told his gathered pack. He was rewarded with the response he'd expected – outright hysterical laughter.

"Yes, yes, I was handing you all a load of shite, I do however expect you to remember that Potter is mine to do with as I please and none of you is to touch him unless I specifically tell you to. My dearest will be collecting the boy shortly and when they arrive, I will let the Malfoy brat go. Flint," Greyback turned, addressing the head of his guard, "you and Nott will follow Malfoy and make sure he reaches Hogwarts before killing him. Leave his body at the gates for them to find. If he will not join me, then there is no reason for his life to continue."

Marcus Flint nodded and smiled, "Sir would you like us to allow witnesses?"

"Yes, I believe witness would be acceptable this time." Ginny stretched on her toes and whispered something to her mate and he smiled at her before addressing his Captain again, "Flint, it has come to my attention that your mate is about to birth your first cub."

"Yes sir, she is due any day."

"And you do not ask to remain behind?"

"No sir. She knows my position means I may have to be away at the birth."

"My mate will attend her while you are gone and you may return immediately upon killing the boy."

"Thank you sir."

"Nott, you will remain behind and continue to watch the castle. If anyone makes to leave, notify me immediately."

Theodore Nott nodded and bowed as he stepped back to leave. He wasn't looking forward to killing Draco, who had always been his friend, but he figured Draco had brought this hell upon himself by not falling in line with Fenrir and by shagging Harry bloody Potter.

"Mum, I need to talk to you about Harry and…" Severus stopped in his tracks as he walked into the Headmistress' office. Sitting before her desk was a young lady who looked far older than she should have.

"Severus, please come in and sit. I believe you should hear this as well." She waited as the Potions Master took his seat next to the shaking girl before turning her attention back to the young lady, "Now, Miss Chang, you were saying…"

Cho Chang looked up at Minerva and then at Severus before finally explaining why she had come. "You see Professor I was taken during the battle by a werewolf and was forced to bond with him. He was killed in an attempt on Harry's relatives recently and Greyback stopped paying attention to me so I was able to smuggle information out to Percy Weasley about where we were and what was planned. Millicent and I had been planning to sneak away and lead you all back there so you could kill Greyback, but things have changed. Millie's gone round the bend now that Draco's arrived, so I snuck out and came here myself."

"What about Draco?" Severus demanded.

Cho jumped and squeaked in surprise, "Well, Greyback had Draco brought back to the den this morning and when Millie saw him she went crazy and demanded he be given to her for her faithful service to the wolf. He told her if she continued to do as she was told, Draco would be hers to play with as she wanted."

"So he's alright then?" Minerva asked carefully. She didn't want to hear bad news at this point, knowing her son would likely hex the girl just for delivering said news.

"He was when I left. I mean, he'd been hit some for upsetting Greyback, but he wasn't really hurt or anything."

"Were you followed?" Severus – ever the pragmatist – didn't trust this girl. It was all too easy.

"No sir, I wasn't. They'll be out looking for me soon though. I told my new mate I was going to the river for water. There's a new baby due soon and we're all meant to get ready for it."

"New mate? Surely you haven't been forced into another relationship?" Minerva demanded.

"Yes ma'am. I've been mated to Theo Nott now." Cho unconsciously slipped her hand over her stomach, "I'm also expecting, but not for some time yet. Penny's confinement is almost over now. She'll be giving birth any day."

"Penny who, Miss Chang?"

"Sorry Professor Snape, I meant Penelope Clearwater. She's carrying Marcus Flint's child. She was taken by him before the battle and she stopped trying to escape when she discovered she was pregnant. She was too afraid to go through it alone. With the pack, the rest of us women look out for her and we help each other with the young."

"Fine. You will remain here and we'll have Madame Pomphrey look you over. Thank you for all your help." Minerva walked to the floo and called for Poppy, explaining the situation and sending Cho through to the infirmary.

"Now sweetheart, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked turning to face Severus.

"Mum, we have to get to Draco before Harry gets it in his head to do something foolish. We believed that either Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson could have been the one to take Draco. Having heard Miss Chang say that Millicent is working with Greyback, I would seem that she was the one; however, given her reaction when Draco arrived, I doubt she was. That would leave Pansy. We need to find her immediately."

"Severus, Pansy is in Egypt in hiding. She was promised to Rodolphus Lestrange and fled when the battle started and no one was looking. She contacted me just after Arthur's funeral to let me know where she'd gone. She wanted to know if it was safe to return. I told her to stay put for now."

"Then who would have gotten through the wards at the Manor? They were the only two females we couldn't account for that had access. Remus scented a female."

"Well, let's go share this new information with everyone and see what they make of it. Maybe we can get Narcissa to remember someone else who had access."

Harry stood at the gates and surveyed the area. He knew he would have only one shot at taking the messenger and was trying to determine the best placement for his traps. He'd planned on setting several spells around the area to trap the emissary so they could be questioned, but he knew the likelihood of being able to control his rage was slim to none at this point. He needed to think of a way to get the information needed without killing whoever showed up.

Deep in thought and plotting, he didn't hear Percy's approach, "Harry, you shouldn't be out here alone."

Harry jumped and drew his wand as he spun around, "Percy! I could have killed you just now."

Percy waited until Harry lowered his wand before stepping closer and answering, "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me coming. I believe I can help you find Draco."

Before Harry could question him, a doe suddenly appeared, "Harry come back at once. We have new information. Please do not put yourself in harm's way now. Draco would not approve."

Percy looked at Harry as the doe dissolved into the mist, "Was that Snape's voice?"

"Yes, that was his patronus. We need to go back. Come on, I want you to tell them all what you know." He flicked his wand at several trees, creating a perimeter of spells to hold the emissary in place once they arrived and then headed into the castle with Percy in tow.

The chamber was now full as the rest of the party guests had finally made their way there. Hermione and the Twins sat beside Narcissa, who watched Remus closely as he paced by the window. Severus and Molly stood by the fire quietly chatting and Ron, Charlie and Bill tried not to audibly gag when Molly and Severus touched or made eyes at each other.

When the door opened, the silence was deafening. Harry walked in and accepted a hug from Narcissa, who drew him close and didn't let go; but Percy remained in the doorway waiting to run. Molly grasped Severus' hand and stared at her son, the Twins both stood and Bill, Charlie and Ron all smiled.

"Welcome home git," Charlie said as he walked over to embrace his little brother. Moments later, they were engulfed in a sea of ginger heads as the remaining Weasley's welcomed home their lost member.

Once the welcoming died down, Harry – still gathered in Narcissa's arms – finally addressed his return. "Severus, you said there was new information?"

Severus brought everyone up to speed on the information Cho had delivered and listened as Percy gave them a description of the location of the pack den and where he believed they were holding Draco. It didn't sound as though he'd seen it first hand, but it was quite detailed and more than one person wondered where he was getting the detail from.

"Here's the map I was slipped the last time I saw Penny. It's been too long for me not to have heard from her so I assumed something had happened. She didn't tell me about the pregnancy so she must have always been glamoured when I met with her."

Percy looked heartbroken at the news that his love was about to give birth. He'd always assumed they would be married and have lots of children together. He only hoped he could save her when they stormed the den.

"Okay, so we need to figure out how to get Draco back and who took him." Harry withdrew from Narcissa's grasp and took her hand as he addressed Remus, "Remus, is it possible there could have been someone else there?"

"I don't see how. I only scented the one female."

"Is it possible the other didn't leave behind a scent love?" Narcissa asked softly.

Remus started pacing again, mumbling under his breath, and then stalked out of the room. Ron made to go after him but Narcissa stopped him, "Ronald, wait. I believe he has an idea. Give him a few minutes before going after him. Harry dear, if there was someone else there, who are you thinking it was?"

"My guess is it was someone Draco knew at some point. Maybe not well, but someone who had been on the property before and who knew how to hide themselves well. Someone with a lot of power," he said before being interrupted, "Or someone who could cloak their scent."

No one knew where the voice had come from, but they all knew it was Remus. "Wolf! Show yourself now," Severus demanded.

With a whisper, Remus appeared, standing behind Narcissa and Harry. Narcissa smiled at him and blew him a kiss before saying, "My cleaver wolf. I assume whomever else was there was also cloaked in some way then."

"Yes they were. And they would have to have some power behind them to cloak themselves that thoroughly to leave no trace behind. There are very few wizards who know the spells needed to become truly invisible. Also, the wards wouldn't have registered them if they were that cloaked, which would explain how they got in."

"It was Rabastan Lestrange," came the answer from the door. "Rabastan went to the Malfoy's and brought Draco back."

Remus grabbed the girl by the arm and inhaled deeply, "And why were you there?"

Shaking, Cho responded, "Because I was to help lure Harry away, but he wasn't in the room. Rabastan hit Professor Snape over the head and I stunned Draco. I thought we would go and find Harry then, but Rabastan grabbed Draco and headed out so I followed. He didn't cloak me like he had when we came in. He just cloaked himself and Draco. I think he forgot about me at that point. I went back and then left the first chance I had."

"Why in the bloody hell would you stun Draco? And what made you think you could lure me away from the Manor let alone him?"

"I was supposed to tell you whatever was needed to get you to come with me. Rabastan was plan B. I didn't want to do it, but I wasn't given a choice. Within the pack, you either follow orders or you die."

Remus showed Cho to a chair where she gratefully sank into the soft seat and waited to see what would happen next.

"Percy," Molly began, "how as Penny passing you the information you've gotten so far?"

"When she would go to the river for water or when she was out shopping, I would follow and take any opportunity to talk to her. She would sometimes leave things under rocks for me to get if she couldn't get alone."

"Miss Chang," Molly said turning to face the newest arrival, "how did you slip away?"

"I told Theo I was going to the river. It usually takes me a while because I'm not a good hiker and the area is very rough. Most of us take well over an hour to get there, fill the bags and get back."

"How long have you been gone?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Almost 2 hours."

"Well, you'll have to come up with a way to explain your absences. You need to go back and prepare them for our arrival. Any of the women who need medical help or who you think will want to leave, make sure they know what to do when we attack. If you know of any of the men who would work with us, you may talk to them as well. Get any help you can get and wait. We'll be there before midnight."

Ron recognised this Harry – this was the Harry that was going to do something really stupid, really soon. He led Cho out of the room and walked with her down to the gates. "Get yourself back safely. We'll get there as soon as we can. If you aren't comfortable talking with anyone or don't get the chance, get to them after the fighting starts. I need to get back. Thanks for your help."

Cho smiled softly and said, "You're welcome. I'll do the best I can." When she apparated, Ron ran back into the castle and found a war room had been established.

Harry and Severus were looking at a makeshift map they'd drawn up from Percy's descriptions and were trying to decide who would go where, while Molly, Narcissa, Hermione and the Twins were looking through spells for something that might help take down an entire pack of wolves.

Ron looked over the pages on the table and saw a patterns unfolding in front of his eyes. He quietly took hold of the map and shifted it directly in front of himself, grabbed a quill and some ink and began drawing lines, arrows and circles all over the page.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Mr. Weasley?" Severus bellowed, annoyed at the gall the youngest Weasley boy had

"Severus, wait a minute. I've seen him get like this before. He's seeing something you aren't. Wait and see what he's come up with."

Severus smiled at Molly as she defended her son and nodded. He'd wait, but not long.

An hour later, Ron still hadn't spoken but was finally slowing down on the scribbling and Narcissa quietly drew Harry's attention away from the map, "Harry dear, it's almost sunset. What are you going to do?"

"Ron, what have you got?"

Ron looked up as though he'd just discovered there were others in the room and smiled at Harry. His eyes twinkled in a way that Harry had only seen when they were plotting to sneak out or sneak back into the school. He knew Ron had a plan and knew, without doubt, that it would work.

"Ron…"

"Okay, we're going to need all the men and at least Hermione and Narcissa for this but I think we can take them without having to fight much. If, and only if, everyone does what I say. Mum, I need you to stay here and take care of those that come back. If things go wrong, Poppy will need help, if things go right, we're gonna have prisoners who will need shelter and lots of Wolfsbane."

Molly nodded and left to check the potions stores in the infirmary and to talk to Poppy. Passing Minerva in the hall, she brought her up to speed and asked for her help getting the Ministry on board; they still weren't happy with Harry for the way the battle went.

Draco sat in the cold cell waiting to be dragged out and told that his life was ending. He didn't doubt that Harry would make every attempt to save him, but he just couldn't see how they would be able to get him out. He'd heard rumours about Greyback letting him go, but he knew his days were numbered.

He'd been trying to find a way out of the cell since being unceremoniously dropped on his arse there by one of Greyback's lackeys. He was glad Millie hadn't been given charge of his care, or he'd not have gotten a moments peace. After circling the room for the third time, he knew there was no door in the walls which meant the only way out, was up. The hole in the ceiling he'd been dropped through was just out of his reach; even jumping he couldn't quite reach it.

"Okay, so let's see what we have," he said talking to himself. "I'm stuck in a hole, no wand, no way to get out and a bloody crazy arse girl impatiently waiting to play with me. Yep, I'm in hell."

Draco leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the ground, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck as he bowed his head. It really was quite painful at the moment and he knew the headache wasn't going to get any better if he didn't find a way to ease the tension he was feeling.

"Damn Potter, how in the hell do we get ourselves into this shite."

"Really Draco, is it possible to round the bend that quick? You've only been here a couple of hours and you're already talking to yourself."

"Who the hell is that?" Then the voice clicked and Draco asked, disbelievingly, "Flint? Marcus Flint, is that you? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"My job. I'm the Captain of the guard here and you'll do well to remember to stay on my good side while you're here."

"From Voldemort to Greyback? Isn't that a little like jumping from the frying pan into the fire?"

"Smartarse. I follow the one who can give me what I want, and that's Greyback. Voldemort was a means to an end. Now, I've got a headache potion for you if you behave. If not, then I'll let you suffer until you leave."

"Flint, I know I'm not leaving here. I know I'm a dead man. What's the plan?"

"Right, like I'd tell you. What I will say is if your boyfriend does as he's told, you'll be going home in a couple of hours. Of course, he won't be, but you'll live to see your family again."

"Does Millie know this? Because she thinks I'm her new toy."

"I doubt the stupid bint would know what to do with you. Look," Flint lifted the grate above Draco's head and lowered himself into the hole, "here's the potion. Just take it and relax. You'll be seeing Hogwarts again soon."

Draco took the potion and watched as the grate was lowered and locked. He really wanted to take it, but didn't know who had made it and therefore didn't trust it.

Holding the phial in his hands and staring at the clear liquid, he thought about Harry and hoped he hadn't let his magic get out of control when he realised what had happened. He pictured Harry's face and the rage that would follow when he found Severus on the floor, hopefully still alive. He could almost hear his mother try to talk down Harry's rage and Molly reminding him to relax and focus his energy.

He smiled, a tear running down his cheek, as he pictured Harry trying desperately to find him. He wiped the tear away saying, "Since when did you become such a girl? Crying isn't going to help anything."

A tingling began to develop at the base of Draco's neck and as he rubbed the back of his neck he thought he could hear a tinkling of laughter. "Great, now I'm going crazy."

"_Specialis Revelio….."_

"Spec… what?"

"_Specialis Revelio…."_

"Yeah, I get that, but what the bloody hell is that for?" Draco mumbled as he continued to play with the phial. "I mean there's nothing in her to reveal…Oh, right. Um, thanks, whoever." Draco wandlessly cast the spell over the phial and discovered the headache potion was real and gladly swallowed it, feeling his head clear almost instantly.

"Right, now how do I get out of here, whoever you are?" Draco waited and the silence remained.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ron's plan is sound and should work, I just don't know if we can depend on Harry not to blow the bloody place open."

"Oh Sev'rus love, I believe Harry will have more control than even he believes is possible."

"Molly, how can you be so sure of him? You've seen what he can do. Draco's the only one able to get him to control himself."

"Harry will do what he's always done. He'll run in full bore and think later. He's best when he reacts instead of planning ahead. Don't worry so much, it makes your forehead wrinkle and makes you look old." Molly smiled as she smoothed her hand over her lover's brow.

Severus chuckled in spite of himself and muttered, "Bloody Gryffindor through and through isn't he."

"The Sorting Hat seemed to think there was some Slytherin in there as well. It almost sorted me into your house Severus," Harry said as he walked into the room and sat across from the couple.

"Merlin help us had that happened," he answered. He kissed the palm of Molly's hand as it caressed the side of his face and asked, "Are we ready?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, we're ready. Are you sure this will work?"

"I believe Mr. Weasley's plan is the best we have and may just work. All it has to do is get one of us in the den with you and the rest will follow at the given time. Now, we really should go. The emissary will not be surprised to see a couple of us walking down with you if they know you at all, but I doubt they'll be expecting the rest to follow." Severus stood and pulled Molly with him. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth and quietly said, "Dinner when I return?"

"I'll be waiting," she answered with a smile. She turned and pulled Harry into a bear hug and held tight, until he reminded her of his need for oxygen. "See you soon darling boy."

"I expect you will," he answered, silently adding, "one way or another."

Ginny watched as Harry approached, followed by Severus and her brothers, Ron, Fred and George. "Well, I see you still can't do as you're told. You were supposed to be here at sunset. You're lucky I didn't leave and tell Fenrir to kill the whining git. Hasn't stopped crying since he became conscious again."

Harry heard the growl coming from Remus and said, "Shut it. I don't want to hear that tripe. There's no way Draco would spend one minute crying. Whinging I can believe, but not crying. Now where in the hell am I going and can we please just get on with it."

Ginny laughed, looking at each of the men before her and locked eyes with Severus for a minute before answering, "If you think for one bloody minute I'll be stupid enough to tell you where my den is, then you've lost it completely."

Severus smiled, "Well then Miss Weasley, I suggest you get on with your task and take Mr. Potter home to your master."

Ginny growled, "Fenrir is my mate – not my master. I'm his second in command for Merlin's sake and you would do well to remember that and hold your tongue. I'm no longer a little school girl you can intimidate Snape. I'm a woman who controls a large wolf pack who will attack on my command."

"Then why are you the one running the errands?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"Because brother dear, I wanted to be here when you all say your goodbyes to the boy hero. I wanted to see your faces when you realise this will be the last time you see him. So get it over with, I'm bored now."

Harry turned and faced the gathering, "Right then, I'll see you soon. And don't worry - I won't hurt her too much."

"Don't worry about it mate," George answered, "she never quite fit in anyway. Not even sure if she's really one of ours."

Harry looked at Severus and quietly said, "I'll bring him back, I promise."

"I know," Severus answered simply. He nodded once and stepped back from Harry as the boy turned and walked out the gate.

"Bout time, let's get a move on. You'll have to hold on to me and I'll side-along apparate you. It's a shame you couldn't have just died the any of the previous times you were so close. It would have made things so much easier."

Harry squeezed the arm he'd taken a lot harder than needed and enjoyed the sound of Ginny sucking in air through her teeth, "Listen here, I'll remind you if it wasn't for me, you would have died your first year of school. So just shut it and get moving."

"Did you get the signature Remus?" Ron asked quickly. His only answer was a soft growl then a resounding POP as the cloaked werewolf disapparated, followed quickly by Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"Right, now we wait to get the Patronus signal and then we follow. Let's head back into the castle and get the…" Ron was interrupted at that moment but the approaching vision of a blonde seer skipping toward them. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here when Harry comes back with Draco. He's going to need an extra set of hands and your Mum told me you were all down here. Are they back yet?"

Fred and George exchanged a look of confusion before Fred answered, "No, they just left. How could they be back yet?"

"Oh, I don't mean Harry and Draco; I mean Remus and your brothers. They aren't going to be able to follow the magical trail the way you hoped. They've lost it just outside Hogsmeade."

"How do you know that? And why can't they follow?"

"Nothing they did was wrong…" Luna broke off and looked up toward the darkening sky as her eyes became unfocused and she hummed softly.

The boys followed her eyes and looked to the sky, but they couldn't see what she was seeing. Ron leaned toward George and whispered, "She daft? I don't see anything."

"Ronald," Luna said, "just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it isn't here." She pointed to the point in the sky where she'd been looking and they watched as a silvery light shot toward them and the Wolf Patronus landed next to her.

"We've lost them. Ginny's trail stopped in Hogsmeade. I think she passed Harry off to someone else. We're going to look around for her and see if we can follow from here," the wolf said as it rubbed against Luna before disappearing in a puff of smokey silver.

Luna smiled at the boys, turned and skipped back toward the castle. "Well I guess we need to look at plan B," Fred said as he started walking back with George and Ron following.

Harry pushed away from the bulky form of Rabastan Lestrange as his feet landed on the hard ground. He'd been unceremoniously shoved into the man's arms in Hogsmeade and before he could say anything, he'd been pulled along by Rabastan's apparition to the den.

Harry looked around as he regained his footing and took note of his location. As discreetly as he could, he flicked his hand behind him and sent a ball of light from his hand which promptly flew back they way they'd come from.

Rabastan pushed him ahead growling, "Move your arse Potter. Greyback's waiting and you're already late. You'll be lucky if he hasn't turned lover boy into the pack's newest chew toy."

"If one hair on his head is out of place, I'll destroy you all without looking back."

Rabastan laughed heartily, "Ahh, the boastfulness of youth. You don't have that kind of power boy."

Harry stopped, turned toward the former Death Eater and said calmly, "Don't…Call…Me…Boy."

Rabastan looked into the fierce green eyes staring holes into him and saw the power pooling behind them. He was suddenly very worried about what this boy could do, but simply said, "Get moving."

Harry walked forward, taking in as much as he could about the environment. He saw many he knew, but was thankful he didn't recognise most. He kept looking for Cho, Penelope or Millicent but didn't see any of the women. He did see something he didn't expect, and it made him pause before continuing at the insistence of Rabastan. He gaped as he watched as the Patil twins were gathered up by a large, hulking man as carted off to another room. He hoped they would be okay, but as they didn't fight the man, he assumed they were here of their own accord.

"Where are we going?"

"To Greyback's room, he wants to give you the opportunity to say goodbye to your lover before you're killed. He's nice like that."

Harry knew he'd only have one chance once he got in the room with Draco and hoped the others would arrive by then to help. If not, there would be many more dead than there needed to be.

"We've got to figure out where this place is and fast. Does this area look familiar to anyone?" Ron asked as he bent over the map.

The group of women joined the Weasley boys, Severus and Remus and tossed out ideas of where the den could be based on the landscape that had been drawn from Cho's descriptions.

Remus and the boys had returned after finding no way to follow Harry and joined right in the discussion of what Plan B should be. Severus had finally had enough of the arguing and yelled, "ENOUGH! This is getting us nowhere." After many sheepish looks being exchanged they began to cooperate on a plan of action.

Minerva and Poppy quietly entered the room and joined the crowded table. Minerva looked at the map and asked, "Why are we looking at the Isle of Skye?"

Eleven heads popped up at the same time and stared at the Headmistress. Severus finally came around and asked, "Mum, you know where this is?" punctuating the urgency of the moment by thumping his finger on the map.

"Oh course dear, it's off the coast of Scotland. I've been there a number of times over the years. There're some really lovely little towns along the coast of the island and some really wicked mountains in Cuillin; The Black Cuillin. They're the rockiest mountains on the island and are quite nasty."

"BINGO!" Ron hollered. "How quick can we get there?"

Harry was ushered into a large room furnished with a large four poster bed covered in black silk, two large wingback chairs in black velvet with a glass topped table between them and one wall completely covered in books. His eyes, however, didn't move any further than the chairs, where Draco sat impatiently waiting.

When Draco's eyes focused on Harry, he flew into the brunette's arms and wrapped himself around his boyfriend. "Why are you here? You shouldn't have come. They're going to kill you."

Harry hugged Draco tight to him and kissed his head. "No worries love, I've got it covered. Relax baby, it'll be just fine. Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine. But seriously, you have to get out of here before…"

"Before what cub? Are you trying to get your little boyfriend to leave you here? That's not playing nice now is it?"

Harry turned and pushed Draco behind him. He linked his hand through the blondes and held tight, feeling the rush of power the connection gave him.

"Awe how sweet, the boy hero defends his little toy. Really Potter, have you been able to sample Draco's talents yet or just using your imagination? I can tell you he's quite the little hellion in bed."

Harry felt Draco's grip tighten and didn't take the bait. "And how do you manage to handle Ginny? I always found her to be a bit too big for her britches. So, I understand you wanted to see me about something. Why not just come and see me yourself? What's with all the cloak and dagger?"

"Now now Potter, I believe we both know the answer to that question."

"Oh, I see," Harry said smiling, "you were afraid I wouldn't want to talk to you. How sweet. Don't worry puppy, I'm a dog lover. I always have time to play a little fetch. Oh wait; maybe you're the kind who likes a little belly rubbing."

Greyback growled lowly in his throat and took a step toward the pair, "There's no need for sarcasm Potter. Why don't we sit down and talk. I promised to let your little play thing go and I meant it. He'll be leaving just as soon as you kiss him goodbye. So get the hell on with it."

Harry turned to Draco and silently cast Muffliato before saying, "The others should be outside waiting to come in and fight. Remus should be in here somewhere but I haven't felt him so we can't rely on them. Are you okay to fight?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

"I want you to leave like they have planned. When you get outside, if the others are here, they'll take that queue to start the assault. If not, then when you get back to the castle, they'll be waiting. Do what Ron tells you." Harry pressed his fingers to Draco's lips when he saw the protest coming, "I know love. I know you haven't the greatest history with him, but please trust me on this. Do what he tells you."

Draco kissed the fingers covering his mouth and smiled, "I was going to say, if he's going to help me get you back, I'll do whatever he says. Now, kiss me and say goodbye."

Harry's lips softly met Draco's, and the kiss was filled with every emotion they felt. Draco felt the kiss try to deepen, but was pulled viciously away from it by Flint.

"Let's go lover boy. I've got a new cub to bond with and don't want to spend a lot of time with your skinny little arse."

Harry watched as Draco was pulled away by the collar of his shirt and tried to draw as much strength as he could from those last looks. When the door closed, he turned to Greyback and said, "When did you want to do this and where. I'd hate to have your honeymoon bed covered in blood. Where would Ginny cry over your corpse?"

"_My_ corpse. It's yours they'll be crying about. Don't you get it Potter, I'm not only going to kill you but I'm going to enjoy the sweet moments of watching you realise that you'll be meeting your lover in the afterlife."

Harry's pulse jumped and he felt his stomach plummet.

Greyback sense the change and laughed, "That's right Hero, when Flint gets him back to the castle, he's going to dispatch him and leave him at the gate. I'm going to love the moment when he walks back into the den and you get to see him covered in the sweet blood of…"

He was unable to finish his thought as Harry's magic flared and sent the wolf flying into the wall of books behind him. He quickly got up and growled before stalking toward the shaking brunette.

Harry had felt the flare of his magic at the taunt from the wolf, but didn't care. He was going to finish this one way or the other and if this was how it started, then so be it.

Harry quickly cast a shielding charm and waited as the wolf stalked toward him. He knew Greyback wouldn't go for magic first, his animal instincts were too strong, but he hoped the shield would last long enough to give him a fighting chance.

As the group readied to leave for The Black Cuillin Mountains, Luna wandered into the 'war room' and stood quietly along the wall waiting for the right moment to let them know what she had seen. She knew they would need to be aware of the number of wolves the den housed and that Harry was not where they would expect him to be. She also knew that Ginny was more in control of the pack then Greyback was and was laying a trap for the Weasley boys that they would be hard pressed not to fall into. But what she really wanted them to know was if they didn't get the innocent out of there almost immediately upon arrival, they would all be killed.

Her eyes were drawn to the window as a silvery orb came closer and she walked through the men without a word and opened the window to admit it.

"Oi! What are you doing Luna?" George asked as he was pushed aside.

"I have a few things to let you know but I thought you might want to hear what Harry has to say first."

The orb flew into the room and Harry's voice suddenly burst forth, "Isle of Skye…Mountains…Ginny's a decoy. Don't trust anyone." Then it disappeared.

"Luna, what did you need to tell us?" Ron asked.

Luna told them of her vision and her concerns about the trap before suddenly stopping and staring out the dark window.

Severus waved his hand before her face to get her attention and snapped his fingers, but got no response. He looked to Molly and raised an eyebrow in question. "I believe she's seeing something now Severus. Her eyes aren't focusing on anything."

"Draco's arrived and is injured. If you hurry, you can catch the attacker."

Before the last word left her lips, the men flew out the door following Narcissa. When they arrived at the gate, they found Draco hanging on to it bleeding from his side as Flint retracted his claws. Severus fired a stunner as did Ron and Charlie. Narcissa however wasn't playing and fired Avada Kedavra at the greasy git who dared harm her son. Flint's luck found him falling from the stunners as the killing curse sailed over his head.

"Draco darling, hold on. We're going to help you," Narcissa cried as she reached his side.

"Mum, they're gonna kill Harry. They have to go and help him. I tried to stop…" Draco passed out from blood loss and pain as his mother cradled him in her arms.

"Remus, stay back, there's too much blood!" Severus yelled as the wolf approached. Firing off his Patronus, Severus sent for Poppy and alerted them the men were leaving.

Remus ignored Severus and approached Narcissa and Draco and kneeled at their side. "Cissa, we have to go. Poppy's on her way," he paused and conjured a stretcher and Severus helped settle Draco on it while Narcissa refused to let go of his cold hand.

"Sweetheart, we will get Harry back and make them suffer for this. I promise you."

Narcissa focused on the drawn expression on Remus' face and smiled, "I know you will. You love Harry the way I love my Dragon. Just come home as soon as you can. We'll take care of everything here."

Remus kissed Narcissa quickly and walked to where the men were gathering to apparate.

Poppy and Minerva arrived just before the men left and they saw Minerva take charge of Flint's unconscious body, binding him with chains and levitating him back toward the castle. The last glimpse of home they had was Narcissa crying as she walked beside Draco's levitating stretcher.

Harry stood perfectly still as Greyback approached. He didn't flinch when he wolf swiped a clawed hand at the shield, nor did the shield fall. As the claw pulled back to make another swipe, Harry dropped the shield long enough to blast the transforming man with a nasty _Everte Statum_ and sent him flying across the room.

Before he could pull his shield up again, he felt a raging pain in his side and fell to the ground.

Ginny opened the door moments later and smiled. How could her luck be any better? Here was her mate, the man she loved and hated unconscious against the far wall and her ex-lover in front of her obviously in pain and she quickly cast _Incarcerous_, and bound Harry then knocked him out with a well placed kick to the head.

She laughed as his glasses broke and called, "Nott! Get in here."

"Ma'am?"

"Take this trash to the dungeon and chain him up. I'll be there to deal with him shortly. First though, I have a score to settle here."

Nott grunted assent and grabbed the prone form Ginny wanted removed. He didn't envy the headache the man would have upon waking or the fact that he would be on the cold dungeon floor, but he was smart enough not to question the orders. Ginny scared the bloody hell out of him.

**AN**: I just wanted to take a moment to wish everyone a Happy Holiday and say thank you for spending a little time with my story. The lovely reviews have been quite a nice surprise. I wish you and yours the Happiest of New Years.


	29. Chapter 29

"Draco, I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but it's important that I speak with you."

Draco looked around trying to figure out where he was. He took in the architecture of the building and the landscape and gasped, "How in the bloody hell did I get here?"

"Where do you think you are Draco?" queried the wraith before him. Draco couldn't tell much about the figure save that it was female, had long black hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"It looks like I'm at Grimmauld Place, but how could that be?"

"It can be anyplace you want. We need to talk Draco and there isn't much time."

"I don't understand."

"Draco, please listen for a moment. The connection that you have to Harry is a strong one and you aren't using it to its fullest. You have potential there that you haven't explored, but you need to open up and use it now."

"What potential? We already use the bond to share magic. I can amplify Harry's and he mine. There's more?"

"Yes, there is. Do you know how far apart you can be and still influence the other? Have you tried to develop the telepathic link that matched souls have?"

"No, we didn't have time to experiment like that. We've only just discovered the extent of the bond and… then all this happened. Can you help me?"

"No, darling boy, I cannot," she said smiling wistfully. "What I can leave you with is this…your bond is much stronger than you know or suspect. You must find a way to use it and help Harry. He needs you now as you need him. Draw the healing energy you need and send him your strength. I promise it will be worth the effort. You may also be able to access the telepathic link, given the situation. Try and talk to him. Your voice and spirit will give him strength."

Draco felt the hand softly caress his cheek, despite its lack of solidity, and felt safety, love and comfort infuse him. His eyes closed of their own accord and when he opened them, he was alone in a meadow at sunset. "Where did you go?"

"It's time for me to go now," Draco heard, "take care of my Harry. You two bring us much joy."

With a slight breeze, he felt himself drawn away from the meadow and began to hear voices talking about him. They sounded quite distraught and Draco couldn't help but feel it was his fault. He tried to apologise, but found his voice didn't want to cooperate.

Slowly, his eyes slid open and focused on the space above his head. The light was very bright and he had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted. From the corner of his eye, he saw his Mum talking to Minerva and when he looked toward the end of the bed he found Poppy.

"Molly," Poppy heard in a whisper from the bed. She turned to find Draco awake and trying to pull his sheet back.

"Don't you move young man; your healing isn't complete yet." Poppy tucked the sheet back in around his bruised body and stepped back as Narcissa hovered close with tears falling steadily down her face.

Draco focused on his mother's face and smiled, "Mum, I'm going to be fine. No worries."

Narcissa laughed, "My brave boy. I know you'll be fine. I was just worried."

"Mum, Harry won't be fine if I can't help him. I need Molly. Now."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in question but didn't argue, "Minerva, can you please ask Molly to come quickly. Draco needs to talk to her about Harry."

Minerva quickly left the room in search of the Weasley Matriarch, having no doubt Draco knew something they didn't.

Harry woke with a sharp pain in side and discovered his wound had been dressed and his shirt was gone. The missing shirt didn't bother him so much, but the fact that he was tied up did. It's not like he'd never thought about what it would be like to be tied up; he just always thought Draco would be wickedly grinning above him while he was. Since that obviously wasn't the case right now, he needed to figure out what the bloody hell was going on and fix it.

He lifted his head and looked around. The room was dark but he could see enough to know he wasn't in Greyback's room anymore. He pulled against his restraints and discovered no give in the ropes and that though his legs weren't bound they weren't going to be of much good either since he'd likely dislocate his shoulders if he tried to push up at all.

"So, you're finally awake. Well, you never did like to do anything in a timely manner, did you."

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

"The boy wonder doesn't know who I am. How typical. You would think he'd remember one of his old house mates, but apparently, he's too good for that." Harry listened to the voice pacing, getting more agitated with every step. "You know, I don't know what anyone sees in you. You're not _that_ great. So you're tall, and have piercing green eyes. And who cares if you have more power than most of our classmates. You're still not that great. I don't know what she sees in you."

"What who sees in me? What in the bloody hell are you mumbling about?"

"He's talking about me dear Harry and he's wondering why I wouldn't let him kill you while you were unconscious."

That voice, Harry knew. "Ginny, why in the hell am I bound…to a bed?"

"Because I don't want you getting any ideas and trying to attack me like you did my mate. He's in a lot of pain from that last toss against the wall. I'm not a very happy woman right now Harry. What _are_ we going to do about that?"

"Well, might I suggest you untie me so we can talk about this like civilized adults; if you want to be considered a 'woman' now and not a petulant little girl, that would be a start."

Harry's head snapped to the side with the force of the hit Cormac McLaggen landed on his face after that comment. "Don't you _**ever**_disrespect her like that again!"

"McLaggen?"

Ginny slipped up next to McLaggen and purred, "Come now pet, we don't want to hurt him too much yet. That will shorten the fun. Now be a good boy and go check on my mate and make sure he's…comfortable."

As McLaggen left the room, mumbling under his breath about the ways he would kill Harry, Ginny crawled up on the bed between Harry's legs and straddled his waist smiling down on him.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you were at my mercy like this. It's really quite a turn on to know that I can have my way with you and there's nothing you can do about it." She ran a finger down the side of his face and onto his chest as she shifted on top of him.

"What makes you think there's nothing I can do. Do you really think I can't stop you? I don't want to hurt you Gin, you're family."

"And you're a lying bastard who's screwing a Slytherin git. I mean really Harry…Draco? If you insist on being a shirtlifter, couldn't you at least pick someone better than Malfoy?" She ran her hands up Harry's torso and smiled, "I could have made you _infinitely_ happier than he ever will," she stated as she continued to grind herself over Harry, failing to notice his lack of response. "I mean, it's not like he can give you any of what I can give you. He can't give you a family Harry. I can."

"Ginny, you can never give me what Draco gives me. He gives me unconditional love and he gives me the strength to get through every day. You could never give me that. You never did and you never will."

Infuriated by his denial, Ginny stood, towering above Harry's prone body, and pointed her wand down into his face. "You arrogant son of a bitch! What makes you think I'm going to let you live? What makes you think you can walk out of here?"

Harry simply smiled and waited.

Molly was ushered into the infirmary to find Draco sitting up in bed and drinking some concoction that Poppy was insisting would help his recovery. Narcissa was sitting beside his bed smiling reassuringly and wiping tears from her face.

"Draco dear, Minerva said you needed to see me."

"Yes Molly, I need your help reaching Harry."

"How can I help?"

"I need help with the meditation you taught Harry. It gave him access to a well of power he learned to control and I need to access that so I can help him."

"Oh honey, I would love to help you, but it took Harry weeks to learn this and I don't think we have that kind of time. If you want me to help when…"

"NO! Harry needs me now!" Draco took a deep breath and relaxed, "I apologise for yelling; Harry needs me now if he's to help the others and get out alive. Molly is the meditation you taught Harry anything like what we do for Occlumency?"

Molly smiled, "Yes, it's similar. Are you an accomplished Occlumens?"

Draco smiled, "I am."

Molly sat next to Narcissa, "We'll have a much easier time of this then. Okay, we need to find a comfortable place to do this."

Draco hesitated before saying, "No, I think we should stay here. I have a feeling we'll be needing Poppy during this…and after."

Narcissa looked worried, but before she could question it, Poppy asked, "What potions do you think I'll need?"

"Okay, what's next Ron?"

Ron looked at the rock mountain ahead of his and closed his eyes to focus his senses on the environment around him. He quietly mumbled to himself as the others waited and watched, quickly getting impatient.

"Right, the river Cho told us about is off to the left," pointing in the direction he'd heard the water coming from, "Charlie, you, Fred and George head in that direction. Get as close to the entrance as you can and when I signal you, blow the bloody hell out of it and seal it off."

He turned to the others, "Percy, you Severus and Remus will help me get in the front."

Severus looked at the assemblage grimly, "I doubt I need to remind you that not everyone in there is there freely. If you don't know, stun them. If they aren't friendly, do what you must."

Remus scented the air around him and quietly said, "There're two on the left slightly up the ridge. Watch for them." Raising his head and sniffing again, "There're another three on the right. They're moving but I can't tell in which direction. The scent keeps moving around."

Severus cast the Disillusionment charms over everyone and Remus added the charm to block their scents and they began the trek up the mountain grade.

Ginny paced in front of the bed Harry was tied to ranting and raving about her luck, "I mean really. One's a bloody bender and the other's a power hungry pet…" and "Ginny, you'll be the most powerful…" followed by, "Belt up Bitch! Who in the hell does he think he's dealing with?"

Harry watched her pacing and ranting and slowly began to gather his power into a tight ball in his stomach. He was hoping for an opening soon, but knew he may have to act regardless.

Ginny felt the change in atmosphere and smile as she slowly turned toward Harry, "Think you can actually use your magic to hurt me love? I doubt it. You wouldn't hurt me. You love me."

Harry saw the wicked twinkle in her eye and stared her down, "I loved you; the real you. This…this mess you've become isn't you."

Ginny jumped on the bed and straddled her first love as she dug her wand into his neck and twisted it, "Harry, you never knew the real me. You saw what you wanted and needed to see just like everyone else. I was the invisible one; the baby. Now I'm in control and everyone fears me; listens to me."

Ginny was interrupted by a noise outside the room and McLaggen burst into the room, "Ginny! Some of the women and the cubs are missing. We've looked through the cave system and I've sent some of the younger wolves further in to look, but they seem to have disappeared."

"How's my mate?"

"He's…um, well, he's narked cause he's chained to the wall and is trying to pull them out. I had to reinforce them once already cause he's close to getting loose. I've never seen him this mad."

"Keep looking for the women and kill them when you find them. Bring the cubs back and put them in the main nursery. Have Nott and one of the other guards stand outside here. You and I are going to have a conversation with my mate."

"Harry love, I'll be back in a bit and then you will surrender to me or die. It's really quite simple," she shrugged as she glided from the room followed by McLaggen.

Harry watched them leave and smiled as he felt a light tickle begin in the back of his mind. Shame his time here was almost up, he was really getting used to the sound of the river and felt it rather soothing.

"Harry…" Draco sighed as he felt their minds connect finally. Relief flooded him when he realised his mate was alive and apparently unharmed.

"Molly, I've got him. How do I get my magic to him?"

"How have you done it before?"

"We've always been touching."

"Okay, you need to picture a strong cord between you two, joining your core to Harry's. Pass your magic along the cord and fill him up. Picture him in your mind glowing brighter and brighter as your magic fills him and he's connected to you deeper then you've gone before."

Draco focused on his breathing and pictured Harry standing in the middle of a room with a golden light emanating from deep within him getting brighter with each pulse of magic he sent across the distance. He heard Molly guiding him to slow the exchange so he didn't drain himself and he held back as he waited and watched.

Harry felt his core slowly expanding and sighed, "Draco…" He smiled peacefully as he used the gathering energy to release his bindings; his smile expanding as the rope burns and cuts faded and his mind filled with the peace he found when meditating. The mental caress from his lover was overwhelming and reassuring at the same time.

He opened the door to the room and was confronted by Nott and another man he didn't recognise. He smiled at the startled looks and accioed their wands and asked them inside. "Gentlemen, I believe you will be relaxing in here with me until Ginny returns."

"Not bloody likely Potter," Nott growled as his companion replied, "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

An explosion rocked the cave as Harry answered, "The one leaving here alive." Harry snapped the wands in half and dropped the pieces to the floor. Nott ran toward the front of the cavern yelling for guards and Ginny as he went. Harry stood in the hallway and looked around to get his bearings before slowly following Nott's path.


	30. Chapter 30

"Bitch! Why am I chained here?"

"Because darling, I decided the pack would be better off with me in control and have taken it. The pack answers to me, and only me now, and you have nothing to say about it."

"You haven't the capacity to control this pack. You aren't even a wolf. You're only a mate and while that does give you some control, it doesn't give you enough." Greyback was watching Ginny closely as he tried to explain that she cannot take the control she wanted. He knew she was power hungry when he took her on, but hadn't realised until Little Whinging just how much she wanted that power. Now he was simply trying to save his pack from the barmy woman before him.

"If you'd birthed a cub for me, you'd be held in more esteem but as you have been unable to conceive, you lack that. I could drop you and take on one of the other women who have birthed cubs for me and they would have more power than you at this point."

Ginny was livid. Her power, such as it was, was boiling on the top of her skin and she threw curse after curse at her 'mate' until she could no longer think. When the smoke cleared, she found her wolf still standing, chains hanging from the wall and his wrists, and he was breathing hard as he tried not to allow his wolf to take charge. He did truly love Ginny and didn't want to hurt her.

"Ginny, I have taken you in and given you status as my second because I love you and wanted you here," he growled as his claws began to show and his legs began to change. "You have taken advantage of that and tried to oust me from my own pack. That is unacceptable. If you concede your position, I will allow you to remain alive and within the pack. I will not however, allow you to continue in your current position as my second. You have ten seconds to choose."

Ginny stood listening to the diatribe her 'mate' was spewing as she thought about how to get out with her life. When the ultimatum was given, she didn't hesitate, she raised her wand toward the barely control wolf and leveled it as she said, "Advada…" but before she could complete the curse, a large explosion rocked the cave and the ceiling began to fall around them.

Penny, Cho, Parvati Patil and a number of other women emerged from the side entrance with dozens of children in tow.

The Twins and Charlie helped the women and children get down the side of the mountain and to the river before blasting the side of the cave closed and headed around to the front to help the others with the fighting. They couldn't have arrived at a better time.

Severus, Percy and Ron were in a heated battle at the entrance to the cave with several large, fully change wolves and were barely holding their own. Charlie threw a stunner and binding curse at the nearest wolf and ran head long into the fight.

The Twins began to unload some of their favourite goodies from their pockets and began to help in their own way.

Ron saw the wolf on his left fall and sent a "Thanks" over his shoulder to his brother as he continued to advance into the cave. Severus and Percy on his right were doing the same and the trio met in the opening as the last wolf fell the Percy's well placed 'Advada'.

Theodore Nott pulled up short in cave entrance when he saw his former partner fall to the ground and began to retreat toward one of the many 'emergency exits' Greyback had set up in the cave system. He figured he'd grab Cho and his children and escape but quickly discovered his mate and children were gone.

Knowing he had only a small window of opportunity, he headed for Greyback's cell to release his alpha and help him escape. As he came up to the room, he heard the start of Ginny's curse echoing and ran into the room, stunning the woman from behind.

Greyback nodded at the younger man and stepped on Ginny's wand, breaking it in pieces, as he stalked out of the room.

"Sir, the front is cut off and the river entrance has been closed off. We need to use one of the emergency exits to get you out of here safely."

"Nott, where are the cubs?"

"I can answer that," Remus emerged from the shadows, "they are safe with as many of the women as we could liberate." He raised his wand and continued forward, "Where's Harry?"

Nott stood still and watched as the alphas squared off, wondering how he could come out on the right side of things here. Knowing which side his bread was buttered on, he pointed behind him as he said, "I left him back that way. He was in Ginny's bedchamber and he was acting weird. I took off to help when I heard the explosion and left him. I don't know where he is now."

"He's behind you." Harry calmly walked up behind the gathering and smiled at Remus. "Glad to see you made it in."

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked with concern evident in his voice. Harry appeared calm and at ease, and though he was glowing with an inhuman light, he had blood streaming down the side of his face from an open head wound and the bandage on his side was soaked through with blood.

Remus couldn't figure out where the light was coming from and confusion twisted his face. "I'm fine Remus; couldn't be better. Did Draco make it back safely?" Harry hoped that Remus would get the ulterior motive behind the question and smiled when he heard, "He was a little worse for the wear, but the Ladies will have him back to normal in no time."

Greyback growled quietly, shaking with fury, and glared at Remus, "Interloper, am I to understand that my Cub is alive?"

Harry's magic flared and hit the walls and men hard, knocking them forward as the walls shook. "He is not your cub and despite what Lucius told you, he never would have been given over to you."

Greyback stood, arms lengthening and fur beginning to show as he faced Harry, "So you say, I believe that mark on his arm says otherwise. As long as he's marked, he's mine. That mark…"

"That mark is gone now. It began to fade when I killed the snake that dared to mar his skin with it and disappeared completely days ago." Harry strode forward and helped Nott to his feet, "Theo," he began holding the boys left arm in his hand, "you are unmarked and therefore can make this choice yourself. You were never his and your loyalties cannot be transferred unless you choose to. I will give you one chance, because you were a friend of Draco's, however, the choice will not come without consequences."

The battle continued to rage around the quartet and Remus could hear bodies falling but couldn't move or even care at this moment. He was watching something he never thought he'd ever see. Harry and Draco had found a way to link themselves together and Draco was feeding Harry his magic!

Draco sat in the bed and watched through Harry's eyes as his lover confronted the werewolf and his former friend. He couldn't hear what was being said, but could feel everything Harry was feeling. It was a heady feeling knowing he was helping his mate take down the only person he'd ever truly been afraid of.

He watched as a flare of magic flew from Harry's body and collided with the men and the walls and prepared for the pain as chunks of the ceiling fell around Harry. He felt a chunk hit his shoulder and another piece from the wall hit his leg and waited as Minerva began to catalogue each injury as Poppy began to heal his injuries.

Draco sat up straighter as he watched Harry talking with Theo. He could tell by the look on Remus' face, that whatever was being said was something he likely would not be happy about.

"Harry, what are you doing? Nott helped to hurt Draco while he was here. You can't be seriously thinking about letting him go?"

Harry smiled serenely, "Don't worry Remus, if Theo chooses to take our side in the fight, he'll walk out of here under his own power, but will walk into a cell in Azkaban. If he chooses to stay and fight with the wolves, he'll die. It's really quite simple."

Theo was more afraid of Harry then he was of Greyback and quietly said, "I'll choose Azkaban. I don't want to die. I have a cu…" Theo's head hit the ground before he could finish the sentence. Greyback took it off with one swipe of his clawed hand.

Before Harry or Remus could react, they were distracted by a loud rage filled scream from behind them and turned to see Ginny storm out of the room Greyback had been in. "YOU FLEABAG SON OF A…"

"Ginny," said as he held a hand in front of himself putting up a ward between the men and the furious woman.

Ginny hollered and tried to run forward but was thrown back by the ward Harry set and only when she hit the ground did Harry and Remus turn toward Greyback to address him again.

Draco felt a burst of magic explode from Harry as he heard and enraged scream echo in his head and he collapsed onto the infirmary bed.

Harry felt the magic drain from him as his rage rang through the cave. Greyback had managed to transform and escape while he'd been distracted with Ginny. He fell forward as Severus and Ron came running up.

Remus cast Incarcerous at Ginny and bound her unconscious body and picked her up while Severus picked up Harry's unconscious body and they ran out of the cave.

"Is he alright?" Charlie demanded when they exited.

"He's drained and we need to get him back to the castle now," Severus explained. "Bring the girl and we'll interrogate her when we get back. Leave the rest for the Ministry."

Charlie fired off his Patronus to the Ministry to alert them about the den and they apparated to the first safe house before heading back to Hogwarts.

"Severus, where are all the injuries?" Charlie asked as he watched Severus carefully laying Harry on the bed in the last safe house.

"I don't know. He's got bandages here that are blood soaked, but nothing below to indicate why and there was blood on his face but again, no wound. It's as though he healed them himself."

Laboured breathing behind them signaled Remus' arrival, "He and Draco were sharing their magic during the confrontation, could that have something to do with it?"

Severus whipped his head around, eyes wide and demanded more information. "I don't have any more information and I don't know for sure that's what was happening, but Harry was glowing with an inhuman light, rocks seemed to bounce off him, his power was amplified and he intimated that there was a link."

Severus turned back to the prone, unconscious body and smiled, "Time to get him back to Hogwarts." He gingerly picked up Harry's body and told the rest to follow as he apparated away.

The Infirmary was unusually quiet as Minerva, Molly and Poppy all watched the floo and the door waiting for the men to return. Narcissa was sitting beside Draco's bed, holding his hand and humming softly while tears silently streamed down her face.

Poppy had told her that Draco would be fine. The minor wounds had been healed as they occurred and the deeper ones had been cleaned and dressed to be magically closed as Draco's strength increased. As worried about Draco as she was, she was more concerned about Harry and why they hadn't heard anything yet. If Draco woke before Harry returned…well, she wouldn't worry about that now.

The doors to the Infirmary were kicked in as Severus strode through with Harry's limp body cradled in his arms. "He's had some blood loss – though we can't see from where – and he's been unconscious for about an hour. He seems to be feverish as well."

Poppy had Severus place Harry on the bed nearest them and began to run diagnostic spells over him. Confusion compounding the frustration she was already feeling as she could find nothing physically wrong with her favourite student. With Severus' help, they gave Harry some blood replenishing potions and something for the fever, then tucked him in to await their awakening.

The rest of the battle weary group gathered at a circular table in the Great Hall and began the debriefing. Charlie explained to Minerva and Molly about the women coming from the cave with the children and let them know they were all making their way to a rendezvous point where the men would meet them the following morning. "There were too many children to simply apparate with them Mum. We would have lost or splinched them if we'd tried. The women are more than capable of taking care of them for this short time," Ron explained.

Molly bristled a little but relented, "Well then, we will all go to help tomorrow. If Harry and Draco are awake, Poppy can come as well and check them out. And we will bring them all back here regardless. I will not have innocent children – regardless of their parentage – sitting in Ministry cells."

Minerva nodded her agreement, adding, "There is plenty of room here for the children until we can find suitable residence for the orphaned ones and sort out loyalties."

"Now, what of Greyback and my Ginny?"

Charlie sighed and Ron grimaced, but it was Remus who took Molly's hand and answered, "Molly, Ginny's been taken by the Ministry and will be charged with Kidnapping, violation of the Muggle Protection Act, the Wizarding Secrecy Act as well as the use of the Unforgivables. I don't believe she'll be leaving the Ministry's hospitality anytime soon. I am sorry."

Molly, silent tears streaming from her swollen eyes, nodded and patted Remus' hand. With one final sniff, she straightened her shoulders, nodded her head and stood, "Fine then, this family will not harbour a criminal. The Weasley family will help those who deserve it. What can we do?"

Severus smiled at the woman he'd come to have very strong feelings for, as he watched her adjust to the idea that her "baby girl" no longer existed and felt tightening in his chest at the thought that her hurt should continue any longer. "Molly, maybe you could help with the youngest of the cubs when we get the children in the morning. Many will not have parents any longer and I doubt we will have enough able women to take care of the number of children there are."

Charlie jumped on the idea, "Mum, Severus is right. There were only about 6 or 7 women that made it out with the children that we trusted, and there were dozens of kids. They must have been breeding the women like animals."

Molly nodded as Severus' arms enveloped her in their warmth and strength, "My Love, you will be fine; I'll make sure of it. The children will fall in love with their Nana," he quietly reassured. "I'll take you to see Ginevra if you would like?"

"I have nothing to say to her or about her," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Severus placed a gently kiss on her forehead and dipped his head so only she could hear him, "I am in love with you Molly Weasley and will do whatever is required to make you happy again so I can see your beautiful smile."

Molly lifted her head and placed a soft hand on his cheek, "I love you too." The smile slowly bloomed on her face as she heard the muffled groans of her children behind her.

"Snape? Really?"

"Ronniekins…that would be Professor Snape to you wouldn't it?"

Ron punched Charlie in the arm and grimaced and shrugged, "Well, at least she's smiling again."

Molly turned her head, "Boys, you know we can hear you, right?"

Both boys turned a bright red and ducked their heads.


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay ladies. How many children are there exactly and which are yours?" Molly stood, parchment and quill in hand awaiting the list of names and discovered that, of the 6 woman whose loyalties were not in question, only 10 of the 96 children belongs to them; the youngest being Penelope's newbourn.

"Mrs. Weasley," Penny began.

"Molly, please dear. We're going to be working closely for now and I believe we can be less formal." Molly smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, Molly. Okay then, so I know we met once, while I was seeing Percy, but I'm Penelope Clearwater. Though I was mated, I refused to acknowledge the man so I will not use his name." She pointed to the brunet to her left and continued, "That is Parvati Patil; she was in Gryffindor with your son and the little pregnant one in the corner is Natalie MacDonald, also a lion but was a firstie when the battle broke out."

Molly clucked her tongue as she took notes on the information being given and shook her head.

"I'm sure you recognise Cho Chang over by the toddlers and with her is Susan Bones. She's barely been functional lately. She was brutally abused when she was first taken – given who her aunt was – and has already birthed 1 cub and lost two others."

Molly wiped tears from her face as she watched the young woman softly cooing to an upset toddler in her lap. She smiled as she recognised some of the strength of her lost friend Amelia in her young niece.

"And lastly, over by the infants, we have Rose Zeller. She's the only Slytherin girl to have made it through all this alive that I know of. More often than not, they would fight the men so hard they would be killed shortly after arriving."

"Of us, I have had 3 babies, Cho's had 2, Parvati's had 3, which includes a set of twins, and one each to Susan and Rose. Natalie's due in about a month or so. We don't seem to carry these children as long as normal pregnancies, but there's no set time that I can figure. Some have been born with 4 months of conception and others will wait for up to 7 months. I'm beginning to believe it's based on the magical strength of the parents."

Molly took a deep breath and quietly said, "Well, it would appear we have a number of orphaned children here so let's start taking note of names and any information about the parents we can gather and see what we can do. There is a Werewolf habitat some journey from here where many of these children may be able to live, but I'll have to talk to Harry and Remus about that first."

"Penny dear, how is it possible for so many children to be here when the battle wasn't but a couple of months ago?"

"I believe I can answer that Ma'am," little Rose interrupted. "Many of us were taken prior to the battle starting. Being in Slytherin, I was mated to a housemate shortly after my sorting at the beginning of last year. I was glamoured to hide my pregnancies and birthed my second cub a week before the battle began. She was too weak to survive all the moving around though."

Molly embraced the young girl and hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I am aware of the heartache. Would you be willing to take care of some of these others?"

"Absolutely. I will do whatever I can to help. "

Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly and he took in his surroundings. He groaned loudly as he realised he was back in the Infirmary at Hogwarts and quietly asked himself, "Am I ever going to see the last of this bloody place?"

"I would hope so young man. Not that I don't love seeing you, I would just like to see you under better circumstances." Poppy said as she smiled down at her favourite patient.

"Alright, agreed. So, what's wrong with me this time?"

"Well, you had some blood loss and a touch of magical exhaustion, but for the most part, you're fine."

Harry sat up and put his glasses on then looked at Draco's bed, "How's Draco? They told me they were going to kill him."

Poppy saw the fear in Harry's eyes as he studied his mate's prone form, "He's going to be fine. He's suffering from a more extreme case of magical exhaustion and he's a number of open wounds we cannot heal until his magic strengthens, but the more minor wounds have all been healed. Including the ones he took for you."

"What do you mean 'that he took for me'?"

"Why don't I take care of explaining that Poppy," Remus said as he walked into the room smiling. "Molly and Minerva have returned with the first group of children and some of them appear to be in need of care."

Poppy nodded and left quickly with her medical bag in hand.

Remus pulled a chair up between the boys' beds and sat down. "Harry, do you remember much about what happened in the cave?"

"I remember feeling Draco in my head and I felt my magic increase."

"Harry, Draco was feeding his magic to you so you and in the process was taking all the injuries you should have received from the falling rocks and fighting. Each time something hit you or cut you, it would appear on Draco's body in the same spot so you would remain strong and able to fight. It's one of the benefits of the magic merging."

Guilt plastered itself on Harry's face so completely that Remus immediately shifted onto the bed and took the boy in his arms, "Harry, this is in no way your fault. It's something none of us has ever seen happen. You could have done nothing to prevent this."

Harry nodded, hearing what was being said but still feeling bad that he had caused Draco pain again. "When we merge like that, it's like we are one person, so I can see how that would happen. We have to find a way to keep that from happening again. I don't want to be the cause of anymore pain for Draco."

"You didn't cause my pain Love, and I would gladly take it all again to make sure you're okay."

Harry flew across Remus and onto Draco's bed to embrace the blonde. "Whoa there," Draco hissed, "I still have some pretty bad cuts and stuff here."

Harry peppered Draco's face with kisses as he apologised again and again.

Remus laughed as he quietly left the room and the boys to their reunion. He cast an alarm on the room in case the boys needed anything and locked the room as he left.

"Harry, relax, I'm going to be fine. I promise."

Harry wrapped himself around Draco and rested his head over Draco's heart so he could hear its steady beating. "I know you're going to be fine, but I was really worried and it's just going to take me a bit to relax enough to want to let you go."

Draco laughed, "I think we can work with that. So, did you get him?"

Harry sighed and began to explain how Greyback escaped, "We did get Ginny though. She's here somewhere so Severus can interrogate her and then she'll go to the Ministry with the rest of those who made it out alive. I'm sorry by the way, Nott didn't. I gave him the chance and when he chose to leave the pack, Greyback killed him."

Draco nodded as he carded his fingers through Harry's messy hair, "That's fine. He's one of the people who beat the hell out of me, so I can't seem to care much."

The couple cuddled in Draco's bed exchanging soft kisses and reassurances until they both drifted back to sleep.

Severus and Ron rounded the corner and walked straight into Remus, "We were wondering where you'd gotten to Remus," Ron said. "Mum said she expected you to come back with Poppy to help with the kids."

"I'm on my way back there now. Harry and Draco are awake now and I chat with Harry for a bit first."

"Ah, you soothed his guilty conscience is more likely."

Remus chuckled, "You do know him well Ron."

"Well, I've no wish to witness their reunion, so let's go and help with the children. Molly said they are a total of 96 alive, one on the way and the oldest is just 8."

As the men made their way to the makeshift nursery, Remus asked, "Why aren't you still with Ginny?"

Ron answered quickly, "We've finished with the prisoner and she's been transferred to the Ministry for trial. We were able to discover that the pack has been impregnating women – well girls really – for the last year to strengthen the pack's magical signature and they'd been hiding the children and the girls who survived the birthings in the mountain cave system to keep Voldemort from getting to them. Most of the girls had yet to reach their majority so they were able to conceive at least twice before their body could no longer handle the stress."

Remus sucked in a harsh breath as he walked into the nursery and confronted the scene before him. Spread out in sections across the Great Hall, were cot after cot of small bodies. To his immediate right, inside the doors, were the oldest children. They appeared to range in age from 6 to 8 years old and seemed to be trying to figure out where they were and why.

The next group on that side was the toddlers and they were all quietly playing with toys that had been conjured for them while sucking on bottles and chattering with each other. Remus got a fond look on his face as he watched Narcissa sitting amongst them and playing and 'talking' with them. She had a young female child in her lap and was holding a bottle for the child as she softly read her a book. She looked angelic and as though all was right in her world in that moment.

Across from them were the infants where Molly was flitting between the rows of cots holding one or two infants each; all of them were currently sleeping peacefully as soft music played throughout the room.

Inside the door to the left, was the makeshift medical section. Most of the children here were covered in cuts and bruises or appeared to be undernourished. Poppy and Minerva were tending to these children.

Minerva looked up and saw the trio in the doorway and indicated they should join them. "Gentlemen, pick up some salve and get healing."

Severus chuckled as he did just as told and took stock of what would be needed to replenish the potions and salves. He was working on a small child when a small squeak interrupted his thoughts, "I'm sorry little one; did I hurt you?"

"No sir, I just wondered why you were being so gentle. We were bad; we didn't do as we were told. We should be punished not cared for."

Severus stood for a moment and gathered his thoughts before responding, "What is your name child?"

"I'm Brandon. I'm 7 and my mum and dad are both dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that Brandon," Severus said as he sat on the cot and took the boy on his lap. "Now explain why you should be punished."

"We were supposed to stay in the nursery section and not leave no matter what unless one of Papa's men told us to. Then we were to take a baby with us. We didn't do that. We left with the mummies."

Severus rocked the boy and soothed him as he explained, "Brandon, you did the right thing leaving with the Mummy's. You do not deserve to be punished for anything that I know of at this point and so you won't be. We will feed and heal you and then we will find you safe place to live."

The small body in his lap shook with sobs as he realised he was finally safe and Severus held him until he cried himself to sleep. He reminded the wizened Potions Master of another small boy who'd had a horrible childhood and silently vowed he would not allow this child to suffer the way Harry had.

Poppy entered her Infirmary to find Harry sitting up in bed with his back to the wall and a lapful of sleeping blonde. She smiled as she watched Harry slowly card his hand through Draco's hair as he smiled down at his mate.

"Harry," Poppy whispered, "do you think you will be able to get up and away for a bit? I'd like to talk to you about a couple of things."

Harry smiled and slipped from beneath Draco. Draco grumbled and rolled over grasping the Harry scented pillow as he settled down again.

"What can I do for you Poppy?" Harry asked as he gingerly sat in the chair before her desk.

"Firstly, how are you feeling? Any pain or trouble seeing?"

"No ma'am. Everything's fine. Just a little stiff is all."

"Good. I'll check Draco over as soon as we finish here, but I expect him to be fully healed within the next day or two."

"Oh, I've healed his wounds myself and his magic has been stabilising over the last two hours as we've been lying together. He should be up by dinner."

"Excellent, but I'll still have a look if you don't mind."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I do have some questions about the link you two have but more importantly, I want to know how you are."

Harry smiled, "I'm really doing fine Poppy. I'm upset Greyback got away, but I know I will get another chance. I'm glad we got the children out and I'm sorry Ginny was lost in all this. Do you know if Severus has talked with her yet?"

Poppy nodded, "He has and she's been transferred to the Ministry holding cells for trial. He wasn't able to learn anything about where Fenrir may have gone as she didn't seem to know. Apparently, he kept a great many things hidden from her. He had gave her Veritaserum to make sure they got the whole truth and did find out that she had been promising many young wolves a chance to mate with her if they would help her remove Fenrir from his position. She wanted to lead the pack herself."

"She couldn't she's not a wolf."

"She didn't care and those that followed her didn't either. They were solely interested in the chance at power. She trusted none of them and didn't follow through on any of her promises so when it came down to it, with the exception of McLaggen, no one would follow her. It's expected she'll receive the kiss within the next week."

Harry sighed, "So many lost in this ridiculous fighting."

Draco slipped his hand around Harry's neck and leaned down to whisper, "And there will be more. But unless you cast the spell yourself, they are not your fault."

Harry reached up and grasped Draco's arms and squeezed, "I know Love. It's just sad that they have to be lost."

"Gentlemen, now that you are both doing better, let's head down to the Great Nursery and help figure out what to do with all these children."

**AN**: Things should be getting back on track now…Thanx for hanging in there with me.

I wish I owned these characters, but sadly, I do not. That honour belongs to JKR.


	32. Chapter 32

"So how many of the children will need continuous medical care?

Poppy consulted her parchment and replied, "We have 6 infants that are malnourished, 4 toddlers with cuts and bruises, 6 with broken bones that will need to be re-grown slowly and 12 of the older children with various illnesses that will require monitoring. The others are healthy and able to be moved whenever we have somewhere for them to go."

Harry nodded and looked at Remus, "Will the community be able to handle the care of this many children?"

"I don't see why not. They've taken in many children over the years. Granted not this many at one time, but we also have another community in the States that we can transport some to if needed."

"Oh Darling," Narcissa said as she sat beside Remus, "do we really need to separate them? They've been through so much in such a short time and they've grown so close. It would be a shame to separate them."

Remus took her hand and kissed her palm, "We'll try our best to keep them all together, but we may have to separate some of them."

A small voice echoed in the Hall, "We older kids know we can't all stay together. We would be willing to take the care of the younger ones to help out whoever we end up with."

The adults turned to take in Brandon's defiant, confident face and Severus smiled, "This is Brandon everyone and he's been helping me out this afternoon." He took a moment to allow everyone to great the boy and watched as Harry and Draco shifted and pulled Brandon onto the bench between them.

"Brandon," Draco began, "we are trying to decide how best to handle the placement of all of you. Do you have any thoughts?"

Narcissa beamed at her son's inclusion of the obviously intelligent boy and watched as the young boy measured the adults.

"Well, there are a few of us older kids who have younger brothers or sisters and they should stay together. The ones without anyone else, will probably help take care of some of the younger ones just cause that's what we're suppose to do."

"Brandon," Harry quietly said, "do you have any brothers or sisters here?"

Brandon looked down and softly said, "No. My mum only had me and my dad wouldn't mate again after she left."

Harry slipped his arm around Brandon's shoulder and pulled him close. He nodded at Remus to continue the discussion around them.

"So we need to determine the siblings and make sure they stay together. Then we can determine just how many different homes we'll need. We need to find families that can handle the needs of potential hybrid children. They may shift to wolf form but only around the moon. They won't be able to shift at will, which is probably better. They will have some unique dietary needs as well."

"Remus, do you really think these children will shift?"

"It's possible when they come into their majority that they may. Until then, they'll be more aggressive and will have very short tempers. The wolf form will be more like an animagus form for them if they shift and they will not have any control of it around the Full Moon. Until their majority, the Full Moon will be a hard time for them. They'll be very unsettled and have unbearably short tempers. That's why I suggest a community that's used to handling this."

Draco leaned across Brandon and whispered, "Does he really need to be here for all of this?"

Harry looked down at the boy still leaning into him and shook his head, "Brandon, why don't you take Draco and me and introduce us to some of your friends. Maybe between the three of us, we can figure out who goes with whom and get the families together for these guys to see. What do you think?"

Brandon took a deep breath and nodded then followed Harry and Draco over to the older children to begin the sorting.

Draco lay draped across Harry as they each remained silent in their thoughts. Harry was trying to figure out how to tell Draco that he couldn't accompany he and Remus on their trip to the colony and Draco was lost trying to determine how best to ask Harry about their future.

Harry slowly carded his fingers through Draco's hair and quietly began, "Baby, Remus and I are going to be going to the Colony to talk with the elders about the children. And, well, we can't bring anyone else along."

Draco smiled as he looked at his lover's uncomfortable face, "That's alright. I want to stay and help with the children. Mum and I have already been talking about families we think may be willing to take some of them in and Poppy still needs help."

Harry leaned down and lightly kissed his boyfriend with a smile, "You really do surprise me. Just when I think you can't do or say anything sweeter, you say that."

Draco blushed lightly and smiled, "I love you."

Harry smiled brightly answering, "I love you too."

Draco kissed Harry and watched as he walked off with Remus and sighed as his Mother's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I know dear, I will miss them as well."

"Mum, that's not it. There's something I want to talk to Harry about, but I just don't know how to go about it. I was hoping I would be inspired and it would just come to me in the moment, but the only thing I could say was 'travel safe love'. How ridiculous is that."

Narcissa laughed softly as she steered her son back toward the Great Infirmary to check on the children. "My dear, sweet Dragon, you've never had a problem saying what's on your mind. Why hesitate now? At worst, Harry doesn't agree with whatever it is you want to do. At best, you get your way and you're both happy. I've never known you to be so Hufflepuff about anything."

Draco laughed at that and hugged his Mother tightly, "You're right. I'll talk with him when he comes back. Thank you for clearing my head a little."

"DRACO!" the children yelled as he entered the room and engulfed him in small bodies all wanting his attention.

Narcissa smiled as she watched him maneuver the children toward the play area, knowing he would be distracted and busy the rest of the day.

Harry and Remus landed in the receiving area for the Wolf Community and slowly walked toward the pack leader's quarters. Harry glanced around him at the developing that had been done since he was last on the island with his Aunt and cousin. He smiled as those he remembered and returned the waves he received, all the while wondering where his relatives were and how he was going to ask these nice people to except another group of people – children no less – that were here partly because of him.

Remus walked beside Harry, leaving the boy to his thoughts, as he contemplated his own part in the lives of those wonderful children. Narcissa was so happy with them and he hated to remind her that she couldn't keep them all, but she was gracious as ever and smiled as she said, "I know that dear. I just don't want them to ever think that there is no one in the world who loves them. They may not be mine, but those children need love and while they are here, we will see that they get plenty." Remus had known at that moment what he was going to do – now he just had to tell Harry and Narcissa.

Pack leader Tremlett greeted the men as though he was greeting family. It surprised Harry how easily he was accepted by the community and he loved coming here.

"Donaghan, how are you?"

"Remus, I'm well. I'd ask how you are, but I can see you've had a hard time recently. Should we go inside?"

"I believe Harry and I would appreciate that. We have something of a sensitive nature to discuss with you."

"Harry?" Donaghan asked. "Harry who?'

Harry looked at the man before him and wondered if this was some kind of joke. "Mr. Tremlett, we met a couple weeks ago when my Aunt and cousin became residents here." Harry waited for some kind of recognition and when he didn't get it, he continued, "My Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley. Dudley was recently bitten…he came to stay here…you and I had quite a long talk about them."

Donaghan couldn't contain his laughter any longer and he and Remus began howling with mirth. He slapped Harry on the back, "Harry I know you. I'm just fooling with you." He pulled Harry into the front hall of his home as Remus followed, "You're just too easy. Like I could forget you. Your Aunt is doing well here and she's settled in nicely. She's working in our Library helping to catalogue new books and inventory as it comes in. Dudley's setting nicely in classes and making friends slowly. He's more cautious than I would have expected."

Harry and Remus sat on a deep leather couch and relaxed as the pack leader continued to talk about Harry's relatives. Harry looked around the room and shook his head still having a hard time placing the bassist for 'The Weird Sisters' in this place. Though his large amount of bushy hair made sense, his outgoing, open attitude wasn't the 'wolf like' persona he was used to seeing.

"So, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Mr. Tremlett," Harry began, "we have something of a situation on the main land we need to your assistance with."

"Harry, how many times do I have to ask you to please call me Donaghan?"

"Sorry, but it seems strange when we are talking business, to be so casual."

Donaghan nodded in understanding, "I see. Well…too bad. So _**Harry**_ what can I help you with?"

Harry laughed and he and Remus began to outline the situation for the leader.

"So as I understand it, you have a few dozen children in need of homes and they may or may not change." Donaghan watched the men nod and smiled, "Not a problem. If we can't handle them all here, I know the colony on the Wales side of the Wye River should also be able to take some. We'll keep them in the country and in a sister colony so they'll be able to communicate easier and see each other often."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before Remus continued, "That's what we were hoping for. Is the Wye colony new? I've not heard of them before."

"Fairly new. Some wolves from Australia came over after their hunting grounds were encroached upon by the muggles there and they asked for asylum. We toured the countryside and found a largish area they were comfortable in and warded it from the muggles in the area and a colony is bourn."

"Shouldn't we talk with them also?"

"Harry, there is no need. They are all my pack as well. They simply live in a different area. We have a nice council set up there to handle the small things. So…when can we expect the children."

Harry knew the matter was closed with that one statement and as relieved it hadn't been harder to set up. Now he just had to wait for Remus to say what was on his mind.

Greyback lay on his back staring at the ceiling about him visualising the many ways he would tear Harry Potter limb from limb. The most severe of his wounds was finally healing; he was channeling his anger into his healing to get on his feet faster.

He was furious with his mate for deceiving him; he was furious with Potter for almost killing him and for destroying his pack; he was furious with Lupin for helping; but he was most furious with himself for not seeing what was really going on soon enough.

"That ginger bitch deserves whatever they give her," he mumbled to himself. The whimpering in the corner of the room drew his attention, "Don't worry my pet. When the time comes for you, it will be quick. You've been so gracious to allow me into your home so I may heal that owe you that much." The woman in the corner, bound and gagged, continued to cry quietly wishing she'd never took the injured dog into her home.


End file.
